TeamWork
by ColorfulDesign
Summary: Tenant du titre pour la troisième fois, les Snowkids découvriront vite que pour dominer la galaxie il faut corrompre le Galactik Football. Et la trahison, la détresse, la peur et l'angoisse sont plus proche d'eux qu'ils ne le pensent. Cette fois ils devront avoir un travail d'équipe pendant et en dehors des matchs.
1. Chapter 1

Me voici avec une toute nouvelle histoire sur cette série que j'ai tant aimé. Cette fiction aura pour registre surtout de l'Action, aventure, survival, amitié et romance tout en laissant bien en avant le Galactik Football. Une longue et difficile épreuve attend les SnowKids, vont-ils s'en sortir ? Je vous laisse découvrir, et laissez moi vos avis !

* * *

Prologue : Ils avaient une vie avant d'être des SnowKids

Akillian était une petite planète, on y avait vite fait le tour, surtout que depuis la grande glaciation, les habitants s'étaient réunit en une grande ville. C'est là que tout ce passait. Les écoles, les facultés, les habitations, les internats, les lieux de travail, les magasins, les bars, tout était dans cette ville.

Dans un des collège-lycée de Akillian, il y avait à peut près 500 élèves dont 300 collégiens. Et dans la partie collège, il y avait trois garçons extrêmement populaire, jugés « beau gosse » par toutes les filles, réservés, charmeurs, blagueurs, sportifs et plein d'autres qualités qui faisaient réver toutes les collégienne.

Pourtant une fille qui était proche de l'entrée du collège, n'avait pas du tout ce fanatisme pour ces trois garçons superficiels. Elle n'était pas du genre à regarder les garçons tels des bouts de viande, à classer du plus beau au plus moche. Au contraire, cette jeune fille, blonde, aux cheveux longs et bien coiffés, aux yeux argentés, au teint pâle et brillant. Bien habillée, emmitouflée dans une écharpe bleue clair et dans un manteau blanc, qui profitait de la neige éternelle de sa planète, avait du respect et de l'admiration pour quatre autres garçons.

Et ces garçons, ils arrivaient justement, franchissant l'enceinte du collège-lycée en même temps. Quatre amis d'enfance que cette fille : **Abby** ne put s'empêcher de regarder. D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Thran et Ahito.

**D'Jok** : Quatorze ans, collégien et personnalité de leader. Assez grand et cheveux roux, on pouvait le repérer de loin. Malgré son côté leader, il n'était jamais frimeur, il respectait les gens et préférait rigoler des bêtises de ses amis plutôt que de se moquer. Il admettait s'ennuyer en cours, préférant le sport, mais comme l'école était obligatoire et importante, il préférait se plier aux règles et travailler, une certaine forme d'intelligence et de ruse. D'Jok était perfectionniste et ne supportait pas quand quelqu'un bâclait un travail. Il ne se mêlait pas de ce qui ne le regardait pas et surtout pas des histoires des autres sauf quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

**Micro-Ice** : Quatorze ans, collégien et petit dernier du groupe. Sa petite taille qui n'était pas remarquée avec sa tignasse brune, était compensée par son côté pitre. En effet, ce jeune garçon était réputée pour faire les quatre cent coups dans le collège en plus d'avoir un humour débordant. Il était néanmoins timide et avait du mal en cours mais pour cela il pouvait compter sur son professeur de soutient Thran. À cause de sa petite taille, il avait souvent des ennuis avec des élèves plus grands et qui voulaient se montrer fort. C'était généralement là que D'Jok intervenait, en tant que meilleur ami d'enfance, il était hors de question pour lui de le laisser dans les ennuis. Et dans ce cas là, Thran n'était jamais loin. Mais on pouvait dire que le sourire de Micro-Ice ne s'éteignait jamais.

**Thran** : Le plus vieux, quinze ans et lycéen. Il avait une personnalité calme et solidaire, marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs. Son look était aussi simple que son caractère était calme. Toujours souriant et à l'écoute des gens. Il avait un goût pour la technologie, tous le temps sur son ordinateur en train de programmer ou même de... hacker. Il n'hésitait pas à aider Micro-Ice quand celui ci avait du mal. Studieux, il était sûrement un des élèves à avoir la meilleur moyenne. Et quand on voyait Thran, alors son côté hyper protecteur prouvait que son petit frère n'était jamais loin.

**Ahito** : Quatorze ans, en troisième et petit frère de Thran. Sûrement le plus silencieux et le plus timide des trois. Pourtant, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son attitude décontractée prouvait une confiance et une maîtrise de lui. Et n'était pas moins doté d'un sacré humour. Victime de narcolepsie, il faisait beaucoup rire ses deux amis qui étaient dans la même classe que lui mais cela nécessité une surveillance constante sur lui. Contrairement à son frère, il était plutôt artistique, préférant dessiner et écouter de la musique.

Mais ce qui liait ces quatre garçons, outre leur personnalité attachante et le fait qu'il n'était pas prise de tête, était une passion commune. Un sport qu'ils pratiquaient depuis leur tendre enfance : le football. Tous les jours, ils se retrouvaient après les cours pour jouer ensemble, jonglant habillement avec le ballon, faisant des tirs et des passes impressionnantes, tout en riant, en s'éclatant.

Plus d'une fois Abby les avait entendu dire qu'ils regrettaient ne pas avoir de fluides, ce qui les empêchait de faire du Galactik Football. Et pourtant il restait joyeux, et continuait à rire ensemble.

C'était pour tout cela que Abby admirait et regardait constamment ces quatre garçons plutôt que les trois populaires qui se contentaient d'avoir de plus en plus de fans. La blondinette regarda les quatre garçons passer à côté d'elle, se racontant visiblement une blague puis elle les suivit. Dans les couloirs, Thran se sépara des trois autres pour rejoindre la partie lycée alors que la jeune fille continuait de suivre le petit groupe car elle était dans la même classe qu'eux.

Elle s'assit au fond comme à son habitude, derrière elle se trouvait D'Jok et Micro-Ice, faisant les pitres et à sa droite il y avait Ahito qui s'endormait déjà.

Bien qu'elle admirait ses quatre garçons, ni elle, ni le reste d'Akillian ne se doutait qu'ils seraient plus tard quatre grands joueurs de la fabuleuse équipe des SnowKids.


	2. Rencontre

Réponse aux reviews !

(Je le fais toujours sur le chapitre suivant, car je préfère y répondre ici plutôt qu'en message privé)

**Carlyray24** : Tu es la ou le premier(e) à me mettre une review sur ma première fiction de G.F j'en suis très touchée et je te remercie d'avoir lu le prologue. Alors tu disais que l'histoire serait courte, rassures toi, elle ne le sera pas, j'ai eu une bonne trame narrative et je pense que ça va durer plusieurs chapitres ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Merci à tous les autres qui ont lu ! Laissez moi des avis constructifs comme ça je pourrais savoir si l'histoire vous plaît et surtout si je peux m'améliorer pour vous faire passer un meilleur moment au chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

C'était une nouvelle journée pour la planète Akillian. Aujourd'hui était une journée importante pour les troisièmes. Un examen blanc de mathématiques, pour préparer à l'examen final. Cet examen était obligatoire pour rentrer au lycée. Alors ce contrôle blanc était un bon exercice d'entraînement. Alors naturellement les élèves étaient au qui-vive.

Certain avait révisé une bonne partie de la soirée, d'autres avaient demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un de bon en maths et encore d'autres avaient demandé à leurs parents de les réveiller. C'était le cas de D'Jok et Micro Ice.

Micro Ice était dans le canapé de sa maison, pas vraiment réveillé, ses petits yeux à peine ouvert et ses cheveux noirs en bataille le démontraient. Sa mère l'avait réveillé il y avait de cela vingt minutes. Il était enveloppé dans une couverture et buvait un bon bol de chocolat chaud. Il regardait un programme de la technoïde qui parlait du Galactick football.

**-Mon garçon il te reste trente minutes avant que D'jok frappe à ta porte !**

**-Oui maman... ahhh je ne suis tellement pas réveillé !**

Micro Ice se leva et plia la petite couverture pour aller à la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour être à l'heure pour son examen blanc.

D'Jok dormait encore, il était bien au chaud dans ses couettes. Il y avait tellement de différence de température entre l'extérieur et les maisons d'Akillian. Et visiblement il n'était pas près à se réveiller, son visage était paisible. Et pourtant lui aussi il avait un examen de maths. Alors ce fut à son tour d'être réveillé.

Maya était entrée dans la chambre pour venir ouvrir les rideaux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de secouer l'épaule de son fils adoptif. Bien entendu celui ci avait grogné, préférant rester au chaud. Il s'était emmitouflé un peu plus dans la couette mais Maya l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne l'emmènerait pas en cours, et qu'il devait choisir entre un réveil normal, organisé et un petit déjeuné ou un réveil en vitesse, à peine habillé, à courir jusqu'au collège.

D'Jok s'était donc résigné à se lever, tout en boudant. Il avait commencé par se laver et s'habiller avant d'aller manger le bon petit déjeuné préparé par Maya. Il fallait qu'il est le ventre bien remplit pour cet examen. Mais fidèle à lui même D'Jok avait horreur des cours et surtout des mathématiques, il était tellement passionné par le football que les mathématiques n'avait pas d'intérêt pour lui. Mais D'Jok savait qu'il devait aller en cours car c'était ainsi, alors il faisait ses devoirs et réussissait ses contrôles.

Une fois le ventre bien remplit, le rouquin prit son sac et s'emmitoufla bien dans des vêtements chauds avant d'embrasser sa mère. Il sortit de chez lui et à peine dans son jardin, il se dirigea vers son ballon et tira dedans pour que celui ci aille dans les filets de son petit but. D'Jok eut un immense sourire, pour lui la journée commençait bien. Il reprit donc la route en direction du collège-lycée de Akillian.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il arriva à un appartement qui était collé au Planète Akillian, le bar restaurant, repère des fans de Galactik Football. Il frappa à la porte et ce fut une Kendra parfaitement réveillé qui lui ouvrit. Cette femme était comme sa mère, toujours en pleine forme.

**-Bonjour D'Jok ! Rentres te mettre au chaud, Micro-Ice arrive dans cinq minutes !**

**-D'accord merci !**

Le rouquin rentra dans l'appartement et posa son sac, il attendit à l'entrée car il savait qu'il ne resterait pas trop longtemps. En effet, Micro Ice dévalait les marches à toute vitesse, son sac à la main.

**-Hey ! Je ne suis pas en retard ?**

**-Non Mice, on est à l'heure.**

**-Ah cool !**

Le plus petit des deux enfila ses chaussures et mit son manteau avant d'ouvrir la porte à D'Jok pour que celui sorte, afin qu'ils aillent en cours. Depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge d'aller à l'école, tous les jours ils faisaient le trajet ensemble. Micro Ice habitait sur le chemin de l'école par rapport à D'Jok alors tous les matins il passait par chez lui.

Et ils avaient l'habitude ensuite d'aller chez les deux frangins. Mais D'Jok regarda l'heure et vit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire un détour, alors il montra sa montre à Micro Ice et tous les deux prirent le chemin du collège-lycée pour être à l'heure pour l'examen blanc de mathématiques.

Il restait quinze minutes avant le début de l'examen blanc. Aujourd'hui Thran, lycéen commençait plus tard, alors il dormait profondément. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans cette chambre à dormir paisiblement. Le plus jeune, finit par ouvrir les yeux, il avait un visage encore endormit et apaisé, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se pose sur son réveil...

**-OH NON !**

Ahito qui venait d'être -encore et toujours- vaincu par le sommeil, sauta de son lit. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il était parfaitement réveillé et courait partout dans la chambre à la recherche d'un pantalon et d'un pull. Bien entendu ce remue ménage réveilla son frère aîné, qui grognait un peu dans son oreiller.

**-Toi tu as oublié de te réveiller...**

**-Pas du tout ! Je m'échauffe juste pour mon examen de maths !**

**-Oui oui je te crois...**

Thran s'emmitoufla dans sa couette avec un petit sourire. Son petit frère le ferait toujours rire, surtout quand celui ci était dans une position délicate et que ça concernait son problème de narcolepsie. Ahito passa très vite fait par la case salle de bain puis attrapa son sac et son manteau. Il aurait le ventre vide mais tant pis, il ne pouvait pas arriver plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà.

L'examen était commencé depuis cinq minutes maintenant, comme d'habitude D'Jok et Micro-Ice étaient assit côte à côte au fond de la classe. Mais au vu de l'heure, ils commençaient à se jeter des regards inquiets. Tous les deux pensaient à Ahito. Il ne s'était pas réveillé ?

C'est sur cette pensée que les deux amis virent entrer Ahito, essoufflé et le visage en sueur. Il regarda le professeur avec un air penaud et timide mais celui ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Celui ci soupira de soulagement et prit la dernière place au fond. Seul problème il était assez loin de ses deux amis et il n'avait rien dans le ventre...

Ahito prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, il avait fait un sacré sprint entre sa maison et la classe. Puis il retourna son sujet et commença à lire les questions. Au premier coup d'oeil, elles lui semblaient faisable. Alors il se plongea dans la réflexion et commença à écrire.

Micro Ice était extrêmement concentré mais aussi stressé. Il serrait les dents et sa main tremblait, qu'est ce que les mathématiques lui faisaient peur. Pourtant il avait révisé comme un fou, ça devrait bien aller ! D'Jok à ses côtés était plus blasé qu'autre chose, ce devoir le fatiguait un peu, il n'avait pas envie de le faire, mais il le faisait car il le comprenait bien. Soudain un « boum » fit sursauter les deux amis. Ils se tournèrent en même temps et virent que Ahito s'était endormi sur sa copie.

**-« Merde »**, pensèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Ils étaient trop loin pour le secouer. Ahito allait rater son examen...

Mais une jeune blonde à côté de lui avait elle aussi vu Ahito s'endormir. C'était Abby, celle qui observait ces trois garçons et Thran en secret. Elle était concentrée sur son contrôle mais en voyant Ahito dormir, elle se sentit mal pour lui. Alors elle s'avança et secoua son bras. Il sursauta et se demanda quelques secondes où il était avant de voir sa copie de maths et sa voisine, une petite blonde lui inciter du regard à continuer.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire et reprit donc ses calculs. Abby avait un peu le rouge aux joues mais elle aussi reprit son exercice. À la moitié du temps d'examen, à cause de son ventre vide, Ahito sentit de nouveau ses yeux lui piquer, il les ferma dans le but de cligner des yeux, mais déjà il était en train de réver qu'il prenait une navette pour le Génèse Stadium avec Thran qui lui disait qu'ils allaient jouer au foot.

Mais son rêve fut coupé car il sursauta de nouveau. Il cligna pour de bon les yeux et regarda où il était. Il tourna le regard et vit encore cette petite blonde qui lui montrait des yeux sa copie. L'examen ! Ahito respira un grand coup et la remercia de nouveau du regard avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois ses calculs.

Finalement Ahito tenu le coup jusqu'à la fin et rendit une copie où figurait la résolu de tous les exercices, il avait réussit à tous les faire. Il sortit de sa classe en baillant fortement pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

**-Bon sang les gars, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais tenir... pitié Micro Ice dis moi que tu as quelque chose à manger, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner !**

**-Tu demandes à ce ventre sur pattes s'il a à manger ?**

Micro Ice tira la langue à son meilleur ami, il ne mangeait pas tant que cela, si ? Néanmoins il ouvrit son sac pour donner à Ahito un paquet de biscuits au chocolat.

**-Tu as raté le réveil ?** Demanda le petit brun.

**-Ouais et de loin...**

**-Thran ne t'as pas réveillé ?** Continua le rouquin.

**-Il commençait plus tard que moi alors il dormait aussi...**

Ahito soupira en repensant qu'il avait réveillé son grand frère ce matin en courant partout dans la chambre. Il croqua dans les biscuits au chocolat de Micro Ice et eut un sourire, les gâteaux étaient bons et ça remplissait son ventre.

**-Tu as réussit ton examen au moins Ahito ?**

**-Oui ! Mais c'est grâce à... oh mais il faut que je l'a remercie !**

Ahito fit demi tour et partit en direction de son prochain cours, en espérant trouver la petit blonde.

**-Remercier qui ?**

**-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi Mice...**

Le brun narcoleptique finit par apercevoir une chevelure blonde dans la foule des collégiens. Il accéléra le pas pour la rattraper et finalement il put saisir son bras. Elle sursauta et se retourna, ne comprenant qui et ce qu'on lui voulait. Mais en voyant que c'était Ahito qui tenait son poignet, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. L'admiration qu'elle avait pour ses garçons reprenait le dessus et comme elle était d'un nature très timide, elle ne su ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ahito aussi était incroyablement timide, il ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa phrase, alors il décida de rester simple.

**-Merci de m'avoir réveillé pendant l'examen...**

**-De rien, c'était important comme contrôle et je sais que tu es bon en mathématiques, ça aurait été dommage...**

**-Ah oui je te le confirme !**

Abby baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire timide, elle était contente que Ahito est pu réussir cet examen blanc. Il n'était pas spécialement attiré par les cours, mais il s'efforçait malgré son problème d'être studieux. Et il se débrouillait bien en mathématiques, alors elle avait trouvé cela normal de le réveiller.

**-Je te vois souvent t'endormir en cours, tu as des problèmes de sommeil ?**

**-Oui... en fait je suis narcoleptique. Mon frère et mes deux potes en rigolent, ils surnomment ce soucis le « n'importe où, n'importe quand ». Mais aujourd'hui j'en rigole aussi. J'ai encore quelques difficultés de temps en temps comme ce matin, mais globalement je maîtrise bien les moments où je m'endors pour que ça ne me porte pas préjudice. **

Abby était fascinée et en même très surprise. Fascinée car elle n'en revenait à quel point Ahito vivait bien son problème de sommeil. C'était un problème très lourd à porter, et pourtant il se gérait, il en rigolait, il restait souriant et en forme quand il était éveillé. Et elle était surprise car celui ci ce confiait à elle en toute confiance, sans craindre une seule seconde qu'elle se moquerait de lui, ou qu'elle serait indifférente à sa confession.

La jeune fille avait de plus en plus d'admiration pour ce garçon et avec cette discutions elle avait envie de connaître les trois autres. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire face à la déclaration plein de positif de Ahito, elle restait silencieuse, un peu bouleversée. Et cela laissait du temps au brun de la regarder un peu. Sa chevelure dorée allait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, se posant des fois ses petites épaules. Ils étaient un peu relevés au dessus des ses oreilles par des petites pinces. Mais ce qu'il trouvait de fascinant chez elle était ses yeux argentés. Curieuse couleur, mais très belle.

En fait Ahito se rendait compte que cette fille était très jolie. Il se mit de nouveau à rougir, sa timidité le rattrapant. Et pour ne pas être prit sur le fait, il préféra écourter la conversation.

**-En tout cas, encore merci de m'avoir réveillé !**

**-Oui. Maintenant que je sais que tu es narcoleptique, je veillerais un peu sur toi, même si je suis sûre que tes amis le font déjà !**

Ahito eut un petit rire face au commentaire pertinent de la blondinette. Puis gardant son sourire, il décida d'établir un contact avec elle.

**-Au fait je suis mal poli, mon nom c'est Ahito.**

**-Et moi Abby.**


	3. Secret

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Elska** : Je te remercie de lire ma fiction et je suis trop contente que celle-ci t'inspires ! Je suis aussi contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre et merci pour ta reviews ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fameuse réplique de Micro-Ice qui t'as fait rire, et peut être que je te ferais rire avec d'autres répliques ! J'ai pris en compte ta remarque sur la ponctuation et j'ai fais dans ce chapitre des phrases plus courte, j'espère que la lecture en sera plus agréable !

**_PS : Lisez la fiction d'Elska ! Elle est vraiment sublime la sienne aussi !_**

Merci à tous les autres qui ont lu ! Laissez moi des avis constructifs comme ça je pourrais savoir si l'histoire vous plaît et surtout si je peux m'améliorer pour vous faire passer un meilleur moment au chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Secret

Abby était assise sur un banc dans la cour de son collège. Il neigeait doucement et la température était douce. La petite blonde avait un bonnet, une écharpe et des gants bleus, ce qui allait parfaitement avec sa personnalité douce et calme. Elle lisait la fin d'un livre que son professeur avait imposé à la classe. D'ailleurs les élèves devaient rendre un résumé complet du livre ainsi que leur opinion.

Mais Abby avait « mieux » à faire que de se concentrer sur son livre. En effet de temps en temps, ses yeux argentés quittaient les pages pour regarder plus loin.

Et plus loin, il y avait quatre garçons qui se faisaient une série de passe avec un ballon. Leurs mouvements remuaient la neige autour d'eux. Parfois ils utilisaient leur tête ou leur torse pour faire rebondir la balle. Ils étaient doués avec le ballon, mais ce n'était pas ce qui fascinait le plus Abby, au contraire, c'était de les voir rire pendant qu'ils jouaient.

Abby eut un petit sourire et replongea dans sa lecture, mais cela fut de courte durée, car elle sentit le ballon venir taper contre son pied. Elle leva les yeux et vit Micro-Ice faire des grands signes de la main.

**-Désolé j'ai raté ma passe, tu peux m'envoyer le ballon mademoiselle ?**

Abby se surprit à rougir, après Ahito c'était Micro-Ice qui lui parlait. Avec un sourire énorme en plus, alors qu'il pensait avoir fait une gaffe. La petite blonde posa son livre sur le banc et se leva. Elle regarda le ballon et un sourire timide et en même temps de bien être prit place sur son visage. Juste parce qu'elle avait regardé le ballon.

Elle posa son pied sur le ballon, effectua un mouvement de recul et le souleva pour ensuite tirer dedans en visant la poitrine du petit brun. Micro-Ice fut surprit de voir le ballon venir sur lui, alors il recula un peu pour réceptionner le ballon sur sa poitrine. Il put ensuite renvoyer la balle à D'Jok.

**-Jolie passe ! Merci ! **

Abby lui offrit un autre sourire et se rassit sur le banc dans le but de reprendre son livre mais elle fut de nouveau interpellée par Micro-Ice.

**-Tu as envie de jouer avec nous ?**

**-Euh...**

**-Oui aller viens, normalement on est sept au football là on est que quatre, avec toi on se rapproche du compte !**

**-D'accord !**

Timidement Abby se dirigea vers ces quatre garçons, et bien que D'Jok fut au début un peu en retrait, ce qui angoissait un peu la petite blonde, le sourire de Thran, Micro-Ice et Ahito l'encouragèrent à prendre le ballon et à dribbler et passer avec eux.

Le ballon se déplaçait entre les cinq adolescents, et au fur et à mesure des bonnes passes et du rire de Abby, D'Jok était devenu plus souple avec elle. Ainsi ils avaient passé une bonne heure à jouer ensemble à ce sport qu'ils leurs étaient inaccessible.

C'est comme cela que Abby avait enfin tissé son premier lien avec les quatre garçons.

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi, le matin, quand l'un des garçons croisaient la blondinette, il la saluait avec un immense sourire. Même Thran qui la voyait un peu moins vu qu'il était dans une classe supérieure, s'amusait à fermer le casier d'Abby quand celle-ci voulait prendre quelque chose dedans, et ça la faisait rire.

En classe Micro-Ice adorait se mettre devant elle comme ça, dès que leur professeur disait une phrase qui permettait au petit brun de faire un jeu de mot, il l'écrivait sur un petit papier et le glissait avec amusement dans la trousse de la blonde. Abby passait donc plus de temps à rire qu'avant.

Elle veillait sur Ahito quand celui-ci s'endormait, et si c'était elle la plus proche du brun, alors elle le secouait doucement au niveau de l'épaule. Le seul avec qui Abby avait eu du mal à créer un lien, fut D'Jok. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler avec lui, comme avec les autres, mais elle n'insistait pas, car elle savait que le rouquin était réservé et mettait du temps à accepter le changement de son espace, de son quotidien.

Un nouveau matin commençait. Abby arrivait à son casier pour prendre un manuel. Elle ouvrit son casier et se baissa pour ouvrir son sac. La porte de son casier se ferma, croyant un coup de vent, elle le rouvrit. Mais il se referma une nouvelle fois. La petite blonde finit par sourire.

**-Thran ! Dis moi que Ahito subit le même traitement !**

**-Je ne sais pas …, **répondit-il innocemment.

Abby échangea un regard malicieux avec Thran tout en ouvrant son casier avec méfiance. Mais le garçon de quinze ans la laissa tranquille tout en souriant lui aussi.

**-Bonne journée Abby !**

**-Toi aussi Thran !**

Enfin son casier ne l'embêterait plus... Mais ça l'amusait après tout. La cloche sonna, il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Seulement à mi-chemin, Abby se rendit compte qui lui manquait encore un cahier. Elle fit donc demi tour en courant pour tout de même arriver à l'heure. Elle prit son cahier dans son casier et repartit en courant vers sa classe. En chemin, elle passa devant les toilettes des garçons et elle entendit quelques supplications et des menaces.

**-Il t'arrive quoi Minus, tu fais moins le pitre quand tu es tout seul ! Tu te souviens que tu as mit de la colle sur toutes mes pages de mon cahier d'histoire !**

**-Tu as volontairement mit de la peinture dans mon sac de sport, tu croyais que je n'allais pas répondre !**

**-Sauf que moi je ne suis pas un nain et je ne dépend pas de mes amis, tu sais quoi tu vas faire une petite baignade !**

Abby venait de lâcher son sac et courrait à toutes allures vers sa classe. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, arriver avant que le cours commence. Arrivée dans le couloir où se trouvait sa salle, elle vit malheureusement que les gens entraient. Et comme son professeur la vit, il lui ordonna d'entrer aussi.

La petite blonde n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer la situation, elle dû rentrer dans la classe et sans sac. Elle s'assit à sa place, juste derrière D'Jok et à la gauche de Ahito qui dormait déjà. Elle était paniquée et peut importe ce que dirait le professeur, elle avança sa chaise et tapota l'épaule de D'Jok. Le rouquin recula sa chaise et se pencha en arrière pour l'écouter.

**-Micro-Ice se fait agresser dans les toilettes !**

**-Quoi ? Par qui ?**

**-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai juste entendu une histoire de peinture et de colle ! Mais le garçon parlait de baignade aussi, j'ai couru pour tenter de te prévenir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps...**

D'Jok se remit droit sur sa chaise et tourna son regard vers Ahito qui, était parfaitement réveillé et avait tout entendu. Quelques secondes plus tard, on toqua à la porte, le professeur donna l'autorisation et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Micro-Ice, le visage et les cheveux bien mouillés ainsi que les yeux un peu rouges.

**-Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un petit accident en route ! Abby tu avais perdu ton sac tu m'as dis, je te l'ai retrouvé !**

Le petit brun était en train de mentir pour protéger la blonde, il avait un sourire immense alors qu'il venait de se faire persécuter. Il tendit son sac à Abby et s'assit à la dernière place au fond de la classe, en silence et en s'essuyant les yeux.

Le cours reprit normalement, le professeur avait visiblement cru à la version de Micro-Ice. Mais d'autres ne le croyaient pas. Abby avait envie de pleurer pour le petit brun, il venait de subir une humiliation atroce. Quand à D'Jok et Ahito... ils étaient extrêmement silencieux mais leur visage était déformé, déchiré même par la colère. Le rouquin regardait droit devant lui, en serrant les poings et Ahito venait de sortir son portable pour envoyer un message. Abby était presque sûre qu'il était destiné à Thran.

La fin du cours arriva très rapidement. Le premier à sortir fut Micro-Ice qui, visiblement voulait quitter l'école le plus rapidement possible. D'Jok et Ahito se levèrent assez vite eux aussi et Abby se risqua à les suivre. Elle arriva sur une scène extrêmement tendue. Un garçon assez grand, un populaires d'ailleurs, était à son casier, entouré, non coincé par D'Jok, Thran et Ahito.

**-Qu'est ce que vous voulez les gars ?**

**-Nous rien, moi par contre j'ai mit quelque chose dans ton casier !**

Le garçon regarda Thran en levant un sourcil, il eut un rictus, n'ayant pas du tout peur de ce qui l'attendait dans son casier, et encore moins peur de Thran. Pourtant celui ci était un peu plus grand que lui. Mais visiblement le garçon croyait que sa popularité allait le sauver. Tout en gardant son sourire de frimeur, il ouvrit son casier. C'est là que des centaines de photos tombèrent. Des photos de filles différentes.

**-J'ai voulu applaudir tes conquêtes, alors j'ai trouvé le moyen de te faire un souvenir ! **

Cette fois c'était Thran qui avait un sourire de vainqueur. Le garçon gêné, tentait de ramasser les photos pour que personne ne les voit. Il avait parfaitement comprit le petit jeu de l'aîné des frères. Durant l'heure de cours, Thran avait piraté l'ordinateur portable du bourreau de Micro-Ice et imprimé toutes les photos de fille qu'il avait trouvé. Mais si cela était suffisant pour Thran en guise de leçon, ça ne l'était pas pour les deux autres.

**-Dis moi, Micro-Ice avait bizarrement les cheveux mouillés et apparemment tu l'as coincé dans les toilettes...**

**-Je n'en reviens pas, les trois chiens de garde du minus qui viennent mordre !**

**-Les trois chiens de garde comme tu dis, ce sont des amis. D'ailleurs ils sont où les tient pour te défendre ? C'est fou comme la popularité n'est qu'une facette.**

D'Jok avait prit énormément de plaisir à dire cela, et encore plus quand le visage du garçon s'était déformé par la panique et le dégoût face à la vérité. Mais le rouquin, vraiment fou de rage, n'en n'avait pas fini.

**-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Ne me dis pas que tu as été lui mettre la tête dans les toilettes !**

Le garçon serra les dents et voulu reculer, mais son dos rencontra son casier ouvert. Alors c'était donc la vérité. Abby qui entendait tout, eut encore plus envie de pleurer. Elle imaginait le pauvre petit brun se débattre et ressentir de la peine à cause de son manque de force. Mais ce même petit brun était vraiment en train d'être vengé.

**-Je m'en doutais... alors je suis allé te chercher un petit cadeau.**

D'Jok dévoila le seau qu'il avait dans le dos et le déversa sur la tête de ce maudit persécuteur. Il hurla, surprit et eut un autre mouvement de recul.

**-J'espère que cela va te rafraîchir la mémoire !**

**-Je crois qu'il a besoin de réfléchir.**

C'était Ahito qui venait de parler, en voyant l'autre garçon buter une nouvelle fois sur son casier, il décida de « l'aider », en le poussant dedans et referma le casier, furieux.

**-Saches que Micro-Ice a beaucoup plus de talent et de valeurs que toi !**

Les trois garçons soupirèrent à l'unisson pour se calmer et ils tournèrent le dos au casier, estimant que le garçon avait assez payé l'humiliation qu'il avait fait à Micro-Ice. Abby se décida à partir avec eux, silencieuse. Une fois dehors, elle avait la tête baissée, toujours peinée pour le petit brun. Mais une main sur son épaule la rassura un peu, elle leva la tête et fut surprise de voir que c'était D'Jok.

**-Merci d'avoir essayé de nous prévenir ! Je te demanderais de ne pas aborder le sujet avec Micro-Ice, il a été suffisamment blessé. **

**-Bien sûr, je comprend.**

**-Merci. Bonne journée.**

**-****Bonne journée Abby**, parla également Thran.

Ahito lui offrit un petit sourire un peu plus complice ainsi qu'un signe de main puis partit avec son ami et son frère. La petite blonde vit très bien qu'ils prenaient la direction du planète Akillian, ils allaient donc remonter le moral à Micro-Ice. C'était des vrais amis.

Un mois était passé depuis cet incident, comme promis, Abby n'avait jamais mentionné cet événement à Micro-Ice qui, s'en était plutôt bien remit. Il avait toujours le sourire et continuait de faire les quatre cents coups dans le bâtiment. Et bizarrement son bourreau n'était jamais revenu le harceler.

Mais depuis cet incident également, D'Jok était devenu beaucoup plus souple avec la blondinette. Il avait énormément apprécié qu'elle tente de le prévenir. Thran avait finit par lui expliquer (après l'avoir embêté avec son casier) que le rouquin n'avait pas de parents, juste une mère adoptive, et donc que Micro-Ice avait hérité du rôle de petit frère. C'était donc impensable pour D'Jok de le blesser d'une quelconque manière.

Et il se trouvait qu'Abby était bien placée pour comprendre ce que ressentait D'Jok...

Mais même si la jeune fille avait une triste histoire, elle était heureuse, car ces quatre garçons qu'elle admirait tant, étaient devenus ses amis. Micro-Ice la faisait beaucoup rire, et tous les matins elle courrait presque pour aller à l'école et surtout à son casier, afin de partager un moment de rire avec Thran. Mais la personne avec qui elle était le plus complice était bien Ahito.

En cours, elle veillait sur lui, près à le réveiller dés qu'il s'endormait. Et le soir quand ils quittaient les cours, c'était courant qu'Abby reçoivent des messages sur son holo-portable, du genre : « tu t'en sors avec tes devoirs ? » ou « Il y a un match de Galactik Football à la télé ! ». Et c'était toutes ces petites choses qui rapprochaient les deux adolescents.

Mais ce fut un après midi particulier qui créa un lien très fort entre Abby et Ahito. C'était un mercredi après midi. Ahito n'aimait pas ce moment de la semaine car lui n'avait pas cours alors que son frère si. Du coup lui qui était habitué à passer tout son temps avec Thran, s'ennuyait fermement. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait passer du temps avec D'Jok et Micro-Ice, mais le plus petit aidait sa mère au Planète Akillian et le rouquin passait du temps avec Maya, sa mère adoptive.

Ahito sortit donc de l'établissement en boudant, sachant qu'il s'ennuierait toute l'après midi. Mais il vit près du portail, une chevelure blonde, alors il couru la rejoindre et attrapa ses cheveux pour jouer avec, afin d'embêter la jeune fille.

**-Mais !**

**-Tu fais quelque chose cette après midi ?**

**-Euh j'avais prévu de faire ma rédaction d'histoire.**

**-On peut la faire ensemble ?**

**-D'accord, avec plaisir, mais pas chez moi si c'est possible.**

**-Et bien on va chez moi alors, tu viens ?**

Abby prit timidement la main tendue d'Ahito et le suivit jusqu'à chez lui. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, alors sa grande timidité était apaisée, voilà pourquoi il avait invité la jolie blonde chez lui. Abby enleva son manteau et ses chaussures et suivit Ahito à l'étage, elle allait découvrir l'entre des deux frères.

-Si tu veux t'asseoir, mon lit c'est celui de droite !

Abby aurait pu facilement deviner quelle partie de la chambre appartenait à Ahito. D'un côté tu avais un bureau avec un ordinateur, allumé et des fenêtres de codes ouvertes et des petits objets électroniques de tout genre ainsi qu'un lit bien fait. Alors que de l'autre côté, il y avait un bureau avec du matériel à dessin, une holo-chaine hifi et le casque qui va avec ainsi qu'un lit pas fait. Ahito s'empressa donc de le faire et de ranger son bureau pour qu'ils puissent travailler.

Abby ressentait que quand les frères étaient tous les deux dans cette chambre, ils devaient vraiment être au summum de leur relation fusionnelle. La blondinette eut un sourire à cette pensée puis s'assit sur le lit d'Ahito alors que lui se mettait sur la chaise de son bureau.

**-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller chez toi ?**

**-Mhh... c'est compliqué.**

**-Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je ferais en sorte de rester éveillé !**

Abby ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais après tout, elle avait une main tendue. Jamais de toute sa vie, quelqu'un avait fait preuve d'intentions pour elle, ni ne l'avait aidé. Ahito semblait vraiment avoir envie de la comprendre et la soutenir. Alors elle se posa correctement sur le lit et joignit ses mains.

-Je n'ai pas de parents, ma petite sœur âgée de six ans et moi même, on a été adoptées peut de temps après sa naissance. Mais mes parents adoptifs ne sont pas de bonnes personnes. Ils se disputent tous le temps, ne s'occupent pas vraiment de nous. C'est moi qui prépare à manger pour ma sœur, Ashley, c'est moi qui l'aide au devoirs et dans son quotidien. Il arrive que mes parents ne rentrent pas certaines nuits, je pense qu'on leurs est utile pour qu'ils aient une pension alimentaire, mais bon on a un toit c'est déjà cela. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'ennuie, c'est plutôt ma petite sœur qui a une maladie neurologique et on ne sais pas comment la soigner.

Ahito venait d'écouter la tirade de la blondinette, il n'en revenait pas, dés qu'elle quittait l'école, elle était confrontée à des parents absents, et sa petite sœur malade. Sa vie était si... triste pour une fillette de quatorze. Elle n'avait pas la vie qu'une fille de son âge devait avoir. Le brun avait tellement de mal à y croire, Abby était si souriante, si joyeuse, elle riait, elle s'amusait au football avec eux, comment pouvait-on croire qu'elle était dans une telle détresse... ?

**-On est là pour toi nous.**

Abby leva ses yeux vers Ahito qui vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

**-Nous quatre, on est là pour toi, on te soutien. Je serais là quoi qu'il t'arrive, je serais toujours là et je veillerai sur toi, je veillerai à ce que tu sois heureuse !**

**-... Merci Ahito...**

Les yeux de la blondinette s'humidifièrent, mais ils ne débordèrent pas, elle réussit à se maîtriser et récupéra rapidement son sourire. Les mots d'Ahito lui avait vraiment fait du bien, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait soutenue, elle savait qu'elle aurait quelqu'un pour elle.

**-Alors on l'a fait cette dissertation ? Enchaîna-t-elle avec un immense sourire.**

**-Ouais c'est partie !**

Pendant deux heures, entrecoupées de nombreuses petites siestes d'Ahito, les deux adolescents firent leur rédaction d'histoire. Après cela, ils avaient encore du temps avant que Thran finisse ses cours. Le brun avait donc proposé à Abby d'aller au parc en bas de chez lui. Et pour cela il fait contourner une certaine rambarde et prendre un escalier. En passant à côté de la rambarde, Ahito avait des frissons, il se souvenait encore de sa chute quand il avait quatre et s'en voulait encore d'avoir fait si peur à Thran...

Mais une fois l'escalier descendu, Ahito n'y pensait déjà plus. Abby vit au loin le petit parc et ne put s'empêcher avec un immense sourire, de courir jusqu'à la balançoire. Elle s'assit dessus et commença à se balancer.

**-Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas fait ! Quand j'étais petite, je me disais que plus j'irais haut, plus mes rêves se réaliseraient !**

**-Et qu'est ce que tu as comme rêve ?**

**-Que ma petite sœur guérisse et...**

Abby ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à son autre rêve. Elle n'osait pas trop le dire, mais le regard et le sourire insistant et curieux d'Ahito la fit craquer. Il était tellement mignon... La blondinette devint cramoisi à cause de cette pensé. Elle trouvait Ahito mignon maintenant.

**-Alors c'est quoi ton autre rêve ? Si tu veux je garde le secret !**

Hésitante de plus en plus, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Ahito. Car après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mentir, ni trahir ses paroles.

**-J'aimerais devenir une joueuse de Galactik Football.**

**-Moi aussi !**

**-Je m'en serais doutée, j'imagine que Thran, D'Jok et Micro-Ice aussi.**

**-Bien sûr ! On est tous les cinq des bons joueurs après tout, si on pouvait former une équipe et avoir un fluide, on pourrait entrer dans la compétition, la vraie !**

**-Oui... c'est vrai...**

Ahito couru derrière Abby, et se mit debout sur son siège. La jeune fille fut surprise de le voir debout derrière elle, ne comprenant pas et rougissant qu'il soit si près.

**-On va aller super haut, comme cela, on deviendra des joueurs de Galactik Football, on représentera Akillian !**

Et Ahito donna un grand coup avec ses jambes pour faire balancer le siège. Abby se mit à rire, se sentant propulser en avant. L'espace de quelques minutes, elle avait oublié ses problèmes, l'enfer qu'il y avait quand elle rentrait chez elle, tout ses problèmes. Elle ne pensait qu'à ses rêves, et à Ahito.

Le brun fut très touchée de la voir rire autant, comblé de la voir heureuse et aimer la vie, croire en l'avenir et en elle même. Elle était tellement belle quand elle était ainsi. Tout était beau chez elle, sa longue chevelure dorée, ses yeux argentés, son teint pale et son visage rond et mignon. Cette jeune fille qui l'avait admiré lui, son frère et ses amis en secret, qui les avait respecté, apprit à les connaître et les comprendre, cette fille si gentille, si bonne joueuse au football, si drôle et si jolie...

Cette fille, Abby, il en était tombé amoureux.

Mais cela, ça serait son secret à lui. Personne, même Thran ne saurait jamais son petit secret.


	4. Adieu

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : Tiens ma lectrice préférée ! Encore un chapitre qui t'as plus à ce que je vois, ça me touche toujours autant ! Je suis contente que tu ai trouvé ce chapitre mignon, c'était le but, je tenais à ce que Abby se rapproche d'Ahito pour des raisons précises que tu découvrira... un jour x) Et je trouvais important de faire quelques petites allusions. L'événement de la chute à surtout été vu par Thran, qui s'en voulait d'avoir laissé tombé son frère mais quand était-il du point de vu de Ahito, visiblement il s'en veut aussi d'avoir fait peur à Thran ! Pour répondre à ta question, est ce que Abby va rester avec les quatre garçons jusqu'à ce que Aarch arrive, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Et je suis contente que la ponctuation soit mieux, si tu rencontres d'autres problèmes d'écriture je suis toute ouïe !

Merci à tous les autres qui ont lu ! Laissez moi des avis constructifs comme ça je pourrais savoir si l'histoire vous plaît et surtout si je peux m'améliorer pour vous faire passer un meilleur moment au chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Adieu

Thran était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit. Il était sur son ordinateur portable et semblait coder un nouveau programme, encore une fois. Mais au vue de son visage concentré, ce programme lui donnait du fil à retordre. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que Thran était passionné par ce qu'il faisait.

À travers la fenêtre, Thran pouvait voir qu'il neigeait fortement, pas question de sortir dans ce cas là. Il faisait très froid et on pouvait se perdre à cause du manque de visibilité. Pourtant dans sa chambre, le brun ne ressentait pas du tout le froid. Déjà parce que sa chambre lui offrait un cocon de bien être, et aussi parce que le corps de son frère lui tenait chaud.

En effet, sur le même lit, était allongé son petit frère, sur le dos, la tête contre le bras de Thran, un casque de musique sur les oreilles et... en train de dormir comme à son habitude. Les deux frères aimaient beaucoup être ainsi, l'un qui code, l'autre dormant contre lui. C'était ce genre de moment qu'ils appréciaient énormément, les rapprochant toujours un peu plus et démontrant leur relation fusionnelle.

Et c'était comme cela depuis qu'Ahito était tombé de la rambarde sous les yeux impuissants de Thran. Depuis que le plus âgé avait juré de veiller et d'aimer son petit frère.

Ahito remua un peu et se réveilla, cela faisait peut être une heure qu'il dormait et visiblement il avait envie de se réveiller quelques minutes avant de sûrement se rendormir. Mais il comptait bien sur ces minutes pour profiter un peu de son frère. Il pencha la tête suffisamment en arrière pour regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur avant d'afficher un sourire.

**-Je ne comprend rien de ce que tu fais !**

**-Moi non plus je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi ça ne marche pas !**

**-Tu vas trouver la solution, les langages de programmation n'ont pas de secret pour toi, tout comme moi !**

**-Je suis sûr que je ne connais pas tout de toi.**

**-Ben voyons, ce n'est pas comme si cela faisait quatorze ans qu'on vivait ensemble, qu'on passait toutes les minutes de notre vie ensemble et qu'on se disait tout !**

**-Oui tu as raison, après tout, on se dit toujours tout.**

Ahito haussa les épaules, encore une fois c'est lui qui avait raison. Il adorait taquiner son grand frère là dessus et avoir le dernier mot. Thran pianotait de nouveau sur son clavier et un petit silence agréable s'était installé dans la chambre. Ahito avait refermé les yeux, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de son frère pour se rendormir. Mais avant que celui-ci parte pour le pays des songes, Thran revient à la charge.

**-Et imaginons que tu ai un secret, tu me dirais « j'ai un secret et je compte le garder » ?**

Un secret ? Ahito avait ouvert les yeux et regardait son frère avec des yeux ronds. Thran avait de ces idées des fois ! Quoi que, des idées pas forcément farfelues, si Ahito avait un secret... L'image d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux argentés prit place dans son esprit et il se mit à fortement rougir, sa légendaire timidité sur ce sujet reprenant le dessus. En le voyant rougir et surtout ne pas répondre, Thran comprit tout de suite, après tout il était celui qui connaissait par cœur la personnalité, émotions et réactions d'Ahito.

**-Je le savais ! Tu as un petit secret !**

**-Oui j'ai un secret et je compte le garder !**

Il avait dit cela en tirant la langue, se moquant ouvertement de Thran. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait jouer ainsi. Surprit d'avoir était devancé par son petit frère, le plus âgé décida de se venger en le frappant avec l'oreiller.

**-Hey ! Tu vas voir !**

Ahito attrapa à son tour un oreiller et frappa Thran, qui se le prit en pleine figure. Un sourire joueur prit place sur leur visage et les deux garçons partirent dans une bagarre d'oreiller. Cela prit vite de l'ampleur car ils eurent rapidement deux oreillers et continuaient à combattre. Se saisissant de temps par la taille pour se plaquer sur le lit, tout en continuant à se donner des coups de coussin. Ils riaient et criaient de « rage », ne voulant surtout pas perdre.

**-Chéri, je crois que les garçons s'ennuyaient...,** parla une pauvre mère en train de faire à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères étaient avachies l'un sur l'autre et totalement mort de rire sur le lit d'Ahito, la couverture par terre, le matelas à moitié au sol lui aussi et des plumes partout dans la chambre. Thran se redressa et attrapa le bras de son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Puis il remit en place le pauvre lit et tous les deux ramassèrent les plumes.

Enfin calmés, ils se recouchèrent chacun sur leur lit respectif, l'un reprenant son code, l'autre près à se rendormir.

**-D'accord j'accepte que tu ai un petit secret, mais un jour je t'aurai !**

**-Ouhh j'ai peur !**

Ahito garda son petit sourire joueur et se coucha sur le côté, s'endormant presque instantanément alors que Thran lui était bien perplexe. Quel secret son frère avait-il ?

Le lendemain matin, les quatre garçons arrivaient en même temps au collège-lycée. Une bonne journée s'annonçait, la chute de neige s'était arrêtée et le soleil était revenu. Il faisait doux et ils étaient tous les quatre de bonne humeur. Ils devaient passer aux casiers avant d'aller en cours et c'est à ce moment qu'ils aperçurent leur petite mascotte, Abby.

Naturellement, Thran accéléra le pas pour aller embêter la blondinette en fermant son casier alors qu'elle venait de l'ouvrir. Mais étrangement Abby n'eut pas le sourire alors que d'habitude, elle riait et embêtait Thran à son tour. Ce manque de joie fut tout de suite relevé par le brun qui posa une main délicate sur son épaule afin de la soutenir.

**-Abby qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre, ses yeux étaient brillants et près à déborder mais elle se retenait. Surtout que les trois autres garçons venaient de les rejoindre et que leur sourire avait disparu en voyant Abby aussi mal. Ahito s'approcha d'elle et attrapa son épaule lui aussi. D'Jok et Micro-Ice aussi ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait et ils avaient peur de ce qu'elle allait dire.

**-Les garçons je... on va devoir se dire au revoir aujourd'hui...**

**-Quoi mais pourquoi ? **Demanda Ahito surprit.

**-Mes parents adoptifs ont décidés de ne plus s'occuper de ma sœur et moi, comme on est trop jeune pour être autonome, le conseil pour enfant d'Akillian a décidé de nous envoyer dans un foyer pour enfant orphelin sur la lune d'Obia. C'est ma dernière journée dans ce collège, demain une navette vient nous chercher Ashley et moi. **

La nouvelle frappa les quatre pauvres garçons qui ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cela. Leur petite footballeuse allait partir et ils ne savaient pas s'ils la révérait. Un lourd silence s'installa, laissant place à une tension et une détresse et cela jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Sans un mot, Thran se sépara du groupe pour aller rejoindre sa classe, et toujours sans un mot les quatre autres adolescents allèrent dans la leur.

La journée passa très rapidement au grand damne des garçons et surtout de Ahito. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il tombait amoureux d'une fille et cette même fille devait partir. C'était injuste, totalement injuste !

La fin de la journée arriva et Abby était en train de vider son casier, en silence et surtout le cœur lourd. Mais elle fut de nouveau rejoint par les garçons. Ils avaient un petit sourire peiné mais ils tenaient à lui dire quelque chose. Contre toutes attente, ce fut D'Jok qui parla le premier.

**-Je comprend ce qui t'arrive, moi non plus je n'ai pas de parents mais... tu dois rester forte pour ta petite sœur et aussi pour toi même. Tu es une fille gentille et tu as du potentiel en football alors,... C'était vraiment sympa de t'avoir rencontré et d'avoir passé du temps avec toi, tu es vraiment différente des autres filles, tu as appris à nous connaître et tu as été solidaire avec nous. Je te souhaite bon courage et surtout gardes la tête haute !**

**-... Merci D'Jok ! Pour moi aussi, c'était vraiment cool de passer du temps avec toi.**

Le rouquin posa une main vraiment amicale sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire. Jamais il n'oublierait qu'elle ai essayé de le prévenir lorsque Micro-Ice se faisait agresser dans les toilettes. Cette fille allait lui manquer, mais il était trop fière pour lui dire cela. Le suivant fut Thran qui alla la prendre dans ses bras en une étreinte amicale.

**-Je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre à embêter le matin aux casiers maintenant ! Merci d'avoir réveillé mon petit frère le jour de son examen blanc de mathématiques, grâce à toi il a eu 19/20 ! Et puis c'est vrai que c'était sympa quand tu venais jouer au football avec nous. Tu vas nous manquer Abby...**

**-Tu vas me manquer aussi Thran, vous allez tous me manquer.**

La pauvre blondinette qui, avait déjà du mal à se retenir de pleurer, ne le put d'avantage quand elle vit les larmes couler sur les joues de Micro-Ice.

**-Ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne font jamais le ménage dans cette école, résultat j'ai plein de poussière dans les yeux, ça fait trop mal !**

Le petit brun était tellement un mauvais menteur, il était trop honnête et beaucoup trop gentil pour mentir. Ses larmes déchiraient la jeune fille, les blagues et la bonne humeur de Micro-Ice allaient vraiment lui manquer. Le plus petit des garçons sauta sur Abby pour la serrer dans ses bras.

**-Tu vas trop me manquer, c'était vraiment cool de passer de temps avec toi, en plus tu as même réussit à être ami avec D'Jok !**

**-Hey ! **Rappliqua le rouquin.

**-Je penserai à toi tous les jours, je te le promet ! Tu es la première amie qui restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur.**

**-Toi aussi Micro-Ice... toi aussi tu es gravé dans mon cœur. Moi aussi je penserai à toi tous les jours et surtout écoutes tes amis, c'est eux qui ont raison, tu as beaucoup plus de classe et de talent que la majorité des gens, ai confiance en toi !**

**-D'accord je vais faire cela.**

Micro-Ice se recula et essuya ses joues, même s'il était vraiment triste de voir partir la blondinette qu'il aimait tant. Puis enfin Ahito s'avança vers Abby. Il était étrangement silencieux et ses yeux traduisaient une tristesse profonde. Il étreignit la jeune fille lui aussi, mais il n'eut pas autant de mots que les autres.

**-Merci de m'avoir réveillé en cours, surtout à l'examen. On a vraiment passé de bons moments ensemble, tu vas nous manquer.**

**-Tu vas me manquer aussi...**

Elle non plus ne savait pas trop quoi dire face à Ahito, elle ressentait sa tristesse. Comment pouvait-elle réagir face à cela, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Thran après tout...

Tous les cinq se regardèrent, saluèrent ensemble une dernière fois Abby avec un sourire triste puis ils lui tournèrent le dos, rentrant chez eux, les épaules et la tête basses.

Aujourd'hui était le jour d'une lourde séparation.

La soirée venait d'arriver, cela faisait un moment que les garçons avaient quitté l'école. Thran et Ahito étaient dans leur chambre et bien silencieux. C'en était curieux même. Le plus vieux codait sans grande conviction sur son ordinateur, attristé par le départ d'Abby. Et le plus jeune avait son casque sur les oreilles et ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Soudain son holo-portable s'alluma pour montrer qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il prit son téléphone et ouvrit le message.

**De Abby** : 20h32 : Je suis devant chez toi.

Ahito leva un sourcil et enleva son casque de ses oreilles puis se leva de son lit. Thran ne posa pas de question, car il n'était pas non plus au qui vive dés que son frère bougeait un peu. Le plus jeune des frères descendit jusqu'à l'entrée et enfila un gros manteau et ses chaussures. Après tout, Akillian restait une planète enneigée.

En sortant, il aperçu près de l'escalier menant au parc, la petite blonde, emmitouflée dans son manteau blanc et dans sa grosse écharpe bleue qui, cachait une partie du bas de son visage. Ahito alla la rejoindre, il faisait nuit et le seul bruit qu'on entendait était les pieds du garçon qui craquaient dans la neige. Arrivée à la hauteur d'Abby, celle-ci parla immédiatement.

**-Ça te dis de marcher jusqu'au parc ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

Ils prirent les escaliers afin d'aller au parc, ce petit parc où se trouvait la balançoire qui les avaient scellé d'un lien puissant quelques semaines plus tôt. Tout deux s'assirent sur un siège et ils se balancèrent doucement.

**-Je suis venue te dire au revoir, car je pense que tout à l'heure tu ne me l'as pas dit comme tu en avais envie...**

**-En effet..., disons que je ne m'attendais pas à cela.**

**-Moi non plus... moi non plus... c'est tellement injuste. Pour une fois, j'étais avec des gens avec qui j'étais vraiment bien...**

Ahito ne répondit pas, il regardait ses pieds qui frôlaient la neige, lorsqu'il se rapprochait du sol en se balançant. Il était tellement perturbé, cette fille, elle l'avait marqué, elle l'avait conquis. Avec Abby, ils s'étaient promis de jouer dans une équipe de Galactik Football un jour, mais là ce rêve semblait s'envoler. Il ne verrait plus son visage si joli, son sourire sublime, il n'entendrait plus sa voix mélodieuse et son rire cristallin, il ne sentirait plus sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle le réveille.

**-Ahito... l'autre jour, tes paroles, j'y ai vraiment cru, et j'y crois toujours. Tu as été là pour moi, tous les matins tu me le prouvais avec ton sourire. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussit à relativiser sur la vie, et à apprécier chaque moment positif. Merci Ahito... tu... tu vas tellement me manquer.**

La blondinette se leva de son siège pour aller prendre le garçon dans ses bras, elle pleurait, des quatre garçons, c'était Ahito qui allait le plus lui manquer. Ses paroles l'avait vraiment atteinte. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir, pour eux, elle avait tant envie de rester. Le jeune garçon, enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra aussi, lui offrant le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

Il avait son nez dans ses cheveux blonds et il respirait son odeur, la mémorisant tout comme tout ce qui lui appartenait afin de garder un beau souvenir de cette fille. Ahito avait vraiment le cœur brisé, sa timidité l'empêchait d'être sincère, même maintenant. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait. Qu'il l'aimait.

**-Tu veux bien m'attendre encore quelques minutes, je vais chercher quelque chose chez moi !**

**-D'accord, je t'attends là.**

Ahito partit en courant chez lui et comme promis il ne mit que quelques minutes pour revenir. Il avait bien un objet dans les mains et un immense sourire sur le visage. Abby se rapprocha de lui alors que le brun réglait l'appareil.

**-C'est un polaroid ?**

**-Oui ! Mes parents tenaient à en avoir un ! Ils nous prenaient en photo mon frère et moi quand on était petit ! Et j'aimerais avoir un souvenir de toi. Et puis j'ai dis que je serais toujours là pour toi, et bien on va faire en sorte que ce soit le cas !**

**-Tu es imprévisible toi...**

**-Je m'élève au rang de Micro-Ice alors !**

Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Ahito avait eut une idée farfelue, mais elle l'approuvait totalement. Le brun posa le polaroid sur un muret et régla un minuteur. Puis il couru rejoindre Abby et tout les deux se retrouvèrent joue contre joue à être prit en photo. Le polaroid sortit les deux photos qui affichèrent deux adolescents souriant à pleine dents et dont leur visage démontrait un lien vraiment fort.

La blondinette prit une des photos alors que Ahito gardait l'autre. Puis ce fut réellement le moment de se séparer. Abby décida de rester forte et se concentra sur le moment magique qu'elle venait de vivre avec Ahito.

**-Deviens un joueur de Galactik Football !**

**-Si Akillian peut un jour avoir une équipe et rentrer dans la compétition, rejoins nous vite.**

**-D'accord ! … Au revoir Ahito...**

Abby se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ahito ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme un fou et la jeune blondinette lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de tourner le dos et de partir pour de bon.

Elle était partie et tout ce qu'il avait gardé d'elle était cette photo et ce petit baiser d'au revoir.


	5. Nouveau coach

Réponses au reviews :

**Elska** : Encore une review par ma lectrice adorée ! :p Maintenant je prend vraiment trop de plaisir à écrire mes chapitres, car il te font plaisir ! Oui je suis désolé que ce soit si triste mais il fallait que Abby parte, elle n'a pas sa place auprès des garçons pour le moment. Mais c'est vrai que le point de vue des quatre garçons était important, triste mais je ne le montre pas pour D'Jok, déchirant et larmoyant pour Micro-Ice, déçu et compréhensif pour Thran, et coeur brisé pour Ahito :( Est ce que ce qu'ils se retrouveront, mystère :/

Merci à tous les autres qui ont lu ! Laissez moi des avis constructifs comme ça je pourrais savoir si l'histoire vous plaît et surtout si je peux m'améliorer pour vous faire passer un meilleur moment au chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Nouveau Coach

Le soleil se levait sur Akillian, il éclairait les grandes plaines recouvertes de neige. C'était un spectacle magnifique pour les yeux, de grandes étendues blanches illuminées peu à peu, offrant un paysage d'une rare pureté. Ces mêmes rayons éclairaient tour à tour les villes de la planète. Et ils pénétraient dans les maisons, dévoilant divers objets.

Notamment trois cadres, représentant la même équipe de joueurs qui remportaient la Galactik Football Cup.

Les SnowKids hauts en couleurs qui brandissaient la coupe trois fois de suite. Un record dans l'histoire du Galactik Football. Depuis huit mois maintenant, l'équipe d'Akillian était entrée dans la légende.

Ces cadres se trouvaient dans la chambre du principal attaquant, un garçon plutôt grand, roux aux yeux émeraudes et approchant les vingt deux ans. Il était lavé et en peignoir, près à s'habiller. Mais avant cela il s'approcha de son holo-ordinateur dans le but d'ouvrir une conversation groupée.

**De D'Jok** [ 7h13 ] : Alors ce petit mois de repos a fait du bien ? Près à reprendre l'entraînement ?

Ne voyant pour le moment aucune réponse, il décida de s'habiller. Il faisait un peu froid dehors, donc il avait tout intérêt à mettre des vêtements chauds. Il eut largement le temps de s'habiller et même de mettre un peu de gel dans ses cheveux avant d'entendre son holo-ordinateur émettre une sonnerie. Et il eut un sourire amusé en voyant qui lui répondait et surtout quoi.

**De Sinedd** [ 7h36 ] : Ils y en a qui sont tellement pressés de se l'a jouer avec un ballon qu'ils sont debout bien avant l'heure...

**De D'Jok** [ 7h38 ] : Tu parles de toi là ? Ahah !

**De Sinedd** [ 7h41 ] : … Hum, j'ai peut être envie de te donner une leçon mais au moins moi je me lève quand il faut...

Et le sourire de D'Jok s'agrandissait, Sinedd n'était pas partit pour changer, encore en train d'entretenir sa rivalité avec le rouquin.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 7h43] : Toujours dans la provocation Sinedd, ça t'arrive des fois de faire des blagues ?

**De Sinedd** [ 7h47 ] : Oui ça m'arrive mais elles sont trop GRANDE pour être racontée.

D'Jok ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, il fallait avouer que l'allusion de Sinedd envers la petite taille de Micro-Ice était drôle.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 7h48] : C'est nul...

**De D'Jok** [ 7h50 ] : Tu l'as cherché aussi ahah !

**De Thran** [ 7h52 ] : Dis donc ça à l'air en forme tout ce petit monde !

Tient voilà qu'un des frères venaient se réveiller, la conversation devenait animé et de plus en plus complice, au fur et à mesure que les amis arrivaient. D'Jok décida donc de s'asseoir devant son bureau car après tout il était en avance.

**De D'Jok** [ 7h54 ] : Salut Thran ! J'imagine que tu es le seul réveillé chez toi !

**De Thran** [ 7h55 ] : Hum... d'après toi ?

Quelle question en même temps...

**De Micro-Ice** [ 7h58 ] : C'est une évidence, il y a qu'un seul frangin debout à cette heure là !

**De Ahito** [ 7h59 ] : Perduuuuuue, je suis là et

Le rouquin vit la réponse inachevée de Ahito et attendit donc la suite. Il rigolait de nouveau car Micro-Ice venait de nouveau de se faire avoir, il sentait Sinedd se moquer de lui derrière son écran. Par contre Ahito n'envoyait pas la fin de sa phrase alors le rouquin perdit patience.

**De D'Jok** [ 8h05] : Et quoi ?

Toujours aucune réponse, qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ?

**De Thran** [ 8h09 ] : Cherchez pas les mecs, il s'est endormit sur son clavier !

**De D'Jok** [ 8h11 ] : Je me disais !

C'est vrai que c'était une évidence, ce n'était pas la première fois que Ahito s'endormait au milieu d'une phrase, mais l'imagine s'écrouler sur son clavier devait franchement être hilarant. Thran devait bien se marrer.

**De Sinedd** [ 8h14 ] : N'empêche Micro-Nain tu t'es trompé.

**De Ahito** [ 8h15 ] : et bien réveillé !

Ah ben voilà enfin la fin de cette phrase.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 8h16 ] : Oui on a vu ! Ahah !

**De D'Jok** [ 8h18 ] : Bon allez les mecs dépêchons nous, l'entraînement c'est dans quarante minutes !

Le rouquin commençait à s'impatienter, il avait tellement envie d'aller sur le terrain pour jouer et pour retrouver en vrai ses amis.

**De Thran** [ 8h20 ] : Rassures toi, on sera tous à l'heure ! Aller je vous laisse, mon petit frère s'est rendormit...

**De Micro-Ice** [ 8h21 ] : Vous croyez qu'il s'endort aussi sous la douche ?

Là Micro-Ice marquait un point niveau curiosité. Et si Ahito s'endormait aussi en mangeant, ça devait être bien drôle.

**De D'Jok **[ 8h23 ] : C'est vrai qu'il y a tout un tas de questions existentielles sur Ahito !

**De Micro-Ice** [ 8h24 ] : Je vais les noter dés que j'en trouverais une marrante ! Aller à tout à l'heure !

**De D'Jok **: [ 8h26 ] : Ouais on se retrouve dans le holo-trainer !

Le rouquin coupa son holo-ordinateur et s'étira, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ce genre de petit moment, qui avait lieu avant les entraînements était vraiment très agréable. Depuis que les SnowKids étaient formés, cela arrivait souvent que les quatre garçons se retrouvent pour discuter un peu. Mais depuis la dernière Cup, Sinedd avait rejoins le groupe.

Il était toujours distant mais il commençait à discuter avec les quatre amis qui se connaissaient depuis leur quatre ans. En fait D'Jok avait vraiment mit le passé de côté, sa rancune et sa rivalité envers Sinedd avaient disparu, mais le brun lui en revanche, restait mal à l'aise vis à vis des joueurs.

Heureusement qu'il avait Mei, elle lui permettait de relativiser et d'être au milieu du reste des joueurs sans être trop à l'écart.

* * *

**-Rocket lèves les yeux et passes à un des attaquants !**

La voix d'Aarch résonnait dans l'holo-trainer, autoritaire comme à son habitude. Alors Rocket suivit l'ordre. Face à lui il y avait les Lightenings et Warren se ruait vers lui. Ses yeux dorés balayèrent le terrain devant lui, D'Jok faisait des signes mais il était encerclé par deux défenseurs alors, que de sa petite taille, Micro-Ice se faufilait de l'autre côté du terrain.

Le milieu de terrain eut un sourire et fit une passe aérienne au petit brun. Celui ci prit appuit sur ses jambes et s'élança pour faire un tir retourné ainsi, le ballon alla se loger dans les filets.

**-Bien joué Micro-Ice !** Résonna la voix d'Aarch.

D'Jok vint la seconde d'après pour donner une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Tous deux échangèrent un regard complice et reprirent leur position.

**-Ils se remettent vite dans le bain, fit remarquer Clamp à l'entraîneur.**

**-Simbai, comment vont-ils ?**

**-Ils sont tous en parfaite santé, cela fait plaisir à voir ! Mais et toi, la grossesse de Adim va bientôt être à terme ?**

**-Oui c'est vrai, ce sont mes derniers entraînements avec les SnowKids, après je vais devoir me consacrer à mon fils. J'ai parlé à Rocket et je me suis rendue compte qu'il était beaucoup plus à l'aise sur le terrain que en tant que Coach. Il nous faut un Coach qui soit aussi solide que les SnowKids eux même.**

**-Dans ce cas il fallait m'appeler plus tôt !**

Aarch, Simbai et Clamp se retournèrent pour faire face à Arthegor, un vieil ami et surtout ancien joueur de la génération précédente de l'équipe d'Akillian. Aarch s'approcha de lui, plus qu'étonné.

**-Tu veux entraîner les SnowKids ?**

**-Je suis originaire d'Akillian à la base, et je te dois bien cela en tant qu'ami. Tu seras rassuré de savoir que c'est moi qui prend le relaie.**

**-****Oui en effet,** répondit-il avec un sourire.

Et c'était la vérité, Arthegor était un très bon coach et bien que ses méthodes soient différentes de celles de Aarch, elles étaient tout aussi efficaces. Il était plus dur mais savait comment motiver les joueurs. Et puis Arthegor était un ami de longue date, Aarch pourrait s'occuper de son futur fils l'esprit tranquille, il saurait ses « premiers enfants » dans de bonnes mains.

**-D'ailleurs il faudrait faire un point avec l'équipe, continua Arthegor.**

**-Je t'écoutes.**

**-J'ai remarqué que Mark avait un meilleur jeu en défense, je pense qu'il faut que ce soit son poste définitif. De plus, si on compte bien, on a trois attaquants et du coup trois défenseurs, pour soutenir Tia et Rocket, il faudra peut être recruter un nouveau joueur pour le poste de milieu de terrain.**

**-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée,** enchaina Simbai, **cela permettrait aux joueurs de mieux gérer leur énergie pendant et entre les matchs, ils seraient beaucoup plus efficace.**

**-Alors c'est d'accord, on en discutera avec l'équipe et je te laisserai recruter un nouveau joueur, tu me permettra d'assister aux tests j'espère !**

**-Même si je t'avais dit non, tu serais quand même venu...**

Aarch camoufla un sourire, après tout Arthegor le connaissait bien. Mais il était vraiment ravie des idées de son ami, les SnowKids allaient vraiment continuer à évoluer. C'est pourquoi il se replongea avec sérénité dans l'entraînement.

**-Les Lightenings sont beaucoup trop en avant, Thran reprend le ballon ! Ahito réveilles-toi ! Ahito !**

**-Oui Coach je suis réveillé ! Alors qu'il se levait de sa ligne, les yeux encore à moitié fermés.**

Mais Thran était en train de se ruer sur l'hologramme de Warren, il accélérait sa course et le rattrapait, puis il plongea en avant et lança sa jambe pour attraper le ballon, il en prit le contrôle et leva la tête pour voir Tia lui faire signe, ainsi il tira en l'air pour qu'elle attrape le ballon. Celle ci leva la tête à son tour puis centra sur D'Jok qui tira et marqua.

**-Oui c'est comme cela qu'il faut jouer !**

Cette fois ce fut Micro-Ice qui vint donner une tape sur l'épaule de D'Jok.

**-Bien l'entraînement est terminé, vous avez mérités de vous reposer.**

L'holo-trainer s'ouvrit pour faire sortir les joueurs, Sinedd et Mark les rejoignirent et tous purent enfin voir Arthegor. Ils le saluèrent alors poliment, maintenant habitués à ce qu'il vienne de temps en temps les entraîner. Aarch s'avança avec un air sérieux et c'était suffisant pour qu'il ai l'attention de tous les joueurs.

**-Comme vous le savez, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester votre Coach d'ici quelques semaines. C'est donc Arthegor qui deviendra officiellement l'entraîneur des SnowKids.**

**-Et bien... ça va faire du changement, vous aller nous manquer mon oncle, mais après tout, tout ce passera bien !**

**-Oui on sera très attentif avec notre nouveau Coach, **confirma Tia.

**-Bien, une nouvelle Cup approche, je compte sur vous pour la gagner !**

**-Go Snow Go !** Hurla l'équipe entière.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur, mais l'esprit confiant que Aarch termina de donner son dernier entraînement à son équipe. Il jeta un dernier regard à Arthegor qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.


	6. Amitié

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : J'avais bien envie de faire une conversation groupée au début, je me suis bien marrée à écrire cette discussion xD Les prochains matchs ne vont pas tarder, mais en tout cas les entraînements avec Arthegor seront drôle je te le garantie xD

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Amitié

Micro-Ice et D'Jok faisaient les courses ensemble dans un supermarché. Mais au vu de leurs achats, ce n'était pas pour les repas de la semaine. En effet, le panier était rempli de boissons sucrées, de gâteaux, de bonbons ou autres sucreries.

**-Aah une soirée entre mecs ça fait longtemps !**

**-Tu es fatigué des fans et des autographes Mice ?** Demanda-t-il amusé.

**-Mais non ! Mais reconnais qu'une soirée entre mecs ça fait longtemps !**

**-Oui tu as raison.**

**-Tiens je savais que je vous trouverez là, je fais des courses moi aussi !**

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour faire face à Thran qui avait lui aussi un panier, mais remplit de pizza et... de nouveaux jeux vidéos. C'était une soirée jeux vidéos que les garçons avaient prévu. Mais pour le moment, il fallait faire les magasins et c'était très difficile pour trois stars du Galactik Football.

Ils avaient à peine passé les caisses qu'un groupe de jeunes se ruèrent sur eux. Criant de joie en voyant les trois joueurs. Mais aujourd'hui, D'Jok, Thran et Micro-Ice étaient patient. Ils prirent le temps de signer des autographes, de prendre des photos et de discuter un peu. Puis au bout d'une demi-heure ils avouèrent gentiment qu'ils étaient occupés et qu'ils aimeraient être un peu tranquille.

Ayant des autographes et des photos, les fans furent compréhensifs et les laissèrent partir. Thran sortit son holo-portable pour envoyer un message.

**De Thran** [ 16h12 ] : Tu as encore la tête bien enfouie dans l'oreiller ou tu émerges ?

**-Alors tu as prit quoi comme jeux ?** Demanda le petit brun.

**-Jeux de combats, de courses, de tir et de stratégie, ça vous va ?**

**-****Bien évidemment, c'est quoi cette question ?** Répondit D'Jok avec un petit sourire.

L'holo-portable de Thran sonna alors il le sortit pour lire le message.

**De Ahito** [ 16h19 ] : Hum... Je n'émerge jamais vraiment totalement, mais si tu veux savoir si j'ai terminé ma nuit, alors oui, la chambre est même faite pour recevoir les gars.

**-Aaaah les gars, on peut aller chez moi, mon frère est réveillé !**

**-Enfin dis donc !**

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson avant de partir chez Thran. Ceux soir, les parents des frères étaient de sortie, alors ils avaient la maison pour eux tous seuls. Et comme d'habitude, si l'un des quatre garçons à son domicile de libre, les trois autres sont forcément invités pour la nuit.

Ils arrivèrent donc chez Thran et Ahito descendit tout de suite pour aider à ranger les courses.

**-Alors une nuit de combien d'heure cette fois ? **Demanda Micro-Ice avec le sourire.

**-Quinze heures environ, pourquoi ?**

**-T'es quand même un cas toi !**

**-En presque dix-huit ans de connaissance tu ne t'y fais toujours pas de ma narcolepsie, Micro-Ice ? **

Ahito lui tira la langue pour se moquer de lui mais cela faisait aussi rire Micro-Ice après tout. Quand ils étaient tous les quatre ensemble, on y ressentait une réelle complicité. Une amitié vraiment forte. Il n'y avait pas que le foot qui les liaient, mais quelque chose de plus fort. C'était très rare qu'ils passent plus d'une journée sans se voir.

Après tout ils avaient grandit ensemble, ils avaient été à la même école, collège, lycée puis faculté avant d'être dans la même équipe. Un lien puissant et inébranlable les unissaient et rien ni personne ne pourrait le briser.

La soirée commença tranquillement, avec des pizzas et une discussion posée. Puis elle continua dans la chambre des frères pour une longue, très longue partie de jeux vidéos parsemée de gâteaux et de bonbons.

La télé était en face du lit du Thran, donc les garçons étaient tous les quatre assit dessus. Quelques heures passèrent et la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Mais d'un coup D'Jok semblait absent, il venait d'avoir une pensé pour quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Son absence se fit vite sentir dans la partie de course de kart. Alors Micro-Ice finit par passer sa main devant ses yeux.

**-D'Jok tu es toujours avec nous ?**

**-Euh oui désolé ! Et les gars, ça vous dit d'inviter Sinedd ?**

Un ange passa. Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers le rouquin, assez étonné. Alors D'Jok soupira et décida de s'expliquer.

**-Il a rejoint définitivement notre équipe et vous avez remarqué qu'il joue vraiment avec nous, pas perso, pas agressivement, mais avec nous. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses parents, il essaye d'être un peu plus cool, et j'ai remarqué qu'il hésitait à s'intégrer avec nous en dehors des matchs, tout ça à cause de la guerre qu'il y a eu entre lui et moi. Il est persuadé que vous êtes vous aussi rancunier envers lui. Alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait le rassurer un peu et apprendre à réellement le connaître...**

Après la tirade de D'Jok, les trois autres garçons étaient en pleine réflexion, les paroles du rouquin les avaient atteint. C'est vrai que depuis la précédente Cup, Sinedd avait beaucoup changé et en bien. Mais la seule à le soutenir un peu était sa petite amie Mei, ou D'Jok sur le terrain.

Il discutait un peu avec le reste de l'équipe mais il n'avait pas de moment de complicité avec eux. Alors que pourtant, D'Jok discutait souvent avec Mei, car ils étaient restés très proche et complice même si elle était avec Sinedd désormais, et la jeune femme lui racontait que le brun avait beaucoup de moment de complicité avec sa petite sœur Sunja.

**-Alors, si on l'invitait à jouer avec nous ?** Redemanda D'Jok.

**-Oui c'est vrai que ça serait une bonne idée, tu lui donnes l'adresse !** Répondit Thran.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, D'Jok prit son holo-portable pour envoyer un message à Sinedd.

**De D'Jok** : [ 22h43 ] : Tu es occupé là ?

Il posa son téléphone sur le lit et reprit sa partie de kart où cette fois il était vraiment concentré, vu qu'il avait réussit à convaincre les autres sans trop de difficulté. Il se passa à peine quelques minutes avant que le téléphone de D'Jok sonne. Celui ci le prit pour lire le message.

**De Sinedd** : [ 22h46 ] : Non je m'ennuie un peu même.

Il répondit presque immédiatement.

**De D'Jok** : [ 22h48 ] : Tu vois le petit parc pour enfant, avec la balançoire pas loin du lac ?

**De Sinedd** : [ 22h49 ] : Oui pourquoi ?

**De D'Jok** : [ 22h51 ] : Juste en haut des escalier, au numéro dix c'est là qu'habite les frangins, on fait une méga soirée jeux vidéos, tu nous rejoins ?

La réponse fut longue à venir et les garçons pensaient que Sinedd ne voudrait pas se joindre à eux, pas forcément à l'aise d'être en la compagnie de quatre personnes qui ne l'avait pas apprécié pendant des années. Et pourtant le portable de D'Jok finit par sonner.

**De Sinedd** : [ 23h04 ] : D'accord avec plaisir, j'arrive dans vingt minutes.

**-Cool il vient, ça va le mettre à l'aise !**

Les trois autres eurent un sourire et ils reprirent leur partie tranquillement. Sinedd lui était allongé sur son lit, il venait de lâcher son holo-portable et d'un coup il hésitait à y aller. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, il allait se retrouver au milieu des quatre garçons avec qui il avait toujours été en guerre.

Mais après tout, c'est lui qui avait dit à D'Jok qu'il avait envie de changer et devenir quelqu'un de bien. Dans un sens ça ce passait comme cela, vu que sur le terrain et pendant les entraînements, il s'entendait très bien avec le reste de l'équipe, il jouait bien en équipe, quand il était en attaque avec D'Jok ou Micro-Ice, ils se comprenaient bien et exécutaient de très belles attaques.

Mais là il n'y avait ni terrain, ni holo-trainer, c'était une partie de jeu vidéo et chez les frangins.

Mais finalement il se leva et prit son manteau, il avait dit oui et il n'allait pas dire non maintenant. Et puis il avait bien comprit que D'Jok l'avait invité pour l'intégré en dehors des matchs.

**-Je sors, je vais dormir chez des amis.**

Sa mère s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Sinedd ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement, il n'était pas encore habitué aux gestes de tendresse de sa mère ou de sa petite sœur, mais il commençait à les apprécier.

Il sortit donc, et prit la direction du parc, quinze minutes plus tard il y était, il était même devant la porte mais hésitait à frapper. Il soupira et se décida à franchir le pas et cogna enfin à la porte.

Sinedd attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités et un mouvement de clé. Ce fut Ahito qui ouvrit la porte pour l'accueillir.

**-Salut ! Rentres ! Enlèves juste tes chaussures à l'entrée, ma mère est maniaque et après tu n'as plus qu'à me suivre !**

**-D'accord, merci de m'inviter.**

**-Ben c'est avec plaisir, t'es un pote après tout !**

Sinedd ne sut pas trop quoi répondre face à cela, il devrait peut être se détendre avec les autres joueurs. Il enleva ses chaussures et suivit le plus jeune des frères qui allait à l'étage, là où en entendait déjà des voix voir des cris. Il arriva dans la chambre de Ahito et Thran et le premier truc qu'il remarqua fut qu'il était facile de savoir qu'elle partie de la chambre appartenait à qui.

D'un côté une ambiance plutôt détendu et musical, de l'autre côté une ambiance clairement plus technologique. Et c'est justement là qu'était concentré les garçons.

**-Salut Sinedd,** parla D'Jok avec joie quand il le vit.

**-Salut les gars !**

**-Tu as trouvé facilement ?** Demanda Thran.

**-Oui !**

D'Jok décida de se décaler sur le lit, pour laisser de la place au nouveau venu. Du coup Ahito préféra attraper des cousins pour s'asseoir par terre et poser son dos contre les jambes de son frère. Le voyant faire Micro-Ice le rejoignit. Une manette fut donner à Sinedd et la partie fut reprise.

Au départ il était un peu silencieux puis avec les cris, les blagues et les rires des quatre garçons, il finit par ce joindre à eux. Il les découvrait sous un autre angles, quand ils étaient ensemble, ils ne se prenaient vraiment pas la tête, se taquinaient sans cesse. Tous le monde était de bonne humeur.

Un moment, lors d'une partie de jeu de combat, le personnage de Ahito ne bougea plus, Thran en avait profité pour lui régler son compte et en se réveillant, Ahito découvrit le résultat et surtout son frère mort de rire, alors il attrapa un oreiller et lui jeta à la figure. Mais il rata son lancé et l'oreiller alla percuter la tête de Sinedd.

**-Hey mais je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'as attaqué pendant que dormait !**

Sinedd relança l'oreiller mais Ahito l'esquiva avec un sourire, il alla donc dans la tête du pauvre Micro-Ice.

**-Mais ça ne va pas !**

Micro-Ice sauta sur Sinedd, armé d'un oreiller. Thran qui croyait s'être fait oublier, se fit attaquer par un Ahito le traitant de mauvais joueur. Et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que D'Jok se joigne à la bataille. Si à deux la bataille était déjà rude, alors à cinq... Il y avait encore plus de plumes et de cris que d'habitude. Les garçons commençaient à s'attraper par la ceinture ou le col pour se plaquer et ensuite se donner des coups d'oreiller.

La chambre et surtout les lits ne furent plus qu'un souvenir, les matelas étaient renversés, les draps répandus un peu partout et il y avait des plumes dans tous les sens. Après quinze minutes de rire, les cinq garçons s'écroulèrent à même le sol essoufflés.

**-Et ben, ce fut pire qu'un match contre les Rykers !** Soupira Thran.

**-Pourquoi les Rykers ?**

**-Ben elles sont effrayante non ?**

**-Oui c'est vrai...**

Ahito haussa les épaules et tendit le paquet de bonbons à tous le monde. Chacun leur tour, ils piochèrent pour manger les sucreries.

**-Bon on lance le jeu de tir ? **Demanda D'Jok impatient.

**-Moi ça me va,** répondit Sinedd.

Thran se releva et remit en place son lit pour de nouveau pouvoir jouer. La soirée de jeux vidéos se poursuivit jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Et pour la première fois, Sinedd se sentait vraiment à sa place, au milieu de ces personnes qu'il pouvait désormais appeler des amis.

Le lendemain matin, vers environ six heures, cinq garçons, éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre étaient profondément endormit. Et c'est à ce moment là que cinq portable choisirent de sonner en même temps. Plusieurs grognements s'élevèrent et le seul à prendre son holo-portable fut Thran. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour regarder son téléphone et vit donc un message vocal, alors il l'activa.

**De Arthegor** : [ 6h00 ] : Bonjour les SnowKids, j'espère que vous avez tous passés une bonne nuit ! Comme vous le savez la Cup commence dans deux mois et dans une semaine vous aller avoir un match amical contre une toute nouvelle équipe. Rendez vous à sept heure à la faculté pour un entraînement, je compte sur vous pour être à l'heure !

**-Et on dors seulement depuis une heure... Micro-Ice, D'Jok, Sinedd... la journée va être longue...**

**-Je hais cet homme,** murmura avec peine le pauvre Ahito sous son oreiller.


	7. Les Canids

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Elska** : Aaaaaah ma lectrice préférée, je savais que ce chapitre allait te plaire ! J'imagine que les sms entre Thran et Ahito t'ont fait rire x) Mais oui Artegor est un sadique, les pauvres garçons ont fait la fête toute la nuit pour au final ne dormir qu'une heure et aller s'entraîner, la réplique d'Ahito était donc bien trouvée ? :p Ben c'est vrai que je vois Ahito beaucoup plus posé que Thran, a dessiner et écouter de la musique, donc je verrais en lisant ta fiction ! Et sinon je t'avais dit que je prendrais en compte la nouvelle personnalité de Sinedd, car je l'aime bien chez les SK, du coup je me suis dit qu'il aurait du mal à s'intégrer, alors un coup de pouce de D'Jok pourrait être cool ! :)

Pour tous le monde, laissez moi votre avis sinon bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les Canids

Sur les bancs de la salle d'entraînement, Rocket regardait cinq des joueurs en haussant un sourcil.

**-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait hier soir...**

**-Mes parents n'étaient pas là de toute la nuit... au vu de nos têtes je te laisse deviner,** répondit Thran.

**-On a dormit que une heure et demi,** continua Micro-Ice en baillant.

**-Tu y étais aussi Sinedd ?** Demanda Mei avec étonnement.

**-Ils m'ont invités, si j'avais su, je serais resté chez moi, au moins j'aurais été en forme ce matin...**

**-Oui ben ne comptes pas sur moi pour batailler avec toi sur le nombre de but, je suis dans le même état que toi,** enchaîna D'Jok.

**-Votre soirée était bien au moins ?** Demanda Mark avec un sourire.

**-Oh ouais mec !** Répondit Micro-Ice.

Ne tenant plus trop debout, Thran décida d'imiter son frère en se couchant sur son épaule, lui même déjà endormit, la tête sur les dossiers de bancs. Malheureusement pour eux, Arthegor arrivait, bien en forme et le sourire aux lèvres. Il toussota un coup et seulement Rocket, Tia, Mei et Mark furent parfaitement attentif.

**-Bien comme vous l'avez compris, Adim va bientôt accoucher, il est donc normal que Aarch s'occupe en priorité de son enfant. Je suis donc définitivement devenu votre Coach. Avant de commencer l'entraînement, je vais exclure Thran de l'équipe.**

**-HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**-C'était juste pour te réveiller.**

Le hacker croisa les bras et bouda, il avait vraiment eu peur. Et il n'était pas le seul, à la suite de cette phrase, Ahito avait lui aussi sursauté, persuadé qu'il allait devoir jouer sans son frère. Du coup, lui aussi boudait. Alors que les autres joueurs, du moins ceux qui étaient réveillés, tentaient de dissimuler un rire.

**-Donc comme je disais, avant de commencer l'entraînement, je tiens à vous annoncer deux choses. La première est qu'une nouvelle équipe s'est inscrite à la Cup. Il s'agit des Canids, une équipe venant d'une lointaine planète nommée Faun. Et cette équipe a demandé à la ligue de faire un match amical contre les tenants du titre. Cette rencontre aura lieu dans une semaine au stade d'Akillian.**

**-Ça fera un bon échauffement pour la Cup,** commenta Rocket avec un petit sourire.

Tia et Mei confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête positif alors que Micro-Ice et D'Jok se donnaient à tour de rôle des coups de coude pour ne pas s'endormir.

**-La deuxième chose est plus importante encore, elle concerne l'équipe et Mark.**

**-Moi ?**

**-Oui, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Mark ici.**

Le protagoniste concerné se gratta la tête un peu bêtement face à la réflexion d'Arthegor. Mei lui donna une tape sur le dos pour encore plus le taquiner.

**-Bien. Aarch et moi même avons décidé que ton poste définitif serait en défense, car tu es plus à l'aise à ce poste.**

**-Ça me va !**

**-En contrepartie, il n'y a plus que Tia et Rocket pour assurer le milieu de terrain, voilà pourquoi avant la Cup je vais recruter un nouveau joueur qui viendra vous soutenir à ce poste. Chaque poste aura ainsi un remplaçant, vous pourrez mieux gérer votre énergie. **

**-Monsieur, excusez moi mais... recruter un joueur c'est une chose, mais le hisser à notre niveau en ai une autre..., **avoua D'Jok qui était d'un coup parfaitement réveiller.

**-Tu as raison, voilà pourquoi quand ce nouveau joueur sera là, les entraînements seront plus intense, et je compte sur vous pour lui donner confiance et l'aider à acquérir le souffle rapidement !**

D'Jok était vraiment septique, pour lui ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout à leur niveau actuel. Mais au vue du visage de Tia et Rocket, eux, étaient parfaitement d'accord. Après tout, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir de remplaçant, si l'un des deux se blessaient, l'équipe se retrouverait en mauvaise posture. Alors le rouquin soupira et laissa couler.

**-Bien si personne n'a de question ou de commentaire, alors on va commencer l'entraînement.**

**-Si moi j'en ai un,** avoua Rocket avec un ton assuré.

**-Je t'écoutes.**

**-Voilà, avec Tia on a beaucoup réfléchit, et de nous tous, c'est D'Jok qui a le mental le plus solide, c'est lui qui sait booster l'équipe et le mieux la mener à la victoire. Alors, nous aimerions qu'il redevienne capitaine !**

D'Jok venait d'ouvrir en grand ses yeux émeraudes. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mais pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ? Il avait vendu son équipe pendant le tournoi de Paradisia et pourtant...

**-Si D'Jok est d'accord, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

**-Je... J'accepte avec grand plaisir, et je vous assure que vous pouvez tous compter sur moi pour vous soutenir !**

**-Félicitations D'Jok, **murmura Micro-Ice en posant une main sur son épaule.

La bouffée de motivation qui venait d'envahir D'Jok termina de le réveiller. Il était tellement de bonne humeur qu'il força lui même toute l'équipe à rentrer dans l'holo-trainer.

Une semaine plus tard, le jour du match amical venait d'arriver. C'était une très belle journée, le soleil était au rendez-vous, cela donnait un climat doux sur Akillian. On pouvait facilement sortir en pull dehors sans avoir froid. Il était encore un peu tôt alors la majorité des joueurs dormaient encore. L'équipe avait reprit place dans les dortoirs de la faculté depuis trois jours afin de suivre un emploi du temps précis pour le match amical.

Dans la première chambre, D'Jok était le premier à être réveillé, comme d'habitude, mais il avait envie de profiter des couettes chaudes pour émerger doucement. Au dessus de sa tête de lit, se trouvait un poster de lui et de Warren, ainsi que ses différentes médailles, celles des tirs au but, celle du match all stars et plein d'autres, alors que sur sa table de nuit, se trouvait une photo de l'équipe.

Micro-Ice lui, était encore profondément endormit. Si personne ne le réveillait, il pourrait sûrement dormir jusqu'à midi. Mais c'était sans compter sur son holo-portable qui sonnait. Il grogna un peu alors que D'Jok jubilait en silence. Le petit brun finit par sortir la tête de ses draps pour pendre son téléphone.

**De Zo****é****l****i****ne** : [ 8h43 ] : Bonjour mon amour ! J'ai trop hâte que tu reviennes au Génèse pour la face finale de la Cup, je pourrais enfin te revoir ! Ce soir je vais regarder ton match à la télé ! Bonne chance ! Bisous !

**-Whoooaaa j'adore quand elle me réveille !**

**J'en étais sûr que c'était elle,** murmura D'Jok avec amusement.

Micro-Ice s'empressa de répondre soudainement prit d'une grosse bonne humeur.

**De Micro-Ice** : [ 8h45 ] : Hey ma chérie ! Moi aussi je suis trop pressé de retourner au Génèse pour te voir et pour gagner une nouvelle fois la Cup ! Regardes moi bien ce soir, je vais marquer pour toi ! Bisous ! Je t'aime !

**-Bon aller debout là dedans, j'ai une de ces pèches !**

**-Ou plutôt une certaine blonde t'as donné la pèche...**

Micro-Ice lui jeta un oreiller pour le faire taire mais D'Jok n'eut pas de mal à l'attraper. Ils avaient tous les deux le sourire ce matin, cela ne pouvait prévoir que quelque chose de bon.

Dans la chambre numéro quatre, Thran s'étirait dans son lit, il venait de se réveiller et avait le sourire. Il avait bien dormit et visiblement son petit frère dormait bien paisiblement au vu de son visage souriant. Thran profita donc du sommeil de son frère pour aller à la salle de bain afin de se préparer.

Dans la chambre trois, Tia et Mei se réveillaient elles aussi. Elles avaient l'air de très bonne humeur.

**-Un match amical, ça vous nous remettre d'aplomb ! C'est vraiment très gentil ce que vous avez fait pour D'Jok.**

**-On en a vraiment réfléchit tu sais, et c'est vrai que D'Jok nous motive à fond ! **

**-On pourra le confirmer ce soir,** avoua Mei avec un sourire.

**-Oui et tu verras ton chéri de Sinedd marquer un but ! **

Mei lança un oreiller à Tia qui tirait la langue et courrait vers la salle de bain. Laissant bouder la jolie brune. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas tord, Sinedd restait son chéri.

Le soir et donc le moment du match arriva. Les Snowkids étaient dans les vestiaires en train de se préparer. Ils mettaient leurs protèges tibia et réajustaient leur maillot. Simbai passait entre eux pour leur tendre une bouteille d'eau afin qu'ils s'hydrate avant le match. Arthegor arriva dans les vestiaires dans le but de faire un briefing.

**-Je vous annonce que Aarch est dans les tribunes pour vous regarder, comme quoi il n'est pas très loin.**

Les SnowKids eurent un petit sourire en entendant cela.

**-Pour ce match je vais aligner l'équipe d'origine. Cette nouvelle équipe paraît sûre d'elle, montrez leurs ce qu'est réellement le Galactik Football !**

**-Aller les SnowKids, c'est le moment de prouver que l'on mérite notre triple titre,** enchaîna D'Jok bien motivé.

Après un cri de guerre de l'équipe, les sept joueurs originels de l'équipe allèrent sur la nacelle qui les emmenait sur le terrain. Le centre du terrain s'éleva pour laisser apparaître les deux équipes. À l'apparition des SnowKids, le public s'emballa, criant, acclamant leur équipe. Naturellement, les joueurs saluèrent les gradins.

Puis ils se mirent tous à leur place respective. Mei et Thran échangèrent un regard complice tout comme Tia et Rocket. Alors que D'Jok et Micro-Ice se serraient la main. Le rouquin prit place au milieu de terrain pour le coup d'envoi et c'est là qu'il vit l'équipe face à lui.

Des loups humanoïdes, au pelage sombre et aux yeux très pales, quasiment blancs. Ils portaient des maillot entièrement rouges avec plusieurs symboles noirs dessus. Le noms de leur équipe était écrit en blanc sur leur dos. Face à lui, D'Jok pouvait apercevoir les deux attaquants : Lemas et sa partenaire Laya. Ils avaient tous les deux des sourires de vainqueur et regardaient de haut le numéro 9 des SnowKids.

Mais D'Jok n'en avait que faire, il se plaça sur la ligne du milieu et commença à sautiller.

**-Bonjour à tous, ici Callie en direct d'Akillian pour le match amical entre les petits nouveaux les Canids et les triples tenants du titre, les SnowKids ! Et sans plus d'attendre, voici le coup d'envoi !**

Le ballon était lancé, Lemas et D'Jok s'élançaient. Mais c'est là que le loup dû se confronter à la réalité, D'Jok sautait bien plus haut que lui et sans effort. Le rouquin donna un coup de tête dans la balle qui fut récupérée par Tia.

Elle passe la balle à Rocket qui s'élance vers l'avant. Il dribble les deux milieux de terrain et envoi la balle à D'Jok. Celui ci s'élance en avant, il voit les deux défenseurs courir vers lui et un petit sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Il jette un coup d'oeil sur sa droite et voit Micro-Ice se dégager, alors D'Jok tire en l'air vers son ami. Le petit brun active son fluide et saute pour faire une reprise de volet et envoyer le ballon en pleine lucarne.

**-Incroyable but de Micro-Ice après seulement quelques minutes de jeu ! Les SK sont en forme aujourd'hui. Avec ce genre d'action, les Canids vont vite comprendre ce qu'est réellement du Galactik Football ! **

Sur le terrain, D'Jok courait en hurlant dans les bras de Micro-Ice, puis tous les deux levèrent le bras au ciel pour saluer la foule.

**-Bien jouer D'Jok et Micro-Ice, c'est comme cela que j'aime vous voir jouer !** Parla Artegor dans leur oreillette. **Maintenant replacez vous !**

Les deux attaquants obéirent, toujours avec le sourire. La gardien des Canids avait la balle, il tira dedans pour l'envoyer directement sur ses attaquants. Ce fut Lemas qui contrôla le ballon de la poitrine, il réussit à dribbler Mei et tira avec une puissance phénoménale. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, sourire qui disparu rapidement, en voyant son ballon aller se déposer « délicatement » dans les mains d'Ahito.

La gardien avait le sourire, il activa son fluide et envoya la balle de la main à sin grand frère. Laya courait vers lui, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de ne serait que frôler la balle car Thran n'avait mit qu'une seconde pour contrôler le ballon et l'envoyer à Rocket. La louve grogna avant de remonter le terrain pour aller tacler le milieu de terrain afin de reprendre le ballon.

**-Quelle interception de Laya, Rocket ne l'a pas vu venir ! Et la voilà qu'elle s'élance de nouveau vers les cages des SK !**

En effet Laya avait une sacré avance sur les milieux de terrain. Elle regardait le but où le gardien était endormit contre l'un des poteaux. Un sourire prix place sur visage, elle allait les remettre en place les SnowKids. Seulement elle ne vit pas Thran, illuminé de son fluide arriver sur sa gauche et la tacler pour renvoyer le ballon, d'une passe puissante à son attaquant. Et sur une reprise de volet, D'Jok marqua un nouveau but.

**-Et but des SK ! But de D'Jok suite à une incroyable performance défensive de la part de Thran !**

**-Bien joué Thran, ne relâches rien, remets toi en position ! **Parla son coach dans son oreillette.

Une fois de plus D'Jok et Micro-Ice sautaient dans tout les sens, vite rejoint par Rocket qui tapait sur l'épaule du numéro 9. D'Jok envoya un pouce en l'air à Thran qui lui répondit d'un clin d'oeil. Seulement le défenseur fut bousculé au niveau de l'épaule par une Laya visiblement très en colère.

**-Ne refais jamais ça okay !**

Thran n'eut même pas envie de répondre, il haussa juste un sourcil moqueur avant reprendre sa place. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répondre à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le fair-play. La première mi-temps s'acheva sans aucuns autres incidents ni buts. Les SnowKids rejoignirent donc les vestiaires avec le sourire, près à écouter les conseils d'Artegor et surtout à se reposer un peu.

**-Nous voici donc à la mi-temps de cette rencontre amicale où les SK mènent au score deux buts à zéro !**

**-Tu vois Aarch, tu semblais inquiet mais ton équipe s'en sort très bien avec Artegor.**

C'était Adim, qui avait une main sur son ventre rond et regardait le terrain depuis les tribunes. À côté d'elle, Aarch qui jusque là était nerveux, se calma en voyant le score.

**-Oui tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas eux qui m'inquiète, les Canids sont assez agressifs tu ne trouves pas ?**

**-Si, j'ai remarqué que les deux attaquants manquaient de fair-play, mais ça n'a pas l'air de perturber les SnowKids, détends toi un peu, en plus ils gagnent !**

**-Oui tu as sûrement raison. **

**-Chers fans de football, nous revoici en direct sur le stade Akillian où va se dérouler la seconde mi-temps de ce match amical, opposant les Canids et les fabuleux SnowKids ! Je vous rappel que les tenants du titre mènent deux à zéro. Espérons que la seconde mi-temps soit aussi riche que la première.**

Les joueurs étaient de nouveau sur le terrain, ils s'étaient bien reposés dans les vestiaires et débordaient d'énergie. D'Jok s'avançait une fois de plus vers le centre du terrain pour le coup d'envoi. Encore une fois, Lemas se fit devancer sur la hauteur du saut. La balle fut envoyé à Tia, puis passé à Rocket qui envoya immédiatement le ballon sur Micro-Ice. Celui ci passa les deux défenseurs et tira mais cette fois le gardien bloqua le tir.

**-Et bien le gardien des Canids a de la ressources à ce que je vois, il renvoi directement le ballon à ses attaquant de pointe.**

C'est Laya qui avait le ballon. Elle se ruait à toute vitesse vers le but d'Ahito. En face d'elle, elle vit Thran courir dans sa direction.

**-« Oh non pas cette fois ! » **

Laya frappa un coup sec dans le ballon qui alla percuter Thran en plein ventre. Celui ci tomba à genoux, une main sur le ventre et le souffle coupé. Mais cela ne suffit pas à l'attaquante des Canids, qui une fois l'avoir lobé avec le ballon, elle sauta par dessus lui, tout en laissant volontaire son pied frapper les côtes du pauvre jeune homme. Celui tomba donc à plat ventre, sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son, tant sa respiration était coupée et tant il avait mal.

On entendit au loin la foule être outrée au vu de ce geste. Même Aarch ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son défenseur à terre. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, cette équipe n'était pas du tout raisonnable ! Quelle violence...

**-L'arbitre ne siffle pas ! Alors que Thran vient de prendre un coup d'une rare violence ! L'attaquante des Canids continue dans sa lancée vers le but d'Ahito et Thran ne semble pas pouvoir se relever !**

En effet Laya fonçait vers le but SK et tira le ballon de toutes ses forces, un tir d'une puissance incroyable. Tir bloqué de manière humiliante par Ahito qui avait à peine bougé pour le prendre entre ses mains. Il avait juste activé son fluide. Et c'est là que Laya fut confronté à un regard qui la fit frissonner. Les yeux d'Ahito reflétaient une rage sans nom et celui ci donna un coup de tête pour donner la direction à regarder. Laya tourna la tête et vit le défenseur toujours à terre, visiblement son geste n'avait absolument pas plu au gardien.

**-Thran ne se relève toujours pas, il semble être vraiment blessé...**

La nacelle de soin arrivait alors que les autres joueurs s'approchaient de leur défenseur. Celui ci gémissait de douleur en se tenant les côtes. Laya n'y était vraiment pas aller de mains morte... Alors que la nacelle de soin sortait Thran, une autre nacelle déposait Mark sur le terrain.

**-Artegor, j'emmène tout de suite Thran à l'infirmerie de la faculté, il est réellement blessé !**

**-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette équipe... c'est un match amical bon sang,** murmura Clamp.

-Que ce soit un match amical ou une final de Cup, on ne fait pas ce genre de geste!

Artegor était furieux, s'il avait encore eu le Smog, il était sûr que celui ci serait apparu. Il n'en revenait pas que cette joueuse avait été aussi mauvaise avec un autre joueur... Sur le terrain, D'Jok s'approchait de l'attaquante des Canids, mais celle ci fut vite rejointe par Lemas afin d'empêcher le numéro neuf de dire quoi que ce soit.

**-On n'y peut rien nous si vos défenseurs sont en sucre !** Dit-il avec narquois.

**-Faites les malins tous les deux, mais laissez moi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas près de marquer...**

**-Tu es sûr de cela,** rétorqua Laya avec un regard frimeur.

**-Oh que oui ma belle, tu as profondément énervé notre gardien, alors bonne chance pour lui mettre un but...**

Cette fois c'est D'Jok qui avait un sourire de vainqueur. Car ce qu'il disait était la pure vérité. Il n'avait vu Ahito qu'une seule fois énervé dans sa vie. Et il savait que celui ci était très rancunier.

D'ailleurs c'est toujours lui qui avait la balle, et lorsque le jeu fut relancé, il concentra son fluide, et l'équipe savait qu'il possédait une quantité de fluide plus monstrueuse que les autres, pour envoyer le ballon directement sur D'Jok. Et après une reprise de volet par l'attaquant vedette des SK, la balle alla de nouveau rencontrer les filets.

**-Et de trois, on peut dire que celui là les Canids ne l'ont pas volés. Il semblerait aussi qu'après la sortie de Thran, Ahito est complètement verrouillé ses cages. **

Effectivement, que ce soit Lemas ou Laya, ils avaient beau tirer comme des brutes ou faire des feintes, Ahito bloquait absolument tout les tirs. Et le pire pour les Canids c'est qu'il les bloquait en faisant des acrobaties, faisant crier le public. À la fin du temps réglementaire, le score trois à zéro était affichés sur l'écran du stade d'Akillian.

La foule était en délire et les SnowKids faisaient un petit tour d'honneur pour saluer ses supporters. Lemas et Laya étaient côte à côte et se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

On pouvait facilement y lire que la prochaine rencontre contre les SnowKids ne serait pas aussi joyeuse...


	8. Angoisses

Réponses aux review :  


**Elska** : À quoi je tourne, je ne sais pas trop, au sucre et jeux vidéos peut être x) Ben alors tu as eu peur quand Artegor a dit qu'il virerait Thran ? Et crois moi je compte refaire ce genre de blague ! Alors accroches toi, tu n'as pas fini d'avoir peur :p Et oui Mice et Zoeline je les ai toujours trouvés choux ! :) Je suis assez fière des Canids, l'équipe me plait et c'est vrai qu'ils sont agressifs mais c'est le but ! Tu sauras bientôt pourquoi ! Oui Laya n'aurait pas dû s'attaquer à Thran, Ahito était très en colère ! Et puis même, par respect pour la communauté Geek, on ne touche pas Thran xD

**Little wolf of snow** : Je te remercie d'avoir lu ma fiction et d'y avoir laissé une review ! Moi aussi j'ai dû mal avec les nouveaux personnages dans la série, c'est pour cela que j'ai bien prit le temps de travailler Abby ! Il lui fallait une histoire, il fallait qu'on comprenne vraiment pourquoi elle était liée aux SK, enfin plutôt à D'Jok, Mice, Thran et surtout Ahito ! Voilà pourquoi mettre les chapitres flashback au début était très important, aussi pour les chapitres à venir, je ne voulais pas d'un personnage qui sorte de nulle part et couper mon histoire par des flashback ! Les sms ou conversation MSN entre les SK tu en verras beaucoup, car c'est surtout à travers eux qu'on verra leurs sentiments, émotions et ressentis et surtout la valeur de leurs liens, donc il y en aura beaucoup ! Et pour le match, pareil je me suis appliquée à le faire clair xD Ce match était important pour la trame principale de l'histoire ! Merci encore pour ta review !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 7 : Angoisses

Dans les vestiaires des SnowKids ce n'était pas forcément la joie. L'équipe avait peut être gagné mais l'agressivité et le manque de fair-play des attaquants des Canids les avaient refroidi.

**-Non mais sérieux, cette joueuse est complètement à côté de la plaque, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait réellement compris le principe du Galactik Football...**

C'était Micro-Ice qui venait de râler tout en enlevant ses chaussures. C'est vrai que ce que Laya avait fait à Thran avait marqué l'équipe. Sur le terrain, ils avaient gardé la tête froide, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires, ils réalisaient. L'ambiance était un peu lourde et très silencieuse.

D'Jok voulu remotiver un peu son équipe mais il vit derrière, Ahito qui prenait juste le temps d'enlever ses gants et protège tibia avant de prendre son sac et de quitter les vestiaires, sans même se changer. De tous, c'était bien lui le plus en colère et le plus inquiet.

**-Écoutez, on a gagné ce match c'est ce qui compte, et ce qui compte aussi c'est que nous, nous sommes fair-play et juste, maintenant je propose que nous apportions tous à Thran un petit quelque chose !** Declara D'Jok avec un clin d'oeil.

**-Oui ! On a qu'à lui apporter de la mousse au chocolat, il adore ça !** Répondit Micro-Ice.

**-C'est d'accord, on prend le temps de se laver et de se changer et on va lui acheter un grand saladier remplit de mousse au chocolat !** Termina Rocket, amusé par son idée.

Les SnowKids étaient tous assez d'accord avec l'idée de faire une « grosse » surprise à Thran en lui offrant un énorme dessert. Et bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, Ahito qui était toujours en tenue de SnowKids, marchait dans le couloir de l'infirmerie de la faculté avec un petit corné de mousse au chocolat. Il arriva enfin au niveau de la chambre de Thran alors que Simbaï sortait au même moment.

**-Tu es déjà là alors que le match est fini seulement depuis quinze minutes,** dit-elle avec un petit sourire, **je te rassures il va bien, rien de grave, il sera juste suspendue pendant une semaine ou deux, le temps que mon traitement fasse effet.**

**-Je peux aller le voir ?**

**-Bien sûr ! **

Ahito n'attendit pas que Simbaï lui dise une nouvelle fois, il entra directement dans la chambre et vit son frère tranquillement assit dans son lit avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

**-Ah d'accord, en fait je ne te manques même pas, tant que tu as ton holo-ordinateur, tu es bien...,** dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**-Oh mon dieu c'est donc ça cette odeur ! Tu n'as même pas prit le temps de faire ta douche !**

Cette fois c'était Thran qui avait un sourire narquois. Ahito posa son sac et croisa les bras pour bouder.

**-Ça va, je m'inquiétais pour toi, moi.**

**-Mais oui je sais, je te taquines mon petit frère !**

Ahito regarda Thran en levant un sourcil, ce dernier souriait, alors le plus jeune se mit finalement à sourire lui aussi. Il alla s'asseoir au pied du lit et tendit son cornet de mousse à son frère.

**-Oh merci c'est gentil ! Alors c'est quoi le score du match, je n'ai pas vu la fin, j'étais un peu trop souffrant.**

**-Trois à zéro pour nous. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais la laisser me mettre un but après ce qu'elle t'avais fait. Tu as quoi alors au final...**

**-Deux côtes de cassées, mais avec le traitement de dame Simbaï ça va passer en un rien de temps !**

**-Mfff...**

Ahito boudait de nouveau, son frère était blessé et peu importe la blessure, peu importe qu'elle soit minime, il avait horreur de cela. Surtout que ça avait eu lieu sous ses yeux et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand il avait vu Laya donner volontairement un coup de pied dans le ventre de son frère. Il lui aura bien renvoyé le ballon chargé de son fluide en pleine figure, ou la frapper de ses propres poings.

Voyant sa colère et son inquiétude, Thran décida de poser son holo-ordinateur et de tendre une cuillère à son frère.

**-Aller petit frère, je t'assures que je vais bien, tu veux manger la mousse avec moi ?**

**-Moui...**

Thran décida de secouer les épaules de son frère pour le remotiver et surtout le faire sourire. Ce qui marcha au bout de quelques secondes, Ahito avait de nouveau le sourire et il étai convaincu que son grand frère irait bien. Alors il se tourna et mangea la mousse au chocolat avec lui. Une fois finie, Thran le poussa du lit.

**-Aller, détends toi, ce soir je suis à la maison, vas donc prendre ta douche !**

**-Oui oui, ça va j'y vais !**

Ahito finit par sortir beaucoup plus rassuré que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Thran qui pensait avoir un peu de calme pour lui fut vite déçu en voyant à peine dix minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe rentrer dans l'infirmerie avec un saladier de mousse au chocolat. Thran avait éclaté de rire avant de grimacer vu que le rire stimulait ses pauvres côtes.

Puis il avait bien comprit que ça avait été une idée de Micro-Ice et D'Jok alors il les avait remercié puis il avait rassuré toute l'équipe en disant qu'il pourrait rejouer dans une ou deux semaines. Puis il avait demandé à Mei et Mark de bien surveiller les cages de son petit frère, ceux à quoi les deux concernés avaient répondu que Ahito avait été une vraie muraille à la fin du match.

La nuit tomba sur Akillian, après ce match amical, chacun était rentré chez soi. Sans se douter que leur soirée serait entrecoupée de diverses angoisses.

Sinedd était dans sa chambre et lisait un livre, il venait de faire une partie de jeu vidéo avec Sunja, mais au vu de l'heure, elle avait dû aller se coucher. N'étant pas fatigué pour le moment, il avait préféré lire un livre. Son holo-portable le sortit de sa lecture et il le prit.

**De Mei** [ 00h47 ] : Je te dérange ?

Il leva un sourcil face à la question, mais au vu du message, il comprit rapidement qu'elle avait besoin de parler sérieusement.

**De Sinedd** [ 00h48 ] : Non ma belle, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**De Mei** [ 00h50 ] : Est ce que j'ai bien joué aujourd'hui ?

**De Sinedd** [ 00h52 ] : Ben oui pourquoi ?

**De Mei** [ 00h55 ] : C'est un peu Thran qui a assuré la défense tout seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit blessé je trouve...

**De Sinedd** [ 00h57 ] : Je t'assures que tu as bien joué, je t'ai regardé et tu as bien défendu l'arrière du terrain.

**De Mei** [ 1h00 ] : J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne plus aussi bien jouer qu'avant je perd mon niveau...

**De Sinedd** [ 1h02 ] : Bon visiblement je n'arrive pas à te convaincre par message alors si tu veux, je viens chez toi et on en parle calmement, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as cette soudaine angoisse...

**De Mei** [ 1h05 ] : Je veux bien que tu vienne chez moi oui, ça tombe bien mes parents ne sont pas là, je crois que ça va me faire du bien de te voir mon amour, à tout de suite.

**De Sinedd** [ 1h06 ] : D'accord à tout de suite !

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement et prit sa veste tout aussi vite pour quitter sa maison et prendre le chemin de celle de Mei. C'était vraiment étrange qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Elle qui d'habitude était si confiante, si sûre d'elle. Elle savait toujours ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait la tête haute, et là bizarrement, elle pensait qu'elle était en dessous de l'équipe.

Sinedd arriva chez Mei trente minutes plus tard. Celle ci lui ouvrit, elle était habillée en survêtements, préférant être décontractée qu'autre chose. Mais son visage n'était vraiment pas rayonnant. Sinedd l'incita à ce coucher, et il la laissa se blottir contre lui.

**-Bon alors... je te connais, et cette idée de moins bien jouer ne vient pas de toi !**

Mei se pelotonna un peu plus contre Sinedd, cachant son visage boudeur et triste en même temps.

**-Ma mère m'a dit que les contrats de pub et autres n'avaient plus forcément envie de signer avec moi car justement je devais ne plus être suffisamment intéressante sur le terrain. Déjà qu'elle pense que la défense n'est pas ma place, là elle trouve que je laisse plutôt les autres jouer à ma place... Et je me dis qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, tu as vu comment Thran a été blessé...**

Sinedd soupira et se sépara de Mei. Il se coucha sur le dos alors que la jeune femme était dans l'incompréhension. Si son petit ami lui tournait le dos maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

**-Premièrement ta mère est une idiote, on voit bien que ce n'est pas elle qui est sur le terrain... Tu es une joueuse exceptionnelle, et ta vraie place est sur la pelouse et non pour les pubs. Deuxièmement, si Thran est blessé ce n'est pas ta faute mais celle de cette attaquante des Canids, elle est mauvaise. Alors maintenant rappelles-toi de qui tu es, de quelle genre de joueuse tu es, et continues de croire en toi !**

Après quelques secondes, Mei finit par retrouver le sourire et alla de nouveau se blottir contre Sinedd.

**-D'accord ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère a dit celà...**

**-N'y penses plus, penses à ce qui est vrai.**

**-Oui.**

Et ce qui était vrai, c'était ce que Sinedd venait de dire. Elle était une vraie joueuse, elle le savait, elle l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois. Elle allait de nouveau croire en cela et continuer à jouer comme une vraie SnowKids. C'est avec cette pensé et un sourire qu'elle se cala contre Sinedd pour ensuite trouver le sommeil.

Exactement à la même heure, bien que la nuit commençait à être avancée, dans une pépinière, une autre personne était encore plongée dans le match, inquiète.

**-Rocket, tu viens te coucher ?**

Le jeune homme à la peau mate regardait les images du match joué quelques heures plus tôt. Il regardait surtout Lemas et Laya. Ils étaient tous les deux des joueurs agressifs qui, malgré tout avaient de la technique. Un peu d'entraînement et ils seraient de très bon joueurs. Puis arriva le moment où les images diffusaient le coup de pied de Laya dans le ventre de Thran.

**-Pauvre Thran..., **murmura Tia.

**-Elle a un sourire, elle l'a vraiment fait exprès... si elle avait eu du fluide ça aurait pu être plus grave, on doit faire gaffe à cette équipe.**

**-Oui je sais, je crois qu'on l'a tous comprit. Si on retombe contre eux, on fera attention. Maintenant si on allait se coucher, la cup est dans un mois, et je te rappel que Artegor n'est pas si différent de Aarch, les entraînements seront intense ! Alors on doit être en forme !**

**-Tu as raison, allons dormir.**

Tia lui offrit un petit sourire avant de prendre sa main et de l'emmener de force au lit. Ils se couchèrent, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Pourtant le sommeil mit du temps à les trouver. Car les paroles de Rocket avait atteint Tia. Tous les deux étaient très perturbés par les Canids, et ils craignaient le prochain match.

Ils craignaient vraiment le prochain match contre les Canids.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Thran et Ahito étaient aussi rentrés chez eux. Retrouvant leurs parents, inquiets par la blessure du fils aîné. Mais celui ci les avait tout de suite rassuré. Il était comme à son habitude repartit dans sa chambre pour coder après avoir changé ses bandages.

La soirée avait donc tranquillement continué. Thran était allongé sur son lit à coder sur son holo-ordinateur. Le père des garçons, Dyran était absorbé par son livre et leur mère, Anarys faisait le repas. Jusque là c'était une soirée normale mais Anarys n'était pas folle. Depuis qu'il était rentrée, Ahito était assit sur le meuble de cuisine, jouant sur une petit console fabriquée par son frère.

Il ne bougeait pas du meuble, balançant ses jambes et jouant sur sa console et si sa mère sortait de la cuisine, il la suivait tout en trouvant n'importe quelle anedocte à lui raconter, afin de justifier pourquoi il la suivait. Et une fois de nouveau dans la cuisine, il se rasseyait sur le meuble.

Dans un certain sens ce n'était pas si étrange que cela. Anarys entretenait deux relations totalement différentes avec ses fils. Elle adorait écouter Thran parler pendant des heures, même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'il disait, l'écouter aussi passionné et aussi remplit de connaissance la rendait heureuse. Le petit déjeuné était leur moment à eux, car ils étaient toujours les premiers debout et c'était là qu'il partageaient de longues conversation. D'ailleurs Anarys adorait préparer le petit déjeuner de son fils aîné juste pour l'écouter parler. C'était une relation complice et tendre, une relation digne d'une mère à l'écoute de ses enfants.

Alors que Ahito, c'était son petit dernier, son petit protégé. Il était plus fragile que Thran depuis qu'il avait eu la grande fièvre à quatre ans. Du coup elle veillait sur lui, elle était au petit soin. Ils parlaient moins avec lui, pas comme avec Thran, où il se créait une bulle par contre c'était très courant qu'elle enlace son fils quand celui ci arrivait dans la cuisine le matin (enfin plutôt le midi) ou quand il allait se coucher le soir. Et réciproquement, Ahito adorait faire un câlin à sa mère de temps en temps. Voilà pourquoi ce n'était pas étrange qu'il la colle un peu en restant dans la cuisine.

Sauf que là c'était différent, car bien que Ahito soit avec sa mère, Anarys avait bien remarqué un petit soucis. Son fils n'avait pas une seule fois dormit, ni même piqué du nez. Et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Pourtant celui ci avait le sourire comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude à l'heure du repas, il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance à table tant Ahito et Thran faisaient les idiots. Démontrant une fois de plus leur relation fusionnelle.

Sauf que Anarys avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Après le diner, Ahito avait dit aller se coucher, étant fatigué. Il avait donc eu son câlin par sa mère puis il était partit se coucher. Il s'était allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond et prenant une respiration calme. Puis les minutes avaient commencé à défiler, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son frère venir se coucher. Thran croyait que Ahito dormait alors il s'était déplacé le plus discrètement possible dans la chambre. Mais Ahito ne dormait pas, loin de là...

Thran dormait depuis longtemps et Ahito commençait avec horreur à voir l'heure du réveil défiler encore et encore. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures du matin. L'angoisse s'emparait de lui. Des sueurs froides le recouvraient à tel point qu'il était en nage.

Il avait la respiration saccadée et commençait à mordiller dans son drap comme un petit enfant paniqué. Car oui il était tel un enfant là, un enfant tétanisé, marqué par quelque chose, un lourd souvenir du passé. Et la blessure de Thran pendant le match semblait avoir déclenché tout cela. Quatre heures du matin.

Ahito se sentait régresser comme un enfant de quatre ans, qui ne savait pas comment aider ou rassurer son frère quand celui ci était blessé, alors que lui était toujours aux petits soins pour lui. Un enfant qui ne s'était jamais pardonné d'être tombé de la rambarde car il s'était endormit, déclenchant une angoisse chez Thran dés que le plus jeune avait un soucis de santé. Un enfant narcoleptique qui faisait une insomnie.

Cinq heures du matin, son cœur s'emballait, il tremblait, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait dormir, dormir et juste dormir. Alors, tout en gardant son attitude un peu enfantine, bloquée par ce fameux jour où il était tombé de la rambarde et démontrant qu'il n'en avait pas fait le deuil, il se leva, hésitant, puis l'angoisse reprenant le dessus, il alla de l'avant.

Il se dirigea vers le second lit de la chambre, timide et pas très fière vu qu'il avait quand même vingt-deux ans. Mais au moment actuel, il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de calmer cette crise d'angoisse. Ahito se glissa dans le lit de son frère. Leur lit était large, pouvant facilement accueillir deux personnes même si elles seraient à l'étroit. Alors Ahito s'allongea sur le côté gauche du lit et, sans non plus se blottir, il garda un contact avec Thran.

Thran sentit dans son sommeil que son lit était plus chaud et surtout qu'il y était plus à l'étroit. Il finit par se réveiller et remua un peu, un peu dans le coma, c'est là qu'il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit.

**-Ahito ?**

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, un peu gêné, mais il ne bougea pas non plus. Sa respiration était encore saccadée, il tremblait, il avait peur. Thran se tourna vers lui, il ne voyait pas son frère, mais il sentait son malaise, cela acheva de le réveiller et il en fut tout de suite inquiet.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe petit frère ?**

**-Je n'arrive pas à dormir...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Depuis le match je n'ai pas réussit à dormir une minute...**

Thran comprit ce qu'il se passait, les insomnies de son frère étaient extrêmement rare mais quand elles arrivaient, Ahito en faisait une crise d'angoisse. Son sommeil était encré dans son mode de vie. Mais comme d'habitude, Thran savait quoi faire, il savait toujours quoi faire quand il s'agissait de son petit frère.

**-Détends toi Ahito, je suis là, respires ventralement. C'est quoi un de tes meilleurs souvenirs ?**

**-Euh... je ne sais pas trop...**

Thran passa ses bras autour de son frère et exerça une pression sur sa poitrine afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

**-Je t'écoutes, dis moi un de tes plus beaux souvenirs, **dit-il avec une voix apaisante.

**-Mhh... quand Kendra nous a prit en photo..., D'Jok, Micro-Ice, toi et... moi avant le match contre... les Tigres Rouges...**

**-Oui c'était un bon souvenir ! Nos parents et Maya étaient là aussi, ils nous encourageaient à gagner ce match car ils avaient envie qu'on représente Akillian pour la Cup ! Repenses à ce moment et respires, je suis là.**

Ahito se calqua sur la respiration de son frère qui était très calme et écouta ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur les bras de Thran et se remémora ce moment.

_-Aller on file, on a un match à jouer et on va le gagner !_

_Trois garçons de seize ans et un de dix-sept, en tenue de SnowKids quittaient la maison de D'Jok avec une joie et une rage de gagner._

_-Attendez les garçons, moi je veux une photo, cria Kendra, la mère de Micro-Ice._

_Les garçons firent demi-tour et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre._

_-Dites saucisses les enfants !_

_-Saucisses ! Crièrent les quatre garçons avec bonheur alors que le flash se déclenchait._

Le souvenirs et la présence rassurante de Thran finit au bout d'une heure par calmer Ahito. Celui ci respirait calment, il ne tremblait plus et petit à petit, ses paupières se fermèrent. Et c'est avec le sourire et soulagement que Thran le sentit s'endormir contre lui. Il était rassuré, son petit frère allait de nouveau mieux. Il garda ses bras autour de lui et se rendormit lui aussi.

Une troisième angoisse de calmée.

Au planète Akillian, la fermeture était passée depuis longtemps. Pourtant Kendra n'avait pas encore fini, il lui restait le nettoyage à faire. Son fils, voyant qu'elle était un peu fatiguée avait prit l'initiative d'aller en réserve et dans les frigos pour faire les inventaires.

Kendra passait la serpillière dans la salle, elle était tellement absorbée dans sa tache qu'elle ne vit pas un homme rentrer dans le bar-restaurant.

**-Kendra ?**

Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de cette homme. Dans un soupir blasé mais aussi un peu effrayé, elle se retourna pour faire face à un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs. Il avait un sourire un peu timide.

**-Bonsoir Alazon. Tu es sur Akillian depuis longtemps ?**

**-Depuis ce matin, j'ai vu le match. En fait je suis venu voir mon fils.**

**-Je sais oui, mais il est majeur, la décision lui revient, je n'ai rien à voir s'il ne veut pas te voir.**

**-Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas me voir, j'ai changé tu sais !**

**-Non je n'en sais rien et je ne vais pas t'aider, c'est sa décision !**

Micro-Ice, bien qu'il soit dans la réserve entendait que sa mère parlait à quelqu'un. Il se dirigea vers la salle principale du restaurant mais avant d'y entrer, il y jeta un coup d'oeil. C'est là qu'il reconnu, l'homme qui était avec sa mère.

**-Je peux au moins monter chez toi, pour le voir !**

**-Non je ne te laisserais pas faire cela, si tu veux entrer chez moi, ça sera avec des policiers et seulement si Micy est d'accord.**

**-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai changé !**

**-Non je ne le sais pas !**

La peur venait de s'emparer de Micro-Ice, il savait que même avec les menaces de Kendra, Alazon irait dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait pas être face à lui, il savait que ça se terminerait mal, pour lui et pour sa mère. Il devait partir de chez lui. Alors il prit son holo-portable et envoya un message.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 23h54 ] : Il y a mon père qui est revenu sur Akillian, il est dans la salle de restaurant...

Micro-Ice monta rapidement dans l'appartement et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. Il éteignit la lumière pour faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il faisait le mort, car il savait que son père était dangereux. Le vibreur de son téléphone le fit sursauter mais en même temps ça le rassura.

**De D'Jok** [ 23h56 ] : Il sait que tu es là ?

**De Micro-Ice** [ 23h58 ] : Non je me suis caché, tu es couché … ?

**De D'Jok** [ 00h00 ] : J'y allais mais je t'attend, viens vite !

Micro-Ice eut un sourire de soulagement et soupira. Il était si heureux d'avoir son meilleur ami, ce grand frère qui était toujours là pour lui. Il savait l'histoire qu'il y avait eu avec le père de Micro-Ice. Thran et Ahito aussi était au courant, car ils étaient suffisamment digne de confiance pour que le petit brun leurs raconte son histoire.

Quand Micro-Ice avait eu sept ans, son père qui avait toujours été absent, avait accepté à contre cœur de passer un peu de temps avec son fils. Ils avaient été dans un parc d'Akillian pour jouer un peu. Puis en plein milieu de l'après midi, Alazon voulu rentrer chez lui, ayant marre de s'occuper de son fils. Il l'avait donc mit Micro-Ice dans un manège et il s'était éclipsé pendant le tour de manège. Laissant l'enfant de sept ans, seul et livré à lui même.

En sortant du manège, Micro-Ice avait bien vu que son père n'était plus là. Il avait commencé à le chercher partout dans le grand parc, puis la panique s'était emparé de lui. Il s'était mit à pleurer, appelant son père, se faisant envahir par la plus violente des angoisses chez les enfants, l'abandon.

Finalement un policier l'avait vu crier au secours et dans un piteux état tant il avait pleurer. À raison de ne pouvoir le calmer, il avait réussit à suffisamment lui poser de question pour le ramener au planète Akillian. À la vue de sa mère, Micro-Ice s'était jeté contre elle, encore plus en larme et relâchant la pression. Et il avait expliqué à Kendra que son père l'avait abandonné.

Folle de rage elle avait porté plainte contre son ex-compagnon pour abandon d'enfant. Et les prochains jours avaient été un enfer pour Micro-Ice. Il se mettait à hurler dés que sa mère disparaissait de sa vision pour aller au toilette ou se laver. Il dormait avec elle, ne voulait pas aller à l'école car il était séparé de sa mère. Kendra l'avait donc emmené voir un psychologue pour lui redonner confiance en lui et lui faire comprendre que jamais sa mère l'abandonnerait.

Pour faciliter la reconstruction de son petit, le soir quand elle devait travailler, elle avait donné un talkie-walkie à son fils et invitait tout les soirs D'Jok pour que Micro-Ice ne se sente pas seul. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là de leur vie, que D'Jok et Micro-Ice étaient devenus inséparable, à force de passer tous leurs jours ensemble, ils voulaient toujours passer plus de temps ensemble.

D'Jok avait toujours été plus grand que lui, plus fort, moins peureux, à l'école primaire, au collège et même encore après, il avait toujours défendu Micro-Ice par amitié. Et depuis cet incident, Micro-Ice ne voulait plus jamais voir son père, il l'avait rayé de sa vie, car celui ci n'était jamais réapparu, pour s'excuser ou quoi que ce soit.

Sauf une fois... après la finale de la première Cup, il était venu voir Micro-Ice afin de lui soutirer de l'argent car chaque SnowKids avaient eu un bon salaire. Cela avait fait office d'affront pour le petit brun qui avait définitivement tiré un trait sur cet homme. Mais il était toujours effrayé quand celui ci se montrait, le souvenir de l'abandon étant toujours un peu présent.

Mais Micro-Ice était tout de même rassuré en faisant son sac, car une fois de plus, D'Jok était là pour lui, près à le soutenir. Une fois son sac terminé, il envoya un message à sa mère.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 00h17 ] : Je vais chez un ami, comme ça s'il monte dans l'appartement, tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis sortie et que tu ne sais pas où je suis. Bisous maman !

Puis le petit brun fit quelque chose qu'il savait bien faire, passer par les fenêtres. Trente minutes plus tard, il était à la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Mais comme il ne savait pas si Maya dormait, il préféra ne pas sonner. Donc il sortit son téléphone.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 00h53 ] : Je suis devant !

Une minutes plus tard, ce fut un D'Jok en tenue pour dormir qui lui ouvrit. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler, ils comprirent très vite que la situation était mieux ainsi. Micro-Ice rentra avec le sourire, rassuré et suivit D'Jok jusqu'à sa chambre.

**-Tu as prit des affaires pour plusieurs jours ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu as bien fait, de toutes façons demain on retourne à la faculté, Artegor ne le laissera pas rentrer. Et moi non plus.**

**-Je peux me défendre tout seul tu sais...**

**-Je sais, c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on te fasse du tord. Par contre le match m'a crevé, on va dormir ?**

**-D'accord je vais me changer et j'arrive !**

Micro-Ice prit la direction de la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette et pour se mettre en pyjama puis il revint dans la chambre et prit la seconde place du lit double de son ami. Depuis tout petit, quand l'un venait chez l'autre, ils n'avaient absolument pas envie de faire un deuxième lit, par fainéantise. Et des fois, ils dormaient même à quatre dans la chambre, quand les frangins étaient là. Micro-Ice se pelotonna dans les draps.

**-Tu as des nouvelles de Thran ?**

**-Oui j'ai eu un message de lui tout à l'heure, Ahito s'amuse à le faire rire pour l'embêter, **répondit D'Jok avec un sourire.

**-Ahito un sadique ? J'aurais jamais imaginé !**

**-Comme quoi, les gens cachent bien leur jeu !**

Micro-Ice ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il voulu lancer une discussion. Et justement il y avait bien un sujet qui le titillait et il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire parler D'Jok sur ce sujet sensible.

**-D'Jok, tout à l'heure au planète, tu te souviens de la jolie brune qui t'as demandé un autographe ? Elle était plutôt mignonne, n'est ce pas !**

**-Mhh moui c'est vrai.**

**-Ah ben quel enthousiasme ! Non mais sérieux, elle avait l'air tout gentille et intéressante, et si tu t'arrangeais pour trouver son numéro ?**

**-Non merci.**

Micro-Ice se mit à genoux sur le lit et pointa son ami du doigt.

-**Je savais que tu dirais cela ! Dés qu'on parle de fille, tu esquives le sujet ! Pourquoi ?**

D'Jok soupira avant de se tourner sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder Micro-Ice et voyant celui-ci inquiet, il comprit que le petit brun voulait aller dans son sens et le comprendre. Peut être que se confier lui ferait du bien.

**-Depuis que Mei et moi avons rompu et que j'ai apprit par le biais des paparazzi qu'elle était avec Sinedd j'ai été dégoûté de quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais je ressens du dégoût. Je n'en veux pas à Mei, si elle est partie, j'ai ma part de responsabilité, et puis elle est heureuse avec Sinedd et lui aussi, alors c'est super. Mais je reste pour autant dégoûté de quelque chose... **

**-... Dégoûté des filles en fait...**

**-Je crois... je n'ai plus envie de rencontrer une nouvelle fille, je n'ai absolument pas envie de créer une relation, d'avoir une copine ou autre... En fait le tournoi de Paradisia m'a assez perturbé... le départ de Yuki m'a rappelé celui d'Abby, Mei qui s'en va, moi qui sans savoir comment et surtout pourquoi qui trahit mon équipe... bref, je crois que je m'en veux encore et que mon dégoût pour les filles ne me donne vraiment pas envie de créer une relation...**

Micro-Ice se rallongea, assez touché par le discours de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur. D'Jok était vraiment angoissé par lui même et par les filles.

**-Tu sais, ce n'est pas une obligation d'être en couple, déjà sâches que nous on t'as pardonné pour paradisia et puis prends le temps de te stabiliser intérieurement avant de rencontrer une fille. En attendant tu m'as moi, et Thran et Ahito et les SK !**

**-Oui je sais... je te remercie, toi aussi tu m'as moi.**

D'Jok souriait enfin, tout comme Micro-Ice, comme d'habitude le fait de parler un peu rassurait les deux garçons et surtout améliorait leur moral. Ils s'endormirent apaisés et avec une puissante amitié qui veillait sur eux.


	9. Les tests

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : Comme d'habitude je ne suis pas surprise de te voir ! :p Je savais que la scène entre Ahito et Thran te ferais sourire ! La mousse au chocolat, ben il fallait bien que je trouve un truc que Thran aimait, je cherche encore pour Ahito x) Et puis la crise d'angoisse, la fameuse crise d'angoisse, déclenchée par la blessure de Thran mais qui en réalité résulte d'un deuil pas fait de la chute de la rambarde. Comme quoi Thran n'est pas le seul marqué par cet incident :/ J'espère que toi tes crises d'angoisses disparaissent ! Mais Ahito n'a pas à s'inquiéter Thran veille sur lui, seulement au vu de ce chapitre, on comprend facilement que s'ils sont séparés ça peut mal finir :/ Quand à D'Jok, non il ne change pas de bord, mais c'est très courant chez les hommes, après une mauvaise rupture comme celle de D'Jok et Mei (Mei s'est quand même barrée avec Sinedd avant de rompre), ils perdent confiance en eux et en la gente féminine. C'est ce qui arrive à D'Jok, il pense ne plus avoir de charme, de charisme ou de la richesse intérieure, il n'a plus envie de faire confiance à une fille à cause de Mei ou de Yuki qui lui a rappelé le départ précipité de Abby, et oui D'Jok était attachée à elle. Du coup pour le moment, il ne ressent juste pas l'envie d'avoir une copine ! Voilà une longue réponse mais ça nécessité quelques éclairements x)

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, laissez moi votre avis à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Les tests

C'était un matin doux sur Akillian, il ne neigeait pas, il n'y avait pas de vent et il y avait du soleil. C'était un climat vraiment agréable, et D'Jok en profitait. Il faisait un petit footing avec un casque musique sur les oreilles. Il courait calmement, ne cherchant pas à faire un concours de vitesse, mais plutôt à entretenir son endurance, et surtout à faire du bien à sa santé physique. Sa respiration était rapide, son cœur aussi, il transpirait mais c'était vraiment bon pour son moral en ce début de matinée.

Il s'était réveillé ce matin bien reposé, avec le sourire et la bonne humeur. Le soleil passait au travers les volets de sa chambre, éclairant un peu la chambre. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait découvert un Micro-Ice profondément endormit, la couverture juste en dessous du nez. Visiblement la visite de son père la veille l'avait épuisé.

D'Jok avait préféré le laissé dormir et s'était levé pour aller faire son footing. Il vit au loin son appartement, plus qu'une centaine de mètre en côte. Il fallait donc tenir, c'était la face finale du footing. La phase la plus dure aussi. Mais il en fallait plus pour épuiser le capitaine des SnowKids.

Il arriva enfin chez lui, essoufflé et le cœur battant à la chamade. Mais qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien ! Alors qu'il allait s'étirer les jambes, il vit à sa porte d'entrer un homme et pas n'importe lequel... Cet homme frappa et quelques secondes plus tard Maya ouvrit.

**-Bonjour.**

**-Bonjour madame, vous êtes la mère de D'Jok ?**

**-Oui, c'est pourquoi ?**

**-Je suis le père de Micro-Ice et je voulais savoir s'il était là ?**

Maya regarda dans l'entrée et vit les chaussures du petit attaquant. Il était effectivement avec son fils. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, le rouquin arriva discrètement derrière Alazon et fit non de la tête avec une expression paniquée. Maya comprit tout de suite ce que voulait lui dire son fils.

**-Non Micro-Ice n'est pas là, et mon fils vient de finir son footing, bonjour D'Jok !**

**-Bonjour maman ! Bonjour monsieur, on peut vous aider ?**

**-Tu es D'Jok ? Est ce que par hasard tu sais où est Micro-Ice ? Vous êtes amis n'est ce pas !**

**-Je ne sais pas où il est, s'il n'est pas chez lui alors il doit faire un footing lui aussi ! Excusez-moi, mais il faut absolument que j'aille boire !**

D'Jok passa donc devant Alazon, visiblement très déçu de ne toujours pas voir Micro-Ice. Le rouquin alla à la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, et Maya le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

**-D'Jok tu peux m'expliquer ?**

**-Merci d'avoir été compréhensive, cet homme c'est bien le père de Mice, mais il ne veut pas le voir pour des raisons qui le regarde. Cet homme est mauvais, c'est mieux qu'il soit loin.**

**-Bon d'accord, ça me suffit. Mais Micro-Ice dors encore ?**

**-Oui dans ma chambre.**

**-D'accord, je vais préparer le repas du midi pour trois alors ! C'était bien ton footing ?**

**-Oui ça fait du bien ! Je me prépare, les entraînements intenses vont bientôt reprendre, la Cup est dans un mois !**

**-Bonne chance alors !**

**-Merci maman !**

Il embrassa sa mère adoptive sur la joue et fila à la salle de bain pour faire sa douche. Une fois terminé, tout en se séchant les cheveux, il prit son holo-telephone et vit plusieurs messages. Il lu d'abord celui d'Artegor.

**De Artegor** [ 8h41 ] : Bonjour les SnowKids ! On commence les choses sérieuses, préparez vos affaires, à partir de ce soir vous relogez à la faculté. Autre chose, à 11h, vous êtes en tenue et échauffez, on commencera l'entraînement. À tout à l'heure !

**-Et ben j'ai bien fait de faire un footing, je suis presque échauffé ! **

D'Jok enfila un t-shirt et sa veste avant de regarder ses autres messages.

**De Rocket** [ 8h43 ] : Enfin ! Bon courage capitaine, motives nous !

**De D'Jok** [ 8h44 ] : Merci mec, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour être motivé, vous avez tous la pèche ça ce ressens !

Le capitaine des SK avait le sourire, les mots de Rocket le touchait, de tous, c'était lui qui savait souder l'équipe, faire en sorte que tous le monde se fasse confiance et qu'il y ai une bonne ambiance. Il se coiffa et lu le dernier message.

**De Thran** [ 8h50 ] : Ahito a fait une crise d'angoisse suite à une insomnie cette nuit, ça fait deux ans que ça ne lui était pas arrivé...tu peux trouver une excuses pour nous, on ne sera pas là à 11h00, merci d'avance mon pote !

D'Jok ouvrit des yeux ronds, étonné par ce message. Il s'empressa de répondre.

**De D'Jok** [ 8h52 ] : Il va bien au moins ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oui t'inquiètes pas, je vais vous trouver une excuse !

Le jeune homme alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit les volets. Il tira ensuite la couette de son lit pour dévoiler un petit brun tout comateux et grognant face à la lumière.

**-Bonjour Micro-Ice, debout ! Je t'ai laissé dormir le plus longtemps possible mais Artegor nous a convoqué !**

**-Ok, donnes moi juste cinq minutes...**

**-D'accord cinq minutes seulement mais après tu files te préparer et tu manges un truc !**

Son téléphone sonna, sachant d'avance qui s'était, il s'empressa de le prendre, de lire son message et d'y répondre.

**De Thran** [ 8h55 ] : Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, en fait je ne connais pas la raison de cette crise, mais pour faire simple, il s'est seulement endormit vers six heures du matin, même avec l'épuisement du match. Mais il va bien oui, vu qu'il dort là, et justement si on sera en retard, c'est parce qu'il doit dormir, mais je n'ai pas trop envie que ça s'ébruite. Merci pour l'excuse, on vous rejoint au plus vite, promis !

Au vu de la mine déconfite de D'Jok, Micro-Ice demanda ce qu'il se passait. Naturellement, le rouquin lui raconta les messages de Thran à propos de Ahito et le petit brun finit par baisser la tête à son tour. Il alla donc à la salle de bain, pour ne pas être en retard. Alors que D'Jok répondait à son ami.

**De D'Jok** [ 8h57 ] : Six heures du matin, à oui quand même... ben j'espère qu'il sera reposé quand vous nous rejoindrait ! Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas que ça s'ébruite, je gère pour l'excuse !

Il prépara son sac et en profita pour préparer celui de Micro-Ice afin de gagner du temps. Puis il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir si Alazon était toujours dans les parages. Visiblement non, tant mieux. Son portable sonna une fois de plus. D'Jok le prit et lu le message.

**Thran** [ 9h00 ] : Merci mon pote !

D'Jok rangea son holo-portable et termina de faire son sac et celui de Micro-Ice. Il descendit pour rejoindre Maya qui préparait un petit déjeuner pour le numéro trois.

**-Alors ça y est tu retournes à la faculté ?**

**-Oui ! Tu as eu des appels de Sonny ?**

**-Non D'Jok désolé...**

**-Ce n'est rien, il est sûrement surveillé...**

Le rouquin alla prendre un bon bol d'air frais d'Akillian, en disant à sa mère adoptive que Micro-Ice avait le temps de petit-déjeuner. Et puis en sortant il pourrait vérifier si Alazon était dans les parages. Pour ne pas faire suspect, il jongla avec un ballon autour de l'appartement et le long de la rue. Le ballon passait d'un pied à l'autre sans toucher le sol et pendant ce temps, il tentait de trouver une excuse pour Ahito.

**-D'Jok ? On y va ?**

Le capitaine des SK se retourna pour faire face à Micro-Ice qui lui tendait son sac avec un petit sourire. D'Jok lui rendit son sourire et prit son sac, puis tous les deux prirent la route, la joie les prenant, ils allaient enfin refaire une Cup.

À onze heures tapante, tous le monde étaient échauffés et en tenues jaunes, près à rentrer dans l'holo-trainer. Tous le monde ou presque... Thran et Ahito étaient aux abonnés absents. Artegor arriva, et bien entendu cette absence lui fit lever un sourcil, c'est là que D'Jok se leva.

**-Euh monsieur, les parents de Thran et Ahito sont absents et du coup les garçons doivent rester à la maison car leur grand-mère est malade, mais ils font au plus vite ! Enfin Ahito fait au plus vite vu que Thran est suspendu...**

**-D'accord. Je veux bien être tolérant pour cette fois car je vous ai prévenu en retard, mais Ahito finira l'entraînement plus tard. Bien pour les autres, en place tout de suite, on va revoir les bases alors tous le monde dans l'holo-trainer !**

**-****J'espère que vous êtes en forme les SnowKids, j'ai fais des nouveaux réglages, vous m'en diraient des nouvelles !** Ajouta Clamp.

**-****C'est partit les SK, donnez vous tous à fond, la Cup c'est dans un mois, il faut de nouveau muscler tout cela ! **Lança D'Jok avec détermination.

Visiblement ses paroles eurent de l'effet, car tous les joueurs étaient en place dans l'holo-trainer. Et effectivement, l'entraînement était sur les bases. Des tirs, départ arrêté, des passes précises en l'air, à terre, en feinte. Des clones étaient lancés contre les défenseurs et ceux ci devaient les tacler sans fautes et renvoyer la balle dans des cibles.

Les milieux de terrain devaient réceptionner des balles hautes, basses ou sur les côtés et les renvoyer dans des cibles. Alors que les attaquants devaient dribbler des défenseurs et tirer dans les cages. Il était un peu plus de midi quand Ahito arriva en courant dans la salle d'entraînement, en tenue et essoufflé. Naturellement les regards d'Artegor, Simbaï et Clamp se tournèrent vers lui. Ahito avait un regard gêné et Thran qui était derrière lui, regardait le sol, tout aussi gêné.

**-Je suis désolé pour le retard, je suis venu en courant pour m'échauffer...**

**-Rentres dans l'holo-trainer rapidement, tu finiras plus tard que les autres.**

**-Oui monsieur.**

Ahito couru vers l'holo-trainer pour y être téléporter. L'équipe se tournèrent vers le gardien qui avait encore son regard gêné, par rapport au retard. Il couru donc vers ses cages, mais en passant entre D'Jok et Micro-Ice, le rouquin l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet.

**-Ça va toi ?**

**-Oui ça va mieux, merci pour l'excuse les gars.**

**-Aller, va arrêter les ballons !**

Ahito lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de continuer à courir vers ses cages, où il se mit en place. L'entraînement reprit et dura encore une heure, deux heures pour Ahito qui semblait tout de même souriant malgré sa crise d'angoisse de la nuit. Il avait piqué du nez et s'était endormit plus d'une fois sur ses poteaux, alors tout allait bien.

L'après midi, les joueurs avaient quartier libre et c'était pour une bonne raison, des tests avaient lieu dans l'holo-trainer pour recruter un nouveau milieu de terrain. Artegor et Clamp faisait les derniers réglages, alors que Simbaï était avec Thran à l'infirmerie.

C'est alors que Aarch arriva dans la salle d'entraînement. Comme promis, il assistait aux tests de sélection. Artegor eut le sourire en le voyant arriver.

**-Je savais que tu serais à l'heure !**

**-Je suis toujours à l'heure Artegor ! Et à ce que je vois, il y a pas mal de candidat, une bonne vingtaine, ça va nous prendre des heures !**

**-Oui c'est vrai mais j'ai hâte de voir cela !**

**-Moi aussi !**

**-Alors qui veut commencer ?** Demanda Clamp en tendant une tenue jaune.

Les tests commencèrent et malheureusement et pour le grand désarroi de Aarch et Artegor, aucun candidat ne présentait un niveau suffisamment intéressant pour évoluer vite et se caler sur ceux des SK. Tous les nouveaux passèrent et Artegor se pinça l'arrête du nez, que faire... mais il fallait faire un choix.

Aarch et Clamp vinrent le soutenir, en regardant de nouveau tous les enregistrements des nouveaux pour voir celui qui pourrait évoluer le plus vite. Après une heure de réflexion, quelques candidats commençaient à se détacher du lot. C'est là qu'une jeune fille rentra dans la salle, très timide et visiblement mal à l'aise.

**-Bonjour... c'est ici les tests pour le poste de milieu de terrain... je suis désolé je viens de loin … **

**-On n'avait pas fini, enfile****s**** une tenue et rentrez dans l'holo-trainer !** Lui répondit Aarch.

La jeune femme s'avança vers Clamp qui lui tendait une tenue jaune. Elle l'enfila avec un petit sourire, reprenant confiance en elle et entra dans l'holo-trainer. Le terrain s'affichait devant elle, deux buts, l'un en face, l'autre derrière. Et la voix d'Artegor se fit entendre dans son oreillette.

**-Bien je t'expliques, un milieu de terrain à un rôle très important, c'est lui qui établit le jeu et donnes les repères aux défenseurs et aux attaquants. Il doit savoir réceptionner les ballons des défenseurs, avancer un maximum et passer très précisément aux attaquants. Des ballons vont apparaître aléatoirement derrière toi, tu vas devoir les réceptionner et les envoyer dans les cibles devant toi qui apparaîtront aussi aléatoirement. **

**-D'accord !**

Le ballon arriva, derrière elle, à ras du sol, elle fit un contrôle avec sa cheville droite, se retourna et localisa la cible, à droite, ras du sol aussi, elle tire et la balle s'y logea en plein centre. Suivant, derrière elle, sur sa gauche en hauteur, contrôle de la poitrine, demi tour, cible à gauche proche de la surface de réparation, tir et centre. Suivant, au dessus d'elle, contrôle du genoux et du pied, cible très en hauteur à droite, tir et centre. Et les suivants furent aussi précis.

Artegor et Aarch commençaient à avoir le sourire, ils regardèrent Clamp qui comprit et modifia le programme. Le ballon arriva assez rapidement derrière la jeune fille, elle saute et fait un contrôle de la poitrine et se retourne. Elle voit deux clones face à elle, et avec le sourire, elle avance avec le ballon, dribble entre ses pieds, recule, avance, feinte et passe les deux clones pour tirer dans la cible, en son centre.

Le ballon arrive de nouveau, au dessus d'elle sur la droite, elle contrôle avec sa cheville, fait rebondir le ballon pour qu'il passe par dessus les clones, avance, et recule juste au moment où les clones se retournaient, les perturbants et c'est là qu'elle tire dans la cible, au centre de la surface de réparation. La jeune fille souriait, elle semblait heureuse et surtout vraiment à l'aise avec un ballon, avec son pied gauche et son droit.

Les deux coach avaient vraiment le sourire, ses passes étaient précises et puissante, elle était maligne et sournoise au vu de ses feintes. Très calme et confiante. Son niveau était plutôt bon, elle n'avait pas le Souffle certes, mais une fois un match qui l'a mettrait en condition, elle évoluerait vite. Elle avait le mental d'un SnowKids.

**-J'ai fais mon choix.**

**-Et je pense que tu as fais le bon choix Artegor. J'ai hâte de la voir à l'œuvre !**

**-Merci d'être venu me soutenir Aarch, ça fait du bien un entraînement à deux, comme à la grande époque. Je pense la faire participer aux entraînements avec les autres dés demain. La Cup c'est dans un mois, on verra si elle a un mental d'acier !**

**-Il vaut mieux, car je pense que D'Jok va lui en faire baver...**

**-En même temps c'est D'Jok.**

Le lendemain arriva très vite, il était huit heures du matin et décidément, le climat était partit pour être rayonnant pendant plusieurs jours. Les joueurs étaient réunit autour d'une table pour le petit-déjeuner. C'était assez calme, assez silencieux, vu que certain n'étaient pas encore réveillé.

Micro-Ice baillait en buvant son chocolat chaud, D'Jok était un peu plus réveillé et réfléchissait à une nouvelle stratégie avec Rocket. Ils discutaient donc tous les deux tranquillement. Tia lisait le journal électronique avec Mei et discutaient des nouvelles des joueurs. Mei était de nouveau rayonnante, visiblement les paroles de Sinedd lui avait vraiment remonté le moral, elle avait reprit confiance en elle.

Ahito lui s'était endormit sur sa main, alors que son chocolat chaud fumait sous son nez. Et la seule chose qui le réveilla fut son frère qui arrivait dans le réfectoire. Et avec un magnifique sourire.

**-Bon avant que je me remplisse le ventre, j'ai trois choses à vous annoncer ! La première c'est qu'on va avoir deux matchs amicaux, un contre les Wambas, qui veulent nous défier en toute amitié et les Shadows, bon eux ce n'est pas en toute amitié... Sinon Artegor et Aarch on recruter un milieu de terrain, je ne sais pas qui s'est mais Rocket et Tia vous allez pouvoir souffler. Enfin, je sors de l'infirmerie, je ne pourrais pas jouer contre les Wambas, mais je serais avec vous pour le match contre les Shadows !**

**-Ouais ! Ah ça fait trop plaisir de savoir que tu seras de nouveau sur le terrain grand frère ! **

Ahito alla le serrer dans ses bras, plutôt content de la nouvelle, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal aux côtes. Cette dernière nouvelle avait également achevé de réveiller Micro-Ice qui sautait de joie dans la cantine. La pile électrique était de retour.

L'heure d'entraînement arriva, et après un échauffement, les SK à part Thran étaient dans l'holo-trainer. Celui-ci dura pendant une heure, tous les joueurs étaient vraiment motivés, ils avaient le moral, le sourire, bref ils étaient bien conditionnés pour gagner une quatrième fois la Cup.

**-Bien c'est très bien les SnowKids, j'aimerais terminer l'entraînement avec le nouveau joueur que Aarch et moi avons recruter afin que vous trouviez tous vos repères ensemble ! Tia, Rocket, l'un de vous veux bien sortir ?**

**-****Moi je veux bien, j'ai besoin de recul pour voir un nouveau joueur jouer,** répondit Rocket.

**-Très bien, je te remercie.**

Rocket disparu donc de l'holo-trainer pour laisser place à un nouveau joueur ou plutôt une nouvelle joueuse à la place. Elle apparaissait progressivement, pas forcément grande, mais élégante, mince mais avec des rondeurs et un visage rayonnant.

Même si elle était au milieu de terrain, de ses cages Ahito pouvait la voir, sa longue chevelure blonde, relevée par des pinces et attachée en queue de cheval pour l'entraînement et des yeux argentés. Son cœur rata un battement, il eut du mal à déglutir et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge.

_-Je le savais ! Tu as un petit secret !_

_-Oui j'ai un secret et je compte le garder !_


	10. Retrouvailles

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Elska** : Et ouais Abby est enfin de retour, il était temps n'est ce pas ! On en connaît un qui va être content ! :p Oui dans le chapitre précédent, pauvre Mice en effet, c'est le petit dernier qu'il faut proteger ! :) Je te laisse profiter du retour d'Abby !

**Little wolf of snow** : Comme je t'ai laissé un message, je répond à ta partie sur le chapitre 9 ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire par rapport au dialogue entre D'Jok et Maya, les prochains discours seront un peu plus doux, plus proche ! Pour l'excuse de D'Jok, je l'a trouve assez réaliste, Artegor ne sera pas aussi quiche par la suite je te rassure ! Mais au final c'est passé, Ahito a pu arriver en retard ! Je suis vraiment touchée que tu sois contente de revoir Abby, tu verras elle va engendrer tout un tas de réactions à travers les joueurs, surtout ses quatre amis !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles

Le silence était totale, le regard des joueurs était sur la nouvelle. Sa beauté et son sourire faisait plaisir à voir. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important. Micro-Ice la regardait, sa chevelure blonde, ses yeux argentés, ce visage à l'expression si gentille.

**-Abby... ?**

La jeune lui offrit un joli sourire.

**-Ça fait longtemps Micro-Ice...**

Et le même sourire de joie apparu sur le visage du petit brun qui se rua sur elle en rigolant avant de sauter dans ses bras. Cette action fit rire la jeune femme qui, serra ses bras autour de Micro-Ice. Elle était tellement contente de le revoir, un ami qui lui avait tant manqué, un sourire, un pitre dont elle avait besoin. Elle lâcha Micro-Ice et le contempla. Il avait grandit, la maturité se lisait sur son visage malgré son côté fou-fou, un vrai petit homme.

**-On se retrouve enfin...**

**-Oui enfin... j'ai vu tout vos matchs depuis que vous êtes les SnowKids, félicitation pour votre parcours !**

**-Merci Abby !**

**-J'ignorais que Micro-Ice la connaissait,** avoua Artegor à Clamp et Simbaï.

**-En fait Abby était dans la classe de D'Jok, Micro-Ice et mon frère au collège, elle était notre amie !**

Abby regarda à l'avant du terrain, D'Jok avait les mains sur les hanches et la regardait hautainement. Mais avec un petit sourire. Abby eut également un sourire de nostalgie et se tourna vers Micro-Ice.

**-Dis moi, son côté perfectionniste lui dit de se méfier des nouveaux ?**

**-Il n'a pas changé depuis le collège, tu t'y habitueras, c'est D'Jok, gagner avant tout !**

**-Ahah, je m'y attendais. **

La jeune femme était heureuse, même si les retrouvailles n'étaient pas chaleureuses comme avec Micro-Ice, D'Jok restait D'Jok, fidèle à lui même et c'était pour cela qu'il était son ami. Puis avant de commencer l'entraînement, elle se retourna pour regarder en direction des cages. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, la scène de la balançoire leurs revenaient, leur promesse se réalisait, ils étaient joueurs de Galactik Football dans la même équipe.

La photo, leurs adieux, Abby était mignonne quand elle avait quatorze, aujourd'hui elle était juste... belle. Abby lui fit un clin d'oeil, de tous c'était Ahito qui était celui qui lui avait le plus manqué. Ce clin d'oeil le fit encore plus rougir mais aussi sourire.

**-Bien, je suis content pour vous mais on a une Cup à préparer. Abby tu vas devoir te hisser au niveau des SnowKids ! Devant toi ce ne sont pas des cibles, D'Jok et Micro-Ice sont très rapide et imprévisible, il va falloir que tu adaptes ton jeu au leur, s'en est de même pour Mei et Mark, ils sont rapides, tu ne dois pas te laisser surprendre !**

**-Bien coach !**

**-Je vais vous mettre face aux Wambas car dans cinq jours vous jouez contre eux ! Jouez en équipe, aidez Abby à trouver ses marques, aidez là à trouver le Souffle !**

**-Ouais ouais,** murmura D'Jok.

Les Wambas apparurent en hologramme sur le terrain. Wouwamboo et Lûn-Zia étaient souriant et avaient la rage de jouer et de gagner comme d'habitude. Abby fut impressionnée et un peu stressée en voyant d'autres joueurs. Même si c'était juste des hologrammes. Mais Tia vint poser une main sur son épaule.

**-Ça va aller, ce qui compte c'est le jeu, regardes bien les défenseurs et fais des bonnes passes aux attaquants !**

Abby acquiesça et se mit en place derrière la ligne du milieu. D'Jok s'y plaça juste au centre, en face de Wouwamboo, prêt pour faire un coup d'envoi. Le ballon fut lancé, et D'Jok sauta, son saut était impressionnant, le fluide l'englobait et c'est là que Abby comprit ce qu'était réellement un match.

Le ballon fut récupéré par Tia qui commença à s'élancer vers l'avant, mais un défenseur Wamba lui prit le ballon et le relança sur Lûn-Zaera qui passa par dessus Mei, Mark couru derrière elle pour la rattraper. Il accéléra sa course et réussit à récupérer le ballon. Mark leva la tête et regarda ses deux milieux de terrain, Tia était encerclé par un milieu de terrain et Wouwamboo était dans l'axe. Alors il envoya le ballon à Abby.

Elle contrôla le ballon avec sa cheville et se retourna, elle avança et leva les yeux pour voir où était Micro-Ice et D'Jok mais effectivement, ce n'était pas des clones, à peine quelques secondes et Lûn-Zaera lui reprenait le ballon. Abby fut surprise, ce n'était pas le même niveau de jeu. L'attaquante Wamba partait vers l'avant, elle passa Mei, puis Mark et tire, un tir très puissant, mais tir bloqué par Ahito.

Celui ci avait le sourire, il regarda où se trouvait ses coéquipiers et tira dans le ballon. Abby alla le réceptionner et partit vers l'avant, cette fois elle entra dans le match, les deux milieux de terrain vinrent devant elle. Elle se stoppa et commença à bouger le ballon entre ses pieds, pour favoriser des directions, puis elle loba les deux joueurs et couru vers l'avant tout en reprenant le ballon. Un défenseur fonçait vers elle. Abby leva les yeux vers Micro-Ice et fit un mouvement de jambe dans cette même direction, le deuxième défenseur alla donc sur Micro-Ice, la blondinette serra alors les dents.

Son pied qui s'élançait se reposa au sol et avec son talon opposé, elle fit une passe rapide à D'Jok qui sauta, tira et le ballon alla se loger dans les filets. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent à travers les SnowKids et Abby réussit à sourire de fierté, enfin.

**-J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait nous la passer, **murmura Micro-Ice.

**-Nous aussi Micro-Ice ! Bien joué Abby, c'est le genre de jeu qu'il faut avoir !** Parla Artegor dans son oreillette.

Abby rougit un peu avant de se replacer, Tia vint la prendre par les épaules avec un petit rire satisfait avant de reprendre sa place.

**-Ouais, jolie passe. Mais il t'en faudra plus pour te hisser à notre niveau.**

La jeune femme tourna la tête et remarqua que D'Jok était derrière, les mains de nouveau sur les hanches, il la regardait de haut. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**-Je sais D'Jok, je sais, tiens toi prêt, je vais t'en faire d'autres des passes.**

En lui tenant tête ainsi, le sourire se communiqua enfin sur le visage du capitaine. Il tendit sa main à Abby, main qu'elle serra.

**-Content de te revoir.**

**-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.**

D'Jok alla se replacer à l'avant du terrain et l'entraînement reprit. Il fut assez mitigé, Abby avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme et elle fut rapidement essoufflée, mais il fallait tout de même noter qu'elle avait fait quelques passes bien placées aux attaquants. Et elle réceptionnait correctement les ballons envoyés par les défenseurs. Elle avait du potentiel c'était sûr.

**-Bien c'est tout pour aujourd'hui les SK ! Reposez vous bien, demain rendez vous à huit heures dans l'holo-trainer.**

**-Bien coach,** répondit D'Jok.

Les joueurs regagnèrent les vestiaires, Thran qui était dans une salle de sport séparée pour rééduquer son corps avec sa blessure, arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

**-Comment tu vas frangin ?**

**-Et bien je ne peux toujours pas courir sans avoir mal, mais je commence à faire des mouvements de rotation, je peux un peu sautiller, alors je devrais pouvoir jouer dans une semaine !**

**-Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! **Répondit Micro-Ice.

Thran lui fit un clin d'oeil et ouvrit son casier pour y ranger ses chaussures de football. Mais le casier se referma. Haussant un sourcil, il l'ouvrit de nouveau mais il se referma. Thran commençait à se dire qu'il fallait vérifier les vis de pivots. Il ouvrit une dernière fois son casier qui se referma tout de suite après. Thran leva les yeux et vit une Abby qui avait une expression innocente.

**-Hey c'était ma blague ça !**

La blonde éclata de rire alors que Thran l'attrapait pour la décoiffer. Puis il la serra dans ses bras avec un immense sourire.

**-Ça fait trop plaisir de te revoir !**

**-Oh oui ! Dis moi t'es toujours un geek de service ?**

**-À qui le dis-tu ! C'est carrément un hacker oui ! **Répondit Micro-Ice avec moquerie.

**-Un hacker ? Et tu pirates quoi, les plans de la technoïde ?**

**-Oui ça m'arrive quand je suis curieux !**

Abby siffla moqueusement pour taquiner son ami. Ceux à quoi il répondit en la décoiffant une fois de plus, la faisant bouder. Puis tous le monde sortit des vestiaires. Micro-Ice était un vrai pot de colle avec Abby, lui racontant mille et une anecdotes sur lui et … sur lui, depuis le collège. La blonde l'écoutait attentivement, tout en regardant D'Jok qui s'était mit derrière Micro-Ice pour se moquer de lui en l'imitant.

La soirée fut très conviviale, Thran et Micro-Ice passaient leur temps à rire avec Abby, ils se retrouvaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Se remémorant quand ils jonglaient avec un ballon entre les cours. D'Jok était un peu plus distant, pas qu'il n'était pas content de retrouver Abby au contraire, mais parce que pour lui, elle affaiblissait l'équipe, elle pourrait faire pencher la balance contre eux.

Alors il restait distant, tout comme Ahito, qui bizarrement ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Même les autres joueurs, tels Tia, Mei ou Rocket étaient plus curieux et posaient plein de questions sur sa période de collège avec les garçons. La jeune blonde s'intégrait bien dans l'équipe, en dehors de ses quatre amis, elle trouvait les autres très sympathique aussi.

**-Hey Micro-Ice, c'est vrai que tu as une petite amie ? **Demanda Abby curieuse.

Le petit brun qui faisait le pitre dans la salle commune se stoppa net face à cette phrase, rougissant d'un coup.

**-Oui il en a une, une fille aussi tarée que lui ! Elle l'appelle même Micro-Chou si tu veux tout savoir !**

**-D'Jok !**

**-Micro-Chou ?** Demanda-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

**-D'Jok était triste, ça lui a brisé le cœur de voir son petit Micro-Ice le quitter pour une fille..., **répondit Thran avec un sourire narquois, ce qui fit encore plus rire Abby.

Le rouquin lui envoya un oreiller pour lui renvoyer sa blague et la blondinette décida de prendre sa défense.

**-Et toi Thran, tu réussirait à renoncer à ton holo-ordinateur pour une fille ?**

Thran s'arrêta de rire pour bouder, une légère couleur rouge était apparue sur ses joues. Et cette fois c'était Ahito qui était mort de rire et qui se prit donc un oreiller par son frère. Il faut dire que la blague de Abby était drôle, mais Thran n'était pas convaincu, il n'était pas autant accro à son ordinateur, … si ?

**-Et bien, si c'était ça au collège avec vous, je suis bien déçu d'avoir raté cela ! **Avoua Mei qui rigolait elle aussi des blagues qui venaient d'être faites.

**-Mais depuis le temps que les SK existent, je suis sûre que tu as eu plein de bons moments avec eux !**

**-Et j'en ai toujours !** Dit-elle en s'accrochant au bras de Sinedd qui avait un regard blasé de son attitude enfantine.

**-Bon c'est bien mignon tout cela, mais je vous rappel que demain on a entraînement à huit heures tapante, alors tous le monde au lit, **répliqua D'Jok un peu sèchement.

**-Ouuuh grand frère j'ai peur il se fâche !**

**-Ok monsieur le capitaine on vous obéit, viens petit frère, il faut aller faire dodo d'après le capitaine !**

D'Jok afficha une mine boudeuse alors que Thran et Ahito se moquaient de lui, néanmoins, bien que les frangins rigolaient, ils allèrent réellement dans leur chambre. Abby en fit de même en posant une main sur son front comme à l'armée puis elle partit rejoindre sa nouvelle chambre, la numéro sept. Petit à petit les autres en firent de même, Mei et Tia qui rentraient dans la chambre numéro trois en rigolant sur un film qu'elles avaient vu ensemble. Rocket salua son capitaine en lui disant de se détendre puis alla dans sa chambre aussi. Mark fit lui aussi une blague moqueuse sur l'autorité du capitaine avant de rejoindre sa chambre également. Puis Sinedd se moqua également de D'Jok en lui incitant de continuer à s'épuiser à donner des ordres pour qu'il l'humilie sur le terrain. Sinedd ne changerait donc jamais...

Micro-Ice lui était resté silencieux, la réaction de D'Jok face à Mei qui attrapait le bras de Sinedd était démesurée. Ce n'était pas que les filles, c'était les couples qui s'affichaient qui fatiguaient le rouquin. Le petit brun se rendit compte que son meilleur ami avait réellement un problème de confiance en lui et en les autres... il fallait qu'il retrouve cela, sinon c'était dangereux pour son moral...

Abby était tranquillement allongée sur le ventre, en pyjama, qui était un chemisier et un short blanc. Elle appréciait sa nouvelle chambre, grande, spacieuse, lumineuse, bref quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Son holo-portable sonna alors elle le prit pour voir les messages.

**De Sasha** [ 22h17 ] : Alors tu es prise ?

Abby eut un immense sourire, des nouvelles de ses amies lui faisaient tant de bien. Elle prit le temps de répondre tout en déballant ses dernières affaires.

**De Abby** [ 22h19 ] : Comme si tu ne le savais pas, je suis sûre que Telsy a déjà piraté les caméras de la faculté d'Akillian !

Elle sortit trois cadres photos pour les mettre sur sa table de nuit. L'un la représentait, avec une plus jeune fille de quatorze ans environ, blonde aussi mais très pâle, il s'agissait de sa petite sœur Ashley. Elle semblait toujours être malade...

**De Telsy** : [ 22h20 ] : Comment tu as deviné ?

Abby ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en répondant.

**De Abby** : [ 22h22 ] : Je le sais car tu es une hacker curieuse et impatiente !

**De Telsy** : [ 22h24 ] : Mouais bon d'accord tu as gagné... en tout cas félicitation pour être entrée dans l'équipe des SnowKids !

**De Sasha** : [ 22h25 ] : Ashley est contente que tu prennes un peu de temps pour toi !

**De Abby** : [ 22h27 ] : Merci à toutes les trois !

La blondinette avait réellement le sourire maintenant, elle posa son téléphone pour sortir les deux autres cadres, le deuxième représentait trois filles, dont Abby, une rousse aux cheveux très longs et tressés sur le côté, des yeux émeraudes et un visage vraiment apaisant. C'était une de ses amies, Sasha. Et la dernière fille, avait un look décontracté, des cheveux courts noirs, attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux tout aussi noir, elle avait une expression mesquine. C'était sa troisième amie, Telsy, la hacker compulsive.

Enfin le dernier cadre était une photo vieille de huit ans, prit grâce à un polaroid. La fameuse photo qui avait été prise le soir où Abby et Ahito s'était dit au revoir. Elle contempla les trois cadres avec un sourire vraiment heureux. Puis la sonnerie de sa porte la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle alla donc ouvrir et fut surprise de voir Ahito. Celui-ci rougissait déjà, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire...

**-Hey... je... je n'ai pas prit le temps de te parler un peu alors...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blondinette lui sautait au cou. Le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Et c'est là que le gardien se retrouva à rougir comme pas permit.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué Ahito, tellement, tellement...**

Un sourire heureux prit place sur le visage du garçon qui la serra à son tour dans ses bras, elle était plus petite que lui, alors ses bras se placèrent sur ses petites épaules. Il retrouvait tout ce qu'il avait retenu d'elle, son visage, ses beaux cheveux blonds, ses magnifiques yeux argentés, son odeur. Tout. Abby était enfin de retour, et elle aussi, elle lui avait tellement manqué...


	11. Le sens du mot ami pour D'Jok

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : C'est vrai qu'il y a deux nouveaux personnages dans le chapitre précédent et des personnages qui seront très important crois-moi ! Comment ça tu penses avoir deviner les futures relations ? Tu peux me répondre par PM on ne sait jamais ! :p Et oui il était temps que Ahito et Abby se retrouvent, ça leur a fait du bien ! :p

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le sens du mot ami pour D'Jok

**-Bonjour les SnowKids, il est six heures du matin, vous avez deux heures pour déjeuner, vous préparer et vous échauffer,** parlait la voix de Simbaï dans les hauts parleurs de la faculté.

**-Mhh non je n'ai pas finis ma nuit !** Murmura Micro-Ice.

Il se cacha sous ses oreillers et sous ses draps. Mais malheureusement pour lui, sa couette fut tirée par un D'Jok partiellement réveillé mais motivé par cette journée. Sa responsabilité de capitaine était plus forte que tout. Il se frotta les yeux alors que son ami grognait d'avoir perdu sa couette, puis regarda au dessus de lui, ses médailles et son poster le fit sourire.

**-Micro-Ice on va gagner la Cup une quatrième fois !**

**-Si jamais tu me parles de destin, je te fais bouffer ton oreiller !**

D'Jok éclata de rire, Micro-Ice avait peut être raison après tout. Comme tous les matins, le rouquin était le premier à rentrer dans la salle de bain. Il aimait particulièrement se réveiller avec une bonne douche. Et puis cela permettait à Micro-Ice de se réveiller tranquillement en végétant dans son lit.

Dans la chambre numéro quatre, Thran s'étirait comme un fou, il avait du mal à émerger mais un nouvelle entraînement avec le retour de leur amie le motivait. Par contre il vit de l'autre côté de la chambre, son petit frère qui se cachait dans les draps. Cela fit sourire Thran, Ahito n'était pas matinal, mais bon pas le choix.

**-Artegor va venir te chercher par le caleçon si tu ne te lèves pas !**

**-Mhh vas te laver comme ça je peux dormir encore un peu...**

**-Ahah sacré petit frère !**

Thran alla dans la salle de bain alors que Ahito émergeait doucement de son sommeil. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit le soleil. Il aimait le soleil, ça lui rappelait la belle chevelure d'Abby. Et voilà qu'il rougissait de nouveau comme un idiot. Il décida d'allumer l'holo-chaine pour diffuser une musique rock-pop afin de le réveiller et de lui changer les idées.

Il se leva et s'étira en bayant bruyamment, se laissant bercer par la musique. Il ouvrit l'armoire pour prendre sa tenue d'entraînement dans son sac. C'est là qu'il vit une petite poche sur le côté de son sac. Il l'ouvrit avec un petit sourire timide et contempla la photo de lui et Abby quand ils avaient quatorze ans, joue contre joue et le sourire.

C'est à ce moment là que Thran sortit de la salle de bain, Ahito paniqua et rangea la photo tout en sortant sa tenue.

**-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?**

**-C'est mon secret !**

**-Ah mais c'est vrai, tu as un petit secret ! Je le trouverais !**

**-****Bon courage !** Dit-il en tirant la langue.

Dans la chambre sept, Abby sortait aussi de la douche, elle avait déjà enfilé la tenue jaune et se coiffait. Elle avait toujours les cheveux lâches, juste relevés au dessus des tempes par des pinces, mais pour jouer au football, elle les attachait en queue de cheval. Son téléphone sonna, croyant un message de Sasha ou Telsy, elle couru le regarder. Seulement ce n'était pas une de ses amies. C'était un message froid qui lui fit perdre d'un coup son sourire, son visage devint pale, le rayon de soleil s'éteignait d'un seul coup.

Elle se ressaisit et sortit de sa chambre, ne pensant qu'au football et juste au football. En sortant elle croisa Thran et Ahito, l'un en tenue, l'autre non. Le plus jeune des frères lui fit un clin d'oeil, alors que le plus vieux posait une main sur son épaule.

**-T'es prête ?**

**-Prête à quoi, à l'entraînement ou à supporter le sadisme de D'Jok ?**

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire avant d'emmener Abby au réfectoire de la faculté. Quinze minutes plus tard, tous le monde étaient autour d'une table remplit de chocolat chaud, de tartines, de beurre, de confitures, de nutella, de jus de fruits et autres, afin de donner aux joueurs un petit déjeuner équilibré.

**-Bonjour à tous ici Callie en direct du Génèse Stadium pour vous apportez des nouvelles fraîches ! **Parla la voix de la journaliste dans l'holo-télévision.** Plus qu'un mois avant la mythique Galactik Football Cup ! Cette année la compétition est partie pour être rude ! La question que toutes les planètes se posent c'est, qui réussira à faire tomber les plus géant des géants, qui réussira à vaincre les SnowKids, véritable légendes du Football ? Quelle équipe aura les nerfs assez solides pour les affronter ? Ou est-ce que les SK nous réserve encore une victoire magistrale ?**

**-La question ne se pose même pas, c'est notre destin !**

D'Jok se retrouva avec un gros morceau de brioche dans la bouche. Complètement choqué, il n'eut d'autre choix que de croquer pour pouvoir parler à nouveau.

**-Je t'avais prévenu ! C'est juste que je n'avais pas d'oreiller sous les mains !**

Les autres joueurs étaient littéralement éclatés de rire de voir le petit brun aussi violent avec son meilleur ami. Le coup de la brioche était vraiment drôle. La voix de Callie reprit, ce qui força les joueurs à se concentrer sur elle.

**-Il est vrai que l'équipe des SnowKids contient une bonne partie des meilleurs joueurs de la Galaxie ! Entre D'Jok et Micro-Ice ainsi que Sinedd qui les a rejoint il y a presque un an, l'attaque des SK est d'une puissance incroyable ! Je vous rappel également que l'équipe contient Rocket, le meilleur milieu de terrain et passeur que le football est connu ! Sans compter un duo connu à la fois pour leur fraternité et leur jeu, l'un en défense Thran et le meilleur gardien de la galaxie Ahito ! **

**-Elle va me faire rougir, **avoua Ahito en se réveillant.

**-Toi il t'en faut peu !**

**-Mais d'après mes récentes informations, Artegor, le nouveau Coach des SnowKids aurait recruté un nouveau joueur ou plutôt une nouvelle joueuse pour assurer le poste de milieu de terrain ! Il s'agirait d'Abby, qui portera bientôt un maillot aux couleurs SK avec le numéro douze ! Nous avons tous hâte de la voir à l'oeuvre ! Je n'aurais plus qu'une chose à dire, Go Snow Go ! Je passe maintenant la parole à Nork !**

**-Merci Callie ! Et bien après un tel discours, j'imagine que les autres équipes vont renforcer leurs entraînements pour se préparer à affronter les triples champions en titre ! Pour continuer sur la Cup, sachez que la tradition veut qu'elle commence par le fameux et tant attendu match All-Stars !**

Les SnowKids s'arrêtèrent de manger tous en même temps pour garder les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Même D'Jok avait réussit à avaler son bout de brioche et c'était sûrement lui le plus attentif. Au fur et à mesure que Nork annonçait les noms des joueurs, leur image apparaissait.

**-Et voici donc la sélection des joueurs pour participer au match All-Stars ! Warren des Lightenings, Luur des Xenons, Wouwamboo des Wambas, Kernor des Rikers, Fumulgus des Shadows, Stevens des Pirates et enfin D'Jok des SnowKids !**

**-OUI ! JE VAIS PARTCIPER AU MATCH ALL-STARS !**

D'Jok était en train de sauter partout dans le réfectoire, alors que ses amis surtout Micro-Ice, Thran, Ahito et Abby rigolaient tant ils étaient heureux pour lui.

**-Mets leurs en plein la vue capitaine ! **Lui envoya Rocket avec un clin d'oeil.

**-Comptes sur moi !**

**-Tu as bien de la chance n'empêche, un match All-Stars, le rêve !** Avoua Micro-Ice avec un petit sourire pour son meilleur ami.

**-Ouais j'ai vraiment de la chance ! Si tous le monde a finit de manger, on file à l'entraînement ! Abby je te préviens, je ne veux pas te voir traîner !**

**-Oui capitaine !**

Les autres furent vite emparés de la motivation de D'Jok et ils terminèrent d'avaler leur tartine avant de partir pour la salle d'entraînement. L'échauffement était simple, il consistait à un footing de vingt minutes, suivit d'une séance de musculation. Altères, vélo, tapis de courses, pompes, abdominaux, tout y passait, pour préparer les SK à aller dans l'holo-trainer.

Huit heures, Artegor, Simbaï et Clamp arrivèrent dans la salle de l'holo-trainer, ils furent content de les voir s'échauffer correctement. Et surtout avec le sourire. Artegor s'avança, il avait une idée précise en tête.

**-Simbaï comment va Thran ?**

**-Mieux que je ne le pensais, mon traitement agis bien, il pourrait même sûrement jouer le match amical contre les Wambas !**

**-C'est parfait ! Bonjours les SnowKids, je vois que vous avez tous hâte de commencer ! Je vais commencer par une séance un peu spéciale, D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Ahito, Abby et toi aussi Thran, rentrez dans l'holo-trainer, les autres continuez votre séance de musculation !**

**-****Bien Coach,** ils répondirent à l'unisson.

Les cinq concernés allèrent dans l'holo-trainer, et Thran était soudainement devenu impatient, tant il était heureux de s'entraîner de nouveau avec l'équipe.

**-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Artegor ?** Demanda Simbaï inquiète.

**-Déjà voir comment Thran peut jouer et aussi je veux qu'Abby trouve sa place dans l'équipe, jouer avec ses quatre amis, devrait l'aider.**

**-D'Jok est réellement son ami ? Vu comment il est froid avec elle, **rétorqua Clamp en lançant l'holo-trainer.

**-Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour l'attitude de D'Jok.**

Les cinq joueurs étaient au milieu de terrain et attendaient les ordres, ils ne savaient pas encore quel genre d'exercice allait leurs tomber dessus. Mais le capitaine de l'équipe était assez impatient tout comme Thran qui sautillait partout.

**-Abby, tu dois te familiariser avec ton équipe et trouver le Souffle. J'ai volontairement mit ses quatre joueurs avec toi pour que tu trouve plus rapidement tes marques et parce que ce sont de très bons joueurs. Mettez vous tous à votre place, Ahito va dans les cages adverses.**

**-Bonne chance les gars pour me mettre un but !**

**-On verra qui rigolera le moins quand le ballon sera dans les filets,** rétorqua D'Jok avec un petit sourire amical.

Thran recula assez loin sur le terrain, Abby restait au centre alors que D'Jok et Micro-Ice se plaçait tous les deux à l'avant.

**-Abby, le ballon partira de Thran, synchronise ton jeu sur lui, il est vif et décide rapidement, il sera au milieu de terrain avant que tu ai pu cligner des yeux, alors fais en sorte de te placer à un endroit qui peut l'arranger lui, n'oublie pas qu'un défenseur doit rester le plus possible à l'arrière en cas de contre attaque !**

**-Oui je comprend coach !**

**-Quand tu auras le ballon, passes les deux clones face à toi le plus rapidement possible, puis ensuite choisit entre un des attaquants et fait une passe précise et efficace, ils seront eux aussi marqués par des défenseurs.**

**-Bien coach !**

**-Je suis prêt quand vous voulez coach !** Avoua Thran.

Le ballon arriva sur Thran qui le contrôla sans problème, puis il s'élança vers le milieu de terrain. Abby lui fit signe alors il lui envoya la balle, elle sauta pour le réceptionner plus rapidement et se retourna. Les deux clones lui faisaient face, elle commença donc à jongler entre ses pieds tout en restant concentrée et en regardant à l'avant. D'Jok et Micro-Ice tentait de se démarquer. Le petit brun réussit à se dégager, c'est là qu'Abby dribbla les deux clones et fit une passe en l'air à Micro-Ice. Celui ci sauta et tira. Tir bloqué facilement par la jambe d'Ahito qui dormait à même le sol.

**-Soit plus vive Abby, passe la balle sur un angle qui peut surprendre le gardien. D'Jok et Micro-Ice savent faire des tirs puissants, c'est à ton avantage ! Et si tu vois que toi aussi tu peux tirer alors fais le !**

**-D'accord.**

La balle fut renvoyé sur Thran, qui à peine après l'avoir touché, la renvoyait sur Abby. Elle fut surprit par la rapidité du défenseur mais elle réussit à réceptionner la balle. Vive, elle devrait être vive ! À peine le ballon était dans ses pieds, qu'elle le faisait rebondir pour passer par dessus les deux clones et tirer le ballon en l'air pour D'Jok. Il tira, un tir puissant, qui força Ahito à s'arrêter et à bondir pour avoir le ballon. Il se releva avec le sourire et nargua l'attaquant.

**-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?**

D'Jok bouda un peu avant de reprendre sa place.

**-On recommence,** répondit le numéro neuf.

Le ballon fut relancé sur Thran et tous les cinq répétèrent le même exercice plusieurs fois. Abby se concentrait de plus en plus pour caler son rythme sur les autres. Elle était de plus en plus rapide et commença à poser aussi son style de jeu. Au cours d'une énième tentative, la balle arriva sur elle, elle dribla les deux clones et leva les yeux sur Ahito puis sur Micro-Ice. Elle fit un mouvement de passe vers le petit brun, Ahito se concentra donc sur lui. Et c'est là qu'elle feinta pour passer en l'air à D'Jok. Ahito fut prit à contre pied et le ballon alla rencontrer les filets.

**-Ahito t'es toujours avec nous ? **Répliqua D'Jok, narquois.

**-Ahah, joli tir mon pote !** Répondit-il en levant le pouce.

**-Merci pour la passe Abby, je crois que je commence à comprendre ton jeu.**

Elle offrit un sourire à son capitaine qui était devenu un peu plus tolérant, marquer un but le rendait toujours de meilleure humeur. Les joueurs reprirent leur place, près à recommencer.

**-Thran, tu peux faire quelques mouvements de rotation ?** Demanda Simbaï dans son oreillette.

Le garçon s'exécuta et fit quelques mouvements de gauche à droite avec le haut de son corps et de haut en bas. S'il ne s'étirait pas trop, ça allait.

**-Ça va dame Simbaï, à condition que je ne tire pas trop. **

**-Bien tu vas essayer d'utiliser le Souffle, voir si tu le supportes bien !**

**-Cool !**

Le ballon arriva de nouveau sur lui, il activa son fluide et ainsi le garçon fut envahit d'une vapeur bleue. Abby le vit et fut impressionnée, mais le message du matin même revint dans sa tête, il la rappela à l'ordre et son visage devint de nouveau sombre, elle baissa la tête et laissa passer le ballon alors que Thran venait de lui faire une passe puissante.

**-Abby qu'est ce que tu fais ? **Demanda D'Jok, soudainement déçu. **Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Nos tirs avec le Souffle sont beaucoup plus puissants et rapides !**

**-Je ne pourrais pas les réceptionner... je ne suis vraiment pas à votre niveau les gars...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu as ****intérêt**** à arrêter de geindre, sinon crois moi que je m'arrange pour que tu passes tous les matchs sur le banc ! **Lui cria D'Jok, passé du stade déçu au stade colère.

La blonde baissa encore plus la tête et ne su quoi répondre, les paroles de D'Jok étaient dures, elle les entendait résonner dans sa tête. Mais Thran et Micro-Ice venaient de la rejoindre avec Ahito.

**-Abby, tu vas y arriver, tu as du talent je t'assures, il suffit que tu penses au jeu !**

**-Mais comment, comment je peux suivre le rythme si vous utilisez le Souffle ?**

**-Au départ on n'avait pas tous le Souffle, seuls Tia et D'Jok l'avaient et pourtant on a réussit à les suivre ! Parce que le Football n'est pas qu'un challenge et un sport, tu dois aussi t'amuser,** lui répondit Ahito.

**-Et ne prends pas au premier degré les paroles de D'Jok, c'est sa manière à lui de te pousser, plus il s'énerve et plus cela montre qu'il tient à toi et qu'il a lui aussi envie que tu réussisse ! **Termina le petit brun.

Le sourire revint sur le visage d'Abby, elle reprenait confiance en elle et fit un hochement de tête positif à ses amis. En voyant la motivation gagner de nouveau la nouvelle joueuse, Artegor appela les autres joueurs pour qu'ils rentrent aussi dans l'holo-trainer. Il avait tellement hâte de voir le match amical contre les Wambas.

L'entraînement reprit et visiblement les paroles de D'Jok avaient eu son effet, Abby avait reprit du poil de la bête. L'exercice avait reprit mais avec tous les joueurs. La seule modification était qu'ils étaient maintenant deux milieux de terrain et Abby devait venir l'aider si celui-ci était en difficulté. Ainsi elle apprit à jouer avec Tia et Rocket.

Mei avait des frappes puissantes alors que Thran était rapide. Mark lui était imprévisible, elle avait donc trois type de passe à réceptionner. Ils utilisaient le Souffle, et bien que le fluide renforçait le tir, elle se donnait à fond pour suivre le rythme et attraper le ballon.

Les attaquants eux aussi étaient très différent. D'Jok était athlète et rapide, Micro-Ice sournois et aléatoire alors que Sinedd était agressif. Là encore, il fallait qu'elle adapte ses passes en fonction de l'attaquant qu'elle visait. Sans oublier Ahito. La blondinette s'était très vite rendu compte que lorsque celui-ci utilisait son fluide, il était une vraie muraille. Beaucoup plus acrobate, elle devait donc apprendre à le surprendre.

L'entraînement se termina donc sur une note positive car Abby avait réussit à comprendre le jeu de chacun et à trouver le rythme. Elle progressait vraiment vite et Artegor était sûr qu'une fois qu'elle aurait le Souffle, elle serait réellement un maillon fort de l'équipe.

Une fois le passage qualifié d'horrible par les joueurs, du massage après le sport, les SK se retrouvaient dans la salle commune pour se détendre. Abby avait quand même une mine triste en repensant au message menaçant qu'elle avait reçu le matin. C'est pour cela qu'elle gardait ses distances avec D'Jok et préférait être avec Tia et Mei ou d'autres joueurs.

L'ambiance était plutôt calme et joyeuse, tous le monde discutaient de tout et rien avec le sourire et la joie, tous sauf Ahito qui était étalé sur le sofa, en train de dormir. Comme l'holo-télévision était allumée, la voix de Callie se fit rapidement entendre.

**-Bonsoir à tous chers fans de football ! Je suis là pour vous annoncer une surprenante nouvelle à propos du match All-Stars !**

Tous les joueurs coupèrent court à leur conversation pour écouter ce que Callie avait à dire, elle venait de titiller au maximum leur curiosité. Et dans le coin du canapé, D'Jok avait un petit sourire, il semblait être impatient de quelque chose.

**-Après avoir reçu la confirmation de la Ligue, il semblerait que D'Jok ai refusé de jouer le match pour laisser sa place au deuxième attaquant vedette des SK, j'ai nommé Micro-Ice !**

La surprise fut générale au sein de toute l'équipe. Surtout pour le petit brun qui se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

**-Tu as vraiment fais ça... ?**

**-C'est toi qui en rêvait non ? Alors fais-toi plaisir et mets-leurs en plein la vue !** Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Pour une fois Micro-Ice ne sut quoi répondre, il était sous le choc. Son meilleur ami, qui ne jurait que par le football venait de volontairement se suspendre d'un match magique pour que lui joue. Que répondre à cela ? Que faire, mis à part sauter dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour le remercier, les larmes presque aux yeux.


	12. Premier match

Réponse aux reviews :

**Elska** : Il suffit que je publie un chapitre pour me dire que dans une heure j'ai ta review xD Ça me flatte ! Effectivement c'était un chapitre que j'avais envie d'écrire, un entraînement où Abby n'a pas le Souffle, et donc la manière dont ça se déroule ! Quand est-ce qu'elle aura le Souffle ? Mhh bonne question ! D'Jok ne pouvait qu'être dur, pour lui c'est la victoire et c'est tout, c'est sa personnalité, après on voit bien que c'est une personne vraiment cool au vu de son geste pour Micro-Ice ! Et oui la fameuse photo, bien sûr que Ahito l'a gardé ! C'est quand même son namoureuse xD

**Little wolf of snow** : Et oui Abby est très bizarre n'est ce pas ! Je ne te la ferais pas détester je te rassure, le bon fond d'Abby sera toujours là ! Son problème est... encore inconnu xD Mais oui c'est vrai que c'est dangereux pour le reste de l'équipe... Le coup de la brioche, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire ! C'est drôle de voir D'Jok dans l'incapacité de parler x) Pour les entraînements, ils sont importants vu que le but est de suivre l'évolution d'Abby, c'est pour cela que je m'applique à les écrire ! Et oui, Mice pour le match All-Stars ! Je suis sûre que tu as hâte de le lire ce match ! Sinon c'est vrai que l'intrigue commence à se poser, encore un peu de patience, des choses seront de plus en plus révélées !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Premier match

Il était presque huit heures du soir, Ahito marchait dans le couloir des chambres de la faculté. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Il alla sonner à la chambre numéro sept. Le brun avait un petit sourire joyeux mais le temps que Abby ouvre, il piqua du nez et se mit à dormir.

**-Ahito ? Hey hooooo?**

**-Hein ? Ah oui euh salut !**

**-On s'est déjà dit bonjour !**

**-Mhh sûrement. L'heure de rendez-vous pour l'échauffement avant le match contre les Wambas est dans quinze minutes, alors je suis venu t'apporter cela !**

Il lui tendit un maillot de SnowKids portant le numéro douze. Les yeux argentés d'Abby se mirent à briller et c'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'elle le prit. La douceur du tissu rencontra la peau de ses mains. Son cœur battait à la chamade, enfin ça ce réalisait. Enfin elle était une SnowKids.

**-Tu te souviens il y a huit ans, on faisait de la balançoire ensemble et on s'était promit de devenir des joueurs de Galactik Football. Tu as peut être mis du temps mais aujourd'hui tu es là.**

**-Oui je m'en souviens et crois moi c'était long... j'ai vu tout vos matchs à l'holo-télévision !**

**-Tous ?**

**-Oui, surtout les finales contre les Shadows, contre les Xenons et contre Team Paradisia, d'ailleurs tu as sauvé ton équipe lors de cette dernière finale !**

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du gardien alors que la blondinette lui offrait un vrai sourire d'admiration. Elle serra son maillot contre elle et retourna dans sa chambre, laissant un Ahito flatté sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme posa le maillot sur son lit et prit la totalité de son équipement, c'est là que son holo-portable sonna. Elle alla le prendre et lu le message, une fois de plus son visage se déforma par la peur et le désarroi. Elle tomba à genoux, la mine basse, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. À la place, elle prépara son sac et prit la direction du stade.

Dans la chambre une, deux garçons préparaient aussi leur sac. Un téléphone sonna, et c'était celui de Micro-Ice. Celui-ci se jeta tout de suite dessus, sachant qui s'était.

**De Zoéline** : [ 19h48 ] : Ohhh dommage que tu ne joues pas au Génèse ! Mais j'ai déjà allumé la télévision pour te voir jouer ! Bonne chance mon amour !

**De Micro-Ice** : [ 19h50 ] : Dans moins d'un mois on est au Génèse ! Et tu as vu je vais jouer pour le match All-Stars ! Là ça sera grandiose ! Et c'est grâce à D'Jok, il a volontairement renoncé pour que je joue ! Je crois que je vais l'épouser ! Mais bien sûr tu restes ma chérie ahah ! Je vais encore marquer pour toi ce soir !

Le petit brun sautillait dans la chambre dans tous les sens, tant il était heureux de parler un peu avec Zoéline, surtout que ses encouragements lui procurait vraiment beaucoup de bien.

**-Tu ne peux pas lâcher ton holo-portable deux secondes, tu vas bientôt la voir ta chérie...**

Micro-Ice se retourna vers D'Jok surprit de ses mots. Celui-ci faisait son sac de manière assez sèche. Voilà maintenant qu'il s'en prenait à lui. C'était justement le cran de trop pour le petit brun.

**-Hey que t'ai un problème avec les filles ça te regardes, mais ne viens pas noircir le bonheur des autres, ils t'ont rien fait !**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Rien laisses tomber..., concentres-toi plutôt sur le match capitaine...**

Le petit brun s'assit sur son lit et continua de communiquer avec sa copine mais en silence. C'était étrange d'ailleurs venant de l'excité de service.

**De Zoéline** : [ 19h52 ] : J'ai hâte d'être dans un mois ! J'étais tellement contente de te voir parmi les joueurs du match All-Stars, je suis trop pressée ! C'est vrai que c'est vraiment gentil de la part de D'Jok d'avoir fait cela pour toi ! Je vais regarder tes buts ce soir ! Bon match ! Je t'aime !

**De Micro-Ice** : [ 19h53 ] : Merci ma chérie, je t'aime aussi !

**-Mice je t'ai blessé... ?**

**-Ce n'est rien je t'ai pardonné.**

**-Mice...**

**-D'Jok, des filles bien, il y en a partout dans la galaxie ! Bon des filles qui peuvent te supporter c'est peut-être rare... mais regardes, au final Abby est revenue, tu vas sûrement trouver la perle rare bientôt ! En attendant concentres toi sur le football, sur ton équipe ! Mei et Sinedd ne te concerne pas, Zoéline et moi ça ne te concerne pas. Mais chacun de nous au sein de l'équipe, ça te concerne, concentres toi là dessus !**

**-Tu as raison, je suis désolé... **

**-Je t'ai pardonné j'ai dit ! **Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le sourire du petit brun finit par faire son effet, car D'Jok finit par se détendre et sourire à son tour. Micro-Ice vint vers lui et tendit son poing, poing que le rouquin cogna avec le sien, c'était leur signe d'encouragement, d'amitié, le signe de lien entre les attaquants.

**-Allons gagner ce match, Mice !**

**-Ouais !**

* * *

**-Bienvenues à vous tous chez fan de Galactif Football ! Ici Callie en direct d'Akillian, pour un match amical opposant les Wambas aux champions en titre, les SnowKids ! Ce match se joue à guichets fermés ! Je vous laisse admirer les tribunes complètement pleines du stade Akillian !**

En effet le stade était plein à craquer, les spectateurs étaient complètement euphoriques. Criant, levant les bras, acclamant les SnowKids ! Les cris s'entendaient jusque dans les vestiaires, faisant frissonner les joueurs. Abby elle était dans son coin et n'arrivait pas à se décider à mettre son maillot ou non. Pourtant elle était envahit de messages tendres de ses amies.

**De Sasha** : [ 20h52 ] : Allez ma belle, on est avec toi, fais toi plaisir, amuses-toi !

**De Telsy** : [ 20h53 ] : Enflâmes le stade d'Akillian et rentres en osmose avec ton équipe, avec tes amis !

**-J'aimerais les filles, mais je ne peux pas,** pensa-t-elle.

**-Abby tu ne te changes pas ? Tu veux aller sur le terrain ainsi ? **Demanda la voix grave et un peu impatiente d'Artegor.

**-Hein ?**

**-J'ai envie de te voir à l'action, tu es sur le terrain !**

Cette phrase fit lever un sourcil à D'Jok. Qu'est ce qui prenait à son coach de la mettre sur le terrain alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était dans l'équipe. Surtout que Abby ne semblait pas être dans le match. Elle était paumée et manquait de confiance. Hors Micro-Ice lui avait dit à lui même tout à l'heure, avec un manque de confiance on ne peut pas jouer. Mais même en tant que capitaine, on ne contestait pas les décisions du coach. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il s'assit dans un coin, déjà habillé.

**-Bien voici la feuille de match, en défense, Thran et Mei, Thran si jamais ça ne va pas, tu le signales tout de suite !**

**-Bien coach !**

**-En milieu de terrain, Rocket et Abby, je veux te voir pendant un match, donnes toi à fond, synchronises toi avec les autres joueurs !**

**-Oui monsieur !**

**-Enfin en attaque, D'Jok et Micro-Ice !**

**-Ouais je suis chaud bouillant !**

**-D'Jok quelque chose à ajouter ?** Demanda Artegor.

**-Et bien... Je... Aller on se motives ! Profitons de ce match pour préparer Abby à la Cup ! Aidons là à trouver le Souffle, faisons en sorte qu'elle devienne définitivement une SnowKids !**

À ses côtés, Micro-Ice eut un petit sourire. D'Jok avait hésité mais finalement, il s'était tourné vers son amitié pour la blondinette et il avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Un gros pas en avant d'après le petit brun. Abby fut touchée par les mots de D'Jok, elle qui était dévorée par la peur, se calma. Et même si les messages froids qu'elle recevait d'une personne inconnue sonnaient encore dans sa tête, elle était heureuse, elle avait définitivement retrouvé tout ses amis.

**-Voilà les SnowKids qui rentrent sur le terrain ! **Cria Callie dans les hauts parleurs, faisant hurler la foule. **Il semblerait que la nouvelle joueuse soit sur le terrain aux côtés de Rocket ! Tout Akillian a envie de la voir jouer !**

**-Donnes tout ce que tu as Abby, regardes les défenseurs et fais tes passes magiques aux attaquants ! Tout vas bien se passer, on est tous avec toi ! **Lui rassura Rocket, une main sur son épaule.

**-Merci...**

Abby était effrayée, face à elle se dressait sept Wambas bien déterminés à gagner. Surtout Wouwamboo et Lûn-Zaera qui avaient un visage concentré et souriant. L'amie des SnowKids Lûn-Zia était en défense et faisait un signe d'encouragement aux SK. La blondinette finit par se placer, et pour se rassurer elle pensa fort à sa petite sœur, Ashley.

**-Et c'est le coup d'envoi !**

D'Jok et Wouwamboo prirent leur envol en un puissant duel de fluide. Et de nouveau D'Jok réussit à dépasser son adversaire de quelques mètres pour envoyer le ballon sur Rocket. Celui-ci commença à avancer vers l'avant puis il passa à Abby. Elle réceptionna le ballon et avança elle aussi, mais un Wambas sauta par dessus elle, la surprenant et il lui prit le ballon. Elle voulu le récupérer mais celui-ci avait déjà passé à Lûn-Zaera. L'attaquante passa Mei et Thran et tire.

Un tir avec un effet sur la gauche. Ahito qui jusque là dormait se fit réveiller par les cris de son frère. Il vit la balle arriver et plongea sur la droite pour attraper le ballon !

**-Oui bel arrêt d'Ahito !** Cria Callie. **Il relance directement la balle sur Thran. **

Le défenseur se retourne et passe à Mei avant de se faire voler le ballon par Wouwamboo. La belle brune, d'une reprise de volet renvoi immédiatement sur Abby qui s'élance vers l'avant. Elle se fait très vite encercler par les deux milieux de terrain Wambas et commence à faire bouger le ballon entre ses pieds afin de se dégager. Elle a beau lever la tête pour tenter de trouver Rocket, Micro-Ice ou D'Jok, rien à faire car elle se fait de nouveau voler le ballon.

La blondinette tente de les rattraper, mais le ballon est déjà dans les pieds de Wouwamboo qui coure vers les cages d'Ahito, tout en dribblant au passage les deux défenseur. Feintant de tirer, en réalité il passe à Lûn-Zaera qui elle tire et... envoie le ballon dans les filets alors que le pauvre gardien et à genoux par terre, étant passé à quelques centimètres de celui-ci.

**-Et but des Wambas qui ouvrent le score ! Les SK ont intérêt à se ressaisir !**

Abby se mordait la lèvre, s'était de sa faute s'ils venaient de se prendre un but. Elle s'était fait prendre le ballon... Elle n'osait pas regarder Ahito après cela. Mais la voix de D'Jok dans son oreillette la rappela à l'ordre.

**-Abby sois plus vive bon sang ! Tu n'es pas là pour dormir ! Secoues-toi !**

**-Abby, ne gardes pas trop le ballon longtemps, passes avant tout,** lui ordonna Artegor.

**-Bien coach.**

Bien que les SnowKids venaient de se prendre un but, la foule était encore plus euphorique, elle criait des puissants encouragements. Aarch qui était dans les tribunes aux côtés d'Adim était inquiet. Abby n'était peut être pas encore prête à jouer. Son moral n'était peut être pas assez solide...

Pourtant elle se remettait en position, un air déterminé sur le visage. Le ballon était entre les mains d'Ahito qui tira pour l'envoyer vers l'avant. La balle fut réceptionnée par Rocket, qui fit immédiatement un centre en hauteur. Micro-Ice activa son fluide et fit un magnifique bond vers le ballon. Il tira en direction des buts mais son tir fut bloqué par le gardien.

**-Quel incroyable arrêt du gardien Wambas ! Décidément ils ont la forme aujourd'hui !**

Micro-Ice boudait en regardant les buts, son tir avait pourtant été bon. D'Jok vint taper son épaule avec un petit sourire afin de l'encourager et le numéro trois reprit sa place de nouveau confiant. Le gardien Wambas activa son fluide et fit tourner le ballon sur son index avant d'envoyer le ballon vers ses attaquants.

Lûn-Zaera le réceptionna et couru vers l'avant. Mais cette fois Thran ne la laisserait pas avancer. Il activa son fluide et bondit vers l'avant, la taclant. Puis après un contrôle parfait, il envoya le ballon à Abby, qui se décida à être vive, car à peine le ballon récupéré, elle le passa à Rocket. Le milieu du terrain s'élança vers l'avant, dribblant au passage deux joueurs Wambas et fit un centre précis pour D'Jok qui, après avoir activé son fluide, tira et le ballon alla rencontrer les filets.

La foule cria sa joie face à ce but.

**-Quel incroyable action, suite à manœuvre défensive de Thran, un centre de Rocket et un magnifique tir du capitaine, les SK égalisent !**

Sur le terrain, D'Jok, Micro-Ice et Rocket dansaient ensembles, heureux d'avoir égalisé.

**-Voilà Abby c'est comme ça que je veux te voir jouer,** parla Artegor dans son oreillette.

La jeune fille semblait reprendre confiance en elle, car elle commençait à comprendre le rythme d'un match, même si celui-ci n'était qu'un match amical. Et puis voir danser deux de ses amis et Rocket lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle se retourna et vit Thran et Mei l'encourager.

Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à sa petite sœur, qui était heureuse de la voir prendre soin d'elle, de penser un peu à elle, plutôt que de consacrer tout son temps à sa petite sœur malade. Si seulement elle savait... Si réellement, elle pouvait se consacrer pour de vrai à elle et à sa passion du football, aux SnowKids...


	13. Mauvaises nouvelles

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : Et oui encore un match ! Qui va l'emporter ? Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! :p Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu verras Abby sur le terrain ! Il faut qu'elle soit prête pour la Cup ! Quand aux sms qu'elle lit et qui l'a rend si mal, tu verras, peut être qu'un jour tu sauras ! :) LE dialogue entre Mice et D'Jok était indispensable ! D'une pour prouver leur amitié et de deux pour remettre D'Jok à sa place !

**Little wolf of snow** : Et oui tu es à l'heure ! Oui je continue de penser que tu veux voir le match All-Stars ! Normal ! Je suis contente que tu trouves que le match est encore bien décrit ! Et oui je ne voyais pas Abby être sûre d'elle dés le premier match, c'est seulement D'Jok qui est comme cela ! xD Et encore pour le moment les sms d'Abby sont "cool", tu devras attendre la révélation, c'est comme cela x) C'est vrai que le dialogue un peu violent entre Mice et D'Jok avait pour but de faire réagir D'Jok par rapport à son blocage ... J'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Mauvaises nouvelles

Le Génèse Stadium, destination de rêve pour tous les joueurs de Galactik Football. L'objectif final à atteindre car cela signifiait qu'on était en phase finale de la Cup. Depuis bientôt un an, le Génèse était décoré des couleurs d'Akillian, démontrant la triple victoire des SnowKids. Cette équipe était devenue la plus grande légende de la Galaxie, trois Cup d'affilées était le plus beau des records.

Des magasins uniquement sur le thème de l'équipe avaient ouvert, vendant les maillots des joueurs, des grands cadres photos, des posters, des ballons dédicacés et plein d'autre chose encore. Dans un mois il y aurait la nouvelle Cup, à peine un an après la précédente. Et dans un peu moins de deux mois, la galaxie saurait qui seront les nouveaux champions de Galactik Football.

Le Génèse Stadium était vraiment rayonnant, attirant, attractif, bref c'était un lieu vivant, où il faisait bon vivre. Pourtant, dans les bas fond de celui-ci, il s'y déroulait quelque chose de malsain...

Un homme, assez grand, portant une blouse blanche, et un œil électronique car il avait perdu son véritable on ne sait comment, marchait dans une pièce qui était raccordée au grand stade. Cet homme, c'était le professeur Baldwin... ancien collaborateur de Bleylock lors de la première Cup.

Avec lui il y avait un petit groupe de scientifiques et d'ingénieurs qui faisaient des raccordements. Pourquoi faire une telle chose avec le grand stade ? Pas vraiment pour de bonnes intentions.

**-Professeur Baldwin, les raccordements entre le stade et le laboratoire sont presque fini. Tout sera prêt pour les phases finales de la Cup. **

**-Tout ce passe comme prévu alors, je vais pouvoir récupérer le fluide des joueurs sans que cela ne ce voit...**

**-Excusez moi professeur, mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr que les membres du cercle des fluides ne s'en rendent pas compte ?**

**-Cette salle tout simplement. Cette salle est une protection du stade, elle aspire le fluide que les joueurs rejettent après utilisation afin de le détruire pour ne pas qu'il y ai un surplus de fluide dans le Génèse. Avant d'être détruit, je le récupère, le cercle des fluides ne va pas s'en préoccuper vu qu'ils pensent que les fluides sont détruits. **

**-Je vois, alors autant bien faire ces raccordements.**

**-Et quand est-il de la deuxième partie du plan ?** Demanda Baldwin en faisant les cent pas dans la petite salle.

**-Sur la planète de Paradisia, là où plus personne ne va, c'est là que se trouve toute l'armée de robot qui a été construite. Pour le moment ils sont désactivés, mais ils fonctionnent parfaitement et sont dotés d'une intelligence artificielle aussi avancée que les droïdes de la Technoïde. Dés que le multi-fluide sera injecté dans les robots, il suffira d'une résonance pour les activer. **

**-Combien de robot au final ?**

**-Environ cent milles.**

**-Parfait, c'est parfait ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être à la Cup ! Je me suis fais humilier par Maddox et Sonny, ils comprendront que la rancune est l'émotion la plus forte que j'ai. **

Les scientifiques et les ingénieurs le regardaient en levant un sourcil. Pour eux l'attitude du professeur était immature, mais ils s'en fichaient car, un gros chèque et surtout l'immunité les attendaient si le plan de Baldwin réussissait. Mais une question brulait tout de même la langue d'un scientifique.

**-Comment comptez-vous faire une résonance pour activer les robots ?**

**-J'ai absolument tout prévu, et pour le moment j'ai pu remarquer que tout se déroulait comme je l'ordonnais, alors il y aura bien une résonance, ce n'est qu'une question de patience. **

**-Si vous le dites alors.**

Oui Baldwin avait absolument tout prévu, il avait préparé son plan pendant six ans avec même un plan de secours si jamais le premier plan échouait ou s'arrêtait prématurément. Tout était calculé, écrit, et si tout devait s'arrêter, il fallait que des personnes comprennent et arrêtent son plan. Si seulement...

* * *

**-Bon sang le Génèse Stadium en vrai ! C'est magnifique je ne m'attendais pas à cela !**

**-Moi si je m'y attendais.**

**-Normal toi tu pirates les caméras par curiosité !**

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et attachés en une petite queue de cheval lui fit un clin d'oeil, confirmant ce que l'autre venait de dire. Ses yeux noirs avaient déjà parcouru l'ensemble du Génèse Stadium à travers son holo-ordinateur. L'autre jeune femme, cheveux roux, long et tressés sur le côté était émerveillée par ce qu'elle découvrait. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient brillant de bonheur.

**-Sashaaaaa on à l'impression que tu n'es jamais sortie de ta chambre là...**

**-Oh mais laisses moi savourer un peu !**

**-Savourer quoi, tu ne manges pas là...**

**-Merci pour la blague pourrie Telsy...**

Une fois de plus la brunette lui fit un clin d'oeil, fière de sa taquinerie. Sasha y était habituée après tout, elle et Abby devaient supporter à longueur de journée les blagues de Telsy. Elle avait toujours été dotée d'un grand humour.

**-N'empêche que tu as raison, on est sur le Génèse pour une bonne raison. Ashley vient d'être transférée sur l'hôpital d'Akillian suite à sa dernière période de coma... Abby nous a dit que son salaire de joueuse allait permettre de payer une partie des médecins et des soins d'hôpitaux mais il faut encore de l'argent pour le traitement... **

Telsy baissa la tête, Ashley la petite sœur d'Abby était toujours atteinte de sa maladie neurologique. Sur la lune d'Obia, planète des ambassadeurs et parents de Tia, lieu de l'orphelinat ou Sasha et Telsy avaient rencontré Abby, il n'y avait pas de médecin capable de soigner la petite fille de quatorze ans.

Sa maladie prenait des proportions grave, elle était admise en processus de survie désormais. Les deux filles avaient transféré Ashley sur Akillian qui possédait un hôpital plus avancé, mais là encore les médecins n'étaient pas assez compétents pour la soigner. Par contre sur le Génèse Stadium, la médecine était beaucoup plus avancée, mais aussi plus chère...

Il fallait payer les médecins, l'hôpital et surtout le traitement sans compter la navette... Et le salaire des joueurs n'était forcément une grosse fortune. Il si Telsy et Sasha étaient devenues amies avec Abby et Ashley, c'est parce que ces deux jeunes femmes étaient elles aussi à l'orphelinat de la lune d'Obia et avaient perdu un membre très proche de leur famille, avec qui elles avaient eu une très forte complicité, voir une relation fusionnelle.

Elles ne voulaient pas qu'Abby connaisse la souffrance de perdre une telle personne, comme sa petite sœur. Voilà pourquoi elles étaient sur le Génèse.

**-Ouais, il faut qu'on rassemble de l'argent. Ici ce n'est pas les pirates, les gens riches ou autre qui manque. Avec mes programmes et mes connaissances en informatique et robotique, je pense me faire de l'argent.**

**-Tu vas donc créer des programmes sur demande et te faire payer pour cela ?**

**-Ouais c'est l'idée. Et toi tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**-J'ai justement trouvé comme me faire de l'argent et surtout rendre service à une certaine catégorie de personne !**

**-Toi tu penses toujours aux autres, leur sourire te suffit ! Tu ne pourrais pas jouer aux jeux de combats...**

**-Non c'est toi le geek ici, alors tu joueras pour moi !**

**-Ouais si tu veux. Bon on se trouve un appartement et on s'y met, Abby bosse déjà elle !**

**-Ouais c'est partie !**

* * *

Le Planète Akillian, le plus grand repère des supporter de l'équipe des SnowKids. Quand il n'y avait plus de place au stade ou que le match se déroulait ailleurs, ce bar-restaurant était plein à craquer.

L'ambiance y était plutôt agréable, ni festive ni déprimante, juste bien. En effet il ne s'était rien passé de plus pendant le match Wambas. Le score était resté nul, un but partout. Mais ce qui était important à relever c'est qu'Abby avait trouvé ses repères au sein de l'équipe, elle avait réussit à jouer avec eux.

Était-elle heureuse pour autant ?

Elle pourrait l'être pourtant.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, tous les joueurs étaient assit dans un canapé dans le coin de la salle pour être tranquille. D'Jok boudait, visiblement les matchs nuls ce n'était pas son truc à lui. En bon perfectionniste qu'il était. Ahito dormait dans le coin du sofa, comme à son habitude, sa tête était posée sur les genoux de Thran qui lui était plutôt silencieux et écoutait les autres parler.

Tia était assise, les pieds sur le canapé et le dos posé sur l'épaule de Rocket, elle discutait avec Mark et Mei, elle même également collée contre Sinedd qui tentait de discuter avec le capitaine boudeur. Abby elle, était silencieuse, elle n'osait pas vraiment regarder ses camarades, elle se sentait tellement mal...

Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, elle tourna la tête par dessus le canapé pour voir où était le petit excité de service, appelé Micro-Ice. Il était partit chercher des boissons pour tout le monde, comme le bar était celui de sa mère, il avait le droit de faire ce que bon lui semblait et surtout il savait où se servir.

Et justement il était derrière le bar en train de préparer des boissons avec un immense sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme s'assoit en face de lui au bar. Là le petit brun perdit son sourire, quasiment instantanément, et son visage devint même blanc. La musique du bar était forte, tant que les SnowKids devaient hausser la voix entre eux. Mais au vu de l'expression du petit brun, elle comprit que cet homme qui s'était assit n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de bien.

Son côté protecteur prit le dessus, elle se rapprocha de D'Jok qui boudait toujours et se pencha à son oreille pour qu'il entende.

**-D'Jok, il y a un homme brun qui s'est assit devant Micro-Ice...**

Le rouquin tourna la tête à son tour et reconnu sans problème Alazon. Son expression boudeuse changea radicalement pour devenir méfiante et légèrement en colère. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'intervenir, pas pour le moment, il voulait laisser Micro-Ice se débrouiller. Et justement le petit attaquant continuait de préparer ses boissons en ignorant son père.

**-Micy...**

**-Micro-Ice.** Répondit-il froidement, faisant déglutir Alazon.

**-Je t'ai regardé jouer ce soir, tu joues de mieux en mieux.**

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme qui préparait aussi des petits trucs à manger.

**-Micro-Ice je ne vais pas te forcer à me voir si tu n'en as pas l'envie ! Je voulais juste te dire que tu es un bon joueur et j'aimerais avoir un autographe !**

Il lui tendit une feuille blanche avec un stylo et déclara d'une voix implorante :

**-S'il te plaît...**

L'attaquant finit par soupirer, la voix implorante de son père le toucha. Il voulait juste un autographe de lui, car il l'admirait en tant que joueur. Alors il finit par prendre le calepin avec la feuille et prit le stylo. Mais en passant sa main sur le papier, il sentit que celui-ci avait une drôle de texture. Alors il regarda d'un peu plus prêt et il vit qu'il y avait deux feuilles, il souleva la première et vit avec horreur que s'il avait signé la première feuille, sa signature aurait transmise sur la seconde.

Et la seconde feuille était une demande d'autorisation de virement. De son compte à celui de son père. Son cœur rata un battement, il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il avait envie de hurler, de colère et de dégoût. Contre son père et contre lui même, d'avoir été aussi naïf.

Il déchira la feuille et jeta le stylo, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Et D'Jok qui regardait toujours, hésita à se lever, mais il n'eut pas besoin, même si la musique couvrait tout, il voyait Micro-Ice crier.

**-Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Tu n'es pas un père et tu n'es pas un homme non plus ! Tu n'es rien, et tu ne mérites rien de ma part ! Je ne veux toujours pas te voir, sors de ma vie définitivement !**

**-Je ne peux pas ! Tu vois en ne signant pas, tu m'empêches de me soigner !**

**-Hein ?**

**-J'ai une maladie, une atrophie musculaire progressive. Et c'est héréditaire. Tu l'as Micro-Ice.**

**-Bien sûr et je vais te croire...**

**-Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais petit alors que ta mère et moi sommes de tailles moyenne ?**

Alors que Micro-Ice faisait tout pour ignorer cet homme, sa dernière phrase ne put l'empêcher d'être attentif. Elle sonna en lui, jusqu'à maintenant sa petite taille avait été une source d'amusant pour ses amis mais là elle semblait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave...

**-C'est un des symptômes. Si un enfant atteint de la maladie à déjà une petite taille, c'est que la croissance est perturbée, et les symptômes plus graves apparaissent aux alentours de vingt ans. Dans le cas contraire c'est entre quarante et cinquante ans.**

Le petit brun ne voulait pas le croire, mais il était très perturbé. Ses yeux étaient toujours humides, finalement il n'apporterait pas les boissons à l'équipe.

**-Disparais !**

Micro-Ice quitta le bar et quitta même le Planète Akillian pour prendre la direction de la faculté. Là bas il serait en sécurité, personne ne pouvait entrer sans autorisation, il était sûr qu'Alazon ne viendrait pas. Il ne voulait pas le croire, pourtant ses mots l'angoissait, terriblement.

Il arriva dans sa chambre, la respiration saccadée et commença à tourner en rond. Pourquoi il était aussi effrayé alors qu'il savait que son père racontait n'importe quoi pour lui soutirer de l'argent.

Mais le petit brun était peureux, il angoissait facilement et il avait la chance et dans ce cas là, la malchance de croire les gens. Alors il finit par allumer son holo-ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur internet. Et plus il regardait la maladie, plus il paniquait, Alazon n'avait pas mentit sur la petite taille, c'était un des symptômes. Dans ce cas les autres symptômes allaient se déclarer très rapidement vu qu'il avait presque vingt deux ans, à savoir, perte des réflexes, faiblesses musculaires, fatigue plus intense puis problèmes articulaires pour enfin finir par un dysfonctionnement des muscles. Les personnes atteinte de cette maladie finissaient en fauteuil roulant, puis assistées et n'avaient pas une longue espérance de vie.

Ça y est les larmes coulaient sur ses petites joues. Il était persuadé d'être malade, il y croyait. Et avec une telle maladie, dans quelques semaines il ne pourrait plus jouer au football. Il ne pourrait peut être même pas participer à la Cup.

Adieu le football. Adieu les SnowKids. Adieu sa raison de vivre.

Micro-Ice éteignit l'holo-ordinateur et s'effondra sur son lit, complètement dévasté. Alazon venait de détruire sa vie en quelques minutes. Le petit brun était recroquevillé sur lui même. Il était tétanisé, il avait si peur, il ne voulait pas de cette fin de vie. Il n'avait pas envie d'être malade...

**-Mice … ?**

Une main remplit de chaleur venait de se poser sur son épaule tremblante. Il sentit son lit s'enfoncer sur le côté, mais cette présence le fit lever la tête. Son visage désespéré et larmoyant fut exposé à celui en colère et très inquiet de D'Jok.

**-J'ai tout vu... alors je suis venu...**

**-Il m'a demandé de lui signer un autographe car il m'a dit que j'étais un bon joueur, moi je l'ai cru sauf que c'était une double feuille avec une demande de virement... **

D'Jok faillit hurler de colère mais il se retint en voyant le visage aussi triste de son meilleur ami. À la place, il préféra secouer l'épaule de son ami afin de le remotiver, mais bizarrement ça ne marchait pas.

**-Aller, je suis sûr que tu lui as dit ce que tu pensais ! Il ne viendra plus t'embêter maintenant, et puis tu n'as pas besoin de lui, tu te débrouilles très bien seul et avec ta mère. Et puis tu as mieux à penser tu as le match All-Stars et la Cup !**

À ses derniers mots, le petit brun se raidit encore plus. Mais D'Jok ne pouvait pas savoir que ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre... Alors l'attaquant se redressa sur le lit et essuya ses larmes.

**-D'Jok je...**

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par une sonnerie de holo-téléphone. Et c'était justement celui du rouquin. Celui-ci ne s'attendant pas à un appel, fut étonné mais il répondit. La voix au bout du fil rendit ses yeux pétillants et un magnifique sourire apparu sur son visage.

**-Papa ! Je suis tellement content de t'entendre !**

Micro-Ice préféra se taire, Sonny appelait trop peu D'Jok pour que leurs conversations soient perturbées. En bon ami, il prit sur lui le secret de sa maladie et décida de sortir de la chambre, laissant D'Jok profiter de son père.


	14. Premiers symptômes

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : Et oui il fallait bien qu'il y ai des révélations, il faut lancer l'histoire ! C'est vrai que Baldwin était un personnage disparu, c'est pour cela que je me suis dit qu'il avait eu le temps de préparer un plan. Pour l'effet de résonance, il faudra patienter pour voir. Moi je le sais déjà :p Pour la petite soeur d'Abby, c'est vrai elle est toujours malade, et de plus en plus visiblement, Abby ne doit pas aller fort à cause de cela mais c'est vrai qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir Sasha et Telsy, ma petite geek sait déjà comment gagner de l'argent et quand est-il de Sasha ? Wait and See ! :p Pour Micro-Ice... et bien, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre, mais j'avoue que moi aussi ça me fais de la peine pour Mice :/ Voilà donc la suite :p

**Little wolf of snow** : Mais non je ne veux pas te faire pleurer ! L'idée des méchants te plaît aussi alors à ce que je vois, le Génèse Stadium est géant, il y a de quoi faire plein de chose en cachette ! Et ce n'est pas la finale que je parle mais les phases finales, c'est à dire huitième, quart, demi et finale :) Avec tous les robots sur Paradisia oui les pirates ont intérêt à se bouger effectivement ça risque d'être un plan grave ! Pour l'histoire d'Abby, elle doit être vraiment pesée par la maladie de sa soeur. Puis pour Mice, comme à Elska mon but ce n'est pas de faire pleurer ! Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre quand à D'Jok, il ne saura peut être jamais lui... En tout cas bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous, laissez moi votre avis !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Premier symptômes

**-Bonjour les SnowKids, il est huit heures, je vous ai laissez dormir le plus longtemps possible vu qu'il y avait un match hier soir, mais l'entraînement reprend, à dix heures, vous êtes dans l'holo-trainer, échauffés !**

La voix de Simbaï venait de réveiller les joueurs à travers les hauts parleurs de leur chambre. Et ils commençaient à lentement émerger. Tous emmitouflés dans leur couette, ils eurent une petite réaction avant de comprendre qu'ils devaient se lever.

Dans la chambre numéro cinq, Mark émergeait lentement. Il sortit de son lit et s'étira avant d'ouvrir les stores de sa chambre pour apprécier le soleil du matin. Et la première chose qu'il eut envie fut de boire du café. Dans la chambre numéro trois, les filles se réveillaient elle aussi. Elles venaient de mettre un peu de musique et profitaient également du soleil. Et une chose qu'elles adoraient faire le matin avant d'aller à l'entraînement était de coiffer l'autre.

Rocket venait de se réveiller lui aussi, et il profitait également du soleil. Le temps était vraiment de leur côté en ce moment, un climat doux et ensoleillé sur Akillian, quasiment tous les jours, ce qui était rare. Rocket avait le sourire, et il avait hâte de commencer l'entraînement pour perfectionner Abby. Avant de se laver, il fit ce qui faisait tous les matins, c'est à dire arroser les quelques fleurs qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Pour lui, les plantes étaient vraiment bon pour le moral.

Sinedd se réveillait lui aussi, il avait hâte de commencer l'entraînement lui aussi. Et surtout il avait envie de jouer le prochain match. Le jeune homme se tourna dans son lit pour observer la photo de ses parents et de sa petite sœur. Bientôt un an qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés... c'était un bonheur unique et fort et depuis ce jour, il ressentait qu'il était devenu un meilleur joueur. Une meilleure personne, il s'était fait des amis, il avait une petite amie. D'ailleurs c'est avec le sourire qu'il se leva pour aller les retrouver.

Abby se réveillait elle aussi. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir ses stores pour profiter du soleil. Elle avait toujours eu une peau pâle, alors un peu de soleil lui faisait du bien. Alors qu'elle s'étirait son holo-portable sonna. Elle alla décrocher et vit le petit hologramme de sa sœur apparaître.

**-Ashley ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Mhh pas trop mal... les médecins s'occupent bien de moi... j'arrive à lire un peu...**

**-Je peux t'envoyer d'autres bandes dessinées si tu veux !**

**-Non ça va... je te vois à la télé maintenant... tu as drôlement bien joué hier soir... mais tu joues mieux normalement... tu as eu peur... ?**

**-Oui carrément ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est impressionnant et les joueurs en face ils ne rigolent pas ! Et puis les autres SnowKids ont du niveau, je me suis laissée dépasser par les événements...**

**-Justement montres leurs... comment tu es douée !**

**-Je vais le faire Ashley... en attendant prend soin de toi, tout cela sera bientôt terminé petite sœur !**

Abby coupa la conversation afin de laisser sa petite sœur de quatorze ans se reposer. La petite fille avait un physique proche de celui de sa sœur, tout aussi blonde, le teint pâle mais elle avait des yeux bleus. De plus elle était extrêmement maigre à cause de sa maladie, contrairement à sa grande sœur qui avait un corps fin, rond et musclé délicatement. Bref une fille qui prenait soin d'elle tout en étant coquette.

Mais est ce que pour autant elle avait un moral qui tenait la route... est ce qu'elle allait réellement jouer mieux par la suite ?

Dans le chambre numéro quatre, deux frères étaient réveillés, et oui bien deux, Thran avait joué le précédent match et cela avait rassuré Ahito. Avant de s'endormir, ils avaient tranquillement discutés, allongés tous les deux sur le lit de Thran, alors que celui-ci codait, Ahito était à côté de lui. Et ils avaient discuté, de tout et de rien, c'était juste un moment de complicité. Et grâce à cela Ahito avait dormit comme un bébé, donc il n'avait pas eu de mal à se réveiller.

**-Tummm grois que Migro-Iche va mieux par rapport à hi'r choir ? **

**-Tu peux me la refaire sans la brosse à dent petit frère ?**

Ahito cracha donc le dentifrice et se rinça la bouche avant de refaire sa phrase alors que son frère avait un petit sourire moqueur.

**-Hier le père à Micro-Ice est venu le voir au Planète et il est vite partit à la faculté. Tu penses qu'il va mieux ? On pourrait peut être lui faire...**

**-Oui ?**

Thran n'eut pas de réponse, il leva donc la tête et vit son frère qui s'était endormit dans l'entrebâillant de la porte de la salle de bain, la tête contre le mur. Il soupira donc mais eut quand même le sourire.

**-Ahito !**

**-Euh oui ! Lui faire un réveil un peu amicalement brutale ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! **

Thran eut un énorme sourire avant de prendre son oreiller alors qu'Ahito en faisait de même. Tous les deux, encore en tenue pour dormir sortir de leur chambre pour aller vers la première chambre. Ils y entrèrent doucement et virent D'Jok qui sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du cou. Les deux frères lui firent signe de se taire alors que celui-ci était étonné de les voir. Puis en remarquant les oreiller, il eut un sourire et prit un oreiller lui aussi et tout trois sautèrent sur le petit Micro-Ice encore tout endormit.

Le pauvre petit brun hurla tant il eut peur en se faisant réveiller par trois « amis » hystérique qui le martelaient de coup d'oreiller. Mais il finit par rire car il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire cela.

**-C'est bon je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé !**

Les trois garçons reculèrent et éclatèrent de rire sur le lit du petit attaquant. Micro-Ice avait le sourire, ses amis, il était tellement heureux de les avoir. Ils arrivaient à lui mettre du baume au cœur, même avec sa maladie.

Sa maladie...

Bon sang...

**-Aller Mice debout ! On a entraînement !**

**-Dis donc tu as la pêche D'Jok ! **Souligna Thran.

**-Oui hier soir mon père m'a téléphoner, ça m'a fait du bien ! **

**-****Ça fait longtemps qu'il t'avais appeler ! Vous avez pu discuter un peu ?** Demanda Ahito.

**-Oui presque une heure, d'après lui la galaxie et surtout la technoïde est plutôt calme, il nous encourage tous à gagner la Cup une quatrième fois ! **

**-****Vous auriez vu hier sur le balcon, il était tout souriant, comme s'il avait gagné la Cup à lui tout seul ! **Avoua Micro-Ice en rigolant.

D'Jok redonna un coup d'oreiller à son ami pour le faire taire. Même s'il voulait bien admettre que Micro-Ice avait raison. Le rouquin se leva et s'étira avant de motiver ses amis, Thran et Ahito retournèrent donc dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Micro-Ice lui sortit du lit pour aller prendre sa douche. Il avait préféré laissé place à son sourire et sa bonne humeur plutôt que de se laisser dépasser par sa maladie.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les joueurs arrivaient sur l'holo-trainer, ils avaient mangé, ils étaient échauffés. Ils rentrèrent tous dans l'holo-trainer une fois qu'Artegor arriva dans la salle d'entraînement. Et il avait prévu d'être dur, et il l'était.

**-Bon sang, jouez vers l'avant ! C'est mou tout cela ! Rocket, Tia, jouez plus rapidement, le ballon ne va pas assez vite à l'avant. **

**-****Ok Coach !** Répondit Rocket.

Lui et Tia étant ceux qui posaient le rythme du jeu, décidèrent d'accélérer. Ainsi les attaquants devaient se bouger pour faire des actions précises et marquer. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Artegor, pour lui, les SK n'étaient pas près pour une nouvelle Cup.

**-Clamp, charges les données de leur finale contre les Xénons, je veux qu'ils se bougent !**

**-Très bien je te fais cela !**

Clamp pianota un peu sur l'ordinateur de l'holo-trainer et les Xenons apparurent devant les SnowKids qui furent un peu surprit. Et la surprise fut justifiée, en moins de cinq minutes, ils furent surmenés, essoufflés et ils s'étaient prit un but.

**-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous croyez que les équipes vont vous faire des cadeaux, je vous ai dit de vous bouger !**

D'Jok fronça les sourcils, Artegor avait raison, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là au juste... ? Il serra les poings et les dents et décida de prendre les choses en mains.

**-On se bouge bon sang ! Cette Cup on va la gagner, alors on se dépasse, j'ai envie de voir du nouveau, j'ai aussi envie qu'on s'impressionne et qu'on créer de nouvelle stratégie ! **

Les mots de D'Jok eurent l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur tout les autres, un sourire apparue sur leur visage et suite à cela le jeu changea complètement de rythme. Les défenseurs étaient devenus plus vifs, plus musclés. Mei avait reprit du poil de la bête depuis sa discussion avec Sinedd, ses tacles étaient parfait, elle arrivait rapidement par derrière ses adversaires, illuminée de son fluide et dribblait même un autre attaquant avant d'envoyer la balle au centre.

Tia et Rocket retrouvaient un jeu fusionnelle, mais imprévisible. On ne savait pas s'ils allaient faire jongler la balle entre eux ou l'envoyer vers l'avant. Des unes-deux, ou des centres en hauteur, tout était précis. Tia décida de jouer plus agressive en activant son fluide, elle sautait, assez haut pour envoyer une balle puissante pour ses attaquants.

Micro-Ice réceptionna le ballon, il activa son fluide, se retourna et fit une frappe puissant à ras le sol. Le pauvre gardien Xenon n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter la balle qui alla se loger dans les filets. Seulement en reposant la jambe avec laquelle il avait tiré, celle ci se mit à trembler. Il sentit le muscle de sa cuisse sauter. Son cœur rata un battement et il eut un peu de sueurs froides.

**-Voilà ! C'est comme cela qu'il faut jouer ! Musclez votre jeu !**

**-****Joli tir Mice !** Lui cria D'Jok de l'autre côté du terrain.

Le petit brun lui fit un sourire timide afin de cacher sa peur. Puis il baissa les yeux, alors ça commençait...

**-Bien Mei, Tia et Micro-Ice sortez, je vais faire entrer Sinedd, Abby et Mark. Le temps aller en salle de musculation !**

**-Oui Coach. **

Les trois concernés quittèrent l'holo-trainer pour laisser place aux trois nouveaux, frais et prêt à partir. Ils se placèrent chacun à leur place et Abby eut un gros moment de solitude face aux Xenons. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait un peu peur. Le ballon fut lancé, D'Jok le réceptionna et l'envoya à Rocket qui alla vers l'avant à toute vitesse, Abby se décida à le suivre, la balle fut envoyé à Sinedd qui tira mais son tir fut bloqué par le gardien. L'attaquant fronça les sourcils, furieux que son tir est été bloqué mais il reprit sa place rapidement.

Le gardien Xenon lança la balle à un milieu de terrain. Abby avait suivit la balle des yeux alors elle s'avança pour tacler le Xenon mais celui-ci la bouscula tout en passant la balle à Luur. Abby heurta durement le sol et serra les dents, alors qu'elle voyait Luur mettre un but à Ahito. Elle se mit à genoux alors que D'Jok venait vers elle.

**-Tu dors ou quoi ? Tu croyais quoi, qu'il allait gentiment te laisser le tacler ? Tu dois jouer plus dur, plus agressive ! Sinon on s'en prendra des buts crois moi ! **

**-Hey D'Jok calmes-toi, je pense qu'elle a comprit ! **

C'était Rocket qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il savait que son capitaine avait envie de gagner, mais ses mots étaient durs. Il tendit la main pour aider Abby à se relever alors que le rouquin rejoignait sa place.

**-Ça va aller Abby, mais D'Jok à raison, joues plus dur !**

**-Ça marche !**

Abby se remit à sa place, elle était un peu perturbée par les mots de D'Jok mais elle savait que c'était dans sa nature. Elle savait qu'il ne la détestait pas pour autant, c'est juste que le football était primordiale pour lui. Alors la blondinette chercha un peu de soutient, elle se tourna et vit les magnifiques sourires de Thran et Ahito, ce qui la rassura. Elle eut un sourire elle aussi et se concentra.

Dans la salle de musculation, les trois joueurs qui venaient de sortir du terrain faisaient leur séance de musculation. Micro-Ice était sur le vélo, Tia faisait des abdominaux alors que Mei courait sur un tapis roulant. Tous les trois regardaient sur un écran les autres joueurs qui étaient toujours sur le terrain.

**-****D'Jok est un peu dur avec Abby,** soupira Mei sur son tapis.

**-****Oui mais il sait ce qu'il fait, c'est pour cela que Rocket et moi on lui a rendu le brassard de capitaine.** Répondit Tia.

**-Oui mais quand même ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler ainsi ! Micro-Ice tu ne pourrais pas lui dire de se calmer ?**

Le petit brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était beaucoup trop occupé par son compteur de vitesse. Il avait beau pédaler comme un dérater, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la pointe de vitesse qu'il avait d'habitude. Il en était dix kilomètres par heure en dessous. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ? Il sentait les muscles de ses cuisses tirer, lui faire mal, alors que d'habitude il ne forçait pas dessus...

À bout de souffle, sa gorge commençant à lui brûler, il arrêta de pédaler pour reprendre sa respiration.

**-****Micro-Ice **? Insista Mei.

**-Quoi ? Tu peux lui dire toi, tu as une langue à ce que je sache, je ne suis pas là pour servir d'interprète. **

La jolie brune ouvrit grand ses yeux, tout comme Tia qui avait arrêté sa séance d'abdominaux. Qu'est ce qui arrivait au petit attaquant ? C'était rare qu'il soit aussi agressif, lui qui d'habitude était prêt à rendre service à tous le monde et avec le sourire, là il envoyait carrément balader Mei et visiblement ça ne le choquait pas car il alla en silence faire des altères. Tia ne put s'empêcher de rester sans rien faire.

Elle alla volontairement rajouter des poids sur les jambes du petit brun pour l'embêter. Et Mei en rajouta sur ses bras.

**-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites les filles ! Vous êtes folles !**

**-Et bien tu as toujours de la voix !** Commenta Tia.

**-Alors tu nous dis ce qu'il se passe, ou on rajoute encore plus de poids !**

**-Mais il ne se passe rien ! C'est juste que D'Jok n'est pas un gamin, et encore moins un gamin fermé au discours, faites lui confiance un peu, vous pouvez lui parler ouvertement. Ce n'est pas la peine de passer par moi.**

**-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?** Demanda Tia de sa douce voix.

**-Si je suis malade, pensa très fort Micro-Ice.**

Il regardait les yeux et les visages attentifs et attendrissant des deux filles de son équipe, qui étaient aussi ses amies. Là maintenant, il pouvait parler à quelqu'un, avouer le mal qu'il avait en lui et se faire aider mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il détourna le regard et recommença ses altères.

**-Non il n'y a rien, sûrement le match All-Stars qui me stress...**

**-****C'est normal, c'est un grand match, mais tu vas enflammer le Génèse !** Lui répondit Mei avec un clin d'oeil.

Le petit brun finit par sourire, les encouragements des filles lui faisait du bien. Et puis il n'était pas encore trop atteins. Il avait encore le temps de jouer le match All-Stars au maximum de sa forme. Au moins il aurait un super souvenir avant de devoir arrêter le football. Par contre pour la Cup...

Il leva les yeux et vit Sinedd marquer contre les Xenons suite à une parfaite action collective avec D'Jok. Ils se tapaient dans la main avec le sourire. Fier de leur technique. Micro-Ice sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, ils jouaient bien ensemble, ils étaient du même niveau, deux attaquants vraiment impressionnant, ils faisaient partit des meilleurs joueurs de la Galaxie.

Et désormais seuls eux deux pourraient assurer l'attaque des SnowKids...


	15. Les doutes des pirates

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : Ah ma plus grande lectrice ! Et si les symptômes disent que à cause de sa petite taille, la maladie se déclare aux alentours de 20 ans, hors Mice en a presque 22... donc sa maladie se déclare et c'est vrai que le stress ne l'aide pas... J'ai vite fait parcouru les titres de tes chapitres sans les lire, j'ai vu qu'il y en avait un qui s'appelait symptômes, je comprend pourquoi tu as souris ! J'ai trop hâte de lire la suite du coup ! J'espère que la suite de la mienne va te plaire ! Tu vas voir à la fin il y a un des personnages que tu adores ! :p

**Little wolf of snow** : Oui les phases finales ! Donc le plan de Baldwin c'est sur toute la Cup ! C'est vrai que dans le précédent chapitre on apprend pas grand chose, c'était surtout le chapitre déclencheur de la maladie de Mice et surtout son incapacité à parler... Tia et Mei lui tendent une perche qu'il ne saisit pas... Mais il ne faut pas pleurer, Mice trouvera une solution peut être ! Et oui j'ai enfin présenté Ashley, pour mettre en avant sa relation quasi-fusionnelle avec sa grande soeur Abby ! Voici donc la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Laissez moi vos avis !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Les doutes des pirates

Micro-Ice avait le ballon, les SnowKids disputaient un match important contre les Lightenings. C'était la demi-finale de la Cup. S'ils gagnaient, ils iraient pour la quatrième fois consécutive en finale. La finale, ils la voulaient tous, c'est pour cela que Micro-Ice fonçait vers les buts, balle aux pieds, un regard déterminé. Il passa le dernier défenseur, il n'y avait plus que le gardien entre lui et les cages.

Il accéléra sa course et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, il allait marquer ! Seulement en plein milieu de sa course, il chuta, en avant, d'un coup. Micro-Ice se cogna la tête contre le terrain car il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rattraper. Pourquoi il était tombé d'un coup, ses jambes avaient tout simplement lâchées. Alors le petit brun se redressa un peu avec l'aide de ses mains et regarda ses jambes.

C'est là que ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur, ses jambes n'étaient que des os. Plus de muscles, juste des os, recouvert par le short des SK. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il se tétanisa d'un coup, la peur le figeait. Et la foule qui huait de désespoir pour lui, le match qui continuait. Et lui qui était là, au sol, avec des jambes squelettiques...

Il leva les yeux, yeux qui coulaient de larmes, il aperçu au loin D'Jok, celui-ci était assez loin mais il pouvait l'entendre. Alors Micro-Ice se mit à crier.

**-D'Jok vient m'aider ! S'il te plaît à l'aide !**

Mais le rouquin était trop occupé à poursuivre Warren sans se soucier un seul instant que son meilleur ami n'avait que des os comme jambes. Alors Micro-Ice cria plus fort. Plus fort, plus fort et encore plus fort. Il criait le nom de son ami, toujours plus fort, avec des sanglots de plus en plus impitoyable, il était désespéré, tendait les bras, s'époumonait, pourquoi son meilleur ne venait pas ? Pourquoi il ne le voyait pas alors qu'il était surement en train de mourir.

Pourtant Micro-Ice finit par entendre une voix, une voix qui l'appelait, il sentit une chaleur sur sa main droite. Et c'est là qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux plein de larmes, le visage et sans aucun doute le reste du corps trempé. Il tremblait, il avait froid alors qu'il transpirait, il était apeuré. Pourtant il sentait une pression sur sa main, alors la sienne se resserra dessus naturellement.

Lentement il reconnu la chambre de la faculté, la lumière était allumée, il faisait nuit, sûrement trois ou quatre heures du matin. Et à ses côtés, il y avait D'Jok qui lui tenait la main, un regard apeuré lui aussi. Micro-Ice comprit rapidement qu'il avait cauchemardé. Il se redressa pour regarder ses jambes et vit qu'elles étaient normales. Il se laissa donc retomber sur son oreiller.

**-Mice... tu m'as appelé en hurlant à mort... tu répétais mon nom encore et encore...**

Il n'avait pas envie de lâcher la main de son ami, et il lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il essuie son visage. Pendant que le petit brun le faisait, il regarda D'Jok qui visiblement attendait une explication. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il était face au mur, et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

**-Je... je suis malade D'Jok...**

**-Malade ?**

**-J'ai une maladie héréditaire, c'est mon père qui me l'a transmise... Je vais perdre l'usage de mes muscles petits à petits et finir en fauteuil... Au départ je n'y croyais pas, je ne voulais pas le croire lui... sauf que j'ai regardé sur internet et j'ai bien les symptômes...**

**-Ça a commencé quand... ?**

**-Aujourd'hui... d'ici quelques semaines je ne pourrais plus jouer au football...**

D'Jok ne sut quoi répondre, il tourna la tête et regarda dans le vague, tenant toujours la main de son ami. Dans quelques semaines, il jouerait uniquement aux côtés de Sinedd. Micro-Ice se mit de nouveau à sangloter.

**-J'ai envie de continuer à jouer... j'ai peur D'Jok...**

Le rouquin sentit son cœur rater un battement et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Mais il prit sur lui, c'était lui qui était le plus fort, c'était lui le grand frère. Il prit Micro-Ice contre lui et attendit que celui-ci se calme un peu. Une fois cela fait, il prit la deuxième main de son ami et l'incita à se lever.

**-Viens... on va voir dame Simbaï, elle va trouver une solution pour toi, tu vas continuer à jouer au football avec nous.**

Micro-Ice baissa la tête mais se laissa entraîner par son ami, il resserra ses mains sur celles de D'Jok et le suivit. Ils sortirent de la chambre en marchant lentement pour ne pas réveiller les autres, les joues du petit brun étaient encore humide et il était désespéré. Le rouquin arriva à la chambre du médecin de l'équipe. Malgré l'heure tardive, il frappa à la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes Simbaï fit coulisser la porte métallique, elle était recouverte d'une robe de chambre et fut étonné de voir les deux attaquants. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que D'Jok parla le premier.

**-Dame Simbaï désolé de vous réveiller mais c'est important...**

La dame pencha la tête sur le côté et vit derrière D'Jok un petit brun qui à la fois se cachait et à la fois se réfugiait contre le dos de son ami. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage aussi marqué par les larmes et la peur, elle comprit tout de suite le mot « important » de D'Jok. Elle alla donc avec les garçons jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, le petit brun fut allongé et il dû tout avouer à Simbaï dont sa maladie. Elle comprit tout de suite et alluma donc tous les appareils pour faire des tests sur l'attaquant. Et après plusieurs analyses, elle ne vit pas grand chose d'alarmant, juste un peu de fatigue. Mais pour le moment ses muscles allaient bien. Seulement elle avait prit en compte le symptôme de sa petite taille, et c'est vrai que ça plus les faiblesses qu'il avait eu dans la journée prouvait qu'il était malade. Une fois les tests finit, elle tendit une tasse fumante à Micro-Ice.

-**Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Ahito il adore ça lui !**

**-Non. Je ne veux pas que le reste de l'équipe le sache.**

Simbaï chercha un peu de soutient envers D'Jok mais celui-ci avait la tête baissée, visiblement lui aussi pensait qu'il fallait en parler aux autres, mais il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des demandes de son ami. Si Micro-Ice demandait une promesse, alors il l'a respecterai.

**-C'est un thé à base de plantes qui ont des vertus de relaxation. Pour le moment tu vas bien Micro-Ice, je vais te surveiller de très près je te rassures, pour le moment tu peux continuer à jouer au football sans problèmes. **

**-D'accord... merci dame Simbaï !**

Il porta le thé à ses lèvres qui avait une drôle d'odeur, mais bizarrement le goût était doux, sucré et vraiment agréable. La chaleur du thé lui fit beaucoup de bien.

**-Ahito l'adore ce thé ?**

**-Oui quand il était malade, il m'en réclamait pour se déstresser. **

**-Ah d'accord !**

**-Aller dormir maintenant les garçons, vous avez entraînement demain et un match amical contre les Shadows dans un peu plus d'une semaine et la Cup est dans trois semaines ! Rassures toi Micro-Ice, le thé que je t'ai donné va t'aider à dormir. D'Jok tu en veux un ?**

**-Oui je veux bien. **

Simbaï eut un sourire, elle prépara donc un second thé et le donna au capitaine. C'était étrange de le voir aussi silencieux. Il n'avait rien dit de toute la consultation médicale, pourtant maintenant c'était établie Micro-Ice était malade et un jour il ne pourrait plus jouer avec eux... Le rouquin aida son ami à se lever et tous les deux retournèrent dans la chambre en silence.

**-Dors bien Mice, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.**

**-Merci D'Jok... merci pour tout.**

Un sourire apparu enfin sur le visage du petit brun qui trouva le sommeil assez rapidement, grâce au thé et surtout grâce au soutient de son meilleur ami. Mais à l'inverse D'Jok lui, ne retrouva pas le sommeil, il ne disait rien, il ne montrait rien mais en réalité il était mort de peur... et de chagrin. Mais c'était lui le capitaine, il n'avait pas le droit de flancher.

* * *

Le professeur Baldwin marchait dans les couloirs du siège de la Technoïde. Il avait un rendez-vous. Il était silencieux, et ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs métalliques. Il avait un visage fermé mais un petit sourire malsain était sur ses lèvres. Il prit un ascenseur qui le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Maddox.

**-Vous m'avez demandé excellence ?**

**-Ah mon cher Baldwin, je vous attendais. Qu'en est-il des nouveaux droïdes ? Leur mise en service avance ?**

**-C'est difficile à dire excellence, vos exigences nécessitent du temps.**

Maddox se leva de son siège, il alla à la fenêtre de son bureau pour pouvoir observer la galaxie. Il frotta sa barbe et prit un ton plus agressif.

**-Baldwin si je vous ai donné l'immunité c'est en échange de votre aide pour la construction de nouveau droïde de protection. Les attaques pirates sont de plus en plus fréquentes, sans parler d'autres ennemis. Si vous ne voulez pas perdre cette immunité, je vous conseil de ravaler vos remarques !**

Baldwin eut un mouvement de recul et il eut du mal à déglutir. Maddox pouvait être effrayant quand il s'énervait et surtout il avait beaucoup de pouvoir. En un claquement de doigt il pouvait l'envoyer en prison pour sa collaboration avec Bleylock six ans en arrière. Il reprit donc une attitude un peu plus soumise.

**-Les droïdes sont toujours en construction mais pour le moment ils obéissent bien aux trois lois de la robotique, environ trois cent milles droïdes seront mit en service après la Cup. Ils pourront être envoyés sur les différentes planètes.**

**-Bien. Je vous ai donné comme mission que ces droïdes soient à la perfection en terme de sécurité. La Technoïde est là pour la protection de la galaxie. **

**-Je sais votre excellence, c'est pour cela que je veille à ce que les droïdes soient parfaitement construit. **

**-J'espère bien ! Si jamais je dois relever un incident avec ces nouveaux droïdes, vous en payerez les conséquences !**

**-Oui excellence.**

**-Maintenant vous pouvez partir, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.**

Baldwin s'inclina pour saluer Maddox et sortit en silence du bureau du chef de la Technoïde. Une fois sortit il frappa le mur de son poing. Il ne supportait plus l'autorité et les menaces de Maddox. Il le considérait comme un larbin et bien il allait vite déchanter. Surtout quand son plan commencerait. Une nouvelle fois dans l'ascenseur, son holo-montre sonna. Il l'activa pour recevoir l'appel d'un de ses scientifiques personnels.

**-Professeur Baldwin, les raccordements sous le terrain du Génèse sont terminés, tout est opérationnel !**

**-Très bien, nous aurons le match All-Stars pour tester cet équipement. Il faudra surveiller le cercle des fluides pour voir s'ils détectent la supercherie. Si tout ce déroule comme prévu, on lance le plan dés le premier match de la Cup ! Quand est-il de l'autre planète ?**

**-Pour le moment R.A.S, nos patrouilles de surveillance n'ont pas détectées de pirates ou de vaisseaux de la Technoïde autour de la planète. **

**-Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on augmente la déportation de matériel de la Technoïde. Maddox a fait construire beaucoup plus de droïde que je ne le pensais. On va être en infériorité numérique. À moins que...**

**-Vous avez une autre idée ?**

**-Peut-on modifier le programme des droïdes de la Technoïde pour qu'ils aient le même programme que les notre ?**

**-Si c'est fait en toute discrétion c'est possible. **

**-Alors créez un programme informatique indétectable qui modifiera le programme des droïdes de la Technoïdes afin qu'ils s'activent en même temps que les notre lorsqu'il y aura une résonance.**

**-Très bien professeur.**

Baldwin coupa l'appel avant que l'ascenseur arriva à destination. C'est à dire dans les sous-sols du siège de la Technoïde. Il alla rejoindre d'autres scientifiques qui se trouvaient au milieu de millier de droïdes inactif. Des droïdes de la précédente génération étaient la pour surveiller si les scientifiques travaillaient bien, ne faisait pas un mauvais coup en secret ou prêt à intervenir en cas d'urgence.

Les scientifiques soudaient les différents matériaux pour assemblaient les robots, d'autres programmaient l'intelligence artificielle des droïdes. Baldwin supervisait tout cela, il n'avait pas envie que tout ce passe mal, sinon c'était la case prison pour lui.

Mais il devait être patient, la Cup commençait dans trois semaines par le match All-Stars, il allait pouvoir tester son système sous le terrain par rapport aux fluides, de plus, ce match allait se jouer avec six fluides différents, la Vague Ionique, la fournaise de Xenon, le Cri de Métal, l'Ésprit d'Ibo, le Smog et le Souffle d'Akillian. Baldwin allait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Si ça fonctionnait, alors son plan serait lancé.

Un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage, il était sûr de lui. C'était le plan A. Et il allait fonctionner. Et au cas où, il avait un plan B.

* * *

Sur le Génèse Stadium, deux hommes observaient à l'aide de jumelles tout en restant en hauteur et surtout à l'écart. L'un d'eux était très décontracté et avait un air enfantin alors que l'autre avait plutôt un air mesquin sur le visage. Leurs jumelles balayaient la foule, détectant tout les programmes informatiques qu'il y avait sur eux ou sur les droïdes.

Ils étaient là pour intercepter un ordre suspect de la Technoïde, comme d'habitude. Mais pour le moment tout était calme, seulement que tout soit calme en étant aussi proche de la Cup était bizarre. Dans trois semaines, le Génèse Stadium sera totalement remplit, et s'il y avait un mauvais coup à préparer c'était maintenant.

Mais les gens défilaient, avec des holo-portable, passant des conversation normales, les droïdes avaient eux aussi des comportements normaux.

**-Benett, je crois qu'on perd notre temps... Soit on ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche soit... **

**-Soit la Technoïde a renforcé tout ses systèmes...**

**-Sonny est persuadé que le silence de la Technoïde est louche. **

**-Et il se trompe rarement... Bon Artie, on change de coin, je vais continuer à observer, toi trouves un moyen de pirater les lignes téléphoniques, je pense que laTechnoïde a renforcé la sécutité.**

**-Très bien, rendez vous dans deux heures au Génèse Park, en hauteur !**

Artie se sépara de Benett pour aller vers un lieu pas forcément bien fréquentable pour des personnes raisonnables. Mais les pirates, les paparazzis ou autres personnes un peu hors du commun adoraient si promener. C'était le marché aux puces. Le plus jeune des premières recrues des pirates si promenait calmement, en réfléchissant et surtout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer par la Tehnoïde.

**-Bon par où commencer ? Espionner les lignes téléphoniques, il nous faut un logiciel pour cela, Benett est hacker, pourquoi il me demande de fouiner alors ? Lui et l'organisation... Mais bon maintenant que je suis là, je peux trouver tout un tas de trucs utiles. **

**-Monsieur, je vois que vous êtes perdus, puis-je vous proposer quelque chose ? Un brouilleur de ligne téléphonique par exemple... ?**

Artie se tourna pour faire face à un robot marchand. Il s'avança vers celui-ci et regarda son stand. C'était un robot qui avait plutôt été conçu pour créer des logiciels. Un brouilleur de ligne, ça serait toujours utile. Mais les pirates en avaient déjà un, ils assuraient leurs arrières comme d'habitude.

**-Non merci. Par contre vous auriez un programme pour mettre sur écoute plusieurs lignes téléphoniques ?**

**-C'est devenu assez compliquer aujourd'hui d'avoir un bon programme indétectable vu la sécurité des lignes... Par contre adressez vous à la petite nouvelle, c'est le meilleur hacker que j'ai vu !**

**-La petite nouvelle ?**

**-Elle bouge tous le temps à travers le Génèse Stadium mais je l'ai vu dans le marché tout à l'heure, c'est une jeune femme, elle porte un jean et un pull bleu, brune, cheveux courts, attachés. Vous ne serez pas déçu !**

**-Merci beaucoup **!

Artie se mit donc en quête de trouver cette mystérieuse petite nouvelle. Il fouilla tout le marché aux puces. Jeune femme brune avec un pull bleu. Après un bon quart d'heure de recherche, il finit par repérer une personne qui correspondait presque à ses critères. Le pull bleu était juste posé sur ses épaules, et à la place le haut de son corps était recouvert d'un mignon petit chemisier blanc. Et au vu de la sacoche à son épaule, Artie alla donc l'intercepter.

**-Mademoiselle ?**

La jeune femme se retourna, cette brunette n'était autre que Telsy. Une des amies d'Abby. Elle arrêta de marcher en voyant l'homme venir vers elle.

**-Oui ?**

**-On m'a parlé de toi, tu serais un hacker ?**

**-Et bien... d'habitude les gens viennent me voir en me disant, « vous êtes un programmeur ? » et vous c'est « tu serais un hacker ? », dois-je déduire que vous êtes un pirate ?**

Elle avait un petit sourire malicieux, ses mains étaient sur ses hanches et elle avait pas mal d'assurance et surtout elle adorait la situation, vu que Artie ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais Telsy était juste joueuse, elle ne voulait pas d'histoire non plus.

**-Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas du tout de pirates dans le coin. Alors qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon silence, j'ai déjà vendu plusieurs programmes pas forcément bien vu pour la Technoïde. Je n'ai donc pas très envie de me faire prendre.**

**-Alors on est fait pour se comprendre ! Est-ce-que tu peux me faire un programme le plus indétectable possible pour mettre les lignes téléphoniques de la Technoïde sous écoute ?**

Telsy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien un pirate qu'elle avait face à elle. Mais ça ne la regardait pas, elle s'en fichait de qui elle avait face à elle, ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de récolter de l'argent pour soigner la petite Ashley. Telsy cachait un lourd passé elle aussi, elle avait perdu quelqu'un, une personne qui avait été de loin la plus proche d'elle. La personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Et cette personne était partie, à tout jamais... même si aujourd'hui elle avait fait son deuil et vivait de nouveau avec le sourire, elle refusait qu'Abby passe par là, par cette horrible souffrance d'avoir perdu quelqu'un.

Alors la brunette sortit son holo-ordinateur et l'alluma. Elle prit une disquette et copia le programme en question sur cette disquette. Telsy était si curieuse et si patiente et surtout si prévisible qu'elle s'était doutée que ce genre de programme serait demandé. Elle l'avait créé une semaine en arrière. Elle termina de le copier sur la disquette et l'a tendit à Artie.

**-Mille cinq cents crédits standard.**

**-C'est sérieux ?**

**-Toi et moi on se bat pour deux causes qu'on pense noble. Tu as besoin de ce programme pour ta cause, j'ai besoin d'argent pour la mienne. On peut s'entendre n'est ce pas ?**

Artie comprit que cette femme face à lui était très maligne, sournoise même. Son petit sourire joueur le démontrait. Mais elle avait un bon fond. Alors il finit par lui faire un clin d'oeil et lui tendit l'argent en liquide. Alors Telsy lui tendit la disquette.

**-Bon courage pour ton action et désormais je sais où je pourrais te trouver si j'ai besoin d'un programme.**

Telsy lui rendit son clin d'oeil tout en rangeant son holo-ordinateur et l'argent. Puis ils se séparèrent, tous les deux satisfait de cette journée. La brunette prit son holo-portable pour envoyer un message, pendant qu'elle le tapait, elle avait un magnifique sourire.

**De Telsy** : [ 23h17 ] : Et voilà mille cinq cent crédits pour Asley ! Alors c'est qui le boss ?

**De Sasha** : [ 23h20 ] : Sasha s'agenouille devant vous et vous démontre son respect ! Moi aussi ça avance, je viens d'ouvrir et l'argent commence à rentrer et je fais des heureux ! On va y arriver !

Telsy avait encore plus le sourire. Même si ça prenait un peu de temps, elles allaient y arriver. Elle, Sasha et bien entendu Abby réussirait à payer tout ce qu'il fallait payer pour sauver la petite Ashley.


	16. Les pirates se réveillent

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : Je savais que le cauchemar de Micro-Ice allait te marquer ! Mais c'est le but, j'avais besoin de faire un cauchemar aussi fort pour montrer non seulement la souffrance et l'angoisse de Mice mais aussi pour que D'Jok s'en rende compte ! Et visiblement ça marche, D'Jok est tout de suite réveillé par les cri de son ami. Quand à Baldwin, oui tout est prévu, absolument tout, tu seras surprise du début à la fin ! Et j'avais pas envie que Maddox soit le méchant dans l'histoire ! Le premier passage où je fais intervenir les pirates, tu as dû aimer, Telsy est juste génial, son côté malin et sournois sera très important tout au long de l'histoire et vu que tu aimes les jumeaux, je pense que ce personnage va vite devenir ton chouchou ! Tu verras bien ! Bonne lecture ! :p

**Little wolf of snow** : C'est vrai que la réaction de D'Jok suite au cauchemar est très bizarre, mais c'est lui le grand frère, s'il se met à pleurer est-ce-que Mice va tenir ? Mice se repose sur D'Jok, il a besoin de sa force ! Après tu voudrais voir plus de ressentis et d'émotion de la part de D'Jok, tu les verras je t'assures, j'adore le personnage de D'Jok et la maladie de Mice va le perturber crois moi ! Pour le "j'ai peur" je le trouvais évident de le mettre car Mice a vraiment peur, le foot est ce qui lui a permis de s'affirmer, d'avoir confiance en lui, de plus être dépassé par sa taille ! Il y aura pas mal de scène avec Simbaï donc tu trouveras ton bonheur ! Mais oui la maladie de Mice est réelle, ce n'est pas une magouille de son père ! Toi aussi tu as aimé la discussion entre Maddox et Baldwin à ce que je vois et c'est vrai que cette conversation place Balwin en véritable méchant ! :p Le passage entre Artie et Telsy t'as plu aussi ! Telsy commence à se faire remarquer, Sasha ça sera après mais elle va se faire bien remarquer elle aussi ! :) Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'es plu ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Merci à toutes les deux pour me laisser de belle review à chaque chapitre ! C'est un bonheur de les lire dés que je sors un chapitre et j'ai encore plus envie d'écrire grâce à vous deux ! Vous êtes des amours !**

Les autres je vous souhaite tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Les pirates se réveillent

Kendra venait de terminer son service, le Planète Akillian venait de fermer. Il était presque minuit et les derniers clients venaient de partir. Mais pour les employer ce n'était pas encore finit. Il fallait faire le ménage, ranger la vaisselle, la cuisine, la salle, nettoyer le sol et plein d'autre chose encore.

**-Micy, tu peux ranger la vaisselle ?**

**-Oui maman !**

Micro-Ice était venu aider sa mère une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas lui annoncer que son fils de vingt et un ans était malade mais en passant du temps avec elle, il trouvait un certain réconfort. Il était rassuré, il voyait son sourire, il y retrouvait son petit cocon. Et surtout en étant dans le restaurant de sa mère, il était loin de l'équipe et loin de D'Jok. Ce dernier était bizarre depuis la nuit de son cauchemar. Distant...

Le petit brun secoua la tête pour se la vider et alla ranger la vaisselle. Il commença par ranger les couverts et les verres. Puis il vit la pile d'assiette propre. Une bonne pile mais Micro-Ice avait le sourire. Il avait déjà porté des piles plus lourdes. Alors il l'a prit et la souleva. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour les soulever et les mettre sur l'étagère, ses bras tremblèrent violemment, les muscles de ses biceps se crispèrent et la prise de ses mains lâcha.

Le bruit se fit entendre jusque dans la salle de restaurant. Kendra leva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Elle posa sa serpillière et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est là qu'elle vit son fils à genoux, en train de ramasser des dizaines d'assiettes cassées. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un ton sévère.

**-Tu ne peux pas faire attention !**

Au son de cette voix Micro-Ice se sentit sursauter. Il bafouilla quelques excuses et continua de ramasser. Alors que sa mère retournait dans la salle de restaurant, il termina de jeter les débris et prit un ballai pour enlever le reste. Il baissa la tête afin de cacher son expression qui était proche de cette pile d'assiettes, brisée.

Dans trois jours le match amical contre les Shadows, dans deux semaines le match All-Stars et donc le début de la Cup. Allait-il tenir jusque là ?

* * *

Sonny faillit renverser son verre d'eau à cause des secousses du vaisseau, le Black Manta. Mais il avait l'habitude de ce genre de turbulence. C'était le matin, l'équipe de nuit laissait place à l'équipe de jour. Et il en faisait partit. Il venait de dormir quelques heures et cela avait été reposant. De temps en temps quand la galaxie était calme, il pouvait dormir un peu plus sereinement, même si c'était rare. Car toujours échapper à la Technoïde était sportif. Mais après tout c'était le destin du chef des pirates.

Tout en revêtant sa veste rouge, il regarda l'étagère à côté de son lit et c'est là qu'il eut un petit sourire. Il y avait deux photos, une vieille de plus de vingt ans, le représentant lui et sa femme. Et une deuxième, très récente où il s'y trouvait aussi mais avec un jeune homme de vingt ans, roux, aux yeux émeraudes.

Sonny eut une petite penser pour son fils ce qui accentua son sourire et il prit la direction de la salle de contrôle du Black Manta. C'est là qu'il retrouva son bras droit Corso.

**-Bonjour Sonny, bien dormit ?**

**-Plutôt bien oui merci. Alors qu'est ce que ça donne le nouveau logiciel Benett ?**

**-Et bien je suis en train de le régler sur tout les appels entrant et sortant du siège de la Technoïde, une fois cela fait, les conversations seront toutes récupérées et copiées sur mon holo-ordinateur. Si on s'y met à plusieurs on aura vite fait d'éplucher ces petites discussions !**

**-Cette fille est donc une source de confiance,** commenta Artie assit les pieds sur le tableau de bord.

**-On pourra le dire si son logiciel est vraiment indétectable.**

**-Il l'est Sonny, je l'ai testé sur un appel à Artie et tout en piratant cette même ligne je n'ai pas pu détecter le logiciel ! C'est un sacré hacker ! Elle me fait penser au gosse qui joue chez les SnowKids et qui traîne toujours avec Clamp !**

**-****Certains jeunes d'aujourd'hui se révèlent être des génies dans le domaine qui leur convient,** répondit Sonny tout en ayant une nouvelle penser pour son fils qui était selon lui un footballeur légendaire.

Pendant quelques minutes le chef des pirates fit les cents pas dans la salle de contrôle aux lumières rouges du Black Manta. Seul le son du clavier de Benett faisait du bruit. Artie avait mit un casque sur les oreilles pour passer le temps, Corso regardait de temps en temps le radar pour voir si un vaisseau de la Technoïde n'approchait pas, vu qu'ils étaient proche du siège principal. Puis au bout d'un moment, le pirate au chapeau hurla de joie.

**-Eureka ! J'ai les lignes ! Je les copie immédiatement !**

**-Commençons à les écouter, si vous trouvez une conversation louche, mettez le son pour qu'on l'entende tous !**

**-Bien Sonny !**

Les quatre pirates ainsi que quelques autres qui étaient en contrebas se mirent à écouter les conversations téléphoniques qui arrivaient ou partaient de la base de la Technoïde. Cela dura plusieurs heures, comme ils avaient l'habitude de mettre sur écoute les lignes, ils savaient à quoi ressemblait les discussions des scientifiques. Donc quand il s'agissait de construire des droïdes ou des nouvelles installations ce n'était pas alarmant tant que la raison était justifiée.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Corso décréta qu'une conversation était louche pour lui.

**-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose !**

Les trois autres pirates se tournèrent vers lui et Sonny se rapprocha même, jusqu'à être au dessus de son épaule. Corso passa l'appel sur les enceintes du panneau de contrôle afin que tous le monde entende la conversation.

_« -Professeur Baldwin, les raccordements sous le terrain du Génèse sont terminés, tout est opérationnel !_

_-Très bien, nous aurons le match All-Stars pour tester cet équipement. Il faudra surveiller le cercle des fluides pour voir s'ils détectent la supercherie. Si tout ce déroule comme prévu, on lance le plan dés le premier match de la Cup ! Quand est-il de l'autre planète ?_

_-Pour le moment R.A.S, nos patrouilles de surveillance n'ont pas détectées de pirates ou de vaisseaux de la Technoïde autour de la planète. _

_-Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on augmente la déportation de matériel de la Technoïde. Maddox a fait construire beaucoup plus de droïde que je ne le pensais. On va être en infériorité numérique. À moins que..._

_-Vous avez une autre idée ?_

_-Peut-on modifier le programme des droïdes de la Technoïde pour qu'ils aient le même programme que les notre ?_

_-Si c'est fait en toute discrétion c'est possible. _

_-Alors créez un programme informatique indétectable qui modifiera le programme des droïdes de la Technoïdes afin qu'ils s'activent en même temps que les notre lorsqu'il y aura une résonance._

_-Très bien professeur. »_

Sonny était perplexe. Non perturbé c'était le mot. Cette conversation confirmait ses doutes, tout étaient beaucoup trop calme ces derniers temps. Et certain mots dans cette discussion ne présageaient rien de bon. Les trois autres pirates étaient aussi en pleine réflexion, l'étonnement passé il fallait interpréter et agir désormais.

Le chef des pirates s'assit et croisa les mains pour réfléchir. Tous comme les trois autres. Raccordements. Génèse. Match All-Stars. Autre planète. Déportation de matériel de la Technoïde. Programme des droiïdes. Activation des droïdes. Résonance. Cup. Raccordements. Génèse. Match All-Stars. Résonance. Raccordements. Cup. Résonance.

**-Bon sang ! Je crois que Baldwin veut récolter le fluide des joueurs, comme Harris avec Paradisia !**

**-Dans quel but ?** Demanda Corso.

**-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec le mot résonance, il veut faire une résonance pour activer des droïdes ! Baldwin veut doubler Maddox en lui volant ses droïdes ! Je ne sais pas dans quel but mais nous devons agir !**

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? **Redemanda son bras droit.

**-Artie et Benett, retournez sur le Génèse, fouillez le jusqu'au bout des branches et surtout analysez tout ce qui est rattaché au terrain. Tribunes, vestiaires, cabines des entraîneurs et autre salle. Dés que vous trouvez un truc louche prévenez moi ! **

**-Ok on part tout de suite !** Répondit Benett en commençant à prendre son holo-ordinateur.

**-Je sens que ça va être une sacrée mission !** Enchaîna Artie en s'étirant.

**-Corso, enregistres toutes les trajectoires des vaisseaux entrant et sortant du siège de la Technoïde afin de trouver où ils importent le matériel pour construire cette nouvelle série de droïdes. Une fois que tu as trouvé, pars avec une équipe pour savoir où Baldwin déporte le matériel. Tous les vaisseaux devront partir pour le siège de la Technoïde sauf certain, suis-les afin de localiser la planète où il cache ses droïdes à lui !**

**-D'accord Sonny, je met mes hackers au travail ! Mais et toi ?**

**-Moi je vais prévenir Clamp à propos de cette histoire afin qu'il en parle à Simbaï, elle pourra mettre au courant le cercle des fluides, je préfère qu'ils soient sur le qui-vive. La dernière fois, maître Brim Simbra est arrivé trop tard pour Paradisia et ça l'a tué. Les fluides sont puissants et peut être que les joueurs sont en danger et je refuse cela, mon fils est un de ces joueurs et il sera sur le Génèse Stadium dans deux semaines ! Après je m'occupe de retrouver Baldwin !**

**-Très bien, mettons nous tous sur la même ligne afin de se suivre, activez aussi les brouilleurs !**

Sonny s'exécuta dés que Corso avait donné l'idée tout comme Artie et Benett qui partirent pour une navette en direction du Génèse. Le chef des pirates fronça les sourcils, il était soudainement inquiet. La Cup faisait partit des plans de Baldwin et peut être que les footballeurs étaient en danger. Son inquiétude alla vers son fils. C'était un joueur d'exception qui n'hésitait pas à dépenser beaucoup de fluide.

Devait-il le prévenir ? Non ça l'inquiéterait. Il pourrait peut être demander à Clamp de le surveiller lui et les autres joueurs. En tout cas il alla prendre une navette lui afin d'infiltrer le siège de la Technoïde pour retrouver le scientifique qui s'était bien joué du monde depuis presque six ans...

* * *

**-Réveillez vous les SnowKids, demain c'est contre les Shadows que vous allez jouer par contre une équipe de seconde zone ! Il joueront physique, faites moi confiance là dessus ! Abby soit plus vive, tu ne l'est pas encore assez ! Tu es capable de feinter mais pour que ça marche tu dois être plus rapide !**

**-Bien coach !**

La jeune femme accéléra sa course, apprenant à courir plus vite, balle au pied. Elle dribbla un joueur Shadow et fit un une deux avec Rocket. La passe fut rapide, précise et un peu haute mais elle avait sauté suffisamment haut pour la réceptionner entre ses pieds. Elle leva la tête et vit un défenseur se téléporter en une fumée noire devant elle. Confiante, elle le dribbla et fit un centre en hauteur à D'Jok qui activa son fluide, il fit un magnifique saut de plusieurs mètres et tira. La balle alla naturellement se loger dans les filets.

**-Oui comme cela Abby ! Jolie passe ! Maintenant remets toi en position !**

Avant de reprendre sa place, elle put apercevoir le sourire discret de D'Jok, bien que celui-ci la regardait toujours de haut quand ils étaient dans le cadre du football. Mais le petit sourire était bien là, et ça accéléra le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle sentait qu'elle gagnait la confiance de son capitaine.

La balle fut relancée, un milieu de terrain Shadows s'en empara et avança. Il dribbla Rocket et Abby en utilisant le Smog pour se téléporter et passa à un de ses attaquants. L'attaquant accéléra vers les cages mais Thran stoppa sa course en se plaçant bien droit devant lui.

Le Shadow fut bloqué mais il bougeait le ballon entre ses pieds pour tenter d'échapper au défenseur. C'est alors qu'Artegor décida de transmettre son savoir.

**-Thran lève la tête, gonfles la poitrine, il faut que tu avances, stress le ! Mark vient l'aider ! **

Le numéro 2 écouta les conseils de son coach. Il prit une posture plus assurée, plus stable et commença à avancer, le Shadow reculait et les passements entre ses pieds devenaient confus. Mark arriva sur sa droite et se lança, pied en avant pour taclé, il récupéra la balle sous les grognements de l'autre attaquant et relança la balle sur Rocket.

**-Bien jouer Mark ! Toi et Thran, musclez votre jeu, soyez agressif, vous devez êtres des murs !**

Les deux garçons eurent un visage plus déterminés et reprirent leur place à l'arrière du terrain. Alors que Rocket dribblait les deux milieux de terrain et un défenseur, il stabilisa la balle et fit un centre parfait. Micro-Ice suivit la balle du regard et commença à courir vers elle et activa le Souffle afin de sauter.

Il fit une magnifique reprise de volet et le ballon alla une nouvelle fois se loger dans les filets. Seulement à la réception et une fois le fluide désactivé, il sentit une faiblesse dans ses mollets et manqua de tomber à genoux, mais il se rattrapa en positionnant ses jambes pour garder l'équilibre.

Durant l'espace de quelques secondes, son visage avait traduit une petite peur mais il avait retrouvé le sourire. Et c'est naturellement qu'il regarda sur sa gauche pour rassurer D'Jok mais celui-ci avait les mains sur les hanches, un regard sévère traversé par l'inquiétude. Alors Micro-Ice perdit son sourire et préféra regarder droit devant lui. Seulement Simbaï le surveillait de très près et pour avoir fait l'expérience du caprice d'Ahito lors de la demi-finale de leur deuxième Cup, cette fois elle serait moins tolérante et veillerait au grain.

**-Micro-Ice est fatigué, cela fait un moment qu'il s'entraîne, tu pourrais peut-être faire un changement Artegor** !

Celui posa une main sur son menton pour réfléchir, puis il se décida à écouter Simbaï. Surtout que Sinedd s'était levé du banc et commençait à sautiller dans tous les sens sous le regard amusé de sa petite amie Mei et de Tia.

**-Bien Micro-Ice, Abby et Thran vous pouvez laisser votre place, faites une heure de musculation et après vous pourrez aller vous reposer !**

**-****D'accord coach,** répondirent les trois concernés.

Thran s'étira puis frappa dans la main de Mark afin de l'encourager à bien continuer de défendre. Puis il se tourna vers Ahito pour lui souhaiter bonne chance mais il faillit exploser de rire en le voyant faire semblant d'être aussi malheureux qu'une personne qui apprenait la fin du monde. Son petit frère savait vraiment comment faire le pitre pour lui, il en passait de bons moments en sa compagnie.

Les trois joueurs sortirent pour laisser place à Tia, Mei et Sinedd. L'une se plaça au centre, l'autre en défense et le garçon alla rejoindre l'avant droit aux côtés de D'Jok. Il tourna la tête afin de lui jeter un regard de défi mais, et cela le surprit, il fit face à l'indifférence. Le rouquin regardait droit devant lui, il n'était pas d'humeur pour la rivalité aujourd'hui. C'était à se demander s'il était dans l'entraînement. Étrange...

Micro-Ice, Abby et Thran prenaient la direction de la salle de musculation tout en s'étirant. Mais le petit brun prétexta une envie présente alors les deux autres le virent courir aux toilettes. Ils ne furent plus que deux à aller en salle de musculation. Thran monta sur un vélo alors que Abby préférait le tapis de course.

**-Hey Abby ! Tu as une petite sœur n'est ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il entre plusieurs respirations.

**-Oui pourquoi ?** Répondit-elle tout aussi saccadée.

**-Elle a des secrets pour toi ?**

**-J'imagine oui, tous le monde a des secrets ! Pourquoi Ahito en a pour toi ?**

Le garçon se surprit à sourire, Abby avait rapidement deviné son jeu, en même temps il faut reconnaître que c'était facile avec lui. Il était tellement franc de nature que ses conversations avaient toujours un bon fond. Il pédala un peu plus rapidement tout comme Abby qui accéléra sa course. Les deux joueurs avaient la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, la sueur apparaissaient sur leur visage mais en même temps ils entretenaient leur endurance. Thran décida de reprendre la discussion.

**-Il a un secret ! Et il s'amuse à me narguer comme quoi je ne le trouverais jamais !**

**-Tu le trouveras surement, tu le connais absolument par cœur ! Toi tu en as pour lui ?**

**-Non il sait tout de moi !**

**-Vraiment tout ?**

**-Absolument tout. Mais c'est parce que je me confis naturellement à lui. C'est un automatisme et réciproquement. Je pense que s'il me cache quelque chose c'est pour se défier lui, pour savoir si son secret et vraiment bien caché, car si moi je ne le vois pas alors personne ne peut le voir !**

**-Ahito est très timide, il doit avoir besoin en dehors de toi d'avoir son jardin secret.**

**-Comment tu sais qu'il est timide ?**

**-Disons que c'est assez flagrant, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Thran ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, c'est vrai qu'Abby avait raison. Ahito avait toujours été d'une nature extrêmement timide et réservée. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il avait vu son frère rougir comme un fou. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu parler à une fille à part Mei, Tia, Yuki ou Abby. Il se confiait rarement aux autres à part à lui et quelque fois à D'Jok et Micro-Ice. Quand ils étaient plus jeune, il n'osait jamais rien demander à leurs parents. C'était toujours lui qui demandait.

Leur premier goûté d'anniversaire, c'était Thran qui avait demandé. Inviter D'Jok et Mice, c'était Thran. Sortir l'après midi après les cours c'était encore Thran. Et plein d'autres choses encore. Les cadeaux de noël ou d'anniversaire, la permission de jouer dehors plus petit, la permission d'aller dormir chez un ami. Leur première après midi au ski avec les deux attaquants. Leur première soirée d'anniversaire, leur première sortie en boite de nuit etc... c'était toujours Thran qui avait tout demandé car Ahito n'osait pas.

Depuis la grande fièvre qui avait lancé sa narcolepsie, Ahito était devenu le petit garçon qui se cachait dans le dos de son grand frère. Le garçon qui était silencieux, souriant mais rougissant. Mais avec le temps et l'âge, Thran lui avait apprit à avoir confiance en lui. À s'affirmer. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il avait de la force et de l'importance.

Alors maintenant il demandait naturellement à ses parents la permission de sortir le soir, même s'il sortait toujours avec son frère. Il proposait souvent aux autres joueurs, sans aucunes gènes des plans de sortie, comme aller au Génèse Park, se faire un restaurant ou autre. Mais il restait timide, très timide, trop timide même.

**-Tu sais quoi Abby, sa timidité m'inquiète un peu...**

Abby arrêta de courir pour reprendre son souffle. Elle prit appui sur le tableau de bord du tapis de marche afin de se reposer. Puis elle essuya son front et regarda Thran.

**-Pourquoi ?**

Thran arrêta de pédaler lui aussi afin de reprendre son souffle. Il se pencha en arrière et s'étira un bon coup tout en gémissant.

**-Imagines qu'il tombe amoureux d'une fille... Est-ce-que qu'il aura le courage de lui parler ?**

Abby détourna le regard, pas que le sujet la gênait au contraire, mais parce qu'elle pensait que Thran avait raison. Pour elle Ahito était un garçon beau, charmant, intelligent et avec une personnalité qui donnait envie. Sa timidité légendaire pourrait priver une fille de ce garçon qu'elle qualifiait en or.

**-Oui mais il est têtu !**

**-Buté comme un fou tu veux dire !** Corrigea Thran en rigolant.

**-Et qui de la timidité ou de la hargne vaincra ?**

Thran sembla retrouvé le sourire, peut être que son côté grand frère poule avait encore reprit le dessus. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour son petit frère, s'il prétendait lui faire autant confiance au point de ne pas avoir de secret pour lui alors il devrait lui faire confiance pour de vrai. Ahito allait avoir vingt et un ans, il était un homme maintenant, il pouvait très bien s'en sortir sans lui.

**-Hey vous dormez ou quoi ?** Tinta la douce voix de Micro-Ice qui venait d'arriver.

**-****Tu t'es perdu en chemin ****toi**** ?** Plaisanta Thran.

**-Non ! J'en ai profité pour piquer un micro somme ! Avouez que je suis trop malin !**

**-****Mais oui mais oui !** Répondit Abby avec un ton pas du tout crédible.

Le petit brun la bouda avant de monter sur un tapis afin de courir. Abby en fit de même alors que Thran recommençait à pédaler, apaisé d'avoir eu cette discussion sur Ahito avec la blondinette. Celle-ci comprenait bien son petit frère, c'est pour cela que ça avait été facile de parler avec elle. Quand l'entraînement serait terminé, il sortirait bien avec son frère, juste eux deux pour passer un de ces moments de complicité qu'ils aimaient tant.

À côté de la salle de musculation alors que Thran et Abby ne se doutaient de rien, Simbaï passait dans le couloir, la tête base et des résultats d'analyse à la main.

Des résultats qui n'étaient pas bon du tout...


	17. Verdict pour Micro-Ice

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Elska** : Comme d'habitude tu réponds toujours présent ! Je ne pensais pas que la scène du début te toucherais autant ! Petit Micy qui ne dit à rien à sa mère alors que pourtant elle pourrait lui apporter le réconfort dont il a besoin, mais il l'aime tellement qu'il n'a pas envie de lui dire. Mais il est fort possible qu'elle sera au courant un jour, ça reste sa mère ! Je savais que la scène avec les pirates te plairait ! Tu aimes tellement les pirates après tout ! C'est vrai que Telsy leurs a été utile :p Mais de là à ce qu'elle soit pirate, tu verras bien ! :p Quand au dernier dialogue, je savais que celui là tu l'adorerait ! Thran qui trouve le secret d'Ahito sans s'en rendre compte quand même ! Ça m'a bien fait rire de l'écrire ça d'ailleurs, et puis c'est touchant il confit son inquiétude à Abby, comme quoi elle est une amie importante pour lui ! :) Va-t-il trouver le secret de son petit frère alors ? Mystère mystère n'est ce pas ! :p

**Little Wolf of Snow** : Toi aussi, tu réponds toujours présente x) Je vous adore toutes les deux ! C'est vrai qu'à part D'Jok et Simbaï personne n'est au courant pour Mice qui a de plus en plus de faiblesse. On se demande qui de Mice ou de D'Jok porte le plus gros fardeau... visiblement le capitaine te semble très affecté par cette histoire... En espérant qu'il tienne le coup, ça serait trop triste de voir D'Jok craquer ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le moment où Sonny pense à D'Jok ! :p Et puis je savais que tu allais sauter sur la comparaison entre Thran et Telsy ! Il va falloir se calmer, d'accord ils sont geek tous les deux mais ça ne signifie rien ! xD C'est vrai que la conversation entre Thran et Abby est mignonne, c'est le mot, une vraie conversation d'ami à ami ! Même si Thran trouve le secret sans le savoir, pauvre Thran !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Verdict pour Micro-Ice

Les pirates s'étaient séparés en trois groupes. D'un côté l'équipe d'Artie et Benett qui devaient fouiller le Génèse Stadium afin de trouver le moindre truc louche, le moindre appareil qui pourrait récolter du fluide.

L'équipe à Corso qui suivait de très près les vaisseaux entrant et sortant du siège de la Technoïde afin de trouver d'où ils importaient le matériel pour construire les droïdes. Et il avait relevé qu'une grande partie des vaisseaux faisaient l'aller-retour sur Unadar.

Ce qui était évident c'était une planète de métal, elle produisait à longueur de journée du métal et l'exportait à travers la galaxie. Le brun droit de Sonny posa sa main sur son menton pour refléchir, il fallait qu'il aille sur Unadar, mais la Technoïde avait surement dû établir des patrouilles de sécurité. Il n'y arriverait pas seul. Avec Benett et Artie ça aurait été plus simple, car Benett pouvait pirater toute les caméras de sécurité et Artie il se faufilait partout.

Mais bon ils étaient occupés et Sonny aussi. Alors il allait devoir se contenter de lui même et des autres pirates. Corso décida d'aller voir Unadar d'un peu plus près, comme c'était lui qui avait gardé le Black Manta, il y serait en un rien de temps.

**-Ok en route pour Unadar ! Activez le mode furtif, je ne veux pas être repéré dés qu'on s'approchera de l'orbite de la planète !**

Le Black Manta disparu à l'oeil nu et sur les radars. Et c'est ainsi qu'il quitta l'orbite du siège de la Technoïde pour aller vers Unadar, la planète où résidait la mythique équipe des Rykers.

* * *

Le jour se levait sur Akillian, il ne faisait pas aussi beau que depuis les trois dernières semaines. Le ciel était couvert et il neigeait légèrement. Ce qui était dommage car le match amical contre les Shadows étaient aujourd'hui. Mais même s'il manquait un peu de soleil, certaines personnes étaient des rayons de soleil.

Par exemple pour Ahito s'il devait comparer des personnes au soleil c'était bien Thran et Abby. La jeune femme étant la lumière et son frère étant la chaleur. Et justement pour une fois il était debout avant tous le monde. Il s'était réveillé suite à un rêve, et comme il avait très faim, il avait préféré se lever pour aller manger tranquillement. Il avait sourit en voyant son grand frère dormir profondément.

Alors tout en prenant son casque pour le mettre sur ses oreilles, il alla en pyjama dans la salle commune pour aller petit déjeuner. Et il n'était pas le seul à être levé. Celle qui avait la place de la lumière était déjà dans la salle commune. Elle était en pyjama elle aussi, un short blanc et un chemisier à manches longues tout aussi blanc. La jeune femme avait les cheveux relevés en chignon pour qu'ils ne la gène pas pour petit déjeuner.

Du coup sa nuque était dégagée. Et Ahito se surprit à la regarder, sa peau était pâle et semblait délicate. Les cheveux relevés lui permettait aussi de voir les joues d'Abby. C'était peu, mais il trouvait ça sensuel. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, cette jeune femme était vraiment belle. Et pourtant, il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec, il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup non plus, sa timidité était trop grande... Mais même en ne se manifestant pas, Abby elle finit par se rendre compte de sa présence.

**-Oh tu es déjà debout ?**

Tout chez elle le fascinait. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui rappelait la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux argentés, brillant qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder. Son odeur, son aura, la chaleur et le bien être qu'elle dégageait. Sa voix était cristalline et quand elle parlait, elle diffusait sa gentillesse. Sa posture aussi était jolie, ses courbes étaient jolies. Elle était parfaite, tellement parfaite.

**-Mhh oui j'avais faim !**

**-Si tu veux je te prépares à manger !**

**-Euh... je peux le faire !**

**-Ça me fais plaisir ! Je sais que tu bois du chocolat chaud, tu veux manger quoi ?**

**-Je mange des tartines grillées avec juste un peu de beurre fondu dessus et de la confiture de cerise.**

**-Toi ta mère a toujours veillé à ce que vous mangiez bien le matin ton frère et toi !**

Ahito ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la remarque d'Abby. Elle avait raison, Anarys avait toujours aimé ses fils, elle faisait toujours le meilleur pour eux. Des bons repas, une bonne éducation et tout un tas d'autres choses qui prouvait son amour pour eux. Ses fils c'était ses trésors.

Abby alla derrière le comptoir et entreprit de faire griller du pain tout en faisant chauffer du lait. Plutôt que de s'asseoir sur la grande table spécialement conçue pour que l'équipe mange ensemble, il s'assit au comptoir afin d'être avec la jolie blonde. Tout en la regardant tourner la cuillère dans le bol de lait afin de bien mélangé le chocolat, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait avoir une conversation avec elle, vu qu'ils étaient seuls.

**-Abby... je me demandais un truc...**

**-Mhh ?**

**-À l'orphelinat tu as pu être heureuse ? Et ta petite sœur, est-elle guérie ?**

La jeune femme eut un sourire et posa devant Ahito le bol de chocolat et une première tartine. Puis tout en faisant ses propres tartines elle lui répondit.

**-C'est gentil ce que tu me demandes... et bien à l'orphelinat, j'ai rencontré deux filles, Sasha et Telsy. Quand je suis arrivée avec Ashley qui était malade, elles se sont tout de suite tournées vers nous. Elles ont toutes les deux perdues une personne importante, en voyant ma sœur malade, elles m'ont directement soutenues. Nous nous sommes jamais quittés.**

**-Vous êtes toujours en contact ? Car j'imagine que tu as quitté l'orphelinat à ta majorité ?**

**-Oui c'est cela, quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, j'ai quitté l'orphelinat et j'ai pris ma sœur en charge, mais celle-ci étant tous le temps malade, je n'avais plus une minute à moi, c'est pour cela que je ne vous ai pas rejoint tout de suite. Maintenant qu'elle est un peu plus stable, j'ai pu revenir sur Akillian afin de penser un peu à moi, et ça impliquait le football. Sasha et Telsy m'envoies régulièrement des messages surtout avant les matchs.**

Ahito venait de finir sa tartine mais Abby lui en resservait, car tout en parlant elle mettait de la confiture sur le pain, le gardien était vraiment fasciné par elle. Quand ils s'étaient côtoyés au collège, elle lui avait raconté son histoire la tête basse, triste et en détresse, là elle semblait plus forte, elle relativisait. Elle avait un sourire magnifique et l'esprit reposé. Du moins c'est qu'il croyait...

**-Je suis content que tu aies trouvé des amies, des gens qui ont pu te soutenir !**

**-Oui... comme toi.**

Les derniers mots d'Abby résonnèrent en un doux tintement aux oreilles d'Ahito qui se mit à rougir. La blondinette se souvenait de tous les mots gentils qu'il lui avait dit quand ils étaient au collège. Et elle lui faisait remarqué. En sa présence, il se sentait vraiment bien, confiant et surtout il ressentait qu'il pouvait avoir du charisme grâce à elle. C'était la deuxième personne qui avait réussit l'exploit de lui faire croire en lui, de lui faire avoir confiance en lui.

**-Bonjour Ahito !**

Une petite boule d'énergie du nom de Sunja venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Elle avait toujours ses habitudes qu'elle avait pu avoir en vivant sur la frontière 17, comme grimper sur une table et s'asseoir en tailleur dessus. Là ce fut sur le comptoir qu'elle avait élu domicile. Ahito finit de boire son chocolat et lui offrit un sourire.

**-Bonjour Sunja ! Ton frère n'est pas encore réveillé, enfin je crois.**

**-Ah tant mieux ! Je vais lui apporter son petit déjeuner ! Et toi tu es qui ? Moi c'est Sunja ! **Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de la blondinette.

**-Je m'appelle Abby, je suis nouvelle dans l'équipe ! Tu es la petit sœur de...**

**-De Sinedd ! Tu as déjà joué avec lui ? Il est doué n'est ce pas !**

Abby n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir de sa phrase que la petite rousse l'assaillait de compliment sur son grand frère. La jeune femme n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'acquiescer et de sourire, tout comme le faisait Ahito, maintenant habittué à cette petite boule d'énergie.

Sunja venait souvent à la faculté pour saluer son frère, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, vouant une admiration et un amour sans fin pour lui. Toujours sur le comptoir, elle commença elle aussi à tartiner de la confiture sur du pain. Pour l'aider, Abby lui fit le bol de chocolat.

**-Et tu as quel âge Sunja ?**

**-Quatorze ans !**

**-Comme ma petite sœur...**

**-Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais la rencontrer ? On deviendrait vite amie je pense ! Et qui sait, peut être qu'on jouera ensemble dans la seconde génération des SnowKids !**

**-Oui surement...**

Ahito vit le regard un peu triste d'Abby et il comprit rapidement la situation. Sa sœur Ashley n'était pas tout à fait guérit, elle avait même surement l'obligation de rester à l'hôpital. Il serra les poings, espérant très fort pour Abby que sa petite sœur guérisse. Et visiblement la joie et la bonne humeur de Sunja redonna le sourire à la blondinette qui l'aidait à préparer le plateau petit déjeuner. Et c'est toujours avec la même énergie que la petite fille prit le chemin des chambres.

**-On ferait mieux d'aller se préparer, je pense qu'on va avoir le droit à un briefing pour le match de ce soir. **

**-Oui mais moi je vais me recoucher ! J'ai encore envie de dormir en fait !**

Abby ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face aux petits yeux endormis d'Ahito. Celui-ci ne changerait jamais, et tant mieux, elle l'aimait bien comme cela.

Dans la chambre numéro six, Sinedd dormait profondément, il semblait paisible et devait rêver. Mais tout ce bien être fut coupé par la voix de Simbaï dans les hauts-parleurs de sa chambre, afin de le réveiller, comme l'ensemble des SnowKids. Le jeune homme grimaça un peu et se cacha sous son oreiller, ne voulant pas sortir de son lit. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa petite sœur...

**-Hey ! Tu as entendu dame Simbaï ! Debout ! Il faut que tu sois en forme pour le match de ce soir !**

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-J'ai eu l'autorisation de rentrer ! Je t'ai fait ton petit déjeuner !**

Sinedd sortit donc sa tête de sous l'oreiller pour voir si sa sœur disait vrai et effectivement, le déjeuner était sur sa table de nuit alors que la petite fille sautait sur son lit pour s'y asseoir, le tout avec un énorme sourire. Ce sourire fut rapidement communiqué sur le visage de l'attaquant qui s'étira avant d'attraper les joues de sa sœur pour l'embêter mais cela l'a fit rire.

**-C'est gentil, merci.**

**-Tu vas jouer ce soir ?**

**-Je ne sais pas encore.**

**-Je ne t'ai pas vu jouer contre les Canids ni les Wambas mais si tu joues ce soir, ça ne te déranges pas de jouer contre ton ancienne équipe ?**

**-Ça non plus je ne sais pas... je n'y ai jamais pensé...**

Il attrapa son bol de chocolat en réalisant les paroles de Sunja. C'est vrai, c'était la première fois qu'il allait jouer contre les Shadows, si jamais il était sur le terrain. Mais Artegor favorisait toujours l'équipe d'origine sur le terrain ou Abby afin qu'elle évolue rapidement. Mais en tant qu'ancien coach, il savait qu'il était un bon joueur, il voyait bien le sadisme d'Artegor prendre le dessus et le faire jouer contre son ancienne équipe.

**-Tu n'es pas heureux ici ?**

**-Si ! Je me sens beaucoup plus à ma place en jouant chez les SnowKids !**

**-Alors ça devrait aller !**

**-Je crois que tu as raison... je devrais arrêter de me prendre la tête.**

**-Oui manges à la place, ça t'éviteras d'hésiter !**

**-Depuis quand tu me donnes des leçons toi !** Dit-il en attrapant sa petite sœur pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Celle-ci éclata de rire et pour se venger, elle attrapa un oreiller pour attaquer son frère. Chose à laquelle il répondit en attrapant un oreiller à son tour. Après une bataille avec sa petite sœur, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble afin de partager un moment de complicité. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Thran et Ahito aimaient tant avoir des moments à eux deux. C'était vraiment agréable de passer un peu de temps juste avec Sunja. Sa joie et sa bonne humeur lui faisait du bien et elle était intelligente et compréhensive pour son âge, il pouvait donc facilement discuter avec elle. Et surtout elle arrivait à le faire rire.

Dans l'infirmerie, Simbaï avait volontairement levé Micro-Ice avant tous le monde pour lui faire un examen complet. Les résultats des derniers tests n'étaient pas bon du tout, et puis lors de la seconde Cup elle avait cédé aux caprices d'Ahito, le laissant s'enfoncer dans sa maladie. Il n'était pas question qu'elle face pareille avec Micro-Ice c'est pour cela qu'elle s'occupait de lui en ce moment.

Le petit brun était assez nerveux, allongé sur la table et regardant tout un tas de lumière passer sur l'ensemble de son corps. Simbaï était derrière l'holo-ordinateur et regardait tous les défauts qui pouvaient apparaître. Et son regard en disait long, l'expression de son visage termina d'inquiéter l'attaquant. Il tourna la tête comprenant que le verdict ne serait pas bon.

**-Micro-Ice ça progresse vite... en te pesant j'ai vu que tu avais perdu cinq kilos, malheureusement c'est kilos sont de la masse musculaire... et tes réflexes musculaires sont de plus en plus lents... Même si tu redoubles d'effort, tu ne pourras pas récupérer ce que tu as perdu...**

**-Est ce que je pourrais jouer la Cup... ?**

**-Je ne sais pas... **

**-Si vous le savez dame Simbaï, je suis peut être le petit dernier de l'équipe mais je ne suis pas en sucre, j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité... **

**-Je ne crois pas que tu pourras jouer toute la Cup, j'espère juste pour toi que tu garderas suffisamment de force pour le match All-Stars car je sais qu'il compte sur toi...**

Micro-Ice se redressa sur le lit, la tête basse, ses yeux étaient de nouveaux brillants. Et ça l'énervait, ces derniers temps il trouvait qu'il passait tout son temps à pleurer, alors qu'il devrait profiter des derniers moments de jeu. Oui c'était ça qu'il devait faire, profiter du match du soir et du match All-Stars. Ça serait surement la dernière fois qu'il jouerait, autant qu'il en est un bon souvenirs.

**-Ne le dites pas aux autres s'il vous plaît... **

**-Il va bien falloir que tu leurs parle...**

**-Oui mais pas maintenant, ils doivent se concentrer. Par contre je refuse de mettre en danger l'équipe pendant les matchs. Si je peux jouer la Cup, alors dites le à Artegor, comme ça si j'ai une trop grosse baisse de régime, faites entrer tout de suite Sinedd !**

**-D'accord je lui en parlerai...**

**-Merci dame Simbaï, je peux y aller je meurs de faim ! **

**-Oui vas y et manges bien ce que je t'ai conseillé de manger, plus tu mangeras des protéines, mieux ce sera !**

**-Promis !**

Alors que Micro-Ice se rhabillait dans l'infirmerie, à la porte de celle-ci, quelqu'un avait tout entendu. Il fit donc demi tour pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Ses poings et ses dents étaient serrés. Il était totalement crispé, son visage reflétait une colère et un dégoût sans nom. Oui il était vraiment dégoûté, il allait devoir faire la Cup sans son ami... D'Jok n'avait envie de parler à personne, même de croiser personne, il voulait juste s'isoler dans sa chambre et attendre le match.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, ni quoi dire. Car rien ne pouvait arrêter la maladie de Mice, alors à quoi bon faire quelque chose...

* * *

**-Écoutez moi les SnowKids, ce match est très important. C'est durant ce match que vous devez trouver l'harmonie entre vous tous ! Je parle surtout pour toi Abby ! Ce match est le dernier match avant la Cup ! Jouez en équipe ! Quelque chose à rajouter D'Jok ?**

**-Non tout est dit. **

**-Très bien. Abby tu vas jouer avec Tia cette fois. Thran et Mark vous serez en défense, et enfin en attaque D'Jok et Micro-Ice. **

**-****Ah ouais ! Je vous met au moins deux buts ce soir !** Cria le petit brun en se levant d'un coup.

D'Jok fronça les sourcils, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Depuis quand le capitaine ne faisait pas de discours. Depuis quand il n'était pas joyeux juste avant un match, surtout contre les Shadows. Thran et Ahito se regardaient, se comprenant d'un regard, leur ami était bizarre. Ils en parleraient avec lui après le match. Les joueurs firent un cri de guerre avant de partir pour la nacelle de levée sur le terrain ou la cabine de l'entraîneur. Artegor attrapa tout de même le bras de Micro-Ice afin de lui parler seul à seul.

**-Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive. Je te laisse jouer ce match car je crois que tu peux encore jouer. Mais je compte sur toi pour me faire signe dés que ça ne va pas !**

**-D'accord coach... merci de me laisser jouer !**

**-N'oublis pas Micro-Ice, le football c'est avant tout un moment de plaisir, tu dois t'amuser sur le terrain !**

**-Ça je le sais !** Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Micro-Ice couru donc rejoindre la nacelle, avec un sourire immense. Il alla se placer entre D'Jok et Abby et se tourna vers son ami pour le rassurer avec ce grand sourire. D'Jok tourna les yeux vers lui et vit le petit attaquant lui tendre la main en signe de fraternité. Le rouquin ne put se résoudre à l'ignorer, il lui prit sa main et finit par sourire à son tour, même si c'était timide.

**-Bonsoir à tous cher fan de football ! Ce soir est un soir exceptionnel ! Bien que ce soit un match amical, celui-ci se joue à guichets fermés. Le grand stade d'Akillian est plein à craquer ! La rencontre entre les SK et les Shadows va bientôt avoir lieu et comme d'habitude, elle met la foule sans dessus dessous !**

Les SnowKids saluaient la foule qui hurlait en les voyant. Le stade se levait, faisait des cris d'acclamation, il y avait vraiment une belle ambiance dans les gradins.

**-****Ouais aller les SnowKids ! **Criait Sunja qui ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise.

**-Assis-toi ma puce, tu verras tout aussi bien !**

**-****C'est le dernier match amical avant la Cup, c'est maintenant que les SnowKids doivent prouver que ce sont toujours eux les maîtres de la compétition,** commenta Aarch qui était assit avec Adim et les autres parents.

**-****Dis moi Maya, ta boule de cristal t'as prédit quoi ?** Demanda Kendra toute excitée, qui hurla lorsque que le numéro trois fut annoncé.

**-Tu sais très bien que je ne regarde jamais dedans pour les matchs. Et puis D'Jok et Micro-Ice sont toujours en forme, ils vont marquer !**

**-****Aller Ahito ! Aller Thran ! Arrêtez tous les ballons ! **Criait Anarys alors que son mari venait de s'endormir.

**-Mesdames et messieurs, voici le coup d'envoi !**

Le ballon fut lancé. Fumulgus et D'Jok activèrent tous les deux une grande quantité de fluide et sautèrent. Le capitaine des SK fut celui qui eu l'avantage et il passa d'un coup de tête le ballon. Le ballon fut récupéré par Tia qui s'élança vers l'avant, remontant le plus possible le terrain.

Bien évidemment, les Shadows jouaient comme à leur habitude, physique, n'hésitant pas à bousculer leurs adversaires. Tia se prit un coup d'épaule mais elle continua et envoya la balle à Abby qui la réceptionna sans problème. Mais un défenseur vint la tacler assez violemment. Elle perdit le ballon tout en tombant à genoux.

Le Shadow avait le sourire et avançait vers l'avant, mais les SK aussi avait de bons défenseurs, Thran venait d'activer son fluide et il s'était jeté en avant, glissant sur une bonne portion de terrain avant de lui prendre la balle, faisant grogner le Shadow. Puis, il la renvoya loin en avant à D'Jok qui la réceptionna de la poitrine et avança. Il fut face à deux défenseurs Shadows et avec le sourire, il commença à jongler entre ses pieds avant de soulever la balle et de la passer à Micro-Ice qui était du coup démarqué.

Le petit brun activa son fluide et tira. Mais malheureusement son tir n'avait plus autant de puissance qu'avant et le gardien n'eut pas de mal à le bloquer.

**-Quel dommage ! Cela aurait été magnifique suite à cette action collective des deux attaquants ! Mais après tout, nous ne sommes qu'à quinze minutes de jeu !** Parla Callie dans la micro.

**-Ce n'est pas grave Micro-Ice c'était un bon tir, remets-toi en position ! **

**-Bien coach !**

Les deux attaquants s'exécutèrent alors que le gardien Shadow envoyait le ballon à ses attaquants. Il fut bien réceptionné alors Mark décida de s'avancer afin de bloquer l'attaquant. Il se rappela des conseils d'Artegor et leva la tête, se tenant droit, bougeant en rythme avec les jambes de son adversaires pour le perturber. Et ça marchait le Shadow commençait à faire du sur place, c'est ainsi qu'il ne vit pas Thran arriver sur le côté et le tacler.

Le numéro deux leva la tête et tira en direction de Tia qui fit un contrôle de la cheville, tout en se retournant et en sautant par dessus un joueur adverse, elle s'élança, sautant assez haut grâce à son fluide. Elle fit un tir puissant vers son attaquant gauche qui tira et le ballon alla se loger dans les filets.

**-Oui ! Superbe but de D'Jok ! Le capitaine des SK est en très grande forme aujourd'hui !**

La foule hurlait suite à ce but. Elle s'était levée pour crier le slogan de leur équipe, « Go, Snow Go ! ». Maya applaudissait avec un sourire sublime, toujours aussi heureuse de voir son fils adoptif marquer. Micro-Ice courrait vers son ami afin de sauter dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

**-Bien jouer D'Jok ! C'est comme cela qu'il faut jouer ! Remettez vous en position maintenant !**

Le ballon fut rapidement relancé et les Shadows étaient furieux de s'être prit un but, ils jouèrent beaucoup plus rapidement et surtout plus agressivement mais les SnowKids n'étaient pas en reste non plus. La défense était dans une forme olympique, entre les tacles et le jeu d'équipe de Thran et Mark et les arrêts toujours aussi acrobatiques d'Ahito, qui chauffaient d'ailleurs la foule, l'équipe des Shadows n'arrivaient pas à marquer.

Parfois Thran montait un peu plus haut sur le terrain afin de soutenir Abby qui semblait être un peu dépassée par le match, mais les signes et les sourires de Tia ainsi que ceux de Micro-Ice l'encourageait à s'accrocher au match.

La mi-temps sonna et la foule s'emballa car les SnowKids menaient au score. Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était plutôt détendu, voir même au rire. D'Jok et Micro-Ice s'échangeait même des moments de complicité car le petit brun semblait aller bien pour le moment. Artegor choisit ce moment pour venir dans les vestiaires.

**-Bien je vois que vous êtes dans le match, mais le ballon ne circule pas assez rapidement, il faut muscler votre jeu, les surprendre, être plus vifs ! Je compte sur vous pour vous bouger lors de la seconde mi-temps !**

**-Il a raison, en jouant ainsi, on ne peut pas gagner la Cup ! Il faut qu'on joue comme si c'était la finale ! Il faut...**

Son regard se tourna vers Micro-Ice, en une petite lueur complice, finalement il savait peut être quoi dire.

**-Il faut qu'on joue comme si chaque match était le dernier, il faut se donner à fond, le vivre pleinement à la fois comme un sport mais aussi comme une passion et un plaisir ! On va jouer afin de se créer de bons souvenirs comme on sait le faire !**

Le cœur du petit brun rata un battement. Ce n'était pas à l'équipe qu'il disait ça, c'était à lui, pour lui. Micro-Ice eut un petit sourire en coin, D'Jok avait raison, il devait vivre pleinement ce match et surtout positivement. Ses mains se mirent à trembler mais c'était de la joie. Il leva ses yeux légèrement brillant vers son capitaine et ceux-ci reflétèrent une lueur de remerciement.


	18. Acceptation définitive

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : Whoooa c'est carrément ton chapitre préféré ! Et ben dis donc, ça me touche ! J'espère que tu auras d'autres chapitres préférés ! Oui ça commence à bouger chez les pirates et je te rassures, Corso sait ce qu'il fait, le plus dur sera de trouver ce qu'il se passe sur Unadar s'en se faire repérer et j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment faire mais je vais trouver pour que ce soit suffisamment accrocheur ! Le dialogue entre Abby et Ahito j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Je voulais un passage chou et surtout sensuel pour démontrait que l'amour ce n'était pas que du désir sexuel, la preuve la simple vue de la nuque d'Abby l'emballe, il la trouve juste plus belle ! Et puis au final ça permet à Abby de se confier un peu, elle en avait besoin. Et surtout il faut noter que s'il y a une scène entre Abby, Ahito (qui bizarrement est debout avant les autres) et Sunja (qui tout aussi bizarrement à le droit d'entrer dans la faculté) n'est pas le hasard, et que leur petite réunion entre eux trois doit être retenue pour la suite :p Quand à Sasha et Telsy, je comptes bien dire qui elles ont perdues mais plus tard mouhahaha ! En tout cas je pense que ce chapitre peut te plaire aussi !

**Little wolf of snow** : T'inquiètes pas, tu me postes tes reviews quand tu veux ! Oui tu as vu le plan des pirates se met doucement en place, il y en aura encore un peu dans ce chapitre, tu verras bien mais je pense que ça va te plaire ! C'est vrai que Mice s'enfonce de plus en plus dans sa maladie, mais le discours de D'Jok n'était-il pas prononcé pour se remotiver lui et non pas Micro-Ice... ? Justement toi qui voulait plus de détails sur les émotions de D'Jok, tu vas être servit dans ce chapitre ! Je te laisse découvrir, quand à Mice s'il va jouer le match All-Stars, ça c'est un grand mystère... Je vois que toi aussi tu as adoré le dialogue entre Abby et Ahito, quelle drôle de relation il y a entre les deux. Et comme pour Elska, notes bien que si c'est trois là, Abby, Ahito et Sunja se sont retrouvés réunit maintenant, ce n'était pas par hasard ! En tout cas tu voulais un long chapitre le voilà !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Acceptation définitive

La foule était toujours en délire, les joueurs venaient de revenir sur le terrain et cela l'enflammait. La population Akillienne criait toujours autant pour leur équipe. Et visiblement cette équipe était aussi joyeuse que la foule. Même Micro-Ice avait un sourire de fou, il courrait sur le terrain pour saluer les gradins, heureux, juste heureux.

**-Mesdames et messieurs, nous revoici en direct du grand stade d'Akillian pour assister à la second mi-temps du match amical entre les SnowKids et les Shadows ! Je tiens à vous rappeler que les tenants du titre mène au score un à zéro ! Espérons qu'ils seront autant en forme pour la deuxième partie du match !**

La voix de Callie était toujours aussi pétillante, elle commentait le match en direct des gradins pour montrer à la galaxie à quel point les supporters étaient autant en forme que les joueurs.

**-****Je comptes sur vous pour renforcer votre jeu, ne les laissez pas prendre l'avantage ! Prouvez que vous méritez votre triple titre !** Parla Artegor dans l'oreillette des joueurs.

D'Jok avait le sourire, il était motivé, il jeta un regard à Micro-Ice qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et, il prit place au centre du terrain pour le coup d'envoi. Le ballon fut lancé mais cette fois Fumulgus sauta plus haut, ce ne fut pas un problème car Tia vint le tacler.

Il envoya la balle sur le côté pour que Abby le récupère, elle sentit un Shadow arriver derrière elle, alors elle se dépêcha de passer à Micro-Ice qui tira dés qu'il reçu le ballon. Son tir fut une nouvelle fois bloqué par le gardien et c'est là que l'attaquant sentit des tremblements dans ses jambes. Ses yeux fut parcourus du lueur d'angoisse mais il se ressaisit rapidement et se remit en position.

**-Quel dommage, c'était une belle occasion pour les SnowKids et surtout pour Micro-Ice !**

La balle fut relancée sur les attaquants Shadows, c'est là que Thran et Mark devaient entrer en jeu. L'attaquant de gauche passa à celui de droite suite à un centre en l'air mais Thran activa le Souffle et sauta afin d'intercepter le ballon.

**-B****ien joué Thran ! Avances et passes et remets-toi en position !** Criait son coach dans son oreillette.

**-****Ils sont drôlement en forme aujourd'hui, il arrive à trouver un nouveau jeu, et bien qu'elle soit encore mal à l'aise je crois qu'Abby s'intègre de mieux en mieux à l'équipe,** commenta Clamp en regardant les statistiques des possessions de ballons.

**-Simbaï, comment vont-ils ?**

**-Pour le moment tout va bien !**

Thran venait de passer les deux milieux de terrain en faisant rebondir la balle et en sautant par dessus eux. Il fit une passe très haute, idéale pour Tia qui, en activant son fluide, bondit pour faire un tir puissant vers l'avant. Micro-Ice activa à son tour le Souffle et couru en direction du ballon pour sauter et faire un tir puissant, mais pas en direction des buts mais en direction de D'Jok afin de feinter le gardien.

D'Jok réceptionna la balle et fit un tir puissant vers le poteau droit. Le gardien des Shadows activa le Smog pour ralentir le tir et il réussit à bloquer le ballon entre ses mains et ceux malgré la tactique des deux attaquants.

**-Décidément le gardien des Shadows est en très grande forme aujourd'hui ! Il a réussit à arrêter le tir de D'Jok suite à une magnifique action collection avec Micro-Ice. **

D'Jok rageait, c'était le deuxième tir que le gardien bloquait, il tourna la tête pour encourager Micro-Ice, c'est alors qu'il le vit, penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux et tentant de reprendre son souffle. Sa dernière action, l'utilisation du fluide ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Il sentait tout ses membres trembler, surtout ses jambes et son cœur qui battait trop lentement, du coup sa tête lui tournait.

Mais il finit par se redresser mais cela ne suffit pas à rassurer D'Jok. La lueur de colère, de dégoût et d'inquiétude était de nouveau apparue dans ses yeux émeraudes. Son ami n'allait pas bien, à se rythme, il n'allait pas du tout jouer la Cup, ni le match All-Stars, ni...

**-D'Jok qu'est ce que tu fais ? Rattrapes Fumulgus et reprends lui le ballon !** Cria soudainement Artegor dans son oreillette.

Le rouquin tellement perdu dans son désespoir ne s'était pas rendu compte que le gardien avait relancé le ballon. Micro-Ice lui l'avait vu, malgré sa fatigue il était toujours dans le jeu et il courrait après l'attaquant Shadow. Dans le cas normal, il l'aurait déjà rattrapé, car bien qu'il soit petit, il était très rapide mais là... Il n'avait pas récupéré de la précédente action, ses muscles refusaient de travailler plus et il se fit semer par Fumulgus.

C'est à ce moment là que l'holo-ordinateur de Simbaï sonna. Étant relié aux joueurs, autant à leur muscles, à leur système nerveux et à leur psychologie, l'ordinateur décelé n'importe quelle faiblesse. Et là visiblement c'était le cas. Mei, Rocket et Sinedd s'étaient levés de leur siège en entendant l'atroce sonnerie d'urgence. Artegor et Clamp étaient tournés vers Simbaï qui avait la tête un peu base.

**-Micro-Ice à soudainement une baise de régime, il est épuisé, il ne tiendra pas la fin du match.**

**-****Qu'est ce qu'il a dame Simbaï ?** Demanda Mei qui était arrivé derrière elle.

**-Je ne sais pas, il est épuisé, il a peut être mal dormit, ou il a tout simplement un énorme coup de fatigue psychologique, ça arrive à tous le monde, souviens-toi lors du match Wambas pendant la deuxième Cup, vous n'aviez plus du tout de force, tous, et pourtant ça ne s'expliquait pas, vous aviez juste le moral à zéro, peut être que c'est ce qu'à Micro-Ice.**

Artegor préféra se concentrer sur l'écran qui lui permettait de voir le terrain et surtout les joueurs. Simbaï savait bien détourner la conversation pour ne pas réellement dire ce qu'avait l'attaquant portant le numéro trois aux autres. Néanmoins, le petit brun était épuisé, et l'écran de Simbaï sonnait toujours.

Tout en regardant le match, Fumulgus qui dribblait Mark et Thran avant de faire un tir puissant, heureusement sauvé par Ahito qui avait bondit sur le ballon après avoir activé son fluide, Artegor prit une décision. Alors que la foule hurlait de nouveau et que Callie complimentait l'arrêt d'Ahito, l'entraîneur activa la communication avec les oreillettes.

**-Micro-Ice tu m'entends ?**

**-Oui coach ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Je vais te faire sortir et te faire remplacer par Sinedd.**

**-Très bien..., vous faites bien, je suis mort sérieux...**

**-Mais que ce passe-t-il ? La nacelle de soin arrive sur le terrain avec celle des remplacements ! Elle emmène Sinedd sur le terrain alors que Micro-Ice le quitte !**

Le petit brun leva les bras au ciel et la foule l'acclama immédiatement, criant son numéro et son prénom, l'applaudissant, le bénissant presque. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir D'Jok mais celui-ci était déjà à sa place, à l'autre bout du terrain et regardant autre part. Tout en allant vers la nacelle de soin, il croisa Sinedd et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

**-J'imagine que ça doit te faire bizarre mais maintenant tu es un vrai SnowKids, enflammes le terrain et marques !**

**-Merci Micro-nain ! Et toi, s'il te plaît... reposes-toi, t'es plus agréable à vivre quand tu fais le pitre.**

Le petit brun ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Sinedd avait vraiment beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était revenu dans l'équipe. Il était devenu ce qu'on appelait un ami, un vrai. Ses mots le démontraient. Après un dernier salut à la foule qui l'acclamait remarquablement, le petit attaquant s'assit sur la nacelle de soin et quitta le terrain.

Sinedd alla donc prendre sa place à l'avant droit du terrain, il leva le bras au ciel pour saluer à son tour la foule et celle-ci se leva, criant son nom et son numéro.

**-Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Mon frère va enfin jouer ! Vas-y Sinedd marques !**

Sa mère qui était à côté finit par sourire, dans ce genre de situation, Sunja ne pouvait pas se calmer. Son père la regardait sauter partout et crier le nom de leur fils aîné en haussant un sourcil. Depuis quand sa vie était aussi vive, cela l'inquiétait un peu...

Sinedd était excité lui aussi, il rejouait enfin un match, il avait bien fait de patienter et de continuer à s'entraîner comme un fou. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche afin de faire un signe de victoire à D'Jok mais celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, la tête un peu basse. Le brun vit tout de suite la lueur d'inquiétude et de dégoût sur le visage de son capitaine et là il comprit, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

C'était comme ci il était déçu de jouer avec lui, préférant de loin jouer avec Micro-Ice. Normal dans un sens c'était son meilleur ami et ils jouaient ensemble depuis le début mais tout de même... Sinedd n'était plus un ennemi ni même un rival pour lui... Il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il savait que ça avait un lien avec le « coup de fatigue » de Micro-Ice.

**-D'Jok !** Cria-t-il soudainement.

Le rouquin se tournait enfin vers lui, Sinedd avait une expression rassurante et aussi déterminée.

**-On a un match à gagner mon pote !**

**-Oui...**

Malgré cette réponse peu motivante, D'Jok sembla retrouver sa détermination. Il se remit à son poste, stable sur ses jambes et son regard émeraude mais fixe sur les buts adverses.

La match fut relancé, comme c'était Ahito qui venait d'arrêter le ballon, c'était à lui de le relancer. Il tira au pied vers Thran qui réceptionna la balle sans problème pour l'envoyer à Tia et ainsi une première autre action se mit en match durant ces trente-cinq dernières minutes de jeu.

* * *

**-Abby joue mieux que cela normalement ?** Commenta une jeune brunette, assise à un bar.

**-Oui je me souviens que sur le terrain de l'orphelinat elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec un ballon et c'est pas le genre de fille à se laisser impressionner par le stade, le match et les joueurs adversaires, contrairement aux relations sociales qui la rende toujours timide...**

C'était la barmaid qui venait de répondre à Telsy, car oui la hacker s'autorisait une petite pause dans le nouveau bar que Sasha venait d'ouvrir. C'était elle la barmaid. Pour un nouveau bar, s'en était un des plus original. Il était caché dans le Génèse, il n'avait ni porte ni fenêtre, en fait pour y accéder il fallait emprunter un passage assez inconnu. Le passage était pour le moment connu par quelques joueurs de Galactik Football.

Pourquoi uniquement des joueurs ? Car Sasha avait ouvert cet endroit dans le but que les joueurs se retrouvent, se détende ou fassent un break loin des journalistes. Ainsi ils pouvaient boire et discuter sans se soucier des appareils photos. Voilà comme la gentillesse de Sasha œuvrait pour en plus lui rapporter de l'argent.

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle a sérieusement ?** Se demandait à nouveau Telsy.

**-Elle n'est peut être pas dans le match... elle doit penser à sa sœur...**

**-Ouais enfin pendant la Cup il va falloir qu'elle se vide la tête si elle ne veut pas éliminer son équipe, sinon elle n'aura pas de salaire...**

**-Et elle n'aura pas profité de la compétition et des SnowKids... c'est vrai le Galactik Football c'est vraiment important pour elle, elle en a besoin... elle n'a jamais prit de temps pour elle à cause de la maladie de sa sœur...**

**-Je sais... tu peux me resservir s'il te plaît ?**

**-Bien sûr madame la programmeuse !**

Sasha attrapa un verre et fit un cocktail dont elle seule avait le secret pour resservir son amie qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'holo-écran. Le match continuait et Abby n'arrivait pas à faire de passe suffisamment correcte pour que les deux attaquants fassent des tirs puissants. C'était bizarre... vraiment bizarre.

La jolie rousse tendit le verre à son amie et continua elle aussi à regarder le match. C'est vrai que c'était étrange, l'expression d'Abby montrait qu'elle était ailleurs, préoccupée, pas du tout dans le match...

L'holo-téléphone de Telsy sonna, celle-ci ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un appel leva un sourcil. Surtout que l'appel n'avait pas d'identifiant. Elle décrocha tout de même.

**-Oui ?**

**-Salut ! Je suis sûre que tu te souviens de moi ! Je sais je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton numéro, en fait je l'ai piraté, oui car moi aussi je connais des hackers !**

Un sourire de vaincu apparu sur le visage de la brunette. Néanmoins, la conversation pouvait vite tourner à son avantage.

**-Tu es l'homme a qui j'ai vendu un logiciel pour mettre les lignes sur écoute.**

**-Ahah oui c'est moi ! Je suis content que tu me reconnaisse ! **

**-Si tu m'appelles c'est que le logiciel t'as convaincu.**

**-Et pas qu'un peu ! J'aurais besoin de tes services.**

**-Tient donc !**

Sasha venait de passer par dessus le comptoir de son bar pour coller son oreille à l'holo-téléphone de Telsy afin d'écouter la conversation. Elle avait un visage excité, ses yeux verts étaient brillants et elle se mordait la lèvre dans un air de curiosité, pressée de savoir que de l'argent rentrerait de nouveau dans leur petite cagnotte pour soigner Ashley.

**-Je vais t'envoyer les plans du Génèse, comme on est pas à bord de notre vaisseau, là où on hack absolument tout, on ne peut pas le faire actuellement, j'aurais besoin que tu me dises où sont les zones les plus sécurisées et quel type de sécurité c'est !**

**-D'accord tu es pressé ?**

**-Un peu pourquoi ? **

**-Car c'est assez délicat ce que tu me demandes.**

**-Je sais ! Mais je comptes sur toi ! J'imagine que tu ne vas pas faire cela gratuitement...**

Cette fois Telsy avait non pas un sourire de vaincu mais un sourire de vainqueur, elle venait de reprendre le dessus des affaires. Non seulement elle allait faire un boulot qui allait assouvir sa soif de curiosité, oui car Telsy était une personne extrêmement curieuse, qui ne supportait pas ne pas avoir les réponses à ses questions, mais en plus de cela, elle allait avancer pour Ashley.

**-Je te fais ça pour huit cents crédits standard.**

**-Vendu ! Je t'envoie les cartes ! À plus !**

La brunette raccrocha alors que Sasha sautait et criait dans tous les sens. Telsy gardait son petit sourire satisfait et entreprit de boire son verre, alors que deux joueurs de l'équipe des Lightenings rentraient dans le bar par la porte secrète. Sasha reprit immédiatement son attitude calme, apaisante et rayonnante pour les accueillir.

Décidément aujourd'hui l'argent rentrait.

* * *

**-Il ne reste que vingt minutes à jouer et le score est toujours de un à zéro en faveur des SnowKids. Le match est assez serré, des deux côtés on assiste à un combat incroyable. La défense et l'attaque des deux équipes sont remarquables et surtout tiennent bon !**

Le ballon circulait vraiment d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, celui-ci était parsemé de fluide noir et bleu. Il y avait des actions toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, l'équilibre commençait à se faire sentir et pour le moment, le score n'était pas près de bouger.

Les Shadows étaient au contrôle du ballon mais Thran était plus en forme que jamais, totalement guérit de sa blessure que lui avait infligé Laya, il pouvait de nouveau courir, sauter et bouger en toute liberté. Voilà pourquoi il fonçait vers un attaquant Shadow afin de lui prendre la balle. Il l'envoya à Abby qui se retrouva vite encerclée par les deux milieu de terrain. Artegor entreprit de la rassurer immédiatement.

**-Ça va aller Abby ! Ne paniques pas, lèves la tête et passes à D'Jok ou Sinedd !**

La blondinette serrait les dents et faisait jongler le ballon entre ses pieds dans le but de se dégager. Un des joueurs utilisa le Smog pour se téléporter à travers elle et lui prendre le ballon alors que l'autre joueur la bousculait, la faisant tomber sur le côté.

La suite se passa très rapidement, les deux milieu de terrain utilisèrent le Smog pour se téléporter en hauteur, se passant le ballon et déstabilisant les SnowKids. Ils passèrent enfin à Fumulgus qui tira et le ballon passa malheureusement entre les mains d'Ahito avant d'aller se loger dans les filets.

**-Et but des Shadows ! Suite à une magnifique action collective des joueurs ! Ahito n'a rien pu faire face à cette frappe exceptionnelle !**

La foule était révoltée, et le gardien serrait les dents en regardant le ballon sans ses filets. S'il y avait bien une seule chose au monde qui pouvait le mettre en colère c'était de se prendre un but.

Abby qui était toujours à terre voyait elle aussi le ballon dans les cages, elle serra les dents à son tour, une fois de plus c'était de sa faute ! Elle s'était fait prendre le ballon et les Shadows avaient contre-attaqués. D'Jok aussi voyait le ballon de l'autre côté de la ligne d'Ahito et suite à cela il craqua...

La maladie de Micro-Ice qu'il gardait secret, la regardant dévorer son ami jour après jour. Son départ du terrain suite à cette même maladie, la fatigue, le dégoût et maintenant ce but, ce fut la goûte d'eau. Ses poings se serrèrent, tout comme ses dents, son visage se déforma par la rage. Et alors qu'Abby se relevait, il arriva derrière et l'attrapa violemment par l'épaule afin de la tourner vers lui.

**-Tu comptes jouer quand ! Si tu n'es pas capable de dribbler deux joueurs ni de faire des passes correctes tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Il n'y a pas de place pour les nuls chez les SnowKids !**

Sa voix était froide, déchirante et cette fois ses mots furent trop dur. Abby ne put répondre quoi que ce soit, de toutes façons D'Jok ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion car il était déjà repartit à sa position. La tête de la blondinette tomba, elle sentit la tristesse et le mal-être la prendre...

De l'autre côté du terrain, Ahito rejoignait Thran à sa hauteur, tous les deux avaient les mains sur les hanches car comme les autres joueurs, ils avaient entendu la conversation, enfin conversation, entre D'Jok et Abby. Et on pouvait dire que les deux frères étaient en colère, vraiment en colère.

**-C'est quoi son problème ?** Fulminait Thran.

**-C'est quoi le problème de Micro-Ice tu veux dire !**

Dans la cabine de l'entraîneur, l'holo-ordinateur de Simbaï sonnait de nouveau. Celle-ci surprise l'activa et ce fut l'image d'Abby qui apparue.

**-Artegor, Abby perd toute son énergie je n'y comprend rien !**

**-Pas étonnant, tu as vu ce que D'Jok vient de lui dire,** répondit Clamp.

**-D'Jok la remotive, c'est son rôle de capitaine ! **Assura Artegor.

Mais Rocket décida de s'interposer dans cette conversation, lui aussi avait un visage en colère, tout comme Micro-Ice qui bouillonnait malgré sa fatigue. Mais il bouillonnait contre lui même, car il savait que si D'Jok explosait maintenant et contre Abby c'était en partie de sa faute... il savait que son ami commençait à fatiguer fasse à sa maladie.

**-D'Jok ne dit jamais cela, même en tant que capitaine, il est certes dur mais jamais injuste ou blessant !** Cracha Rocket toujours en colère.

**-Tu devras lui dire sur le terrain, Abby ne peut plus jouer, elle vient de perdre toutes ses forces, tu vas devoir la remplacer, **lui répondit Simbaï.

**-Très bien !**

**-****Et bien il semblerait qu'Artegor ai décidé de procéder à un changement, je vois la nacelle qui amène Rocket sur le terrain, **parla dans le micro la voix de Callie.

**-****Pourquoi un changement maintenant ? **Se demandait Aarch. **Ça ne ressemble par à Artegor.**

**-****La petite nouvelle à l'air épuisé, il envoi Rocket pour relancé le match et souder les joueurs, ils ne sont plus dans le match j'ai l'impression,** lui répondit son frère Norata assit à côté de lui.

**-Mais les matchs de la Cup sont beaucoup plus fatiguant, je ne sais pas si elle va tenir ! **

**-La Cup n'est que dans une semaine, elle a encore le temps de s'améliorer.**

**-Oui surement, mais je trouve aussi bizarre que Micro-Ice soit autant fatigué, d'habitude c'est le dernier debout ! **

**-****Ils sont peut être angoissés par la Cup justement...,** avoua Adim.

**-J'espère que ça ira alors...**

Aarch ferma les yeux pour respirer, voilà qu'il était angoissé à son tour. Angoissé de ne plus pouvoir entraîner son équipe, de ne plus pouvoir les suivre, les comprendre et les soutenir. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les SnowKids, il sentait que l'équipe était en train de se fragiliser voir de tomber...

Rocket arrivait sur le terrain alors qu'Abby en sortait. Arrivée dans les vestiaires, elle fut tout de suite accueillit par Micro-Ice qui voulu la rassurer sur l'attitude de D'Jok, en lui expliquant que celui-ci devait être trop stressé par la Cup et surement fatigué mais elle ne voulu rien entendre. Elle ne pleurait pas mais son visage démontrait à quel point elle était blessée et ses yeux cachaient une détresse, une détresse que seule elle connaissait et elle ne pouvait même pas en parler...

Abby prit son sac sans même se changer et quitta carrément le stade sous les yeux peinés du petit brun qui tomba à genoux dans les vestiaires. Sa maladie ne le détruisait pas que lui... elle était en train de détruire l'équipe...

L'ère des SnowKids était-elle terminée ?

Dans les couloirs du terrain, Abby marchait rapidement, elle était épuisée mais aussi autant en colère que blessée. Elle prit son holo-portable pour envoyer un message.

**De Abby** : [ 21h51 ] : Je renonce, oubliez moi et choisissez un autre cobaye ! Il n'est plus question que je fasse cela ! Je me débrouillerais toute seule pour ma sœur même si ça doit prendre des années !

Puis elle éteignit son téléphone pour être sûre de ne plus recevoir de message. Car en plus de cet inconnu, elle savait que Ahito et Thran ou même Sasha et Telsy la bombarderaient de messages pour savoir comment elle allait et où elle était. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas parler et encore moins voir des gens. Elle voulait juste aller à l'hôpital pour aller voir sa sœur.

**-Rocket n'est sur le terrain que depuis quelques minutes mais il est déjà en possession du ballon et son jeu dur et vif est en train de déstabiliser les Shadows et surtout de relancer les SnowKids !**

En effet le meilleur milieu de terrain de la galaxie avait décidé de reprendre le match en main, il posait le rythme et les autres commençaient à le suivre. Tia était dans le jeu avec lui, se faisant régulièrement des une-deux pour passer les joueurs adverses.

Rocket activait sans cesse son fluide pour esquiver, feinter les Shadows et faire des centres parfait. Et bien que la défense Shadows résistait, l'occasion se présenta enfin. Grâce à son jeu rapide, dur et sournois, Rocket fatigua les joueurs Shadows et après un centre précis en hauteur, Sinedd sauta en l'air en ayant activé le Souffle et il tira.

Le ballon fut envoyé à une vitesse impressionnante vers les cages, et bien que le gardien connaissait le jeu de Sinedd, jamais il n'avait eu affaire à lui en tant qu'attaquant adverse. Il ne put anticiper le tir et le ballon alla embrasser les filets.

**-Oui ! But de Sinedd à la dernière minute ! Et les SnowKids remportent ce match amical ! On peut dire que l'arrivée de Rocket y est pour quelque chose ! Il a clairement remit les SK dans le jeu ! Finalement les joueurs d'Akillian semblent avoir encore de la ressource, la Cup promet d'être alléchante ! C'était Callie en direct d'Akillian ! Aller les SnowKids, Go Snow Go !**

**-Ouais ! Mon frère c'est le meilleur ! C'est le meilleur !**

Sunja ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sauter dans tous les sens, enfin son frère jouait et par dessus tout il avait marqué. Un but magnifique en plus. La jeune fille était tellement contente, elle avait hâte de retrouver son frère pour le féliciter. Mais ça allait être dur vu que tout le stade était sans dessus dessous avec la joie de la victoire des SK. Il fallait attendre un moment avant qu'il se vide.

Les joueurs venaient d'arriver dans les vestiaires et pourtant ce n'était pas spécialement la joie. Micro-Ice et Mei étaient déjà habillés normalement, ils avaient eu le temps de se laver et de se changer et ils attendaient les autres. Mais à peine ceux-ci dans les vestiaires, le sujet qui serait forcément abordé fut lançé. Thran n'avait même pas ouvert son casier qu'il alla vers D'Jok.

**-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as prit ? Depuis quand tu passes tes nerfs sur les autres ?**

**-****Je passe mes nerfs sur personne ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend d'un coup ?**

**-****Non toi qu'est ce qu'il te prend !** Répliqua Ahito dans la seconde. **En fait qu'est ce qu'il vous prend à tous les deux ?** Dit-il à l'adresse de Micro-Ice.

Le petit brun détourna tout de suite son regard pour ne pas à avoir à affronter celui d'Ahito. Le reste des joueurs étaient silencieux, ils n'osaient pas vraiment parler. C'était rare de voir les frères comme cela, eux d'ordinaire si calmes, si posés, si blagueurs, les voir en colère et agressif était détestable et en même temps triste. Ce fut le plus jeune des attaquants qui brisa le silence.

**-J'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue ça arrive...**

**-Bien sûr ! Et comme par hasard le comportement de D'Jok part en sucette !** Avoua Thran avec un soupir blasé.

Le rouquin en eu des sueurs froides, il jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Micro-Ice, discret mais accusateur. Et le petit brun comprit, les deux frangins n'étaient pas dupes, c'était leurs amis depuis l'enfance, ils se doutaient forcément que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Micro-Ice n'en démordrait pas.

**-Je n'ai pas dormit depuis deux nuits à cause du match All-Stars, je suis tellement stressé et fatigué que j'ai flanché pendant le match. Si vous êtes si inquiet j'irais voir dame Simbaï pour qu'elle me donne un somnifère !**

C'était absurde et il avait dit le premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête mais ça semblait marcher, les deux frères y croyaient vu qu'ils s'étaient apaisés. Enfin Thran s'était apaisé. Pas Ahito qui fit un pas de plus vers D'Jok.

**-Même si tu es stressé pour la Cup, ce n'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur Abby ! À ce rythme là, elle ne jouera même pas avec nous et elle va repartir du jour au lendemain comme au collège ! Alors laisses la un peu tranquille et apprends à faire confiance aux gens !**

Face au ton vraiment agressif d'Ahito, D'Jok ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait énervé et surtout la deuxième fois par sa faute. Le lointain mais douloureux souvenirs de sa trahison non voulue aux penalties lors du tournoi de Paradisia. Et Ahito avait fini par lui pardonner mais il ne devait peut être pas trop jouer avec ses nerfs comme cela. Il n'allait peut être pas lui pardonner deux fois et en plus il risquait d'énerver Thran au passage.

Comme ci cela n'était pas suffisant, Rocket décida d'en rajouter une couche.

**-Je suis d'accord avec eux, calmes toi un peu D'Jok ! Tu n'arriveras à rien avec Abby en tout comportant ainsi avec elle ! On est tous stressés par la Cup, mais toi plus que les autres, tu dois gérer cela !**

D'Jok finit par baisser la tête. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait dit à Abby quelques minutes plus tôt sur le terrain et c'est là qu'il réalisa. Il avait vraiment passé ses nerfs sur elle, il n'avait pas été motivant mais juste méchant.

**-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...**

**-****Effectivement il serait tant que tu te réveilles, tu n'es plus dans les entraînements ni dans les matchs, tu ne réponds même plus à mes provocations !** Avoua Sinedd d'une voix blasée.

**-...Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé tomber comme cela... je vais aller m'excuser auprès d'Abby, elle ne méritait pas cela et puis je vais aller voir dame Simbaï moi aussi pour qu'elle me donne un truc pour me détendre...**

**-Et reposes toi aussi ce soir et demain, lui conseilla Tia en lui tendant une serviette.**

Il l'a prit et finit par sourire. Il leva les yeux vers Ahito qui semblait s'être calmé mais il avait toujours une lueur de colère dans les yeux. D'Jok tenta tout de même le contact en allant vers lui pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau. Le gardien l'a prit et semblait prêt à lui pardonner à une condition, et sa voix froide lui fit comprendre.

**-Tu as intérêt à réellement t'excuser.**

**-C'est bon Ahito, je crois qu'il a comprit, parla Thran totalement calmé lui, et prenant le bras de son petit frère pour l'écarter de D'Jok. **

C'est ainsi que l'équipe quitta les vestiaires un peu calmée mais toujours en froid. Ils se séparèrent en quittant le stade car ils avaient chacun des préoccupations précises avant de se retrouver tout ensemble dans la salle commune.

D'Jok et Micro-Ice était partit de leur côté, ils étaient silencieux et ne se regardaient pas spécialement, il y avait même une petite tension qui s'était installée. Puis finalement ce fut D'Jok qui rompu le silence.

**-Merci du soutient...**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Je parle de ton soutient face à Thran et Ahito !**

**-Hey je n'y peux rien moi, ce n'est pas moi qui est crié sur Abby en l'insultant de nulle !**

**-C'est vrai ce n'est pas toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui doit gérer la pression de toute l'équipe car la Cup approche ! Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui est au courant de tout et qui doit garder le silence quitte à se faire engueuler par ses deux amis qui ne sont pas aussi stupide que tu le penses ! Ce n'est toujours pas toi qui regardes les derniers instants de son meilleur ami sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ! Ce n'est encore pas toi qui doit admettre que ce même meilleur ami ne jouera pas la Cup et devra regarder bien attentivement le match All-Stars car ça sera son dernier !**

**-Comment tu sais...**

**-Parce que j'ai tout entendu, ce matin j'étais derrière la porte et j'ai tout entendu ! Et ça tu comptais me le dire quand ! Une fois que j'aurais bien pété un câble ? Et bien c'est fait j'ai insulté Abby sans raison ! Et à Thran et Ahito tu comptes leur dire quand, quand tu seras en fauteuil ? Non c'est le dernier de tes soucis ! Toi tu t'en moques d'ailleurs, car une fois que tu seras en fauteuil, tu n'auras plus que ça sur quoi te morfondre, alors que moi je vais devoir chasser l'hallucination de ton image sur mon côté droit en attaque ! Je vais devoir me faire au fait que tu ne partageras plus la même chambre que moi, que tu ne mangeras plus avec nous, que tu ne fêteras plus nos victoires avec nous ! Tout ça tu y as pensé ! Non tu ne penses à rien Micro-Ice comme d'habitude car t'es trop occupé par ta petite image de pitre de seconde zone !**

Le petit brun n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que D'Jok lui tournait déjà le dos pour partir en direction de la faculté. Mais bizarrement, même une fois le coup encaissé, même si les mots raisonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête, même si son cœur se brisait, il n'en voulait pas à D'Jok loin de là... Il le comprenait, D'Jok était en train de se faire abandonner par son meilleur ami sur leur terrain d'entente, leur passion commune qui était le football. Micro-Ice se demandait qui des deux souffraient le plus... au vu de la réaction de son capitaine, il pensait avoir la réponse.

Dans la chambre numéro quatre de la faculté, Ahito s'était enfin calmé, et c'était grâce à Thran qui savait comment détendre son petit frère après un coup de colère. Il lui offrait une glace au caramel au beurre salé et lui faisait une bonne blague avant de lui proposer une partie de bataille intergalactique. Et ainsi, il suffisait de dix minutes pour que Ahito fasse de nouveau le fou avec son grand frère.

La partie était finit depuis cinq minutes et tous les deux étaient repartit dans leurs occupations, Thran était sur son lit et codait sur son holo-ordinateur alors que Ahito appelait pour la troisième fois le même numéro.

-Votre correspondant et injoignable car son numéro est désactivé pour le moment.

**-Abby a coupé son holo-portable...**

**-Elle avait peut être besoin de prendre un peu de recul, mais je sais qu'elle sait que D'Jok a juste piqué une crise et qu'en aucun cas il veut briser leur amitié. Elle va revenir.**

**-Bien sûr qu'elle va revenir ! Elle a intérêt, sinon je vais aller la chercher par la peau du cou même si elle est à l'autre bout d'Akillian !**

**-Tu sais qui j'irais chercher à l'autre bout d'Akillian moi ?**

**-Noooooon je ne sais pas ! Ah si, ton petit frère qui ne veut toujours pas te dire son petit secret, et ça te tortures l'esprit !**

Ahito avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il se prenait un oreiller. Et la seconde d'après son frère lui sautait dessus en le tapant avec l'oreiller et en le chatouillant, tout en le traitant de « petit frère cruel et sadique ». Ahito ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à la fois à cause des chatouilles mais aussi parce que son frère ne trouvait pas son petit secret. Et tant mieux, ça voulait dire qu'il le gardait bien.

Un peu plus loin de la faculté d'Akillian se trouvait l'hôpital. Et c'est justement là que se trouvait Abby. Elle avait mit son manteau par dessus son maillot, elle ne s'était toujours pas changée, juste couverte face au froid de la planète de glace. Elle se dirigeait vers les soins intensifs. Et rien que d'être dans ce bâtiment qu'elle détestait, elle en avait oublié les paroles de D'Jok, n'étant concentrée que sur sa petite sœur et uniquement sur elle.

Le fait de la voir lui ferait du bien, ça la rassurait et ça lui rappellerait surement le vrai but du Galactik Football et ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Et puis elle se souviendrait de combien elle se battait pour la soigner. Malheureusement pour elle, elle allait une fois de plus être déçu, alors qu'elle arrivait à la chambre de soins intensifs d'Ashley, ce fut un médecin qui l'accueillit. Il avait un air grave sur le visage et Abby eu peur de comprendre.

**-Abby, asseyez vous, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...**

La jeune femme ne voulu pas s'asseoir mais son visage se déforma par la peur et la tristesse, elle savait ce qu'elle allait entendre mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas ça, tout mais ça...

**-Ashley vient de nouveau de sombrer dans le coma, seulement ce coma est vraiment profond, elle ne se réveillera pas si on ne l'opère pas. Il faut la transférer sur le Génèse Stadium et programmer une intervention.**

**-Mais je n'ai pas l'argent ! Je n'ai pas assez pour payer les frais d'hospitalisation ni les médecins ni l'opération !**

**-Alors trouvez le vite, plus votre sœur restera dans le coma, plus ses chances de survie diminueront... je suis désolé mais là il n'y a plus le choix... je vais faire tout mon possible pour prendre soin d'elle afin d'augmenter ses chances de survie.**

Le médecin tenta de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Abby mais celle-ci le repoussa et fit demi-tour, quittant l'hôpital en courant. Elle couru, le plus rapidement possible, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, encore moins craquer alors elle extériorisa sa tristesse et son désespoir en s'épuisant dans sa course.

Elle savait qu'à cette heure là, les gens n'avaient pas encore quittés le stade, il n'y avait donc personne dans les rues ni dans les maisons. Et tant mieux, les journalistes ne tomberaient pas sur une joueuse des SnowKids courant sans but... Enfin si, inconsciemment elle avait un but, car s'en sans rendre compte sa course l'avait mené au parc qui se trouvait en contrebas de la maison de Thran et Ahito.

Elle alla s'appuyer sur la balançoire pour reprendre son souffle, puis elle tomba à genoux, l'image de sa petite sœur dans le coma, le visage pâle, trop pâle, le corps maigre, les yeux fermés, le respirateur branché et la machine cardiaque qui indiquait un rythme lent... tout cela ça la brisa, elle avait peur, tellement peur. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa petite sœur, elle l'aimait tant, elle s'était battue toute sa vie pour elle et se battait encore pour elle, jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait.

Elle était à genoux et les mains dans la neige depuis quelques minutes maintenant, ses doigts commençaient à rougir à cause du froid de la neige. Pourtant bien que gelés, ils trouvèrent sans problème l'holo-téléphone de la blondinette pour l'allumer. Immédiatement, elle reçu une bonne dizaine de messages de Sasha, Telsy et Ahito ainsi que des appels manqués de Ahito. Mais elle ignora tout cela, pour à la place envoyer un message... un message qui l'a dégoûtait, elle serrait les dents, elle avait envie de détruire son portable, chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur une touche elle avait envie d'exploser de colère car elle savait qu'elle faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Elle le savait... elle le savait très bien et ça la bouffait déjà mais elle était bien trop terrassée par l'angoisse et le désespoir de perdre sa sœur qu'elle en perdait la raison.

**De Abby** : [ 22h45 ] : C'est d'accord j'accepte, je ferais ce qu'il faut.

**De Inconnu** : [ 22h47 ] : Tu fais bien. Comme promis je m'occupes de tout pour ta petite sœur.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire les autres messages, à la place elle regardait le ciel. Il commençait à neiger, doucement et du coup la température descendit un peu. Pourtant elle restait là, à genoux devant cette balançoire. L'acte qu'elle venait de faire, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait, jamais il ne pourrait être réparé. Et surtout elle venait d'aller contre ses principes, rejetant ses valeurs, ce qui faisait la douceur de sa personnalité, sa gentillesse et sa richesse.

Les images de Thran, Ahito, D'Jok et Micro-Ice quand ils étaient au collège défillèrent dans sa tête. Ils riaient entre eux, avec Abby, ils jouaient ensemble au football, jonglant avec le ballon tels les débutants qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient une complicité, même si avec D'Jok c'était plus distant, la complicité était là. Ils étaient tous les cinq, heureux et surtout liés par une amitié très forte.

Abby serra les poings, les dents, ignorant la neige qui gelait ses doigts, la rage s'emparait d'elle, le dégoût aussi, la peur et la rancune envers elle même. Les images défilaient encore, ses adieux déchirant car elle devait aller à l'orphelinat, les mines tristes des garçons, les larmes de Micro-Ice...

_Ahito couru derrière Abby, et se mit debout sur son siège. La jeune fille fut surprise de le voir debout derrière elle, ne comprenant pas et rougissant qu'il soit si près._

La photo avec le polaroid et le baisser d'adieu sur sa joue, son visage triste de la voir partir...

_-On va aller super haut, comme cela, on deviendra des joueurs de Galactik Football, on représentera Akillian !_

Un cri perçant se fit entendre dans le parc, un cri qui fit résonner la détresse et la culpabilité de la trahison...


	19. Aveux

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : Oui ce chapitre est vraiment triste comme tu dis... Le match qui se termine presque bien car Rocket et Sinedd reprennent tout en main mais la réaction de D'Jok qui gâche tout... Mais même s'il n'a pas le droit d'être méchant, on a de la peine pour lui, il perd son meilleur ami... Et puis après tout il s'est bien fait remonter les bretelles par les deux frangins x) Et comme tu dis, comme le dis le résumé de ma fiction, la corruption n'est pas que dans le galaxie mais aussi à l'intérieur des SK, reste à savoir comment et qu'est ce que va subir Abby ... Je savais que le "D'Jok qui part en sucette" de Thran allait te faire rire x) Je pense que ce chapitre va encore plus te faire rire à un moment !

**Little wolf of snow** : Bien sûr qu'on se sent mal pour Mice dans ce chapitre, il garde le secret de sa maladie alors qu'il fatigue sur le terrain, laisses D'Jok péter son câble et il sait très bien que les frangins ne sont pas stupide... Je suis contente que tu ai comprit les réaction de D'Jok, sur le terrain et pendant le dialogue avec Mice. Qui est au passage assez violent... Si Mice tiendra le match All-Stars, tu verras ! :) Quand Abby, outre le fait que cette journée soit vraiment merdique, on ne sait toujours pas qui lui envoie des messages et ce qu'il attend d'elle... on sait juste qu'elle est en train de trahir son équipe et donc ses amis... elle qui était si gentille :( Quand à Sasha je pense qu'elle a une combine pour passer le message aux joueurs x) mais c'est vrai que elle et Telsy se donne à fond pour récupérer de l'argent !

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Aveux

Il était presque minuit, la faculté était devenue très calme. L'après match se faisait sentir, la fatigue montait, l'émotion retombait, tout un joli cocktail fait pour endormir les joueurs. Et ces joueurs étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le bâtiment. Vaquant à des occupations diverses.

Tia et Rocket étaient dans la salle commune, l'holo-télévision était allumée, diffusant un programme scientifique. Rocket était assit sur le canapé, les jambes sur la table, sirotant un milk-shake à la vanille alors que Tia était couchée, la tête sur les genoux de son petit ami, qui avait une main dans ses cheveux platines, lui apportant une douce caresse.

Ils étaient silencieux, mais ils profitaient bien de l'un et de l'autre, appréciant ce moment calme après le match où ils pouvaient partager un peu de complicité. Tia jouait elle aussi avec ses cheveux, effleurant de temps en temps la main du garçon. Leurs doigts se trollaient délicatement, leurs offrant à tous les deux la douceur et la chaleur de la peau de l'autre.

Ils étaient bien comme cela, ils étaient vraiment bien. Dans leur bulle, à l'abri de n'importe quelle énergie négative. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils s'aimaient et ça comptait continuer.

**-Tu crois que ça va aller pour D'Jok ?** demanda soudainement Tia, sa voix cristalline brisant le silence. **Je trouve aussi qu'il a été injuste avec Abby, qu'est ce qu'il a en ce moment... **

**-Je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas contre elle qu'il a quelque chose, je pense qu'il la considère vraiment comme son amie vu qu'ils se connaissent depuis un moment. Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas Thran et Ahito lui on bien remontés les bretelles.**

**-Oui j'ai vu, ça fait bizarre de les voir en colère, eux qui sont toujours si calmes...**

**-Et bien comme ça on sait qu'il ne faut pas trop les embêter !**

**-Je n'ai pas envie de les embêter, ils sont trop gentils pour cela,** répondit-elle avec un sourire.

**-C'est vrai qu'ils le sont, tu peux toujours compter sur eux. Enfin c'est bien beau tout cela mais je suis crevé. Ça te dis de dormir avec moi ?**

**-Oui ! Ça m'évitera de réveiller Mei !** Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette excuse bidon ?**

Il avait dit cela en rigolant et avait décidé de la chatouiller pour lui faire payer cet affront. Tia avait bien sûr dit cela pour faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dormir avec Rocket alors qu'en fait elle était ravie de dormir avec lui mais elle aimait tellement l'embêter. Alors qu'elle riait à cause des chatouilles, elle tentait de s'échapper, et finalement elle réussit et partit en courant vers la chambre numéro deux, vite suivit par son petit ami qui était lui aussi bien joyeux.

Mais au final, en parlant de Mei, celle-ci ne dormait pas. Elle était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit et lisait la presse football comme à son habitude. Sinedd l'avait rejoint et il était allongé sur le dos sur l'autre partie du lit de Mei. Il avait les yeux fermés et il semblait se détendre.

**-Tu as fais un super match, quel but à la fin !**

**-Merci Mei. **

La brune se retourna pour lui offrir un petit sourire mais elle vit son petit ami les yeux fermés, elle comprit qu'il était en train de méditer. Il avait l'air un peu perturbé alors elle se retourna pour aller s'allonger contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

En effet Sinedd était en pleine méditation. Il se remémorait le match contre les Shadows. En fait il se rendait compte à quel point il avait changé en un an. Avant en jouant dans l'équipe noire, il aurait eu un tout autre comportement. Face à la fatigue de Micro-Ice, il l'aurait humilié en l'épuisant encore plus, le faisant courir après lui, le dribblant plusieurs fois puis il aurait rit en le voyant sortir. Et il aurait encore plus rit face à l'attitude si étrange, si triste de D'Jok.

Avant il prenait plaisir à faire des fautes, se jetant dans les jambes de ses adversaires, surtout si c'était les SnowKids, visant les mollets ou les chevilles. Il se rappelait encore lors de la première Cup comment il s'était jeté sur le tibia de Thran, lui causant une blessure grave, ou tirant comme un fou furieux dans l'abdomen d'Ahito. Puis au match retour, il avait blessé volontairement Mei et Micro-Ice...

Il se souvenait encore comment il se laissait dévorait par le Smog, se moquant que celui-ci le rende malade ou exécrable, tant que celui-ci le rendait puissant. Il se rappelait aussi de son attitude de mégalomane et de mauvais perdant, le poussant à être rival avec D'Jok à un point que ça devienne obsessionnel. Le duel en un contre un sur le terrain du Génèse avant leur première finale le prouvait. Ce jour là le Smog l'avait gravement blessé et D'Jok était même venu l'aider mais il l'avait repoussé, préférant sauver sa fierté plutôt que de se faire emmener aux urgences.

Il se rendait compte à cet instant, à quel point il avait été quelqu'un de cruel et surtout de manipulable... Il avait faillit mettre un appareil sous la coupe ce qui aurait pu causer la destruction des fluides... Se moquant au passage que D'Jok était en train de détruire sa vie et sa passion pour le football ainsi que son amitié car son père était en danger de mort.

Il avait incité les joueurs à jouer au Netherball, alors que c'était dangereux pour la santé. Il avait passé son temps sur le terrain à blesser les gens physiquement et moralement... il n'avait pas été une bonne personne...

Pourtant aujourd'hui c'était différent. Des gens lui avaient tendu une main, à commencer par Mei qui était toujours allongée contre lui et commençait à s'endormir. Puis ses parents qui étaient revenus le chercher, ne perdant jamais espoir qu'il était vivant, ainsi que sa petite sœur qui l'avait admiré dés le premier jour et qui avait tenu à créer un lien et partager beaucoup de chose avec son frère.

Et contre toute attente c'était D'Jok qui lui avait tendu la main. « On a une finale à gagner » il lui avait dit alors que celui-ci se battait pour maîtriser le Souffle d'Akillian. Mais pas que en tant que joueur, il l'avait invité à partager une soirée jeux vidéos avec lui, Micro-Ice, Thran et Ahito et malgrés des années de rancune, le plus jeune des frères lui avait ouvert la porte avec le sourire, le plus âgé l'avait accueillit dans la chambre et Micro-Ice l'avait encouragé sur le terrain à se donner à fond.

Et il avait joué tellement différemment... quand il avait eu la balle, il n'avait pas joué perso, non au contraire, il avait levé la tête pour voir s'il pouvait aller au but ou si D'Jok était mieux placé et dans le deuxième cas, il lui avait fait des passes précises et avec le sourire. Quand les défenseurs avaient le ballon, il taclait la balle et non les chevilles comme il faisait avant. Il avait fait des signes à Tia et Rocket pour qu'ils lui envoi la balle, plutôt que de faire comme avant, c'est à dire aller la chercher et remonter tout le terrain.

Sinedd avait changé, tellement changé, il entrait dans une relation fusionnelle avec l'équipe, s'intégrant totalement avec elle, se fondant dans l'esprit d'équipe. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus participer à des plans foireux comme ceux auxquels il avait participé. Aujourd'hui, il s'inquiétait pour ses coéquipiers, non c'était ses amis. Il était inquiet pour Micro-Ice et pour D'Jok aussi. Les deux étaient bizarre, lui aussi l'avait vu, tout comme les deux frangins.

D'ailleurs il décida de décaler Mei qui eut un petit gémissement ensommeillé, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui chuchota qu'il revenait très vite. Puis il éteignit la lumière et quitta la chambre pour aller dans la numéro un.

Dans cette chambre, la lumière était éteinte. Pourtant comme c'était la pleine lune, la pièce était éclairée. On y distinguait facilement les formes et on pouvait même voir quelques détails. Comme celui d'un jeune homme assit sur le canapé qui était construit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était assit, tourné vers la fenêtre, les pieds sur les coussins afin de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs brillaient grâce aux rayons de lune. Et son visage était assez neutre, avec une expression perdue. Les mots de D'Jok raisonnaient encore dans sa tête, tout comme le diagnostique de Simbaï qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt.

_-Je suis désolé Micro-Ice, au vu de la progression de la maladie, de la perte en masse musculaire et en kilo, le match All-Stars sera bel et bien le dernier... Je te souhaite de tout cœur de tenir jusqu'au bout, je te donnerai un thé à base de plantes qui inhibera la sensation de fatigue et qui augmentera tes capacités physique. Comme cela tu pourras profiter du match._

_-Merci dame Simbaï. J'imagine que c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire..._

_-Je suis désolé..., elle avait répondu en baissant la tête._

_Mais Micro-Ice lui avait offert un sourire. Il avait toujours sourit, c'était sa personnalité, il était l'incarnation de la joie de vivre, du positif. Il allait peut être perdre le football mais jamais il ne perdrait ses valeurs, sa façon de vivre, jamais il n'enlèverait son sourire._

Pourtant là, en regardant la neige qui avait une couleur magnifique grâce à la lune, il réalisait ce qui lui arrivait. Le match All-Stars serait le dernier, après il n'aurait plus la sensation d'avoir un ballon entre ses pieds. Il allait perdre du poids, chaque jour, des réflexes et de l'énergie. Mais en plus de cela, ce qui le blessait le plus c'était les mots de D'Jok, pas les mots en soit mais les ressentis et la détresse de son ami derrière ces mots...

Il n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner, c'était de ne plus pouvoir jouer avec lui qui lui faisait tant de mal... aujourd'hui était la dernière fois, le dernier match qu'il avait joué aux côtés de D'Jok.

Il eut un pincement au cœur, ses yeux devenaient humides, les tremblements dus à des sanglots commençaient à venir. Mais un cognement à la porte de sa chambre le fit sursauter et stoppa le processus de pleurs. Micro-Ice passa rapidement les mains sur ses joues et ses yeux afin de vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas humides. Il respira un bon coup et se décida.

**-Oui c'est ouvert !**

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sinedd, celui-ci fut tout de suite surprit de voir la chambre dans la pénombre. Encore plus en voyant qu'il n'y avait que Micro-Ice et surtout qu'il était recroquevillé sur le canapé de la fenêtre. D'Jok n'était pas à la faculté ?

**-Je ne te déranges pas ?** Osa-t-il au vu de l'ambiance de la chambre.

**-Non, pas du tout ! D'Jok n'est pas encore revenu à la faculté, je pense qu'il a besoin de prendre un peu de recul.**

**-En fait c'était toi que je voulais voir.**

**-Moi ?**

**-Je peux m'asseoir, j'ai plein de choses à te dire.**

**-Euh oui bien sûr. Assis-toi, j'envoie juste un message et je t'écoute !**

Micro-Ice se tourna face à Sinedd, mais il garda les jambes ramenés contre lui, comme s'il voulait se protéger. Le plus grand des deux alla donc s'asseoir à côté de lui en prenant une posture décontracté et attendit qu'il ait finit d'écrire son message.

**De Micro-Ice** : [ 00h12 ] : Le match All-Stars n'est que dans une semaine, mais on sera au Génèse après demain. J'ai besoin de te voir seul à seul, trouves un endroit tranquille, j'ai envie de passer un bon moment avec toi, je t'expliquerai pourquoi... j'aurai un truc important à te dire... Je t'aime ma chérie, bonne nuit.

Il rangea son holo-téléphone en ayant une mine un peu basse. Il se sentait mal, il ne savait pas comment gérer sa maladie. Il avait besoin d'en parler, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire au reste de l'équipe et surtout pas à Thran et Ahito. Pourtant il avait besoin de soutien... il serait sur le Génèse dans deux jours, et la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter tout cela, à qui il pourrait en parler, c'était Zoeline, sa petite amie. Il lui dirait la vérité, et peut être qu'elle trouverait un moyen pour le détendre et le rassurer... Puis il finit par se rappeler que Sinedd était assit à côté de lui et qu'il attendait.

**-Alors pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?**

**-Tu vas mieux ?**

**-Je vais bien dormir ce soir, dame Simbaï m'a donné un thé qui me fera dormir et demain ça ira mieux !**

**-Tant mieux alors...**

Le silence reprit place, Sinedd était un peu timide sur le coup, car ce qu'il avait réellement envie de dire à Micro-Ice allait totalement à l'encontre de sa fierté. Mais quelle fierté ? Ça c'était avant, bien avant tout cela, bien avant de rejoindre les SnowKids. Il avait besoin de lui dire cela, mais pas que, le petit brun méritait de l'entendre.

**-Micro-Ice, je suis désolé...**

La réaction fut immédiate, le petit brun le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Et même si la chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir, la lumière de la lune permettait de voir l'expression ahurie de l'attaquant.

**-Désolé pourquoi ?**

**-Pour l'attitude que j'ai eu envers toi depuis des années, depuis le collège. Toutes ces fois où je me suis moqué de ta petite taille, de ton côté je me cache derrière mes amis alors que je savais qu'à ta place beaucoup de personne aurait réagit pareille car la petite taille fait perdre confiance en soit...**

Le petit brun était en train de rougir, les souvenirs de toutes les humiliations de Sinedd remontaient, lui faisant ressentir beaucoup de tristesse ainsi qu'un mal-être, pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de le couper dans sa tirade. Sinedd aussi sentait qu'il faisait du mal à Micro-Ice en disant cela, mais il devait le faire.

**-Je suis désolé d'avoir volontairement fait des fautes sur toi, allant te blesser juste pour te montrer que j'étais plus fort, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait douter de toi en tant que joueur et en tant que personne... Je me suis vraiment mal comporté alors que tu méritais des compliments.**

L'amertume et le mal-être sembla d'un coup disparaître face au dernier mot de Sinedd. Il rougissait toujours mais cette fois c'est parce qu'il appréhendait.

**-Tu es un bon joueur, un excellent joueur, tu as su surmonter ta petite taille par ton côté imprévisible, on n'arrive pas à deviner comment tu vas attaquer. Et tu n'es pas qu'un bon joueur, t'es vraiment un gars super, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais accepté aussi facilement que je revienne dans l'équipe... des gens positifs comme toi, on en a besoin car c'est ce genre de personne qui nous empêche de flancher quand ça va mal. Je suis sincèrement désolé Micro-Ice, je me suis rendu compte de tout cela pendant le match en affrontant mon ancienne équipe. **

Les mots de Sinedd venaient de prendre le dessus sur ceux de D'Jok. Depuis qu'il avait apprit l'existence de sa maladie, il n'avait pas ressentit un tel bien être. Sinedd venait de lui dire des compliments plus que gentils ou forts. C'était indescriptible mais c'était le genre de parole qui lui donnait confiance en lui, qui appuyait le pourquoi un garçon comme D'Jok, grand, charmant, drôle, bref parfait était ami avec un garçon comme lui.

Il se rendit compte que Sinedd avait vraiment changé, il comprenait qu'avant il avait juste été une pauvre personne, perdue, sans éducation ni amour. Et là depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses parents, il prenait de nouveau le droit chemin. Ses mots avaient été sincères et bien sûr que Micro-Ice avait envie de lui pardonner. Il l'avait déjà fait depuis longtemps, depuis la précédente finale. Mais tout de même venir lui dire cela, un moment où il en avait le plus besoin, c'était tellement touchant...

**-Merci Sinedd... Merci beaucoup... **

**-Je... pas de quoi ! J'avais besoin de te le dire et je pense que tu le méritais. **

Micro-Ice lui offrit un sourire, que Sinedd vit malgré la pénombre. Le sourire était sincère et joyeux et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Il finit donc par lui rendre son sourire et lui tapa même l'épaule. Puis il se leva.

**-Je vais te laisser dormir, faut bien que tu reviennes sur le terrain !**

Le plus grand s'apprêtait à partir, mais le mot terrain résonnait dans la tête du plus petit. Il n'irait plus sur le terrain avec eux... c'était finit... il avait peur, tellement peur et mal pour D'Jok. Il savait qu'il allait terriblement souffrir du fait de ne plus le voir jouer à son côté droit. Le seul qui allait jouer avec lui désormais serait Sinedd. Mais Sinedd n'était pas Micro-Ice, Sinedd ne partageait pas une relation fusionnelle avec D'Jok. Ils ne se comprenaient pas d'un regard sur le terrain, ils jouaient bien ensemble et se sautaient dans les bras quand ils marquaient certes, mais ça ne remplaçait pas une complicité aussi forte.

Et pourtant, Sinedd allait devoir prendre ce rôle, il ne voulait pas que D'Jok flanche, il ne voulait pas que le plaisir de jouer s'arrête en même temps que son départ. Il pouvait être complice avec quelqu'un d'autre, et au vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et Sinedd, au vu de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Micro-Ice savait que Sinedd était vraiment devenue une bonne personne. Et s'il devait céder sa place d'attaquant et surtout d'ami, de complice, de frère même sur le terrain, alors il la lui donnait avec un grand plaisir.

Ses yeux redevinrent humide, puis les larmes coulèrent, les tremblements étaient revenus eux aussi. Parce qu'il allait devoir le faire...

**-Sinedd...**

**-Quoi ?**

Il se retourna et la lumière de la lune lui afficha avec horreur le visage de désespoir de Micro-Ice. Maintenant il le savait, sa fatigue et l'attitude de D'Jok étaient bien dû à quelque chose.

**-Tu peux revenir t'asseoir... ? J'ai aussi quelque chose à t'avouer...**

* * *

Dans la chambre numéro quatre c'était une toute autre ambiance, complètement à l'opposée de la chambre une. Il y avait une atmosphère vraiment agréable, chaleureuse et surtout complice. Thran était assit en tailleurs sur son lit, son holo-ordinateur sur les genoux, il était sur un nouveau jeu vidéo, il était en train de le debuger. Il y avait des centaines de lignes de code mais ça ne semblait pas décourager Thran qui les parcourait les unes après les autres, vérifiant et corrigeant le code.

Il était silencieux et concentré, son visage était sérieux mais paisible, il était dans sa bulle, dans son monde. L'informatique c'était son monde, son domaine, il y était aussi à l'aise qu'avec un ballon. Et sur le même lit, juste à côté de lui, contre lui même, il y avait son petit frère. Bien allongé sur le dos, un bras au dessus de sa tête et un casque sur les oreilles qui diffusait une musique pop-rock comme d'habitude. Il dormait paisiblement, fatigué du match.

Il avait vu quelque minutes plus tôt son grand frère sortir son holo-ordinateur, et dans ce genre de situation, la première chose qu'il savait c'est que quand son frère codait, il était très silencieux et pour garder la complicité il s'allongeait à côté de lui. Il adorait faire ça, venir dormir à côté de Thran quand celui-ci codait.

Les deux frères étaient en tenue pour dormir depuis un moment et au bout d'une heure à faire de la programmation, Thran décida qu'il était temps de dormir pour de bon. Il éteignit son holo-ordinateur et s'étira puis il tourna la tête. Il pensait jusqu'à maintenant qu'Ahito somnolait mais en regardant son visage et sa respiration, il vit qu'en réalité il dormait profondément.

Thran n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller, il détestait faire du tord à son petit frère. En fait il ne supportait pas voir quelque chose de négatif qui avait un rapport avec Ahito, le voir triste, déçu, angoissé, contrarié, en colère, malade, fatigué, tout cela le mettait hors de lui et l'angoissait à son tour. Et il était comme ça depuis que son petit frère était tombé de la rambarde.

Thran prenait sa promesse très au sérieux, il avait juré de protéger et d'aimer son petit frère, alors son côté grand frère protecteur reprit le dessus. Il enleva le casque sur les oreilles de son frère et remonta la couverture sur eux deux avant d'éteindre la lumière. Les lits de la faculté étaient larges, on pouvait facilement y dormir à deux. Le plus âgé fut rapidement bercé par la chaleur du plus jeune, Ahito avait toujours été un vrai radiateur.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Ahito bouge un peu. Il se réveilla et comprit rapidement la situation, la chambre était dans le noir, donc il était tard et il savait qu'il ne s'était pas endormi dans son lit, il eut un sourire et n'hésita pas se blottir contre son frère.

**-Thran... tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Tu aurais pu me réveiller, je serais allé dans mon lit, je n'ai plus quatre ans, je la gère ma narcolepsie tu sais...**

**-Mais oui je sais ! Mais tu dormais si bien alors...**

**-Je ne suis pas en sucre Thran.**

**-Et bien pardon ! Je te laisse dormir alors, je vais aller dans l'autre lit !**

Ahito fut surprit du ton vexé de son frère. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était en sucre, il y avait autre chose, jamais Thran ne l'avait rejeté ainsi. Et il n'eut pas le temps de parler avec lui car son frère quittait vraiment le lit. Mais il n'était pas question que ça en reste là, Ahito sortit lui aussi du lit et attrapa le poignet de son frère.

**-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Je ne suis pas en sucre, ça va je peux me débrouiller seul !** Dit-il froidement.

Ahito eut une boule dans la gorge, c'était étrange, l'attitude de Thran lui rappelait celle qu'il avait quand il avait quatre ans. Ça faisait mal... mais il comprit immédiatement, car après tout il n'y avait pas que Thran qui connaissait par cœur Ahito, l'inverse était vrai aussi. Et là c'était le plus âgé qui avait un coup de fatigue.

Ahito se rapprocha de lui et le prit contre lui, c'était rare que le petit frère prenne les devants pour arranger une situation, c'était toujours Thran qui s'occupait d'Ahito mais là c'était l'inverse et le plus jeune savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son frère.

**-Thran... j'avais quatre ans... je ne vais plus tomber de la rambarde. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas là qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose...**

**-Ouais... pourtant à la deuxième Cup j'étais là et tu es tombé malade ! Tu fais encore des crises d'angoisses et tu me demande de...**

**-Oui ! Car ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus passer de temps avec toi ou m'éloigner de toi ! Tu es mon grand frère, je tiens à toi, j'aime passer tout mes jours avec toi et oui je suis tombé malade mais j'ai guérit et oui j'ai encore des crises d'angoisses mais tu es là ! Seulement je ne vais pas me briser, je ne vais plus tomber de la rambarde, fais moi confiance !**

**-Je te fais confiance, je sais que je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi, j'ai un peu craqué sur la mauvaise personne...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors... ?**

Thran soupira et passa à son tour les bras autour de son frère pour le serrer contre lui. Sa chaleur le réconforta et le calma surtout. Il ferma les yeux et pour une fois il lâcha prise, oubliant son rôle de grand frère et se laissa aller au réconfort.

**-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'équipe... ?**

**-Tu veux dire entre la fatigue de Micro-Ice et le pétage de plomb de D'Jok...**

**-Oui... je sens qu'il y a un vieux secret entre eux... un mauvais secret et ça me fait peur, car à la fois je sens que ce secret est vraiment malsain et aussi parce qu'ils nous disent rien alors qu'on est leurs amis...**

**-Ouais... je le ressens aussi... sauf que toi ça t'affectes plus car tu es le plus vieux, tu as toujours été protecteur envers nous trois... je suis sûr qu'ils nous en parleront le moment voulu...**

**-J'espère, j'ai peur pour Mice...**

**-Moi aussi... on va se recoucher ? Tu me fais une place ? Car je pense qu'à la base ce n'est pas que tu ne voulais pas me réveiller mais plutôt que ça te rassure de dormir avec moi !**

**-Mince tu m'as grillé !**

Ahito eut un petit éclat de rire avant de lâcher son frère, et suite au rire de son frère, Thran retrouva le sourire et même sa bonne humeur. Tous les deux allèrent se recoucher dans le même lit, chacun d'un côté, leur présence les rassurant mutuellement. Ce genre de moment caractérisait leur fraternité si forte, si soudée, si belle.

Suite à cette conversation Ahito comprit que Thran aimait prendre soin des gens de nature, c'est pour cela qu'il avait toujours été à l'écoute de toute l'équipe pour que celle-ci trouve du réconfort à travers lui et aille mieux. Pour lui Thran était la personne parfaite et il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui sur quelque chose de très précis sans risquer des moqueries ou une trahison, il savait que Thran garderait le secret.

**-Thran, tu veux le savoir ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Mon secret.**

**-Oui !**

L'effet fut immédiat, il s'était relevé d'un coup, excité comme un petit enfant à qui on donnait le jouet qu'il demandait depuis des années. Ahito riait une fois de plus, son frère ne changerait jamais, en même temps la seule chose qu'il ne savait pas d'Ahito depuis sept ans, il allait enfin le savoir.

**-Alors c'est quoi ?**

**-Mon secret c'est... tu n'as qu'à le deviner !**

Et il lui tira langue tel le petit frère sadique qu'il était. Thran avait des yeux ronds, il n'en revenait pas, tout ses espoirs retombaient, Ahito le torturait comme un sadique, cette fois s'en était trop.

**-JE VAIS TE TUER !**

Il se jeta sur lui armé d'un oreiller alors qu'Ahito éclatait de rire et tentait de lui échapper dans la chambre. Il lui courrait après tout en criant qu'il serait bien resté tout seul plutôt que de devoir supporter un mignon petit frère sadique.

Et ce n'était pas les seuls à courir, dans le couloir des chambres, il y avait une autre personne qui courait.

**-Abby !**

La jeune femme qui allait entrer dans sa chambre se retourna, elle était toujours en tenue de match car elle venait à peine de rentrer à la faculté. Et elle vit avec horreur que c'était D'Jok qui courrait vers elle, lui aussi à peine rentré. Elle se mit à trembler, elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui car elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire, elle le connaissait après tout...

**-Abby pour tout à l'heure je...**

**-Ne dis rien ! Tu n'as rien à dire. Tu es crevé et stressé ça ce voit, tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, vas te reposer s'il te plaît, cales-toi dans ton lit et n'en sors que quand tu auras bien dormis. S'il te plaît...**

**-Euh ok... je... bonne nuit Abby et je suis désolé...**

**-Raaaah mais vas te coucher !**

Il finit par sourire timidement et alla donc dans sa chambre pour dormir, Abby rentra dans sa chambre aussi et tomba au sol derrière la porte. C'était dur... tellement dur, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait coupé D'Jok. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'excuse alors que c'était elle la vraie fautive dans l'histoire. D'Jok était un bon capitaine, qui devait gérer une équipe entière stressée par la Cup, qui portait un lourd secret en plus de cela, et il s'excusait alors qu'elle trahissait tout le monde.

Elle était perdue... complètement perdue...


	20. Rencontre au Génèse

Réponse au review

**Elska** : Tient une review de toi comme c'est étonnant x) Bref ! Je t'avais dis que tu adorerais ce chapitre et surtout que tu allais adorer Sinedd ! La discussion entre Micro-Ice et lui a dû te toucher et aussi te surprendre, j'imagine que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Mice lui dise sa maladie à lui ! Et si il y a toujours Zoeline, et pour elle c'était évident qu'elle le sache, afin d'apporter un peu de réconfort à Mice. Pour Thran et Ahito, le passage que tu attendais donc x) Oui Thran va finir par tuer son mignon petit frère sadique c'est sûr xD Et puis j'avais trop envie que les rôles s'inversent pour montrer que de temps en temps Thran avait besoin de réconfort ! Quand à Abby, va-t-elle s'en sortir ? mystère ! Bonne lecture à toi ! :p

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Rencontre au Génèse

Le Black Manta était en mode furtif, il était sur l'orbite d'Unadar et comme il s'y attendait, Corso vit quelques vaisseaux de la Technoïde. La planète était donc surveillée. Comme quoi il était bien sur la bonne planète. Il demanda au hacker de son équipe de se connecter à toutes les caméra de la planète.

**-****Tu veux savoir quoi au juste Corso ?** Demanda le hacker.

**-****L'ambiance qu'il y a sur la planète.**

Le hacker se plaça devant l'ordinateur centrale du Black Manta et ouvrit les fenêtres de commande pour commencer à pirater toutes les caméras de la planète. Cela lui prit deux bonnes heures à tout craquer ainsi qu'à regarder pour Corso. Et il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il attendait, il se doutait de ce qu'il allait voir.

**-La Technoïde circule librement dans les mines de métaux et les mineurs d'Unadar les aident à charger le titane. C'est qu'il y a un accord, la Technoïde à dû trouver une combine pour dire qu'il avait besoin de titane afin de protéger la galaxie. Donc on va devoir être encore plus discret...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors patron ?**

Corso s'assit deux minutes afin de réfléchir, il mit en commun toutes les informations qu'il avait, un accord entre Unadar et la Technoïde, Baldwin qui détournait des matériaux sur une autre planète, c'était ça qu'il fallait trouver en priorité, car Baldwin avait créé une armée de robot lui aussi et il voulait pirater ceux de Maddox. C'est alors que le plan s'afficha dans sa tête.

**-Voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va aborder Unadar par la mer radioactive. Il n'y a personne par là à cause de l'eau qui a trop d'ondes radioactives. Ensuite on va infiltrer l'astroport et on va relier les tableaux de bords au Black Manta pour que notre hacker détermine toutes les trajectoires. Il va falloir être très discret ! **

**-Ça marche patron !**

Le plan était donc définit, le Black Manta vira pour aller se poser proche de l'océan pollué de la planète. Pour que tout soit plus simple, les pirates avaient tous une oreillette, le hacker restait à bord du vaisseau pour suivre les caméras et ainsi empêcher les pirates de se faire prendre par les droïdes de la Technoïde.

Corso fut le premier à descendre, un masque sur la bouche pour ne pas respirer la pollution, quatre autres pirates le suivirent. Ils devaient traverser la capitale avant d'arriver à l'astroport.

**-Ok il y a des droïdes partout dans la ville car les mineurs d'Unadar sont en train de transporter le titane dans des camion vers l'astroport, du coup il y a des patrouilles de partout.** Parla le hacker dans l'oreillette des pirates.

**-On va rester groupé, guides-nous jusqu'à l'astroport !** Répondit Corso.

**-D'accord, à trois rues de votre position, il y a une trappe, elle mène vers les égouts, je pense que c'est calme la dessous, seulement...**

**-Seulement il y a beaucoup de droïde...**

**-Ouais. Et pas qu'un peu, ça va être chaud pour atteindre la trappe. Je vais vous dire quand passer, pour le moment prenez la rue sur votre droite et faites vite, une patrouille arrive vers vous !**

**-Ok on bouge !**

Les cinq pirates prirent leurs jambes à leur cou pour se diriger vers la ruelle et la traverser le plus rapidement possible. Arrivés au bout de la ruelle, ils se mirent à genoux, se cachant derrière des murs et des poubelles.

**-Attendez une minutes, vous allez devoir courir à gauche puis la première droite, la patrouille tourne assez vite, donc va falloir piquer un sprint jusqu'à la deuxième rue sinon vous allez vous faire pendre en sandwich par les deux patrouilles. Allez-y maintenant !**

Corso ne prit pas le temps de répondre, il poussa son équipe pour qu'ils courent le plus vite possible, d'abord à gauche puis vite se jeter dans la première rue à droite et se cacher, car une patrouille arrivait dans cette rue et une autre patrouille revenait dans la rue où il courrait. Le hacker serrait les dents, les droïdes revenaient vite et il avait peur que Corso se fasse prendre.

Mais heureusement les pirates étaient rapide et Corso très malin, lorsqu'il arriva dans la dernière ruelle, il indiqua aux autres de le suivre, il ouvrit la porte d'un immeuble pour se cacher avec les autres pirates. Le hacker souffla et Corso également alors qu'il voyait les droïdes traverser la rue.

**-La trappe est dans la rue à droite, seulement un camion arrive dans cette rue, et beaucoup de droïdes, vous allez devoir attendre...**

**-On ne peut pas trop attendre, sinon les vaisseaux vont tous décoller ! **

**-Attendez vous aller peut être avoir un peu de chance ! L'équipe des Rykers passe dans la rue en parallèle, il risque d'y avoir un mouvement de foule !**

**-Alors on prend !**

Et en effet l'équipe des Rykers passait en vaisseau et toutes les personnes du quartier même les mineurs qui conduisaient les camions de titane descendirent de leur véhicule pour aller acclamer les Rykers. Les droïdes passaient donc en commande « gérer la population ». Les camions et la ruelle étaient à l'abandon. C'est là que les pirates en profitèrent, ils coururent jusqu'à la trappe et s'y glissèrent.

Dans les égouts de la ville c'était vraiment calme. Il n'y avait pas de droïde ni de surveillance. Par cet endroit, les cinq pirates traversèrent rapidement la ville. Mais le plus dur restait à venir, l'astroport.

**-Les pilotes prennent une pause déjeuner avant de décoller, tous les vaisseaux seront libres de l'intérieur, mais il y aura toujours des droïdes...**

**-Guides nous pour rentrer dans les vaisseaux alors ! Et nous on t'envoie les plans de vol !**

**-Ça marche !**

Les pirates attendirent pendant une bonne heure dans les égouts que les pilotes aillent prendre leur pause déjeuner. L'astroport commença à être déserté, tous les mineurs Unadien avaient finit de charger le titane, il restait uniquement des droïdes pour surveiller.

**-Ok les gars c'est bon, les droïdes contournent les vaisseaux à rythme régulier, allez-y quand je vous le dirait !** Annonça le hacker.

Corso partit le premier en suivant le chemin donné par son hacker, les autres suivirent, petit à petit, ils rentrèrent dans les vaisseaux et relièrent un appareil aux tableaux de bords afin d'envoyer les plans au hacker. Dés qu'il les reçu, il s'empressa de les tracer, tous, un par un. Sauf que quelque chose clochait...

**-Corso, ils vont tous au siège de la Technoïde !**

**-Ce n'est pas normal, certain sont censés aller dans une autre direction ! Vérifies !**

**-Je viens de le faire, ils ont tous le même plan de vol !**

**-Changement de plan alors, on met un traceur sur chaque vaisseaux et on regarde ceux qui vont vraiment au siège de la Technoïde !**

**-Alors faites vite, la pause des pilotes est bientôt finie !**

Corso ne se fit pas prier, tout comme les quatre autres pirates, ils se dépêchèrent de parcourir une nouvelle fois tous les vaisseaux en évitant les droïdes, pour poser des traceurs, ainsi ils sauraient si réellement ils allaient tous au siège de la Technoïde. Une fois cela fait les pirates prirent la poudre d'escampette pour rejoindre le Black Manta. La mission était un succès, personne ne les avaient vu, c'était parfait.

**-****Alors ? **Demanda-t-il au hacker.

**-Alors tu avais raison ! Deux vaisseaux sont en train de dévier de leur route !**

**-On les suit !**

Le Black Manta toujours en furtif, dévia lui aussi sa route pour suivre ces deux vaisseaux. Il se rapprochait du but, il allait découvrir une partie du plan de Baldwin ! Enfin...

* * *

**De Ashley** : [ 20h30 ] : Je te souhaite un bon match, les Shadows c'est une grande équipe mais tu es une plus grande joueuse ! Montres à ton équipe ce que tu sais faire avec un ballon, montres leurs la vraie Abby, la grande et la plus belle des joueuses ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir prendre un peu soin de toi, de te voir évoluer dans ton univers, dans ta passion ! Vous aller gagner, Go Snow Go !

C'était le dernier message d'Ashley avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma deux jours en arrière. Abby le lisait, elle n'avait pas prit le temps, et n'avait pas vraiment eu le courage de regarder son holo-portable depuis ce soir là. Mais elle souriait, car dans ce message, elle sentait qu'Ashley était vraiment heureuse.

La jolie blonde coupa son téléphone et regarda par le hublot. Les SnowKids étaient dans leur navette, dans une heure il serait au Génèse Stadium. Le Génèse, la destination de rêve pour tous les joueurs, là où se déroulaient les phases finales. Et pour Abby, c'était le lieu où Ashley pourrait être sauvée. Elle imaginait déjà Sasha et Telsy travailler comme des folles depuis trois semaines maintenant.

Elle soupira, elle était fatiguée, moralement... elle était assise bien à l'écart des autres qui rigolaient ou dormaient pour certain. Bien qu'elle regardait par le hublot, son regard était dans le vide. Elle était complètement perdue, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, pourquoi elle était là ? Pouvait-elle encore renoncer ?

**-Abby ça va ?**

La jeune femme sortit de sa transe déprimante et tourna la tête pour voir que Tia et Mei s'étaient rapprochées d'elle. La blondinette reprit donc ses esprits et se décala pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**-Ça va, je suis juste un peu stressée, c'est la première fois que je vais au Génèse...**

**-Tu vas voir c'est génial ! Il y a plein de super magasin de vêtements, des salons de coiffures, des salons de beautés ! Et tu verras l'hôtel où on dort ! Il y a un jacuzzi ! Et les chambres sont géantes !**

**-****Mei je crois qu'on a comprit,** parla Tia avec un sourire. N**e t'en fais pas Abby, tout se passera bien sur le terrain !**

**-Je ne sais pas trop... je crois qu'avec D'Jok...**

**-****D'Jok avait le sourire ce matin, il semble s'être reposé et donc calmé, ça ira. Et puis c'est ton ami, tu le connais depuis le collège, je suis sûre qu'au fond il est content que tu sois dans l'équipe et qu'il pense que tu es une bonne joueuse !** Lui répondit Mei avec un clin d'oeil.

**-Tu as sûrement raison... Vous avez sûrement raison.**

Elle aimerait tellement les croire, mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué... Les messages, Ashley, tout cela était compliqué... Abby leva les yeux pour regarder les garçons, Ahito qui dormait, Thran, Micro-Ice et D'Jok qui jouaient aux cartes, elle finit par baisser les yeux, ne pouvant plus les regarder. Elle n'arrivait plus à leurs parler normalement ni à les regarder en face...

La jeune blonde se coucha sur les bancs de la navette pour se reposer et surtout pour ne plus regarder les garçons. Elle devait rester calme et naturelle...

Mei et Tia décidèrent de rester à ses côtés, ce qui dans un sens la rassurait. La présence des filles étaient agréable. Elle comprenait pourquoi Rocket et Sinedd étaient heureux avec elle. Elles étaient tellement positives, gentilles et douces, tout ce qu'était Abby en temps normal.

Un peu plus loin dans la navette, les garçons jouaient effectivement aux cartes. Rocket et Mark étaient aussi de la partie, ils avaient prit l'habitude de jouer avec eux. Mais Thran semblait bouder un peu, il était silencieux alors que d'habitude, il était à fond dans le jeu, parlant et blaguant. Même Micro-Ice était plus bruyant que lui alors qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt jouer son dernier match.

Sinedd était un peu à l'écart car il jouait à sa console portable, mais il n'était pas vraiment dans le jeu... Il leva les yeux pour regarder Micro-Ice faire le pitre et eut un pincement au cœur. La révélation du petit brun résonnait encore dans sa tête, il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire et pourtant c'était la vérité. Il trouvait cela tellement injuste... injuste pour Micro-Ice. Sinedd baissa la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Alors que du côté de la partie de cartes, D'Jok voyant bien que Thran était étrange décida de lui faire cracher le morceau.

**-Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a Thran ?**

**-Rien du tout.**

**-C'est parce qu'il veut savoir mon secret et que je ne veux pas lui dire,** répondit Ahito en se réveillant.

**-Raaaah mais tais-toi !**

Et Ahito partait en courant dans la navette, mort de rire avec un Thran le poursuivant, de plus en plus vexé, laissant au passage ses deux amis avec leurs cartes. Micro-Ice avait des yeux ronds, tout comme D'Jok et tout les deux se regardaient.

**-Ahito fait des secrets à Thran, j****e n****'aurais jamais pensé !** Avoua le petit brun.

**-Comme quoi... **

* * *

Le Génèse Stadium, enfin ils y arrivaient. Les SnowKids étaient à peine descendus de la navette, que des journalistes se ruaient sur eux. Artegor soupira, mais ils ne pouvaient pas y couper. Les joueurs firent tous des grands signes pour saluer les caméras, appareils photos et surtout les fans. Les flash étaient dans tous les sens. À tel point qu'Abby ne voyait plus grand chose autour d'elle, elle n'entendait plus rien à part un brouhaha immense, un ensemble de voix de journalistes et son cœur qui battait comme un fou. Elle sombrait, au milieu de cette foule, de toutes ses lumières, de tout...

**-Abby s'il vous plaît une question !**

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que les journalistes la regardaient en silence et que l'un d'eux tendait son micro. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne, alors elle se retourna et vit Micro-Ice lui faire un grand sourire. Il tentait de la rassurer. Alors la jeune femme resserra sa main sur celle du petit brun et se tourna vers le journaliste.

**-C'est la première fois que vous arrivez sur le Génèse, comment appréhendez vous les matchs ?**

**-Je...**

**-Abby est une très bonne joueuse, je suis sûre qu'elle sera faire des merveilles une fois sur le terrain ! En tout cas je veillerais à ce qu'elle batte son stress !**

Le cœur de la blondinette s'emballa un peu plus, elle se mordit les lèvres, c'était D'Jok qui venait de parler pour elle. Et au vu de son visage et du son de sa voix, il était sincère. Ce n'était pas les caméras, ni le fait qu'il devait garder sa bonne image, non il était vraiment sincère. Ce n'était pas que le capitaine qui venait de parler, c'était l'ami. À ses côtés, Ahito souriait lui aussi, vraiment content que D'Jok ai reprit ses esprits.

**-Micro-Ice une question ! Êtes vous prêt pour le match All-Stars ?**

**-Plus que jamais ! **Dit-il en levant le poing en l'air.

**-Est ce que les SK vont brandir une quatrième fois la coupe ?**

**-On est là pour cela ! **Répondit D'Jok du tac au tac.

**-Bien c'est terminé pour les questions ! Les joueurs ont besoin de ****s'entraîner**** et surtout d'air !** Coupa Artegor en poussant les joueurs vers l'hôtel.

Les flash étaient encore là, ce qui perturbait encore un peu la jolie blonde. Elle n'avait pas lâcher la main de Micro-Ice d'ailleurs. De tous c'était lui qui diffusait le plus d'ondes positives, son sourire, sa présence, tout était positif avec lui. Et ça lui faisait du bien. L'hôtel était enfin en vue, elle allait pouvoir souffler un peu, car tout l'impressionnait, la hauteur du plafond, la grandeur des rues, toutes les lumières, tous les lieux que mentionnaient les autres joueurs, le nombre de personne qu'il y avait, le Génèse Stadium était vraiment géant, dans tous les sens du terme. Voilà pourquoi elle avait hâte d'arriver dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle serait au calme, maintenant qu'elle était au pied de l'hôtel, une voix ou plutôt des cris se fit entendre.

**-MICRO-ICE ! MICRO-IIIIIIIIICE !**

**-Zoeline !**

Le petit brun couru vers elle et la jolie blonde lui sauta littéralement dessus, le faisant tomber sur le derrière. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils riaient tellement ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Derrière eux, Ahito et Thran mimaient le couple trop guimauve en faisant des bouches à bisous et en ayant des comportements de filles, faisant rire les autres alors que D'Jok grimaçait.

**-Et les amoureux, vous ne pouvez pas être un peu plus discret... salut Zoeline,** dit il en passant devant eux et en rentrant dans l'hôtel.

**-Salut D'Jok !**

Elle se relevait et aidait à relever son petit ami tout en saluant les autres. Elle les connaissait depuis la première Cup et donc elle était vraiment heureuse de les voir. Et c'était réciproque, Zoéline était une fan-mascotte de l'équipe depuis le début. Elle passait souvent dans l'hôtel des SK pour les soutenir ou veiller à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien dans leurs chambres. La blonde à la peau bronzée rencontra celle à la peau pâle. Elle s'avança vers elle avec un immense sourire.

**-Tu dois être Abby ! L'amie du collège de Micro-chou !**

**-Et toi Zoeline sa petite amie ! D'Jok avait raison pour le surnom ! **Répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Thran et Ahito qui jouaient toujours le couple stupide.

Micro-Ice les poussa par l'épaule pour les calmer, boudant par la suite.

**-Bonne chance pour les matchs alors Abby !**

**-Merci beaucoup.**

**-Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais on n'a pas entraînement aujourd'hui, donc ce soir je t'ai promi****s**** qu'on sortait ! **Coupa Micro-Ice en parlant à l'adresse de Zoeline.

**-Oui c'est vrai !**

Elle se souvenait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il lui avait envoyé un message deux jours en arrière comme quoi il voulait être seul avec elle et lui parler. Et visiblement c'était sérieux. Zoéline avait eu peur pendant deux jours mais au vu de l'attitude souriante et amoureuse de Micro-Ice, ce n'était pas en rapport avec leur couple, mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Elle prit donc sa main, salua les autres joueurs et l'entraîna dans le Génèse.

* * *

D'Jok jeta son sac avec violence sur le lit. Qu'est ce que ça l'énervait ! Les couples et Micro-Ice qui agissait comme si tous allait bien alors que rien n'allait ! La vue de Zoeline lui sautant dessus et lui rigolant bêtement le répugnait encore... Mais le pire, c'est qu'il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi... il se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu confiance en la gente féminine et donc en lui... et qu'il s'en prenait aux mauvaises personnes.

Mais les souvenirs de Mei qui partait pour Sinedd, de Yuki qui partait pour les Elektras, de Abby qui partait pour l'orphelinat, des cyborgs de Team Paradisia qui le forçait à vendre le secret pour gagner contre Ahito lors des penalties étaient encore trop présent en lui. Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait faire confiance à une fille sans que celle-ci le poignarde... et il était jaloux du bonheur des couples... Zoéline, Mei, Tia, Yuki et Abby étaient des femmes respectueuses et de confiance et il les adoraient, mais malgré tout, il détestait les voir heureuses avec leur petit ami, tout comme il détestait le bonheur des petits amis concernés, il avait le ressenti que lui n'avait plus de charme, de présence ou d'intérêt...

D'Jok soupira, il était triste d'en être arrivé là mais pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de changer. Ni de se trouver une fille, ni même d'ouvrir sa vie et sa confiance à une fille. Il était très bien tout seul...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois car il savait que Micro-Ice ne serait pas là de la soirée ni de la nuit, il allait donc être tout seul dans sa chambre et comme il n'y avait pas entraînement aujourd'hui, il avait peur de s'ennuyer. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'aller faire les magasins, il savait que dés qu'il sortirait, il y aurait des paparazzis de partout et il n'était pas forcément en forme pour les voir. Il s'étira et chercha un moyen de se vider la tête, c'est là qu'il vit sur sa table de nuit, tout comme sur celle de Micro-Ice, un prospectus.

Il le prit, curieux et le lit. C'était une annonce d'un bar spécialement pour les joueurs, inconnu aux journalistes, qui avait pour but de permettre aux joueurs de passer un moment tranquille à l'abri des flashs. Et juste en bas de l'affiche, il y avait le plan d'accès. Le rouquin leva un sourcil et se dit que ça lui ferait peut être du bien. Il prit donc son porte feuille et laissa son sac en plan pour sortir. Il quitta donc l'hôtel et regarda bien autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas trop de journaliste et il suivit le plan.

La petite carte le mena dans un ensemble de ruelles, assez petites et labyrinthique, mais tout était très calme, désert même. Normal, vu que c'était un peu le coin des poubelles et des chaudières ou des sorties d'aération des bâtiments. Pendant une minutes D'Jok cru que c'était une mauvaise blague, mais il trouva bien une trappe à l'endroit indiqué.

Son sang se mit à bouillonner pour réactiver ses gênes paternels, c'est à dire ceux de pirates, autrement dit sa curiosité était trop forte pour qu'il fasse demi-tour. Il souleva la trappe et s'engouffra dans le tunnel qui était plutôt bien éclairé. Il mit un bon quart d'heure à parcourir ce couloir souterrain et arriva à une porte qui, une fois ouverte donnait effectivement sur un bar.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, il ne savait pas qui avait créé cet endroit, mais c'était vraiment une très bonne idée. Pas de journaliste, des lumières douces qui donnait une ambiance vraiment calme et apaisante. Il y avait une petite musique en fond et plusieurs tables. D'ailleurs D'Jok reconnu facilement deux joueurs qui buvaient un cocktail ensemble, il se dirigea naturellement vers eux, car ils étaient en de bons termes.

**-Bonsoir Wouwamboo ! Bonsoir Lun-Zaera !**

**-****Oh salut D'Jok !** Répondit l'attaquant Wamba. **Je ne savais pas que tu étais sur le Génèse !**

**-On est arrivé il y a quelques heures. Vous êtes prêt pour la Cup ? Pour une fois on ne tombe pas l'un contre l'autre aux huitièmes !**

**-****On est prêt plus que jamais !** Répondit cette fois l'attaquante avec un grand sourire.** J'imagine que vous aussi ! Votre nouvelle joueuse s'est améliorée depuis notre match amical ? **

**-Elle doit gérer son stress. **

**-Aaah la découverte du Génèse... bon on a finit notre verre, cet endroit est sympa comme tout ! Bonne chance pour la Cup D'Jok et Go Snow Go ! **

**-****Merci Wouwamboo ! Bonne chance à vous aussi ! Aller les Wambas !** Répondit-il avec le sourire.

Les deux attaquants le saluèrent avant de reprendre la porte qui cachait le tunnel. D'Jok se retrouva seul dans cet agréable lieu, secret mais agréable. Il regarda un peu autour de lui et vit une jeune fille en train de nettoyer des verres au bar. Il alla donc vers elle et s'assit sur un des tabourets du bar. La jeune fille sentit une présence et donc elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux émeraudes, une longue chevelure rousse coiffée en tresse sur le côté, et un sourire tout aussi doux que son visage. Mais l'attaquant était sur la défensive, tant et si bien qu'il ne parlait pas.

**-D'Jok, le capitaine des légendaires SnowKids dans mon bar, si j'avais cru cela un jour.**

**-Tu veux un autographe j'imagine... ?**

**-Avec plaisir, tu aurais une photo de toi quand tu as gagné la Cup ou quand tu as été sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe ?**

**-Hein ? Pourquoi ces moments là ?**

**-Car je suis sûre d'avoir une photo de toi où tu es heureux, là ça vaut vraiment le coup d'avoir un autographe !**

Le rouquin était surprit, cette fille était... particulière. Elle prenait du plaisir avec le bonheur des autres. Elle avait créé un bar secret pour que les joueurs puissent prendre du recul ou faire une pause et là elle demandait des photos où les joueurs avaient eu un vrai moment de bonheur pour avoir de bons souvenirs à son tour.

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir car il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce genre de comportement. Néanmoins, il fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre les photos et commença les feuilleter.

**-Une photo après mon but lors de mon premier match All-Stars ?**

**-Fais voir !**

Il tendit la photo qu'elle prit immédiatement pour la contempler, ses petits yeux émeraudes se mirent à briller en voyant l'image montrant le joueur vedette des SK, sautant et souriant de joie. Elle lui retendit avec un sourire encore plus immense et le jeune homme leva un sourcil, ne comprenant toujours pas le comportement de cette fille, mais il la prit et la signa.

**-Merci ! **

**-Pas de quoi... euh...**

**-Sasha ! Pardon je m'appelle Sasha ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Si tu veux je suis une spécialiste des cocktail, j'en ai un créé par moi même et dont je ne vendrais pas le secret mais qui est fait spécialement pour détendre ! **

**-J'imagine que … vu que ce bar est vrai, alors ta boisson doit l'être aussi...**

Sasha continua de sourire et se retourna pour prendre un verre. Elle dégageait des ondes un peu enfantines mais en même temps joyeuses. Alors que le rouquin lui était crispé. Il la regardait étrangement, méfiant, verser différentes boissons dans son verre.

**-Je te trouve sur la défensive.** Envoya-t-elle avec une franchise démesurée.

D'Jok ouvrit grand ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait eu un mouvement de recul. Bon sang c'était si flagrant ? Il était autant méfiant des gens, non de la gente féminine ? Mais pourquoi ? Cette fille semblait être la gentillesse incarnée, elle avait créé un lieu de détente pour les joueurs, elle lui tendait une boisson... une boisson bleue...

**-Euh... c'est quoi ça ?**

**-Ça a une couleur bizarre, mais gouttes !**

L'attaquant prit donc le grand verre et le porta à ses lèvres avec une méfiance quelque peu abusée. Toutefois, il osa boire le liquide bleu et fut tout de suite surprit. C'était délicieux, un goût prononcé et légèrement acide puis sucré sur la langue à la fin. Il reposa son verre, toujours surprit du mélange. Face à lui, Sasha était accoudée sur le bar, ses mains tenant sa tête et elle avait une expression satisfaite et heureuse.

**-Alors pourquoi cette attitude défensive qui te dit de te méfier d'un simple verre ?**

**-Ça me regarde. **

**-D'accord. Tu as faim ? Oui car je fais aussi à manger ! Je sais faire un plat équilibré et bon pour le moral ! C'est à base de pomme de terre, de poulet et de brocolis violet !**

**-Brocolis violet ? Tu es origine d'Akillian ?**

**-Et oui ! Et je supportes les SnowKids ! Go Snow Go ! **

La bonne humeur de Sasha eu raison de D'Jok qui finit par sourire. Le monde était petit, il avait face à lui une Akillienne, qui en plus supportait son équipe, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi elle avait voulu une photo de lui pendant un de ses moments de bonheur. Elle avait l'air d'admirer l'équipe et non de la soutenir juste parce que c'était l'équipe de sa planète.

**-Bon ça ne me dit toujours pas si tu veux manger.**

**-Je... je veux bien goûter.**

C'était étrange, mais après le cocktail et le fait de comprendre qu'elle admirait vraiment les SK le poussait à aller dans le sens de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs il but une autre gorgée de la boisson et la regarda préparer à manger. Toutefois, il était toujours tendu et crispé, ses jambes remuaient, tapotant le sol, sa mâchoire était serrée, la nervosité se lisait tout de même un peu sur son visage.

**-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ce qui me rend défensif ?**

**-Parce que tu es beaucoup sur la défensif, tu ne me connais même pas alors qu'en arrivant ici tu as plutôt adopté l'idée de ce bar pour les joueurs et pourtant tu te méfies de moi, je trouve cela dommage et même triste.**

Le rouquin dû l'avouer, il ne sut quoi répondre... car elle avait raison, il perdait de l'énergie et chaque jour confiance en lui à avoir cette attitude. Il se renfermait aux nouvelles relations sociables, incendiait les couples autour de lui et perdait de sa crédibilité.

**-Et je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider à remettre cela en question.** Répondit-elle en posant l'assiette devant lui.

**-Tu fais cela comme ça, alors que la personne en face de toi est un inconnu ? Tu ne perds pas de l'énergie inutilement là ?**

**-C'est vrai je dépense de l'énergie pour les autres, et aussi pour des inconnus, mais j'en ressors de la satisfaction et du bien être. Les gens obtiennent le sourire et appréhendent mieux la vie, ils ont même envie de la vivre pleinement, sans problème, sans hésitation, et ça crois-moi ça vaut le coup, même si tu ne connais pas la personne.**

**-Tu... tu es juste... gentille en fait.**

Et il pensait réellement sa phrase, cette jeune femme, cette Sasha, elle était vraiment gentille. Elle ne jugeait personne, elle tendait une main à tous le monde, une vraie main, avec le sourire et la garantie que son aide serait sincère et surtout utile. Ce bar en était une preuve, D'Jok se détendait, le cocktail faisait son effet, car il était à base de plantes, mais pas que, l'ambiance du bar le détendait, la barmaid le détendait.

Son visage était angélique, il affichait une vraie sincérité. En plus de cela, elle était jolie, ses longs cheveux roux tressés, ses yeux émeraudes, brillants, intimidants certes mais confiants, son sourire doux, sa présence apaisante et sa gentillesse, il ne se rendit même pas compte des mots qu'il sortit.

**-Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est les femmes en général.**

**-Ah bon ? Et qu'est qui ce qui te fait douter des dames ? J'espère au moins que tu t'entends avec celles de ton équipe !**

**-Oui celles de mon équipe je les adore ! Tout comme Yuki même si elle a quitté l'équipe et la petite amie de mon meilleur ami aussi ! C'est juste que je ne ressens pas l'envie de créer un nouveau lien avec une nouvelle fille...**

**-Toi, on t'as trahit...**

D'Jok qui allait goûter le plat que Sasha lui avait préparé stoppa tout mouvement pour ouvrir des yeux ronds. La jeune femme n'était pas loin dans le vrai, comment avait-elle comprit cela ?

**-Déçu plutôt...**

**-En même temps être en couple n'est pas une obligation. Par contre ta façon de penser va finir par te décevoir elle aussi... manges, c'est meilleur quand c'est chaud !**

L'attaquant était intimidé par les paroles de Sasha, là elle était dans le vrai car il commençait déjà à être déçu et à regretter sa façon de penser et d'agir. Il prit sa fourchette et porta un morceau de poulet et de pomme de terre à sa bouche, c'était cuisiné comme il fallait, légèrement épicé et agréable en bouche. Il eut un sourire.

**-Je vois que tu aimes ! Tant mieux ça me fais plaisir ! Tu sais D'Jok, apprendre à faire confiance aux gens est une décision difficile mais pas impossible. Et je pense que tu as de l'énergie à revendre autre part que dans ta méfiance envers les femmes, comme sur le terrain par exemple.**

**-Je sais...**

**-Et puis des filles bien il en existe, celles de ton équipe en sont la preuve. La déception que tu as eu, elle t'as fait perdre confiance en toi... c'est dommage car du charisme et de l'intérêt tu en as.**

Il fut une nouvelle fois captivé par les paroles de Sasha, outre le délicieux plat qu'il mangeait, le cocktail qui le détendait vraiment, ce qu'elle disait était... il ne trouvait pas de mots, ce n'était pas de la drague, loin de là, juste de la prise de conscience. Elle avait raison, ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle ne le rassurait pas, elle lui disait la vérité. Il porta une nouvelle fois la fourchette à sa bouche et baissa les yeux. Sasha y vit un peu de détresse et d'abandon, elle eut de la peine pour lui, c'était dommage qu'il pense ainsi alors que pour elle, il avait vraiment de la valeur.

**-Tu es un grand joueur et un bon capitaine et tu es charmant ! Ne gâches pas ton énergie inutilement... Si tu as vraiment envie de ne plus être déçu alors concentres toi sur les vraies bonnes personnes et tu verras que des filles bien et dignes de confiance tu en rencontreras, je suis sûre même que tu trouveras une fille formidable à tes yeux et qu'elle deviendra ta petite amie et elle te rendra heureux. Ce n'est pas possible autrement !**

Un sourire, un vrai sourire apparu sur le visage de D'Jok. Il en fut surprit lui même, mais il n'était plus du tout sur la défensive, ses muscles s'étaient détendus et ce n'est pas uniquement grâce au cocktail de Sasha. Ses mots en étaient responsables aussi. Elle lui avait fait des compliments en étant sincère, pas juste pour le réconforter. Et c'est cette sincérité qui l'avait réconforté pour de vrai au final... et puis ses petits conseils... elle avait peut être raison, il devait se concentrer sur les bonnes personnes.

Il termina son assiette et son verre et il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait apaisé, c'était agréable. Il souriait toujours, cette soirée avait vraiment eu du bon. Sasha aussi était toute souriante, elle avait réussit à redonner le moral à une personne, un grand joueur par dessus tout, et peut être même un début de confiance. Elle débarrassa le verre et l'assiette pour les laver.

**-Combien je te dois ?**

**-Quatorze crédit standards.**

D'Jok fouilla dans ses poches et posa la monnaie sur le comptoir. Il y en avait plus que le compte alors Sasha s'empressa de lui rendre la monnaie, elle lui tendit en plus un bout de papier.

**-C'est mon numéro de téléphone, je ne te demande pas le tient car après tout tu as du mal à faire confiance aux filles. Mais si un jour tu as envie de me parler, tu pourras le faire, le choix et la liberté de le faire t'appartiens !**

Le jeune homme était touché de la méthode de Sasha, s'il avait envie de lui reparler alors ça ne regardait que lui. Elle ne pourrait pas le harceler vu qu'elle n'avait pas son numéro, lui seul décidait. Son approche était douce et c'est pour cela qu'il prit le bout de papier et le rangea dans sa poche.

**-Bonne soirée et merci pour la nourriture.**

**-C'est mon boulot ! Et bon courage pour la Cup !**

**-Merci !**

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que D'Jok reprit la porte qui menait au tunnel et quitta le bar. Sur le chemin du retour il avait toujours un grand sourire. Son visage était apaisé, plus détendu, plus agréable, on sentait qu'il venait d'avoir quelque chose de bon pour son moral. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire une rencontre aussi bénéfique, surtout une rencontre avec une fille.


	21. Le match All-Stars

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : Coucou ! Oui comme tu peux le voir tu t'es bien plantée sur ton pronostique de rencontre x) Enfin bref, je suis contente que tu ai aimé la rencontre entre D'Jok et Sasha ! La petite rousse est trop mignonne comme tu dis, elle arrive vite à comprendre D'Jok et à lui remonter le moral. Avec un peu de chance il va retrouver confiance en lui grâce à elle ! Je savais que Ahito et Thran imitant le couple gnan gnan te ferait mourir de rire x) Ils sont con quand même ! xD Bien sûr que je te dirais ce que je pense de ta version de l'arrivée du Genesis ! Quand à Corso t'inquiètes pas pour lui :p J'espère que ce chapitre **te plairas !**

**Little wolf of snow** : Coucou ! Et oui Abby reste un personnage important, du coup c'est normal de suivre ses états d'âmes ! Et puis j'avais envie d'un petit moment avec Tia et Mei qui sont des filles trop gentilles. Oui le but était de rendre le Génèse plus grand à travers les yeux d'Abby ! Il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment sous le choc ! :p Zoeline est trop mignonne, elle saute sur Mice pour lui faire son câlin et lui il part seul avec elle, on se doute de quoi il va lui parler :/ Oui Sasha fait sa promo d'une manière intelligente :p Je m'en doutais que tu ferais un sous entendu sur Sasha et D'Jok, raaah mais ce n'est pas possible ! Sasha le réconforte juste et tente de lui redonner confiance ! Tout de suite... :p Bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Le match All-Stars

**-Dame Simbaï j'ai peur...**

**-Je sais Micro-Ice...**

Le petit brun était sur la table de l'infirmerie, il était en tenue de SnowKids et il tremblait comme un fou. Il n'avait pas froid, il était juste effrayé. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains tremblaient, ses dents claquaient, son cœur tambourinait. Il avait même les yeux humides. Il jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement, les tordants de temps en temps mais il fut arrêté par des mains à la peau bronzée.

C'était Zoeline qui venait de prendre ses mains pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Elle monta sur la table d'auscultation pour se mettre contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras afin de le calmer. Simbaï, elle préparait un thé avec différentes plantes. La pièce était silencieuse et l'ambiance très lourde mais en même temps c'était un moment important et décisif. La médecin lui tendit enfin son thé avec un petit sourire timide.

**-Ça devrait le faire le temps du match, tu ne ressentiras pas la fatigue et ça va augmenter tes capacités musculaires et tes réflexes. C'est tout ce que je peux faire...**

**-Je le sais... c'est déjà beaucoup ! Je vais pouvoir profiter du match All-Stars grâce à vous ! **

Simbaï baissa les yeux, puis en voyant la mine basse de Zoeline qui était couchée sur l'épaule de Micro-Ice, elle décida de les laisser seuls un peu. La jeune blonde resta un peu silencieuse quelques minutes alors que le petit brun buvait son thé. La chaleur et la présence de la jeune femme calmait Micro-Ice qui finit par arrêter de trembler. Puis un sourire prit place sur le visage de la blonde qui sauta de la table pour se mettre face à son petit ami.

**-D'accord c'est vrai que c'est ton dernier match mais... tu vas en profiter ! Le Génèse Stadium, Akillian, ta mère, tous les SK et surtout D'Jok vont te regarder. Mais tu dois aussi jouer pour toi ! Tu vivras beaucoup mieux ta maladie si ton dernier souvenir est le plus beau ! Laisses à tous le monde et à toi même une image d'un Micro-Ice gagnant, battant et heureux ! Laisses nous et laisses toi le souvenir du grand joueur que tu es !**

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Zoeline, larmes vite essuyées par le petit brun avant qu'il ne la prenne contre lui. Ses mots avaient été sincères même s'ils cachaient la tristesse qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de la détresse de Micro-Ice. Elle avait peur pour lui, elle aurait tellement aimé le voir jouer encore un peu plus. Mais elle avait raison, le numéro trois devait profiter au maximum de ce match, si c'était son dernier, autant qu'il laisse une trace de son passage. Il l'embrassa sur le front pour la rassurer et lui offrit un sourire.

**-Cours vite jusqu'au gradins, moi je vais rejoindre les vestiaires. Et je t'assures que je jouerais comme je n'ai jamais joué ce soir !**

**-D'accord ! Bonne chance Micro-Chou !**

**-Hey !**

Elle éclata de rire avant de partir en courant pour avoir le temps de rejoindre les gradins. Micro-Ice lui, baissa la tête et respira profondément. Il gardait le sourire. Ce soir serait son dernier match mais ce soir il laisserait à la galaxie un souvenir inoubliable de l'attaquant qu'il était.

* * *

**-Bonsoir à tous cher fans de football ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver en cette soirée mémorable ! Vous l'attendiez tous ! Le grand, le beau, le fabuleux, le tant attendu match All-Stars !** Cria Callie dans le micro alors que toutes les chaînes de la Galaxie étaient branchées sur la pétillante journaliste.

**-Et oui l'ouverture de la Cup est enfin officielle grâce au mythique match All-Stars,** continua Nork. **Je me trouve actuellement dans les gradins du Génèse Stadium et je dois dire que c'est de la folie ! **

**-Normal Nork ! Vu que le match se joue à guichets fermés ! Et voilà les joueurs qui arrivent enfin sur le terrain ! Je peux tous les voir ! Warren, Luur, Kernor, Wouwamboo, Micro-Ice, Fumulgus et Stevens ! Ils sont tous là, ils brillent et ils portent fièrement les maillots de leur équipe respective ! **

La foule s'emballa, le stade d'Akillian semblait si minime par rapport à l'euphorie de la grande foule du stade du Génèse. Abby en était impressionnée, elle ne voyait pas le bout des gradins, les lumières étaient fortes et pour parler aux autres il fallait crier. Et à quoi bon parler aux autres, ils étaient tous debout en train de hurler le prénom de Micro-Ice pour l'encourager.

Puis au bout de longues minutes, la foule se calma car le coup d'envoi allait se dérouler dans quelques minutes. D'Jok était assit au bord de son siège, ses jambes gigotaient nerveusement, il se rongeait les ongles et ne clignait presque pas des yeux pour toujours voir son meilleur ami. Assis à côté de lui, il y avait Sinedd qui lui observait en coin le rouquin. Il se mordit les lèvres, il ressentait la panique de D'Jok, il voyait très bien que celui-ci avait très peur de ce match. Car le brun aussi savait que c'était le dernier match de Micro-Ice. Pour rassurer un peu D'Jok, il décida d'aller dans la provocation.

**-Micro-nain est vraiment tout petit au milieu des autres !**

**-Alors toi tu ne changes pas !**

D'Jok avait le sourire, c'était bon, ça rassurait Sinedd qui visiblement était peut être à la hauteur pour rassurer D'Jok. Mais le brun avait mal pour Micro-Ice, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que celui-ci soit atteint d'une maladie qui lui ferait arrêter le football.

**-Mesdames et messieurs, le match commence ! Voyons ce que ces technodroïdes V5 ont dans le ventre !**

Le ballon fut lancé et Warren activa son fluide pour sauter et le rattraper. D'un coup de tête, il le passa à Stevens qui relança immédiatement sur Luur. À peine le Xenon avait le ballon entre les pieds qu'il s'élançait vers les buts, son fluide activé. Il figea les deux robots défenseurs et fit un tir extrêmement puissant, fidèle à lui même et le ballon passa entre les jambes du robot gardien avant d'embrasser les filets.

**-****Incroyable ! À peine deux minutes de jeu et Luur marque un but phénoménal !** Cria Callie dans le micro.

La foule était en folie alors que Luur levait les bras au ciel suite à son magnifique but. Micro-Ice était sous le choc, il n'avait pas touché le ballon et il était toujours autant impressionné de l'agressivité du Xenon. Dans les gradins les SK avaient la même expression, Thran était même agrippé aux bras d'Ahito et D'Jok.

**-Luur me fais trop peur !**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas grand frère, je les arrête ses tirs ! **Répondit Ahito avec un clin d'oeil alors que D'Jok haussait une épaule en signe d'accord, se souvenant de son arrêt mémorable lors de la seconde Cup alors qu'il était malade.

Micro-Ice avait le sourire alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient avec les cris de la foule. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Luur en signe de respect et décida de s'y mettre lui aussi. Le ballon fut relancé et Warren sauta de nouveau pour l'avoir. L'attaquant des SnowKids ferma les yeux et se remémora les paroles de Zoeline. Il devait vivre se match et laisser à lui et aux autres un beau souvenir.

Alors il prit son envol pour attraper le ballon et il s'imprégna de ces quatre vingts dix dernières plus belles minutes de sa vie. Il prit toutes les énergies positives, tous les bons ressentis, les bonnes émotions et les aspira. Le ballon semblait être en harmonie avec lui, il jonglait, dribblait les technodroïdes avec une facilité déconcertante. Il faisait des réceptions et des passes parfaites.

But de Warren, deux à zéro.

Tout était bon durant se match. La rivalité des équipes qui sautait car les joueurs étaient unis. Les cris, les chants et les applaudissements de la foule. Les noms et numéro des joueurs se faisaient entendre. Micro-Ice entendant le sien, avec le nom des SK, cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Les lumières du Génèse et ses reflets sur le terrain étaient magnifiques aussi.

Chaque sensation, il la vivait pleinement, quand le ballon rencontrait ses chevilles ou sa poitrine, le petit choc lui donnait des frissons, il avait la chair de poule. La chaleur et la sueur sur son front, faisant coller ses cheveux démontraient qu'il pouvait utiliser pleinement ses capacités, et c'était vraiment bon.

But de Fumulgus, trois à zéro.

Plus que vingt minutes de match, mais il n'était pas fatigué, il se sentait bien, les sourires et les expression de fierté sur les autres joueurs lui incitait à faire de même. Dés qu'il faisait un centre parfait il hurlait de joie, levant le poing et se gorgeant de son nom crié dans les gradins. Il dépensait du Souffle sans limite, faisant des acrobaties jusqu'à l'écran d'affichage des scores et du temps.

D'ailleurs utiliser le Souffle sans contrainte était une sensation unique, la sensation de froid qui passait dans ses muscles, lui apportait un peu de fraîcheur alors qu'il avait si chaud. Dés qu'il l'utilisait, il se sentait si léger, comme s'il avait des ailes ou plus de force.

Plus que dix minutes à jouer, les technodroïdes tiraient mais Kernor bloquait tout, absolument tous les tirs.

But de Wouwamboo, quatre à zéro. La foule n'en pouvait plus, elle hurlait à s'en époumoner, il y avait des flash de partout. Micro-Ice alla taper dans la main de l'attaquant Wamba car s'il avait marqué c'est parce que le petit brun lui avait fait un centre en hauteur parfait.

Micro-Ice ressentait les regards des joueurs de son équipe sur lui, non de ses amis, de sa mère, de sa petite amie et de toutes la population d'Akillian. Il ne restait que cinq minutes. Il se sentait bien, si bien et pourtant à ce moment les mots de D'Jok lui revinrent...

_-Toi tu t'en moques d'ailleurs, car une fois que tu seras en fauteuil, tu n'auras plus que ça sur quoi te morfondre, alors que moi je vais devoir chasser l'hallucination de ton image sur mon côté droit en attaque ! Je vais devoir me faire au fait que tu ne partageras plus la même chambre que moi, que tu ne mangeras plus avec nous, que tu ne fêteras plus nos victoires avec nous ! Tout ça tu y as pensé !_

Oui il pensait, et plus que jamais, il avait mal pour lui, tellement mal. Il était là sur le terrain, la tête baissée à cacher ses yeux humides. Son meilleur ami... son frère... c'était injuste pour lui. Trop injuste...

Warren lui fit une passe, le ballon alla se loger sous le pied de Micro-Ice qui leva la tête. Il ne restait qu'une minute à jouer. Mais cette minute, il la lui offrait.

Il posa un regard déterminé sur les buts et s'élança. Tout en activant une grande quantité de fluide, laissant une jolie fumée bleue autour de lui, il dribbla les deux milieux de terrain en poussant la balle entre les jambes robotiques de l'un d'eux puis en passant entre les deux pour récupérer la balle. Il dribbla un défenseur, car l'autre était trop occupé à marquer Luur. Puis le gardien V5 arriva vers lui.

C'était le dernier rempart, Micro-Ice n'entendait plus rien à part les battements de son cœur, sa respiration saccadée et le bruit du Souffle dans ses oreilles, tout autour de lui. La sensation de froid était tellement agréable, ses muscles lui obéissaient, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, tournées vers les filets. Le robot plongea et Micro-Ice fit un parfait contrôle du ballon pour sauter par dessus lui. Il atterrit juste avant la ligne du but et se retourna vers le gardien robot avant de tirer la langue et de pousser le ballon de l'autre côté de la ligne. Ce moment, c'était le dernier, mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il l'avait vécu. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais pour une fois c'était une larme de joie, un sourire splendide, un sourire de bonheur prit place sur son visage, ce but, cette minute, elle était...

**-Pour toi mon frère, **chuchota le petit brun.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit de nouveau la foule, hurler son prénom, chanter l'hymne des SnowKids, la sonnerie du but et celle du fin de match.

**-Et but de Micro-Ice à la dernière minute ! Cinq à zéro pour les All-Stars ! Quel match ! Mais quel match ! **Hurlait Callie.

D'Jok sautait partout dans les gradins, hurlant le prénom de Micro-Ice, et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas, Thran, Ahito et Mark dansaient avec lui. Ils étaient comme des gosses qui félicitaient leur idole. Mais les autres n'étaient pas en reste, les voix aiguës de Mei, Tia et Abby perçaient la foule. C'était sûr, Micro-Ice allait avoir un bisou de félicitation de toutes les filles !

* * *

Dans les vestiaires c'était un peu la folie, Luur portait sur ses épaules le petit attaquant des SnowKids en criant des félicitations pour le dernier but. Micro-Ice était mort de rire quoique... quelque peu effrayé, ça restait Luur tout de même ! Stevens et Wouwamboo dansaient ensemble alors que Fumulgus et Warren se serraient la main, ne pouvant pas cacher leur éternelle rivalité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Micro-Ice était lavé et changé, il se dit qu'il allait enfin retrouver les autres. Mais contre toutes attentes, Sinedd était déjà dans les vestiaires, il avait couru pour le retrouver avant les autres.

**-Hey le nain !**

Micro-Ice se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sinedd dans les vestiaires, les autres joueurs étaient partit depuis un moment et il commençait à trouver le silence pas très sociable. Néanmoins il lui fit une grimace en entendant le mot nain.

**-Ton but était digne du pitre que tu es !**

**-Merci ! En même temps je suis un pitre !**

**-D'Jok avait vraiment le moral.**

**-C'est vrai ?**

Le petit brun avait pratiquement sauté sur Sinedd quand celui-ci avait parlé du rouquin. Il avait vraiment le moral ? Au sourire du plus grand des deux, le petit comprit qu'il avait trouvé comment communiquer avec D'Jok pour que celui-ci soit heureux et pas trop perturbé. Ça le soulageait tellement, il avait bien fait de parler de sa maladie à Sinedd, il avait surtout bien fait de lui faire confiance, il était vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bien.

**-Je te remercie, sincèrement !**

**-Il y a pas de quoi... c'était un super match, je ne suis pas prêt de t'oublier avec un tel match !**

Micro-Ice eut un sourire encore plus grand. Il fit demi-tour en sautant dans tous les sens tant il était heureux que D'Jok ai le sourire. Alors qu'il allait prendre son sac, c'est là que le thé décida d'arrêter de faire effet. Et le changement fut radical...

Le petit brun se figea d'un coup, ayant une respiration plus lente, des violents tremblements le prit de partout, tous ses muscles jusque là dopés et surmenés par le match abandonnèrent toutes activités. Ses jambes n'eurent plus le force de porter son corps et l'attaquant tomba. Sinedd ouvrit grand les yeux face au changement brutal et couru vers lui.

**-Micro-Ice ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Mes jambes... elles ne portent plus... j'ai mal partout...**

Micro-Ice fut prit d'une très grosse angoisse. Alors ça y était, c'était définitivement fini... Sinedd baissa la tête, il avait mal, c'était terminé pour son ami et il sentait tellement mal pour lui. Voir la fin d'un joueur, la fin d'un nouvelle ami, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce Micro-nain lui fasse tant de peine. Il l'attrapa, une main derrière le dos et une main sous les genoux puis il le souleva en direction de l'infirmerie de leur hôtel. C'est là que le choc le prit vraiment, il savait que Micro-Ice était petit, mais pas maigre à ce point... Il le sentait si léger, si fragile entre ses bras... Combien de kilogrammes avait-il perdu ?

* * *

La nouvelle tomba, les mots de Simbaï résonnèrent comme une trahison, une calomnie aux oreilles des SnowKids. Ils étaient tous dans le couloir de l'infirmerie car Sinedd n'avait pas eu le choix de prévenir le médecin de l'équipe, même si elle était avec le reste de l'équipe car Micro-Ice était dans un état émotionnel trop grave.

Elle l'avait donc ausculté alors que tous les autres avaient regardé d'un air inquiet à travers la vitre de l'infirmerie. Puis elle était sortie car cette fois ni elle, ni Micro-Ice pouvait garder le secret.

**-Micro-Ice est malade, ce match c'était son dernier, il ne pourra plus jouer au foot... je suis désolée...**

**-****Quoi mais non vous pouvez le soigner ! Vous m'avez bien soigné moi !** Répondit Ahito du tac au tac.

Dame Simbaï baissa les yeux et le gardien comprit que lui il avait juste était malade alors que Micro-Ice c'était une maladie incurable. Thran posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter alors que lui même n'était pas en paix. La médecin de l'équipe avec le soutient d'Artegor décida d'en dire un peu plus car les joueurs ne pouvaient plus rester dans l'inconnu ainsi.

**-C'est une maladie qui atrophie les muscles, elle se déclare aux alentours de vingt ans dans certain cas, les muscles perdent de leurs capacités ainsi que de leur masse et la personne devient de plus en plus faible...**

Les larmes qui jusque là étaient retenues, débordèrent. Mei avait le visage tout tremblant et ses joues devinrent humide alors qu'elle se blottissait contre Sinedd pour trouver du réconfort.

**-C'est injuste... Micro-Ice est un bon joueur ! Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?** Demanda-t-elle suppliante.

**-C'est une maladie héréditaire, je ne peux rien faire... la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est le doper pour qu'il joue pleinement le match All-Stars...**

**-Le doper... ? Mais vous le savez depuis quand ?** Demanda Rocket tout d'un coup septique.

Et c'est là que tous les joueurs se regardèrent, depuis quand leur attaquant droit était-il malade ? Depuis quand il essayait de se soigner et surtout de le cacher ? Et pourquoi ? Tia qui jusque là voulait rester forte de mit à pleurer elle aussi face à ce secret, le petit brun souffrait seul depuis si longtemps... Elle se cacha elle aussi contre l'épaule de son petit ami pour ne pas faire plus de peine aux autres.

Mais au final la question était toujours là. Depuis quand il était malade et plus important, depuis quand Simbaï le savait ? C'est là qu'Ahito et Thran firent rapidement un lien, notamment avec le pétage de plomb de D'Jok lors du match amical contre les Shadows. Ce n'était pas sérieux...

**-Tu le sais depuis le début ! Ça fais longtemps que tu sais que Mice ne pourrait pas jouer la Cup et ne plus jouer au foot !** Hurla Ahito sur D'Jok.

Le rouquin qui était silencieux depuis le début, un peu absent même fut surprit d'être sortit de sa transe par la voix agressive d'Ahito. Sauf que cette fois il ne tolérerait pas de passer pour le méchant. Il se leva et fit face à son ami, il était un peu plus grand que lui alors il gonfla le torse pour être plus imposant, mais ça ne servait à rien au vu de son visage déchiré par la colère et le dégoût.

**-Oui je le savais ! Et j'ai voulu vous le dire, sauf que Mice ne voulait pas lui ! Il m'a demandé de ne pas le dire car il n'était pas prêt à vous l'avouer ! Alors cette fois tu t'en prend à quelqu'un d'autre Ahito !**

Thran vint se mettre entre les deux et poussa même un peu son petit frère en lui incitant du regard de ne pas répondre. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, Ahito avait très bien comprit au son de la voix de D'Jok que celui-ci n'allait pas bien du tout et même qu'il se refusait d'y croire. Ahito baissa les yeux et se sentit mal d'avoir réagit ainsi, mais le fait de savoir que Micro-Ice ne serait plus jamais sur le terrain était trop dur.

**-Aller il ne faut pas se dégonfler ni se laisser envahir par la tristesse ! On a une Cup à jouer et je suis sûr que Mice serait heureux si on la gagnait !**

Il eut un lourd silence après les paroles de D'Jok. Les joueurs se regardaient de nouveau entres eux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Sinedd avait un peu le regard fuyant, il ne voulait pas que les autres sache qu'il connaissait la vérité depuis un moment lui aussi. Mei restait cachée contre lui, trop attristée, Mark avait ramené ses jambes contre lui, ayant du mal à l'admettre. Et D'Jok commençait à chercher du soutient, auprès de Mark mais celui-ci fuyait son regard, auprès de Rocket mais il avait la tête baissée et tentait de consoler Tia, auprès de Sinedd qui fuyait toujours. Il se sentit seul d'un coup, extrêmement seul, et une phrase, une seule phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Et elle fut prononcée par Thran.

**-D'Jok... tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose que le football...**

Son cœur rata un battement, et il n'eut même pas le courage de répondre. Les têtes se baissèrent encore plus. Une personne jusque là restée bien à l'écart et très silencieuse qui n'était autre qu'Abby se levait et quittait le couloir de l'infirmerie, laissant derrière elle l'image de son visage aux lèvres tremblantes et aux yeux vide. On ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle avait mal... En fait le mot « maladie » lui avait apporté une souffrance encore plus dure, plus aigue...

Thran et Ahito décidèrent de rentrer dans la chambre de l'infirmerie. Micro-Ice les vit entrer et il comprit tout de suite en voyant leur visage dépité. Les larmes montèrent tout de suite, il avait l'impression de les décevoir... Peut être qu'ils allaient lui crier dessus parce que lui il avait gardé le silence mais à la place il vit juste Ahito s'asseoir sur le lit et le prendre dans ses bras alors que Thran s'asseyait sur l'autre côté du lit pour mettre une main dans ses cheveux.

**-Tu vas nous manquer Mice...**

Et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser aller aux sanglots, mais c'était du soulagement, dû au fait qu'il savait que ses amis, ses meilleurs amis le soutenaient. Même si c'était dur. C'était tellement dur de ne plus jouer avec eux... D'Jok qui avait vu toute la scène, en plus des mots de Thran, serra les poings et les dents. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et d'un pas rapide et dans un silence de mort, il quitta le couloir et prit la direction des chambres sous les yeux peinés des autres joueurs.

Il atteignit rapidement sa chambre, mais il avait mal à la tête à cause de toute cette fichue histoire. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour tenter de soulager sa douleur et alla sur son balcon afin de prendre l'air. Il était bien là tout seul, à l'abri des regards et des reproches des autres. À ne pas être obligés de voir des scènes larmoyantes comme celle qu'il venait de voir. Au moins là il était tranquille. Et puis il pouvait penser à la Cup, il fallait bien que quelqu'un y pense !

_-On est tous en tenu ! Ils sont classes les maillots quand même ! Avoua Thran._

_-Oui mais est-ce que ça va suffire pour gagner le match de ce soir..., Répondit Micro-Ice alors qu'il tremblait dans tous les sens sur un des lits de la chambre des frangins tant il avait peur. _

_-Mais bien sûr ! On va gagner ce match et participer à la Cup ! Et gagner la Cup aussi !_

_-C'est notre « destin » c'est ça ? Demanda Ahito qui somnolait sur son lit._

_-C'est plus que cela ! Si on a été sélectionné dans l'équipe tous les quatre alors qu'on se connaît depuis tout petit ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de destin, c'est parce qu'on s'est battu pour faire quelque chose ensemble ! _

_Les trois autres garçons eurent un sourire face aux paroles de D'Jok. Alors leur amitié avait été un facteur de réussite pour eux en entrant chez les SnowKids. Peut être qu'ils allaient gagner contre les Tigres Rouges finalement. Ils crièrent de joie ensemble et quittèrent la maison des deux frères en courant, près à disputer ce fameux match qui allait les faire entrer dans la légende._

_-Attendez les garçons, moi je veux une photo, cria Kendra, la mère de Micro-Ice._

_Les garçons firent demi-tour et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre._

_-Dites saucisses les enfants !_

_-Saucisses ! Crièrent les quatre garçons avec bonheur._

Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus que trois. Ce souvenir n'avait plus de sens. Et c'est sur cette pensée que le capitaine, le grand frère craqua. Sa tête tomba sur ses bras et il laissa libre court à ses larmes. Il fit demi-tour pour éviter que des paparazzis le voient et rentra dans sa chambre. Le pauvre jeune homme s'effondra sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour hurler le trop plein d'émotion qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis des semaines. Rage, dégoût, désespoir, souffrance, tout cela dans un hurlement et des larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

L'image de lui, seul dans cette chambre à deux lits explicitait bien la situation actuelle qui sera définitive. Celle d'un joueur qui venait de perdre son autre face de lui sur le terrain.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les SnowKids attendaient toujours dans le couloir de l'infirmerie car Simbaï avait dû faire d'autres examens sur Micro-Ice, ce qui nécessitait qu'il soit un peu seul. Mei avait finit par s'allonger sur le banc, la tête posée sur les genoux de Sinedd. Elle était silencieuse et pouvait voir sur son visage quelques traces de larmes. Tia somnolait contre l'épaule de Rocket, celui-ci avait sa tête posée sur celle de sa petite amie et sa main caressait sa joue. Mark avait finit par brancher des écouteurs sur le lecteur d'Ahito afin de passer le temps, il était d'ailleurs assez surprit des gouts musicaux du narcoleptique. Du Punk, du Rock, un peu de métal de temps en temps, donc des musiques avec un rythme assez rapide et fort alors qu'il trouvait Ahito toujours très calme, mais il aimait bien alors il profitait.

Le plus jeune des frères avait lui aussi son casque sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés pour s'imprégner de sa musique, ça lui permettait de s'échapper un peu de la situation et surtout de rester calme. Il était assit de côté sur le banc, les pieds dessus et le dos et la tête posés contre le corps de son grand frère qui, lui avait sortit son holo-ordinateur afin de passer le temps. Abby n'était toujours pas revenu, Ahito avait essayé de lui parler par message, mais visiblement elle avait encore éteint son téléphone. La blondinette semblait très blessée de perdre un ami sur le terrain alors qu'elle venait tout juste de les rejoindre...

Tous le monde étaient silencieux, ils s'occupaient comme il pouvait pour couvrir cette atmosphère lourde. Dame Simbaï sortit enfin de l'infirmerie ce qui permit aux joueurs de sortir de leur torpeur. Ahito et Mark enlevèrent leur casque et écouteurs. Mei se redressa et Sinedd quitta sa console portable tout comme Thran qui éteignait l'écran holographique de son ordinateur.

**-Je viens de lui faire passer quelques examens, il a besoin de se reposer, vous pourrez aller le voir d'ici une heure.**

Un silence lui répondit, elle chercha du soutient auprès de Clamp et Artegor, ce qu'elle trouva un peu car le coach vint poser une main sur son épaule avec un sourire de remerciement même si ça ne changerait rien à la situation finale. Clamp soupira, quelle tristesse de perdre un joueur la veille de la Cup, se disait-il. Alors que les joueurs retournaient à leur occupation pour pouvoir patienter une heure, un autre joueur fit son apparition dans le couloir.

Les bruits de ses pas firent réagir les autres qui tournèrent la tête pour voir qui les rejoignaient et un mal de cœur général vint prendre place chez tous les individus présent. C'était D'Jok qui revenait, après une heure d'isolement, le visage complètement marqué. Il avait les paupières gonflées, les yeux tellement rouges qu'on pouvait croire qu'il fallait les soigner d'urgence, le visage encore humide, les joues rouges et le dessous des yeux marqués par toutes ses larmes. Sa posture donnait peine à regarder, il avait les mains dans les poches, le dos courbé, les épaules basses, la tête baissée.

Simbaï n'eut pas le courage de l'empêcher d'entrer dans la chambre de Micro-Ice, tous comme les autres, en particulier Ahito et Thran qui n'avait pas réussit à le regarder plus d'une seconde en face, tant ils étaient blessés de voir leur meilleur ami, d'ordinaire si droit, si costaud, flancher ainsi.

Micro-Ice vit D'Jok rentrer dans sa chambre, et au vu de son visage, il comprit qu'il avait craquer. Le petit brun se mordit les lèvres et ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais avant qu'ils débordent, le sourire réconfortant de D'Jok au milieu de ce visage larmoyant lui fit oublier toutes envies de craquer à son tour. D'Jok se rapprocha du lit, il enleva ses chaussures pour s'allonger à côté de Micro-Ice.

**-Ton but te ressemblait bien, imprévisible et culotté !**

**-Ben ouais en même temps j'ai vu le gardien arriver sur moi alors je me suis dis, « Micro-Ice, soit tu passes à gauche, soit tu passes à droites ! » Comme je n'arrivais pas à me décider, je suis passé par dessus !**

**-Et tu vas nous la raconter dix fois maintenant !**

**-Pas besoin. Je sais que tu vas le retenir...**

**-Je ne vais pas retenir que ça... Ces six années de football passées en ta compagnie... c'est les meilleures années de ma vie...**

**-À moi aussi... Je suis tellement...**

**-Non. Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est que tu prennes soin de toi. Et même si... même si on ne sera plus ensemble sur le terrain, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir. T'es comme mon frère, jamais je ne te laisserais de côté...**

Micro-Ice posa sa tête sur l'épaule de D'Jok et sourit à son tour.

**-Je le sais...**

Il ferma les yeux car il commençait à sérieusement fatiguer de cette maladie, de ce qu'elle lui apportait en mal. De ce qu'elle lui enlevait à tout jamais, sa passion et sa dignité.

**-Mais c'est quand même dur...**

D'Jok ferma les yeux à son tour et passa un bras autour de Micro-Ice pour le réconforter un peu plus et surtout pour qu'il s'endorme un peu. Oui c'était dur... mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien y faire.


	22. Tentative pour positiver : partie 1

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Elska** : J'adore toujours lire tes reviews ! Je savais que le match All-Stars te donnerais des émotions, j'ai bien fais de l'écrire comme cela, bien concentré sur les émotions de Mice ! Et puis c'est vrai que Zoeline et Sinedd on des réactions mimi et drôle ! Sinedd ne change pas n'empêche x) Je suis content que tu aimes ce côté de Sinedd ! :) Bien sûr que les Technodoïdes se sont prit une branlé et le "Pour toi mon frère" j'étais obligé de le mettre ! Il a joué pour D'Jok ! Quand à la réaction de l'équipe, Ahito n'est pas aussi stupide, D'Jok l'envoie bouler et il se tait car il se rend compte que D'Jok a vraiment mal. Quand à Abby... tu verras ! :)

**Little wolf of snow** : Oui tu es à l'heure ! Et ta review m'a aussi touché ! :) Toi aussi tu as aimé le match et les émotions de Mice ainsi que les répliques de Sinedd ! Quand à Mice et sa réplique de savoir s'il passe à gauche ou à droite, là je crois que j'ai bien respecté le personnage x) Le passage avec les épaules de Luur je me suis bien marré à l'écrire x) Quand à Mice, heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul pendant son malaise, ça aurait été trop horrible ! Du coup une fois de plus Sinedd est génial ! Quand aux réactions des SK, j'espère que je les ai tous bien faite, bien propres à chaque personnages !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Tentative pour positiver : partie 1

Sonny marchait discrètement dans le Génèse Stadium, un foulard sur le visage. Sa tête était tout de même mise à prix cinq millions de crédits standards. Il devait donc faire attention, surtout qu'avec le début de la Cup, la Technoïde avait doublé son effectif de droïdes dans le Génèse. Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment discret.

Bien qu'il était silencieux, discret et qu'il marchait calmement, son foulard cachait une expression de déception, de colère et d'inquiétude. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à fouiller le siège principal de la Technoïde, il n'avait pas pu trouver Baldwin. Le scientifique avait déserté les lieux. Mais Sonny en avait profité pour prendre des informations.

Il avait pu avoir quel type de droïde était construit et la date de leur mise sur le marché. C'était prévu pour après la Cup, c'était des droïdes multi-fonction. On pouvait les avoir à la maison comme femme de ménages, jardinier ou nourrice ou le stricte opposé, ils pouvaient être utilisés pour le combat, l'espionnage ou tout autre domaine dans l'armée. Et ils semblaient être vraiment programmés pour cela. Sonny avait assisté à des tests, les droïdes pouvaient se désarticuler dans tous les sens, grimper au mur, sauter très haut et ils possédaient plusieurs armement sous leur coque de titane.

C'était un danger, un réel danger...

Il fallait donc à tout prix empêcher la mise en circulation de ces droïdes car même si Maddox construisait ces robots pour le bien de la galaxie, Sonny n'était pas sûr que Baldwin pensait à la même chose, surtout que cette histoire de résonance l'inquiétait toujours autant.

Maintenant qu'il était sur le Génèse, il allait pouvoir mettre son grain de sel un peu partout. Il avait eu les résultats des recherches de Corso, le détournement de certain vaisseaux qui transportaient du titane sur une autre planète, son bras droit avait la direction, mais encore fallait-il y aller. Mais il lui faisait confiance, c'était le pirate sur qui il pouvait le plus compter.

Pour commencer, il voulait voir quelqu'un en particulier. Son fidèle ami de longue date, Clamp. Il se dirigea donc vers l'hôtel des SnowKids, toujours en toute discrétion. L'hôtel n'était réservé qu'à l'équipe et à son staff, Sonny devait donc faire le tour et escalader le mur. Il passa par une fenêtre qui débouchait sur un couloir. Il entendit des voix arriver, alors il se cacha dans un placard à balai en laissant la porte entre ouverte pour voir qui arrivait. Il fut rassuré en voyant que ce n'était que Tia et Rocket qui prenaient la direction des chambres en mentionnant tristement le mal être d'un autre joueur.

Cette conversation mit la puce à l'oreille du chef des pirates. Un joueur était malade ? Et si c'était celui qui avait participé au match All-Stars ? Et que le processus pour récolter le fluide mit au point par Baldwin l'avait blessé. Il devait vite parler à Clamp, ça devenait urgent. Il sortit donc de sa cachette et prit l'ascenseur en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Au vu de la direction qu'avait prit les Rocket et Tia, Sonny comprit rapidement qu'il n'y aurait pas entraînement à cette heure là.

Il arriva à destination et décida d'enlever le foulard qui cachait son visage en voyant qu'il n'y avait que Clamp dans la salle de l'holo-trainer. Celui-ci était sous le tableau de bord en train de faire des réglages avec un tourne-vis. Sonny s'approcha donc de lui et fit une grimace en voyant l'autre scientifique se prendre une châtaigne et grogner un juron.

**-Et bien toujours aussi adroit avec les câbles...**

**-Hein ? Sonny c'est toi ?** Répondit Clamp en sortant la tête de sous le tableau de bord. **Tu es cinglé de venir ici comme ça, et si Thran passait me voir ? Ou Artegor ?**

**-Il faut absolument que je te parle.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Clamp incita Sonny à s'asseoir sur les bancs qui servaient aux remplaçants quand ceux ci n'étaient pas dans l'holo-trainer. Une fois assit, le chef des pirates posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa cachette dans le placard à balai.

**-Tu as un joueur malade ?**

**-Comment tu sais cela ?**

**-J'ai entendu Tia et Rocket en parler.**

**-Mhh... oui malheureusement... Micro-Ice est très malade, il ne pourra plus jouer... il a une maladie héréditaire qui atrophie ses muscles...**

Bien que la nouvelle pince le cœur de Sonny, car il se souvenait du petit garnement qui lui avait sauvé la vie sur Akillian et aidé mainte et mainte fois en transmettant des messages ou en ouvrant une bouche d'aération en secret pour qu'ils s'infiltre, il eut un soupire de soulagement. Clamp le vit et fronça des sourcils.

**-Tu t'attendais à ce que je te dise autre chose ? **

**-Tu te souviens de Baldwin ?**

**-Comment l'oublier...**

**-Il a trafiqué le terrain du Génèse pour récolter le fluide des joueurs, pendant un instant j'ai cru que Micro-Ice était malade à cause de cela. Clamp, il faut que tu surveilles les joueurs de très prêt, j'ai peur que ce processus les blesse !**

**-Mais le Cercle des Fluides n'a rien vu pendant le match All-Stars ! Et puis pourquoi ?**

**-Parce qu'il veut faire une résonance, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais je dois trouver où il récolte les fluides. Quand à toi, préviens moi dès qu'un joueur présente des signes étranges !**

**-Tu peux compter sur moi et fais attention à toi !**

**-Promis.**

Sonny remit le foulard sur son visage et s'empressa de quitter les lieux en laissant derrière lui un Clamp septique et inquiet. Une résonance avec des fluides... ça pouvait être réellement dangereux. Récolter les fluides des joueurs aussi, il fallait vraiment faire attention.

Le chef des pirates était en train de quitter l'hôtel des SnowKids, puis en repensant aux paroles de Clamp à propos de Micro-Ice, il eut de nouveau un pincement au cœur. Pauvre petit, se disait-il. Ne plus pouvoir jouer alors qu'il était si jeune était un affront. De plus, il se rappela que ce garçon était une personne importante pour D'Jok.

D'Jok...

Sonny se sentit bête d'un coup, il allait partir alors que son fils se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Tellement obnubilé par Baldwin et cette histoire de résonance qu'il en oubliait le principal. Mais dans le couloir des chambres, il était presque sûr de croiser d'autres joueurs, pour peu que ça alerte la Technoïde. Sonny décida donc une fois de plus de passer par les fenêtres. Il s'arrêta à l'étage au dessus des chambres et enjamba le balcon pour descendre un étage. Il parcouru la ligne de balcon des chambres et trouva enfin celle de D'Jok.

Il resta caché derrière le mur et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre à travers la vitre. Son fils était seul, allongé sur son lit, un casque sur les oreilles. Il avait les deux bras au dessus de la tête et semblait dormir. Sonny entra donc dans la chambre, il s'apprêtait à sourire, mais le visage fatigué et encore marqué par la tristesse et les larmes qu'il avait versé, le fit renoncer.

Sonny s'assit sur le lit et secoua doucement l'épaule de D'Jok. Celui-ci gémit un peu et son père lui enleva le casque. Le jeune homme remua un peu et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque ceux-ci s'habituèrent à la lumière, il reconnu la silhouette et ça le réveilla d'un seul coup. Il se redressa assez vivement pour serrer son père contre lui.

**-De toutes les personnes au monde, c'est toi que j'avais le plus besoin de voir...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive... ? J'ai appris pour Micro-Ice... **

**-Alors voilà ce qu'il m'arrive... Il ne peut plus jouer... Je suis dégoûté sérieux...**

Sonny passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de son fils et entreprit de le consoler comme il le pouvait. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi triste et c'était dur, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas trop rester avec lui à cause de sa tête mis à prit. Mais il pouvait au moins le soutenir et le consoler. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes, D'Jok avait même faillit se rendormir contre son père car il avait réussit à se détendre un peu. Mais il avait envie de parler, alors il s'écarta et s'assit correctement sur son lit.

**-Alors c'est toujours calme ?**

**-Pas vraiment... C'est quand le prochain match ?**

**-Dans cinq jours, pourquoi ?**

**-Quand tu seras sur le terrain, si jamais tu te sens mal ou ne serait-ce que bizarre, parles-en tout de suite à Clamp !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Car je sais que quelqu'un veut voler les fluides des joueurs, mais je ne sais pas encore comment et j'ai peur que ça vous blesse...**

**-Il ne manquait plus que cela...**

D'Jok, plus blasé que jamais se rallongea, sur le côté cette fois, ses bras agrippant l'oreiller comme un petit enfant. Sonny eut donc un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi, il le sentait fatigué, et en plus de cela son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas le réconforter. Sonny posa donc une main sur son épaule et tenta de prendre un ton positif.

**-Rassures toi, je veille sur toi !**

**-Je sais...**

**-D'Jok... je suis désolé de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour t'aider là...**

**-Détrompes-toi, ta simple présence me fais du bien, c'est juste qu'il faut que je me fasse au fait que Mice ne jouera plus...**

**-Tu sais, en n'étant plus sur le terrain ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sera plus avec toi. J'ai un peu cerné le genre de petit gars qu'il était, il semble très attaché à toi alors je pense qu'il sait actuellement dans quel état tu es malgré son état à lui et que donc il va faire en sorte d'être très présent pour toi !**

**-Ça aussi je le sais... Je t'assures, c'est juste le temps d'assimiler le truc... **

**-Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi alors ?**

**-Oui... Tu peux rester encore un peu ?**

**-Bien sûr mon garçon... bien sûr !**

Sonny était bien resté une heure avec D'Jok, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Mais la discussion avait eu du bon, beaucoup de bon, Sonny et D'Jok s'étaient découvert plein de points communs, comme le fait d'être têtu, d'être des leaders tous les deux, et le jeune avait réussit à sourire et même rire une fois. Finalement, épuisé par toutes ces émotions, le rouquin avait trouvé le sommeil une nouvelle fois. Sonny avait remonté la couverture sur lui et lui avait laissé un mot d'au revoir sur sa table de nuit avant de filer.

Au chef des pirates aussi ça lui avait fait du bien de voir son garçon, il avait réussit à lui remonter le moral et à faire en sorte qu'il soit un peu apaisé avant de dormir. Et puis chaque moment avec D'Jok était un privilège, c'était tellement rare que les deux en profitaient un maximum.

Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient séparés, Sonny devait reprendre les choses sérieuses. Il fallait qu'il trouve comment Baldwin voulait récolter le fluide des joueurs. Il activa son holo-montre qui le reliait à tous les pirates et contacta Benett et Artie.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sonny ?** Demanda Benett.

**-Je suis sur le Génèse, vous en êtes où ?**

**-Ben je crois qu'on bloque... mais à mon avis, il doit y avoir un problème sur les cartes qu'on a...**

**-On se retrouve au Génèse Park dans une heure, soyez discret !**

**-Bien !**

Sonny raccrocha et vérifia si son foulard cachait bien son visage. Il s'empressa de prendre la direction du Génèse Park. Ça faisait presque deux semaines que Artie et Benett fouillaient le Génèse Stadium de fond en comble. S'ils ne trouvaient rien, c'est que Baldwin cachait vraiment bien son jeu.

Une heure plus tard, les deux pirates retrouvèrent Sonny. Celui-ci était au park depuis un quart d'heure, il fit signe à ses deux acolytes de le suivre et tous les trois allèrent s'isoler dans une petite ruelle.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ?**

**-Voilà, on a réussit à hacker absolument tous les plans du Génèse, ainsi que les endroits les plus sécurisés. On a visité chacun de ces endroits, sauf que c'est souvent un hangar de la Technoïde qui garde tout un tas d'armements ou vaisseaux spéciaux, mais rien à voir avec un système de récolte de fluide comme la sphère de Netherball. Je pense donc que s'il y a une pièce qui cache ce genre de système, elle n'est pas sur la carte ! **Répondit Artie après avoir montré les cartes sur hologramme.

**-Alors il faut pirater directement les ordinateurs de tous ceux qui travaillent ici ! L'ennui c'est que c'est Corso qui a le Black Manta...**

**-Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous aider ! Mais on va devoir encore sortir les billets !** Déclara Artie avec un sourire.

Il prit par la suite son holo-téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il avait lui même piraté. Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix féminine lui répondit.

**-Salut ! C'est encore moi ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi là !**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ? Les cartes ne te suffisent pas ?** Répondit une brunette qui était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, face à son holo-ordinateur et une expression septique sur le visage.

**-En fait non... je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais... J'aurais besoin que tu pirates tous les ordinateurs de tout le Génèse pour trouver des plans plus précis avec des salles cachées par exemple...**

**-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu me demandes ?**

Elle était choquée, à tel point qu'elle s'était redressée sur son lit, ses yeux reflétaient un peu de crainte mais aussi de l'incompréhension. Ce que lui demandait Artie était littéralement de la folie. C'était dangereux et quasiment irréalisable. Voyant que la conversation n'avançait pas, Sonny perdit patience et prit le téléphone des mains d'Artie.

**-Ton prix sera le miens ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que ce soit fait avant la fin de la Cup !**

**-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent ! La Cup dure deux semaines ! Pirater autant d'ordinateur ça va être long car la plupart sont protégés par plusieurs système de la Technoïde ! Je ne sais pas si je peux faire cela en deux semaines !**

**-Fais le ! Dès que tu as quelques chose tu me l'envoie, et je te files dix mille crédits standards ça te vas ? Apparemment tu fais ton job pour une bonne cause, dis-toi que tu peux protéger pas mal de personne en faisant ça !**

**-Mff... vous avez de la chance que je suis curieuse...**

Et la jeune femme raccrocha. Elle retomba à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête dans la couette et soupira bruyamment. Un boulot monstre et dangereux l'attendait mais il y avait autre chose, dix mille crédits standards. Il fallait vite qu'elle annonce cela à Sasha. Telsy bondit de son lit et prit son holo-ordinateur avant de courir vers le bar de son amie.

Il y arriva une demi heure plus tard et y découvrit quelques joueurs Xenons, Rykers et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention et préféra passer de l'autre côté du comptoir et regarder Sasha avec un air à la fois innocent et à la fois vainqueur. La rouquine leva un sourcil tout en essuyant un verre.

**-Oui c'est pourquoi ? **Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

**-Devines qui vient de se mettre dix mille crédits standards dans la poche !**

**-Dix mille t'es sérieuse ?**

**-Ouais mais en contrepartie je ne suis pas prête de dormir, sers moi un café s'il te plaît...**

**-Le café c'est du placebo, je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud !**

**-Ça me va. **

**-Salut...**

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et leurs yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Premièrement car une petite tête blonde aux yeux argentés étaient devant elles et deuxièmement parce que cette même tête blonde avait un visage dépité. Sasha entreprit de lui prendre la main pour la serrer alors que Telsy s'asseyait sur le comptoir pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Abby ?** Demanda Sasha vraiment inquiète.

**-Ben entre Micro-Ice qui ne pourra plus jamais jouer et Ashley qui est en processus de survie à cause d'un coma grave...**

**-Ashley est dans le coma ? **Répondit Telsy totalement surprise.

**-Ouais... juste après le match contre les Shadows, elle est tombée dans le coma, il faut l'opérer d'urgence sinon elle peut mourir...**

**-Un cocktail acide s'il vous plaît. **

**-Je vous fais cela dans une minute, je dois régler quelque chose... **

**-Un cocktail acide j'ai dit !**

Les trois filles levèrent les yeux et ceux de Abby se déformèrent par la colère. Elle n'avait pas joué ce match, mais elle l'avait vu à la télé. Elle avait absolument tout vu, les trois buts, le manque de fair-play, le tir et le coup de pied dans le ventre de Thran. Face à elles, il y avait Laya, l'attaquante des Canids. La louve était plus grande que les trois filles et ses yeux blancs les fixaient avec froideur. Abby avait vraiment envie de la frapper, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir blessé Thran ainsi. Sasha et Telsy avaient aussi assisté au match et elles avaient été outrées d'un tel geste. La rouquine prit un verre et entreprit de lui faire son cocktail, elle le lui tendit avec un faux sourire. Laya le prit sans un mot et fit demi tour. Abby serrait des dents et la regarda s'éloigner.

**-Morue..., **chuchota Telsy.

**-Pas de gros mots dans mon bar, même si c'est vrai.**

**-Ça ne sert à rien de perdre du temps avec des gens qui n'ont pas comprit le football..., **répliqua Abby.** Je peux avoir ton cocktail qui détend s'il te plaît Sasha ?**

**-Pas de problème ! **

La rouquine prit cette fois du plaisir à préparer quelque chose. Elle fit son fameux cocktail bleu qu'elle avait servit à D'Jok quelques jours plus tôt ainsi que le chocolat chaud pour Telsy. Dans ce petit silence, malgré la détresse d'Abby, on pouvait y ressentir l'amitié et la complicité très forte qui liait les trois jeunes femmes. Une amitié qui durait depuis presque huit ans maintenant. Un soutient qu'Abby avait de leurs part depuis autant d'années. La brunette en prit une gorgée et tenta de rassurer son amie.

**-Je me suis fais cinq milles crédits standards et je vais en avoir dix milles dans moins de deux semaines et Sasha rentre de l'argent tous les soirs !**

**-Ça ne va pas suffire pour payer le déplacement, les frais d'hôpitaux et l'opération...**

**-On va y arriver Abby, je te le promet,** lui répondit Sasha.

La blondinette soupira et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le moral... Sa sœur était sur un lit de mort et elle venait de perdre un ami sur le terrain. La maladie de Micro-Ice lui relançait la douleur de celle de sa sœur. Depuis le jour où Abby avait assisté à l'agression du petit brun dans les toilettes du collège, où elle avait couru pour prévenir D'Jok, Micro-Ice était devenu son petit chouchou, son protégé. Il était le protégé à tout le monde après tout, et le voir ainsi ça faisait tellement de mal...

Telsy et Sasha ne savaient plus quoi faire pour leur amie. La seule chose qu'elles pouvaient faire était de continuer à gagner de l'argent pour sauver Ashley. C'est sur cette pensée que le hacker termina de boire son chocolat avant de se lever.

**-Je retourne à l'appartement les filles, il faut que j'aille chercher ces dix milles ! Aller Abby courage, et je suis sincèrement désolée pour Micro-Ice, c'était vraiment un bon joueur. Concentres toi sur les huitièmes dans cinq jours ! **

**-Ouais...**

Telsy embrassa Abby sur la joue pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, elle fit un signe à Sasha et quitta le bar de cette dernière afin d'aller hacker plus d'un million d'ordinateur. Abby n'allait pas forcément mieux, elle buvait le cocktail sans grande conviction, elle aussi, tout comme D'Jok, elle devait assimiler ce qu'il se passait avec Micro-Ice. Son holo-téléphhone vibra en même temps que Sasha lui parlait.

**-Je vais à l'arrière chercher un peu de tout pour faire les pleins, je reviens.**

**-D'accord...**

Sasha partit donc à l'arrière du bar avec une expression peinée pour Abby. La blondinette en profita pour sortir son portable et lire le message.

**De Ahito** : [23h54] : J'avoue que c'est dur ce qu'il se passe avec Mice, mais je suis un peu inquiet de ne pas te voir rentrer... on a entraînement demain tu sais !

Abby eut un sourire, malgré la situation, malgré Mice et sa sœur, Ahito arrivait à la faire sourire. Avec lui tout était si différent, il réussissait à lui faire avoir confiance en elle, à relativiser même dans les pires situations. Il l'avait fait sourire quand ses parents adoptifs les avaient abandonné Ashley et elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le gardien était vraiment unique, il avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose à lui, quelque chose qui plaisait énormément à la jeune femme. Même si elle voulait être un peu seule, elle préféra lui répondre pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

**De Abby** : [23h57] : Rassures toi Ahito, je me promène juste un peu. Comme tu dis c'est dur de voir Mice malade, j'ai besoin de décompresser, je serais en forme demain matin pour l'entraînement, je te le promet. Vas dormir, tu en as besoin je pense et Thran est là pour toi !

Alors qu'elle rangeait son téléphone et qu'elle buvait un coup, une personne s'accouda sur le bar à côté d'elle. Il semblait regarder la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Abby finit par tourner les yeux pour voir cette personne. C'était un oiseau humanoïde. Son pelage était blanc et gris, assez sombre par endroit. Il avait des yeux complètement noir et il était assez grand, à peut près de la taille d'un joueur Shadow, donc beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, Abby le soupçonnait même d'être plus grand que D'Jok. L''oiseau portait des survêtements bleus rois, assez foncés aussi, avec dans son dos des ailes brodées formant ainsi un logo avec un nom en dessous, « Skyfall ». Cet oiseau était donc un joueur.

**-Je t'ai entendu parler d'argent avec tes amies tous à l'heure.**

**-Ce n'est pas forcément sympa d'écouter les conversations...**

**-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai peut être quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider.**

**-Je ne crois pas non. **

**-Écoutes moi au moins ! Je m'appelle Cyrus et je connais un lieu où des tournois de football ont lieu, du un contre un.**

**-Si c'est pour me parler de Netherball ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

Cyrus eut un sourire encore plus grand. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille dans une poigne rassurante et chuchota pour que seuls eux deux entendent.

**-Ce n'est pas du Netherball. Il ne s'agit pas de la loi du plus fort dans ce genre de tournoi. Tu commences par miser et du fais un tournoi de dix minutes, si tu gagnes, ta mise est doublée et tu peux choisir de relancer le double en défiant quelqu'un d'autre, si tu perds c'est l'autre qui gagne tous tes gains. L'argent peut très vite monter, tout comme tu peux tout perdre d'un coup...N'importe qui aimes un peu le football participe mais toi c'est différent, tu es une joueuse de Galactik Football et pas juste de football, tu pourrais te faire pas mal d'argent... Enfin bon c'est toi qui vois. Bonne soirée il faut que j'aille dormir pour mon entraînement de demain.**

Cyrus lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et il laissa la blondinette complètement perdue dans les propos de cette nouvelle personne. Elle ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à ce concept de tournoi pas si éloigné que cela de celui-ci malsain du Netherball... Mais comment avait dit Cyrus, l'argent semblait monter si vite... en plus celui-ci lui avait laisser un petit papier avec une carte et le lieu où ça se déroulait.

Mais Abby avait déjà perdue sa dignité en signant avec cet inconnu qui lui envoyait des messages, elle ne pouvait pas en plus salir le nom de l'équipe... Mais l'image d'Ashley dans le coma lui revint en tête et Abby ferma les yeux. C'est à ce moment là que Sasha revenait, un gros carton à bout de bras.

**-Tu veux autre chose Abby ?**

**-Non merci je vais... rentrer... Bonne soirée Sasha.**

**-Essayes de dormir un peu...**

**-Ouais...**

Abby quitta le bar en empruntant le tunnel. Elle prit son holo-téléphone car celui-ci avait vibré quand Cyrus lui avait parlé. Et c'est avec tristesse qu'elle lu le message en voyant le destinataire.

**De Ahito** : [00h02] : D'accord, prends juste soin de toi, c'est tellement mieux de te voir avec le sourire !

Sa gentillesse l'a fit une nouvelle fois sourire, elle serra son téléphone contre son cœur tant le petit message était mignon à ses yeux. Ahito était vraiment la plus gentille personne au monde, il rivalisait même avec Sasha. Et dire qu'elle, elle allait faire une nouvelle bêtise... dans le dos de ses amis, une fois de plus...

* * *

**-Bien que la nuit soit aussi avancée, je vous rediffuse un programme qu'il y a eu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. **Parla Callie sur l'holo-écran.** Deux nouvelles équipes viennent de rejoindre la Cup et contre toutes attentes, elles ont réussit à arriver jusqu'aux phases finales !**

D'Jok qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de zapper la télévision de sa chambre était enfin tombé sur un programme un peu intéressant. En tant que Capitaine, autant qu'il regarde un peu le petit topo de ces deux nouvelles équipes. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Micro-Ice dormait dans l'infirmerie car il était sous un traitement anti-douleur, le match All-Stars lui avait laissé beaucoup de séquelles, Sonny était partit depuis un moment et les autres joueurs devaient eux aussi déprimer dans leur chambre.

Mais peut être pas autant que D'Jok... sa posture, complètement avachit sur son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller, pas vraiment motivé à bouger et son visage un peu vidé de toute expression démontraient à quel point il y avait un mal être qui avait prit place en lui. Le lit vide en face de lui n'aidait en rien à la situation... Pourtant quelques coups sur sa porte le fit légèrement sortir de son état d'abandon.

**-Oui... ?**

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sinedd. Il avait beau être minuit et la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, étant juste éclairée par la lumière de l'holo-écran de la télévision, le nouveau venu entra dans la chambre et s'assit doucement sur le lit de D'Jok.

**-J'ai un peu de bonbons, tu en veux ?**

**-Ouais pourquoi pas.**

D'Jok tendit la main sans spécialement bouger pour prendre un peu de bonbons dans le paquet de Sinedd. Ce dernier était un peu déstabilisé par l'état mental de son ancien rival. Il décida de mieux s'asseoir sur le lit car il savait qu'il ne partirait pas tout de suite. La voix de Callie reprit ce qui attira l'attention des deux garçons.

**-La première équipe à avoir réussit à atteindre les phases finales est l'équipe des Canids ! Cette équipe venue d'une lointaine planète appelée Faun. Elle avait défié les tenants du titre en match amical et avait certes perdue trois à zéro, mais on dirait qu'elle avait tout de même beaucoup de potentiel !**

**-En effet Callie ! **Répondit Nork.** Pour commencer, l'apparition de leur fluide le « magma de Faun » semble y être pour quelque chose. Il permet aux Canids de repousser les joueurs de manière plus impressionnante que le « Cri de métal » des Rykers ainsi que de leur donner une meilleur endurance et un meilleur jeu aérien comme le « Souffle d'Akillian ». **

**-Tout à fait ! Et ce n'est pas tout, cette équipe possèdent un duo presque aussi** **redoutable que celui des Wambas, avec Lemas et Laya qui sont des attaquants exceptionnels ! Lemas à pour son compte sept buts durant les phases de qualification alors que Laya en a marqué neuf. Ces deux attaquants promet de donner du fils à retordre aux défenseurs des équipes que les Canids rencontreront !**

**-Ben il faut demander à Thran pour cela,** chuchota D'Jok avec une pointe de colère et d'amertume dans sa voix.

**-Oui mais je ne pense pas que Thran se laissera avoir deux fois ! À mon avis Laya aura du mal à le passer cette fois !**

**-Ouais...**

Sinedd leva un sourcil devant le manque de motivation de D'Jok, c'était vraiment désagréable et blessant mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la voix de Callie reprit.

**-La deuxième équipe à avoir réussit l'exploit d'arriver sur le Génèse est l'équipe des Skyfall. Une toute nouvelle équipe qui vient de la planète Argo ! Cette équipe est arrivée première de sa poule de qualification sans aucune défaite ! Et c'est sans aucun doute grâce à leur capitaine Cyrus !**

L'image du fameux oiseau humanoïde au plumage gris sombre avec quelques plumes blanches par endroit et aux yeux noirs apparu. D'Jok et Sinedd furent tout de suite un peu plus curieux face à ce nouveau joueur. Nork reprit la parole pour parler un peu plus en détails de ce joueur.

**-Ce joueur semble avoir vraiment beaucoup de ressources, onze but à son compte et son fluide « l'aurore Argonienne » lui permet d'avoir un jeu aérien tout à fait impressionnant et magnifique ! Il a beau être un attaquant, il semble être bon dans tous les domaines ! Ce joueur pourrait très bien être le rival des plus grands attaquants de la Cup comme Warren, Luur ou D'Jok ! **

Des images de Cyrus, utilisant son fluide, qui prenait la forme de grandes ailes blanches dans son dos, passèrent à l'écran. Dés qu'il utilisait son fluide, le joueur, revêtant un maillot bleu sombre, sautait vraiment très haut et très vite en l'air et sans effort en plus et faisait des tirs d'une puissance incroyable. Il dribblait sans aucun mal plusieurs joueurs et les faisait même tourner en bourrique. Les commentateurs n'avaient pas tord, ce joueur était vraiment bon !

D'Jok finit par éteindre la télévision, ce qui plongea la chambre dans le noir, Sinedd fut donc forcé d'allumer une lampe de bureau pour que leurs yeux ne soient pas trop agressés. Il mangea un ou deux bonbons et décida d'honorer sa promesse envers Micro-Ice.

**-Si je te provoquait en duel maintenant, je crois que tu subirais la pire humiliation de ta vie !**

**-Ça m'étonnerais...**

**-Oh que si ! T'as vraiment l'air d'un flan là !**

D'Jok le regarda en levant un sourcil. Un flan, c'était vraiment une méchante insulte, à la fois enfantine et humiliante. Et le sourire narquois de Sinedd accentuait le tout. Le rouquin soupira et posa un oreiller sur sa tête, ça l'empêchait de voir la tête de l'autre abruti.

**-Dis moi, tu comptes vraiment jouer au capitaine avec cette attitude ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublier dans cinq jours on joue contre les Elektras.**

**-Je n'ai pas oublier je te remercie...**

-En plus c'est la première Cup qu'on va totalement jouer ensemble ! Deux anciens rivaux, deux des meilleurs joueurs de la galaxie qui vont jouer l'un à côté de l'autre, les adversaires des SnowKids devraient trembler tu ne crois pas ?

Le rouquin ne répondit rien et pourtant... après quelques secondes, Sinedd pouvait savourer sa victoire car D'Jok enlevait l'oreiller de son visage et il avait un petit sourire. Petit mais vrai. Il semblait relativiser enfin, Micro-Ice n'était peut être plus là mais les SnowKids restait une équipe redoutable avec D'Jok et Sinedd en tête de ligne. Sinedd se leva du lit, il arrivait à créer un lien avec D'Jok, un lien avec un soupçon de complicité, ça venait doucement, mais il allait réussir à redonner le moral à son capitaine et ami.

**-Reposes toi et trouves quelque chose qui peut te détendre, demain tout le monde va avoir besoin de toi pour l'entraînement !**

**-Ouais... bonne nuit Sinedd.**

**-Bonne nuit mon pote !**

Sinedd sortit donc de la chambre avec un petit air de victoire sur le visage, c'était Micro-Ice qui allait être content. Mais D'Jok n'avait pas pour autant avalé la pilule. C'était encore trop frais, en même temps, ça c'était passé il y a quelques heures seulement. Il était toujours avachit sur son lit et se demandait comment il allait se détendre et dormir tranquillement. Il était presque minuit et demi et la réponse ne venait pas.

Dans ce genre de situation c'était à Micro-Ice qu'il se confiait et c'était cette même personne qui lui redonnait le moral au point d'aller faire un footing en pleine nuit. Mais là malheureusement, il s'agissait de Micro-Ice... donc D'Jok n'avait personne à qui parler. Il y avait bien Thran et Ahito mais il s'en voulait tellement de leurs avoir caché la vérité, en plus il devaient être bien déprimés eux aussi vu qu'ils connaissaient Micro-Ice depuis presque aussi longtemps que lui. Ils devaient déjà s'occuper d'eux, pour l'équipe et aussi pour leur moral. D'Jok n'avait pas envie de leurs rajouter un poids en plus.

Du coup D'Jok n'avait vraiment personne à qui confier son mal-être, ou du moins personne qui pourrait le comprendre tout de suite et l'aider à relativiser voir positiver rapidement. Après quelques minutes de déprime, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, la solitude tenaillant son être, une image apparue dans la tête du rouquin. Au départ il la rejeta immédiatement, se refusant de faire cela, puis il se rappela à l'ordre en se répétant plusieurs fois que son attitude était stupide. Mais il semblait être effrayé de faire cette démarche.

Car la personne à qui il pensait, il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois. Pourtant en cette seule et unique rencontre, cette personne avait réussit à le comprendre et à l'aider, à voir les choses autrement et il avait trouvé cette rencontre bénéfique. Au point de mal être où il était, les mots de Sinedd qui étaient encore dans sa tête comme quoi les autres avaient besoin de lui et la peine que Micro-Ice devait déjà ressentir vis à vis de D'Jok lui fit réaliser que ça serait mieux de parler à quelqu'un. Il avait besoin d'aller de l'avant, de positiver, pour l'équipe, pour lui et pour Mice...

D'Jok se redressa sur son lit et attrapa son holo-portable et envoya un message. Il mit beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, pas rassuré du tout, un peu craintif même mais il réussit à l'écrire et l'envoyer.

**De D'Jok** : [00h39] : Bonsoir Sasha. C'est D'Jok, je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger à cette heure là mais finalement oui j'aimerais te reparler et si possible assez rapidement...


	23. Tentative pour positiver : partie 2

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : Oui en effet il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre, comme dans tous les chapitres non x) J'avais besoin de faire apparaître où en était Sonny, il cherche toujours Baldwin et il veut empêcher son plan à tout prix ! Et puis il fallait reconnaître que D'Jok avait besoin de lui avec la maladie de Mice ! Quand à Telsy, en effet elle n'est as prête de dormir la pauvre x) Le retour de Laya ! J'allais pas abandonner ma méchante petite Laya quand même, le "morue" est une insulte que j'adore, venant de Telsy je trouvais cela naturel x) Et tu découvre enfin les Skyfall ! On ne peut pas vraiment savoir ce que Cyrus a derrière la tête, mais tu verras par la suite ! :p Et normal qu'Ahito s'inquiète pour Abby, c'est son namoureuse xD Bref ! Voici enfin la deuxième partie !

**Little wolf of snow** : Merci ! Ben oui il fallait bien le retrouver ce cher Sonny ! Je suis contente que le moment père/fils t'es plu ! D'Jok en avait besoin je crois ! :p Le fait que les pirates ne trouvent pas comment Baldwin aspirent le fluide est inquiétant en effet, il va falloir que Telsy se dépêche ! Les retrouvailles entre les trois filles ne pouvaient pas être joyeuses au vu de ce qu'il se passe autour de Abby, sa soeur et Mice... quand au tournoi il semblerait que la fin du chapitre sous entende qu'elle y soit aller... en effet pour l'honneur des SK il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle se fasse prendre ! Sinedd et D'Jok, ce passage a fait rire beaucoup de monde à ce que je vois x) Tant mieux ! Et oui de nouvelle équipe ! :p Les Skyfall sont fort ! Quand aux Canids en effet ils risquent d'être dangereux avec leur fluide, déjà qu'ils le sont sans... bref ! Je savais que tu réagirais pour D'Jok et Sasha ! Va falloir arrêter là xD Il a juste besoin de causer ! x)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Tentative pour positiver : partie 2

**De Sasha** : [00h54] : Bonsoir D'Jok ! Désolé de ne répondre que maintenant le bar est encore ouvert ! Si tu as besoin de parler tu peux passer au bar, il ferme dans une heure, comme ça on sera tranquille !

Le rouquin avait presque sursauté en entendant son téléphone sonner, après quinze minutes, il s'était dit que la jeune femme était couchée. Mais visiblement non, elle lui répondait et l'invitait à discuter tranquillement. Il eut tout de même une sensation de recul, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était en train de faire, il parlait à une personne qui faisait partie de la catégorie de gens qui le dégoûtait. Mais en même temps c'était la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler en ayant un tout petit espoir qu'elle réussisse à le faire positiver.

Et c'est avec beaucoup d'hésitation et l'envie d'aller de l'avant qu'il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre le bar secret de Sasha.

Au même moment, et ce malgré l'heure avancée, dans la chambre voisine, deux garçons ne trouvaient pas non plus le sommeil. Même si ce n'était pas dérangeant pour l'un ça pouvait être inquiétant pour l'autre.

**-Je sais que tu ne dors pas...tu bouges quand tu dors et là non...**

**-Je n'arrives pas à dormir Thran...**

**-Je sais...**

Thran qui codait sans grande conviction décida d'éteindre son ordinateur, l'holo-écran se coupa instantanément. Il posa l'appareil sur son bureau et s'étira puis il se leva pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire. Il en sortit une veste et une tenue qu'il jeta sur le lit d'Ahito. Celui-ci surprit se redressa.

**-Je te connais, ce qui arrive à Mice peut te déclencher une insomnie, alors plutôt que de tourner en rond dans ton lit, on va sortir tous les deux. Rien que toi et moi, entre frères. **

Un petit sourire heureux apparu sur le visage d'Ahito, lui qui était effectivement partit dans une insomnie et commençait à légèrement angoisser, passer un moment avec son frère, juste eux deux lui ferait tellement de bien. Peut importe où ils allaient ce qu'il comptait c'est qu'il soit ensemble. Ahito se leva et s'habilla, il prit une veste lui aussi et suivit son frère pour discrètement quitter l'hôtel. Ils savaient qu'il y aurait des Paparazzis et des fans mais ils s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils fassent le vide. Pour eux Micro-Ice avait suffisamment à supporter avec sa maladie, il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses amis malheureux. Alors Thran avait décidé de reprendre son rôle de grand frère au sein de l'équipe en allant lui aussi de l'avant.

**-Tu m'emmènes où Thran ?**

**-Tu verras ! C'est... mhhh un secret !**

**-Non le secret c'est moi qui l'ai !**

**-Alors gardes le si tu as besoin que ça reste secret !**

Ahito eut un petit sourire timide et se surprit même à rougir quand il repensa au contenu de son secret. Plus les jours passaient et plus l'image d'Abby envahissait son esprit. Il continua de suivre Thran tout en continuant à penser à cette fille qui faisait battre son cœur puis en arrivant à destination, ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.

**-Oh bon sang ! Ça doit faire deux ans qu'on n'a pas été dans un parc d'attraction tous les deux !**

**-Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir !**

**-Et comment ! Je veux de la barbe à papa ! Et de la glace au caramel au beurre salé !**

**-Calmes-toi !** Répondit Thran en éclatant de rire alors que Ahito prenait sa main pour courir vers le stand de sucrerie. Il était vraiment bien réveillé d'un coup. Mais au moins il était dynamique et souriant, et ça c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Thran.

Ils arrivèrent au stand de sucrerie et Ahito sautillait presque sur place. Mais avant qu'il puisse prendre quelque chose, plusieurs cris se déclenchèrent et tout de suite après les deux garçons étaient entourés d'une bonne trentaines de personnes. Les garçons décidèrent de tourner cela à leur avantages en s'imprégnant de cette sensation d'être aimés, admirés et respectés. Ça leurs apportait des sentiments positifs.

Ils prirent donc le temps de signer des autographes, des maillots achetés dans les boutiques de Galactik Football qui vendaient les maillots des joueurs et même des gants pour Ahito. Certains fans demandaient des photos et c'est avec plaisir que les deux frangins posaient soit ensemble car les fans admiraient leur fraternité, soit avec les fans eux mêmes. Puis après quelques réponses à différentes questions, Ahito et Thran leurs demandèrent un peu de répit, car à la base ils étaient venu dans ce parc pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Ce que les fans comprirent et après quelques dernières photos, ils s'écartèrent.

Ahito pu avoir sa barbe à papa et son cornet de glace au caramel. Thran en avait profité pour prendre de la mousse au chocolat. Ils faisaient un petit tour du parc pour voir par où ils pouvaient commencer. Et alors qu'ils regardaient partout autour d'eux et non devant eux, Thran percuta une personne et elle fit tomber sa sacoche qui s'ouvrit.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé !** Avoua tout de suite Thran avec une expression vraiment gênée.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive !**

Thran se baissa pour aider la personne qu'il avait bousculé qui était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Il ramassa plusieurs objets électroniques et les tendit à la fille avant de l'aider à se relever.

**-Bonne soirée,** dit-elle avec un sourire.

**-Merci et encore désolé...**

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire auquel Thran répondit toujours aussi gêné de l'avoir bousculé et elle s'éloigna, continuant sa route. Le plus jeune des frères venait de le rejoindre, de la glace plein la bouche et fut surprit de voir Thran froncer les sourcils.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées de glace.

**-Cette fille, elle avait plein de processeurs, de logiciels de sécurité et de logiciels de forcing dans sa sacoche, c'est un hacker. **

**-Mon dieu ! Rattrapes là et passes lui la bague au doigt !**

**-Crétin !** Dit-il en lui piquant la moitié de sa barbe à papa tout en boudant alors que Ahito criait au scandale comme quoi c'était SA barbe à papa.

Mais Thran finit par lui sourire et lui prit la main pour le tirer de force dans un labyrinthe de miroir. Ce moment fut riche en émotions, pour commencer ils s'étaient perdus mais en plus de cela les miroirs déformaient leur corps, soit ils les grossissaient, soit ils les maigrissaient et ils étaient vraiment morts de rire. Parfois il y avait des vitres à la place des miroirs et à un moment Thran s'en était prit un en pleine face et Ahito avait dû s'asseoir à même le sol tant il riait. Mais Thran avait pu avoir sa revanche car l'instant d'après c'était Ahito qui se prenait une vitre.

En sortant du labyrinthe ils rigolaient toujours autant et il décidèrent de prendre un grand huit. Un peu de sensation forte, de tête à l'envers, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour faire le vide, surtout que des photos étaient prises un peu partout sur les rails pour donner des têtes pas possibles, du coup ils avaient prit les photos en voyant leur tête aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux expressions effrayées et amusées.

**-Hey on va à la salle d'Arcade ?**

**-Tu me demandes si j'ai envie de jouer aux jeux vidéos ?**

Ahito haussa les épaules avec un sourire naïf et couru vers la salle d'Arcade. La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, les deux garçons s'étaient introduit dans la salle d'Arcade et n'avait plus bougés, entre les jeux de tirs, de combat, de course et de musique, il y avait eu de quoi faire. Ils s'étaient prit de nombreux fous rires, et pendant cette soirée, leur complicité, leur relation fusionnelle avait totalement prit le dessus, vidant leur esprit fragilisés par la maladie de Micro-Ice.

En plus ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une soirée tous les deux. Juste entre frères, à rire, à s'amuser, à se sourire, à se raconter des secrets, des choses qu'ils avaient besoin de dire. Et c'était ça qui faisait qu'ils étaient toujours souriants, calmes et posés devant les autres car ils prenaient le temps d'extérioriser à leur façon, en passant juste du temps ensemble.

Thran qui avait eu peur qu'Ahito fasse une insomnie eut un sourire de bonheur et de soulagement en sentant la tête de son petit frère tomber sur son épaule alors qu'ils terminaient la soirée au cinéma. Cette soirée avait eu raison du plus jeune qui dormait profondément contre l'épaule de Thran. La chaleur que dégageait Ahito, sa respiration calme apaisait tellement le plus âgé, à tel point que lui aussi commençait à s'endormir. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de Ahito qui se mit à gémir de mécontentement.

**-On rentre ? On sera mieux dans un lit !**

**-J'ai dormi longtemps... ?**

**-Juste quelques minutes petit frère, aller on rentre.**

Ahito se résigna à bouger sa tête de l'épaule confortable de Thran. Il s'étirait alors qu'il gardait des petits yeux endormis et se leva. Tous les deux rentrèrent donc jusqu'à l'hôtel pour terminer leur nuit. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant l'entraînement, il était donc plus sage qu'ils se couchent. Mais au moins ils se couchèrent avec le sourire, apaisés de tout mal-être, et cela grâce à leur fraternité.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie de l'hôtel, Micro-Ice avait le sommeil agité, il se réveillait quasiment toutes les demi-heure car dès qu'il fermait l'oeil il cauchemardait. Des rêves tantôt terrifiants car il voyait son corps mutilé ou coupé en deux, ou démembré, tantôt des rêves angoissants car D'Jok lui disait de disparaître car il lui en voulait terriblement et que désormais il était inutile. Micro-Ice vivait très mal cette fin de Galactik Football, sa maladie l'avait détruit en l'espace d'un mois et tout cela à cause de cet homme qui n'était pas un père.

Après un énième cauchemar, le petit brun se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Ses cheveux collaient à son front, sa respiration était saccadée et il avait vraiment des sensations bizarres dans le ventre. Pourtant sa main était enveloppée dans une douce chaleur, il tourna la tête et tomba face à un visage des plus souriant.

**-Maman ?**

**-Je suis là Micy...**

**-Tu... tu es au courant... ?**

Kendra baissa la tête et son regard s'assombrit par la tristesse et la désolation. La pression sur la main de son fils se resserra et elle l'attira contre lui pour le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

**-Dame Simbaï m'a appelé après le match, j'ai sauté dans la première navette... Micy je suis tellement désolé que tu ai à endurer cela... c'est de ma faute...**

**-Mais non ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ce n'est pas toi qui est malade c'était l'autre ! Toi tu n'as rien à te reprocher !**

**-Si... je n'aurais jamais dû être avec cet homme... je n'aurais jamais dû, tu n'aurais pas été malade... oh Micy pardon, pardon...**

**-Maman s'il te plaît...**

Micro-Ice la serra à son tour contre lui et entreprit de la calmer alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot, se rendant enfin compte que son fils unique était malade. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer au football et rayonner comme avant. Que le petit rayon de soleil qu'elle avait eu allait s'éteindre. Et c'était dur pour une mère de voir son fils dans un tel état de mal-être.

**-Maman ce n'est pas de ta faute... s'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi...**

Aux supplications de son garçon, Kendra sembla reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle se redressa et sécha tout de suite ses larmes, elle avait même le sourire. Elle se mit bien sur le lit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Micro-Ice qui finit par rire à son tour. Après ce début de nuit plutôt atroce, un long silence à cause de sa maladie, voir sa mère lui redonnait du courage, il commençait à se sentir prêt à affronter l'avenir même aussi faible. Le lendemain il verrait Zoeline et ça ira d'avantage, comme cela ça permettrait à D'Jok de mieux le vivre aussi. C'est avec cette dernière pensée et quelques rougissement, il avoua à sa mère qu'il avait faim.

Celle-ci éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller lui faire à mangé. Le pitre de l'équipe avait enfin le sourire, il le retrouvait et il allait le garder, pour toujours, même si l'avenir n'était pas aussi beau qu'il l'aurait rêvé.

* * *

D'Jok marchait pour la seconde fois dans ce tunnel seulement connu des joueurs. Il était presque deux heures du matin et on pouvait dire que les SnowKids n'étaient pas vraiment raisonnables. Ahito et Thran étaient dans un parc d'attraction, Abby avait disparue on ne sait où et D'Jok allait à un bar. Alors qu'ils avaient entraînement le matin même à dix heures...

Mais le rouquin s'en moquait, il avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs et le moral assez bas à cause de la maladie de Micro-Ice et il avait besoin de parler. Seulement une fois devant la porte du bar, il eut un moment d'hésitation, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait, parler, s'ouvrir à une fille, une inconnue, D'Jok se retourna prêt à rentrer chez lui. Mais les paroles de Sasha lui revinrent, il gâchait de l'énergie en agissant ainsi et il se dégoûtait en agissant ainsi... il ne comprenait même plus son comportement... L'attaquant soupira tout en baissant la tête, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment... Il refit demi-tour mais cette fois pour entrer dans le bar.

L'établissement était vide, les derniers joueurs venaient de partir et les chaises étaient déjà sur les tables. Il n'y avait personne derrière le comptoir et D'Jok se sentit un peu seul, cet endroit était un peu plus triste sans la joie de la barmaid. Le rouquin se mordit les lèvres, pas très à l'aise et s'avança, trop sur la défensive, il ne prit pas l'initiative d'appeler la jeune femme. Mais heureusement pour lui, elle se montra au bout de cinq minutes avec un carton dans les bras.

**-Oh salut D'Jok !** Dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire joyeux en le voyant.

**-Je suis désolé de te déranger...**

**-Si je t'ai dis de venir, c'est que justement ça me faisait plaisir !** Répondit-elle en posant son carton qui était remplit de bouteilles en tout genre. Elle prit un verre et fit son fameux cocktail bleu à base de plantes qui avait des vertus pour détendre puis elle se servit à D'Jok tout en s'asseyant alors qu'il en faisait de même. **Alors, tu avais besoin de parler ?**

**-Euh... **

**-Seriez-vous en quête de conseils ?** Demanda-t-elle avec amusement ce qui finit par faire sourire D'Jok à son tour.

C'était fou et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire mais cette fille rien que par sa présence arrivait à le détendre et à laisser place à un début de confiance. Il prit le verre et but le cocktail qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier, ce goût légèrement acide puis sucré, quel régal.

**-En fait, j'ai juste besoin de parler et... je ne sais pas trop vers qui me tourner...**

**-Tu as pourtant des amis dans ton équipe ?**

**-Justement... c'est de eux qu'il s'agit...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe D'Jok... ?** Demanda-t-elle dans la voix la plus douce qu'il est jamais entendu. Même dans ses plus beaux souvenirs de couple avec Mei, qui avait été d'un réconfort juste quand il le fallait, il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu autant de douceur mêlée à de l'inquiétude dans une voix. Le fait qu'en plus il soit un inconnu pour Sasha et que celle-ci l'aide sans rien en retour y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

**-Tu vois qui est Micro-Ice chez les SK ?**

**-Le numéro trois oui !**

**-Il... il est atteint d'une maladie, le match All-Stars était son dernier, il ne peut plus jouer...**

Sasha avait eu la même conversation quelques heures plus tôt avec Abby. Le mal-être de D'Jok lui rappela celui d'Abby, décidément la maladie de Micro-Ice était en train de bouleverser l'équipe, elle en prenait un coup sur le moral... et ce n'était pas forcément bon à quatre jours maintenant du premier match de la Cup. La rouquine avait, en plus d'un homme brisé et désespéré face à elle, un capitaine à remotiver afin que l'équipe tout entière ne flanche pas.

**-J'ai suivis tous vos matchs depuis votre lancement il y a six ans, Micro-Ice et toi vous étiez un duo d'attaquants non seulement pour votre jeu mais aussi pour votre amitié, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Micro-Ice est mon meilleur ami, on se connaît depuis tout petit c'est comme un frère pour moi...**

**-Et tu ne te vois pas jouer sans lui... **

D'Jok baissa la tête, jouer sans Micro-Ice, il n'était pas prêt à cela, ça lui faisait trop mal au cœur, il savait que lorsqu'il irait sur le terrain et qu'il tournerait la tête à droite, il le verrait... et le fait de ne plus sauter dans ses bras après un but, de ne plus se lever le matin à ses côtés en lui jetant un oreiller... tout cela allait lui manquer, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

**-Dis moi D'Jok, si tu ne devais plus jouer et que Micro-Ice si, qu'est ce que tu lui dirais ?**

**-Je lui dirais que désormais c'est lui l'attaquant de pointe, que c'est à lui de représenter la force des SnowKids, d'être le buteur qui mène les SK à la victoire !**

**-Et ce n'est pas ton rôle ça … ?**

**-... Si...**

**-Je sais que tu t'admires, que tu es fière de ton parcours et surtout que tu sais que tu es un joueur exceptionnel, le meilleur joueur de la Galaxie. Et Micro-Ice le sait aussi, mais est ce que tu as envie de continuer à y croire ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Parce que c'est vrai !**

**-Alors accroches-toi à cela, à cette vérité. Micro-Ice ne sera plus avec toi sur le terrain mais il va continuer à te soutenir car lui aussi sait que tu es un vrai grand joueur. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il vous sépare, le lien qui t'unit à lui ne va pas se briser. Si tu le sais alors tu peux aller sur le terrain en toute tranquillité ! Tu es le capitaine, les autres ont besoin de toi !**

Les yeux de D'Jok se voilèrent de tristesse, il s'était oublié, il avait perdu de vue toutes les choses positives qui l'unissaient à Micro-Ice. Il n'y avait pas que le Galactik Football ni le terrain, ni le ballon, mais la passion de ce sport en elle même. Personne ne pourrait leurs enlever leur vocation, il l'avait dit lui même, si Thran, Ahito, Micro-Ice est lui étaient dans la même équipe ce n'était pas que le destin, c'est qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés pour réussir cette exploit. Et leur amitié, les liens qui les unissaient en étaient en partie responsables.

Sasha avait raison, Micro-Ice n'était peut être plus sur le terrain mais il en restait un SnowKids ! Un joueur présent par l'esprit. Et voilà en l'espace de quelques minutes, cette rouquine l'avait une nouvelle fois fait relativiser. Il avait trouvé le positif à travers cette horrible situation... Après une soirée de larmes, un horrible moment allongé sur le lit de Mice à le regarder souffrir et la moitié d'une nuit à déprimer, il souriait enfin.

**-Tu as un joli sourire.** Dit-elle avec sincérité.

D'Jok ne sut quoi répondre mais en regardant Sasha, ses yeux émeraudes qui projetaient une douce expression, son magnifique sourire, il vit que ce n'était pas une tentative de séduction. Mais une autre phrase pour lui prouver qu'il devait continuer à positiver. Il n'y avait aucunes arrières pensées avec cette fille, c'était peut être pour cela qu'il arrivait à être moins crispé. Il termina son cocktail et bizarrement il avait envie de rester encore un peu avec elle.

**-C'est vrai... il faut que je me ressaisisse, on a une Cup à gagner !**

**-Et un titre à défendre !**

Et le premier clin d'oeil fut enfin donné par D'Jok, quand il s'agissait de Galactik Football et de leur triple titre, il était toujours souriant.

**-Et toi pourquoi tu as fais ce lieu ?**

**-Pour les joueurs.**

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Non pas que... l'argent que je gagne c'est pour aider une petite fille malade. **

**-Tu es vraiment... juste gentille...**

Ce fut au tour de Sasha d'avoir un vrai sourire sur le visage. C'était rare qu'elle soit flattée pour ses actes et sa gentillesse mais ça avait du bon. Un peu de gentillesse faisait toujours du bien et donnait confiance en soit.

**-Est ce que je te sers autre chose ou tu vas te décider à rentrer pour dormir et ainsi pour t'entraîner avec tous tes moyens ?** Dit-elle avec un air malicieux sur le visage.

**-Je crois que je vais prendre la deuxième option ! Merci beaucoup Sasha.**

**-Pas de quoi ! Tu as mon numéro maintenant, si tu as besoin tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un message.**

**-J'y penserais.** Répondit-il avec un deuxième clin d'oeil.

**-Bonne nuit et Go Snow Go !**

**-Merci ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi !**

D'Jok se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux que quand il était arrivé. Il quitta le bar avec un début de sensation de bien être. Ses muscles se détendaient, la tension dans son ventre partait, son visage s'apaisait, il commençait même à ressentir une bonne sensation de fatigue. Sasha et Sinedd avaient raison, l'équipe avait besoin de lui, Thran et Ahito surtout car ils étaient eux aussi blessés par la maladie de Micro-Ice. Et il fallait rassurer Abby pour les matchs à venir.

Il était presque trois heures et demi du matin quand il arriva à l'hôtel, celui-ci était silencieux et il était loin de se douter que Ahito et Thran étaient dans une salle d'arcade et que Abby était également dehors. Il passa à l'infirmerie pour voir Kendra et Micro-Ice discuter ensemble, ils semblaient parler de quelque chose de drôle vu qu'ils riaient. C'était bon que Kendra soit là, sa mère allait pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

C'était tellement agréable de voir Micro-Ice sourire. Ça lui fit du bien, beaucoup de bien, il préféra donc aller se coucher avec cette dernière image dans la tête. Et bizarrement il réussit à s'endormir facilement, Sasha y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, c'était Abby qui marchait dans les couloirs des chambres, le visage fatigué et... couvert de sueurs. C'était comme si elle venait de faire un très long footing. Mais si ça avait été ça aurait été mieux... Elle arriva dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit complètement lessivée... Elle vida ses poches pour compter les billets qu'elle venait d'avoir et eut un sourire.

**-Quatre mille crédits standards... tiens bon Ashley !**

Elle attrapa son portable pour regarder l'heure et vit qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin alors qu'elle avait entraînement à dix heures, il fallait donc qu'elle dorme. Elle cacha donc l'argent dans sa table de nuit et se coucha. Le pire restait à venir...


End file.
